The Sword in the Hot Spring
by whackybiscuit
Summary: A simple dipping at the hotsprings turns to something much more when Ichigo and Hanataro accidentally free a Genie trapped in a Zanpakuto. In return, the Genie named Zahna grants Ichigo and Hanataro 13 Wishes, to make any Woman theirs for 3 hours!
1. The Djinn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_The Sword in the Hot Spring  
Chapter One: The Djinn _

**Sacred Sword Hot Springs**

A heavenly sigh left the Substitute Soul Reaper's lips as he slipped into the hot spring, feeling the hot water undo the stress in his muscles. "This feels nice…" he sighed as he sat down in the bubbling hot water. He turned to the other person in the hot spring. "Thanks for inviting me, Hanataro."

The meek healer smiled, sitting at the other end of the hot spring. "You're welcome, Ichigo. A shame that Renji couldn't come."

"Well, I'm glad I took his place," Ichigo sighed as he slipped further into the water. "I needed this…"

After his powers had been restored to him, Ichigo had come to the Soul Society to see his friends, Rukia and Renji. However, Rukia was out on a mission with Captain Ukitake and Byakuya had Renji bogged down in paperwork. Ichigo had been visiting Renji when Hanataro came in and invited them to a hot spring that had become popular in the Rukon District. Sadly, Byakuya had refused to give Renji permission to go but Ichigo was more than happy for a day at a hot spring.

"Hey, Hanataro?" Ichigo started, "How come this place is called the Sacred Sword Hot Springs? Is that some marketing gimmick?"

"Oh, well," Hanataro thought about it. "From what Lieutenant Kotetsu told me about this place, the name comes from a sword that's stuck in the hot spring."

"Sword?" Ichigo looked down at the water. It was hard to see because of the bubbles but he could just make out something at the bottom in the center of the spring they were in. "What's a sword doing here?"

"Nobody knows. Apparently the owner found it when he came across the hot spring and tried to pull it out. A lot of people have tried but couldn't remove it."

Ichigo deadpanned. "So, what, it's the Soul Society equivalent of Excalibur?"

"What's Excalibur?" asked a confused Hanataro.

"Never mind," Ichigo said before standing up and moving towards the sword. The spring wasn't that deep, only going up to Ichigo's waist. Reaching it, he knelt down and put his hands on the hilt. "Hrghhhhh!" he grunted as he strained to pull out the sword. However, after a few moments of pulling on the sword Ichigo had to stop. "Phew!" Ichigo pulled his hands out of the water and flexed them. "That sword is really in there! Whoever planted that sword definitely didn't want it pulled out," he panted. "Hey, Hanataro, come give me a hand," he said.

"Um…are you sure?" Hanataro looked around but saw nobody around. "Won't the people in charge get mad?"

"Just one good pull. I don't plan on trying all day," Ichigo told him. The healer decided to give his hand at it too and stood up, walking over to Ichigo. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on the sword.

"Okay," started Ichigo. "One…two…three!"

Both boys pulled at the same time. Though Hanataro's strength was rather feeble, Ichigo's was not. And this time he pulled with all the strength he'd gained as a Soul Reaper. For a second, it seemed that even Ichigo's herculean strength couldn't dislodge the blade. Then the sword budged.

"It's working!" exclaimed a shocked Hanataro.

"Keep pulling."

The two boys continued to pull. Inch by inch, the sword slid out of the spring. Finally, the two gave it one last pull before freeing it from the prison that'd trapped it. "It's out!" gasped Hanataro as it finally gave. The pair stumbled backwards as the sword finally came loose. Hanataro let go of it before he could topple into Ichigo.

Steadying himself, Ichigo looked down at the item and examined it. "It looks like an ordinary zanpakuto," he noted. The hilt had withered away from years of being stuck in a hot spring but the star-shaped hilt shined brightly in the light of the heated water. Despite being trapped inside the spring, the blade looked brand new, shimmering brightly.

"Maybe a Soul Reaper planted it here?" Hanataro suggested.

"Beats me. We should give it to the owner," Ichigo replied. "Both of us have zanpakuto so there's really no need to keep it. Besides, we've been in here too long. We should get out any-"

_Crack!_

Both young Soul Reapers gasped in horror when the blade began to crack. They watched as more and more of the sword cracked and splintered until it finally shattered to pieces. "Oh no!" Hanataro gasped in horror, watching the pieces turn to dust as they hit the water.

"The sword must've been in the spring too long," Ichigo said, feeling really bad. "Maybe we shouldn't tell the owner about this…" he said, feeling bad about what he'd done. As the two pondered about what to do next, something unexpected happened.

Hanataro blinked in confusion. "Uhh, Ichigo? Is that supposed to happen?' he asked as purple smoke suddenly began to filter out of the remaining hilt.

"What kind of zanpakuto is this?!" Ichigo watched as more smoke billowed from the hilt until it formed a large cloud in front of them. "What's happening?"

The purple smoke began to collapse in on itself until the two boys saw it form in the shape of a person. They watched with jaws hanging low as a person popped out of the smoke.

"FINALLY!" said the speaker as she emerged from the smoke. "A thousand years in that stupid sword has made me stiff as a board!"

As the girl floated above the spring, the two boys could do nothing but stare in complete disbelief at her bizarre appearance. Ichigo thought for a moment that she was a manifested zanpakuto spirit but he'd never seen a zanpakuto like her before.

Her complexion made Ichigo think for a moment that she was related to Yoruichi, her skin the same color as the werecat. However, her light pink hair tied in a ponytail was very different from Yoruichi's deep purple. In terms of age she looked like she was around Ichigo's sisters based off of her young appearance. Her outfit on the other hand was a tad mature, garbed in the clothes of an Arabian belly dancer.

"Uhhh, Ichigo?' Hanataro nudged him with an elbow. "What just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Ichigo replied, continuing to watch the floating girl as she stretched.

"Ahhhh…" the girl sighed as she felt her bones pop back into place. "Free! Free at last! I'm going to take that sword and shove it up Nimaiya's-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the two young men staring at her in disbelief. "Hello!" she waved happily.

"Hi?" both boys answered back.

"Um…who are you?" Hanataro asked politely, hoping that he and Ichigo hadn't unleashed something bad.

"Really, haven't men in the Soul Society learned any manners?" the girl pouted. "It's rude to ask a lady for her name without telling her your names first!" she said angrily, making Hanataro cringe.

"I'm Hanataro," the meek healer quickly said, not wanting to anger the spirit. "This is my friend, Ichigo."

"Hanataro and Ichigo," the girl repeated. Standing up straight, she made an exaggerated bow in front of the pair. "A pleasure to meet you. I go by many names but the one that my last master called me was Zahna." Standing up straight, she looked down at the sword handle floating in the water. After the smoke started spilling from it Ichigo had dropped it back in the spring out of alarm. "So which one of you handsome boys was the one who freed me?" Her eyes instantly fell upon Ichigo. "I'm betting it was you. You do have the muscles."

"Actually it was both of us," Ichigo told her. "I pulled out the sword but Hanataro helped too. Why were you in that sword in the first place? And what exactly are you? And why was the sword in the hot spring in the first place?"

"Goodness! So many questions!" Zahna whined. "But I suppose it's natural, given the situation."

"Are you a zanpakuto?" Hanataro asked.

"A zanpakuto?" Zahna giggled. "Silly boy, I'm nothing like those stuffy blades you Soul Reapers carry around. I'm a Djinn."

A huge question formed over Hanataro. "What's a Djinn?"

"I've heard of them," Ichigo said, remembering the tales of the Arabian Nights that his mother used to read to him when he was little. "They're like genies who grant wishes."

"Bingo!" Zahna clapped her hands. "Correct, Ichigo!"

"But wait a minute, I thought Djinns were just made up stories."

"How rude!" Zahna appeared right in front of him with a puff of smoke. "Do I look made up to you? Huh, buddy?!"

"N-No ma'am," Ichigo quickly said, not wanting to piss the girl off. He didn't know what a Djinn could do compared to a zanpakuto but he wasn't ready to find out since he'd left Zangetsu in the changing room.

"Hmph! Don't think you know everything about the world." Zahna floated backwards and crossed her arms. "You don't know anything about anything. Don't presume that you know anything that goes on past the borders of your little world."

"O-okay…"

"Um…Zahna?" Hanataro interrupted. "What exactly does a Djinn do? And how come you were inside the sword in the hot spring."

Suddenly Zahna bristled and steam started coming out of the end of her ponytail. "It was that damn Soul Reaper Nimaiya Oh-Etsu who did this to me! He sealed me away in that stupid sword and planted me in the ground like a damn vegetable! He'll see! When I get through with him, I'll make him regret he ever met me!" Calming down, Zahna looked back at Hanataro. "Like what your friend said, we Djinns grant wishes to those we call master."

"What kind of wishes?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Ichigo!" Zahna smirked. "We Djinns come in all different varieties. Some exist to give boons to warriors. Others offer guidance to great kings and leaders. I, on the hand, am a Djinn of earthly desires."

"Earthly desires?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah, you know, lust?" Zahna laid on her side in midair and ran a hand down her smooth belly. "I make people fall in love with each other. So then, on to business." She sat back up and frowned. "This is a bit of a quandary. I've never had two masters before. This might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who awaken me become my master. And to my master I bestow thirteen wishes. But I have two masters and you can't split thirteen in two."

"What kind of wishes?" Hanataro asked out of curiosity. "It's nothing bad, is it?" He'd read enough books to know that you should always be careful what you wish for.

"Oh it's nothing complex as that!" Zahna said, patting her new master's head. "You give me the name of a woman you desire and I will make her yours. She'll be your willing obedient love slave."

"Love slave?!" both boys gasped.

"Yep! Now then…" Zahna tapped her chin. "How to make this work…" she pondered aloud.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo interrupted. "I'm not okay with making any woman into a mindless slave!"

"Me too!" added Hanataro. Both young men were thinking about the last time they dealt with hypnotic enemies, Aizen and Tsukishima, and neither were in the mood to go down that rabbit hole, no matter how enticing.

Zahna stared at the two boys in disbelief. "You don't want a harem of mindless sex slaves?" she asked. "How strange. You two must really be good-hearted. I'd have thought you two were eunuchs or something but looking at you now I can see that the ladies would love you two."

Standing in the hot spring, both Ichigo and Hanataro were naked.

"Well, I cannot leave my master, or in this case masters, until I have fulfilled my duty as your Djinn. I know!" Zahna's face lit up as an idea came to her. "How about this: I'll grant you wishes under certain conditions. Does that sound fair?"

"What conditions?"

Zahna created a cloud and sat down on it and circled the two boys. "Well how's this for starters: you each get six wishes each. That's six women for the both of you. As for the thirteenth wish, you'll both decide on how to spend it when you've both used up your first six wishes. And since you're both so good-hearted that you don't want your friends to be mindless puppets forever," Zahna held up three fingers. "When you make a wish, they'll be yours for three hours. They'll do whatever you ask. After three hours they'll leave and forget the whole affair. Does that sound good?"

Ichigo and Hanataro looked at each before turning back to the floating Djinn. Both had to admit, there didn't seem to be any downsides to this. "Okay," Ichigo said.

"I suppose," Hanataro agreed. "As long as nobody gets hurt."

"Believe me, when we're done then only thing that'll be hurt is your hips," Zahna chuckled. "Okay then. Now that we've hammered the details out…" She reached for the two boys hands' and grasped them. "Let us bind the contract." Her eyes glowed purple with power as she bound herself to her two masters. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanataro Yamada. I, Zahna, the Djinn of desire, shall grant you your heart's desire. I, Zahna, the Djinn of desire, shall not leave your sides until my task is fulfilled. Of this, I swear upon my life."

The contract complete, Zahna took her hands away from her new masters. Both Ichigo and Hanataro found that they were now sporting rings on their right hands, a golden band with a large amethyst embedded on top. "What are these?" Ichigo asked as he held up his hand to inspect the ring.

"Silly master, those are my container rings. It'll look odd to have a floating Djinn constantly around you. Carry these rings if you wish to summon me. It'll be difficult to be in two places at once but I suppose I can manage that," she said confidently. "To summon me, just turn the ring around three times then clap your hands. So then, since I have you both in front of me, who do you want first?"

Ichigo blushed as a lot of faces appeared in his head. He knew who he wanted to ask for but didn't know how to express his desire. It felt so dirty to him to brainwash someone into being his sex slave.

But strangely enough, Hanataro seemed to find his nerve before Ichigo. "Um, Zahna? Can I make my wish first?"

"Your wish is my command," Zahna replied with a bow.

"I'd like…" Hanataro's face turned bright red before he could finally spit it out. "My first wish is Captain Unohana!"

"Very well then." Zahna clapped her hands and a sword suddenly appeared in her grasp. "What is your love's full name? And when do you want her to come to you?"

"Um…her name is Retsu Unohana. And I'd like her to come at midnight."

The sword glowed and Unohana's name became inscribed in the side in Arabic. "Done. Your wish is granted. Now then, you boys should probably leave," she told them. "You keep standing in the middle of the hot spring you're going to turn into prunes." She took the hilt that was still in the water and planted it back into the hot spring so that her masters wouldn't get in trouble before turning to smoke, the rings on the boys hands glowing.

The two boys got out of the hot spring and returned began to get dressed. Hanataro's face turned red as he and Ichigo started walking back to the Seireitei. "Ichigo, what if she's telling the truth?" He started to imagine the consequences if it were discovered he'd abused such a devious power on a captain.

Ichigo sighed, looking down at the ring on his hand. "I guess there's no going back now. It looks like you've got a date with your captain tonight," he said. "Still, I wonder why she was sealed away?"

"Maybe this Oh-Etsu guy thought that she was too dangerous," Hanataro hypothesized. "She did say she turns women into mindless sex slaves." He thought about what the Djinn would do to his captain and his blush intensified. His shyness suddenly started getting the better of him. "Maybe I can ask her to take back the wish…"

"Nope!" Zahna said, appearing behind him with a puff of smoke. "Once a wish is made, it has to be completed."

"Wait, I thought that we had to turn the ring around and clap our hands to summon you?" asked a disturbed Ichigo.

"Hey, I've been trapped in that stuffy sword for a thousand years. Excuse me if I want to stretch my legs!" Zahna huffed.

"Uhhh, Zahna? You don't have legs," noted Hanataro, staring at the ghostly lower half of the Djinn. Apparently the girl could manifest herself in any number of forms.

"Details. Anyway, remember. Midnight tonight is when your lucky girl will arrive." Zahna smirked. "I'd get ready if I were you."

Hanataro gulped.

_**Later that night…  
**_**Squad Four: Hanataro's Room, 11:55 PM**

Hanataro sat in his bed, shaking like a leaf. The pounding in his chest from his thumping heart thundered like mad, only drowned out by the impossibly loud tick-tock noise of the clock on the wall. He looked down at the ring on his hand. Part of him wondered if he was just in the middle of a dream. '_That's it. I stayed in the hot spring too long and fell asleep…' _he thought before mentally smacking himself from how ridiculous that sounded. His eyes watched with bated trepidation as the hands ticked closer and closer to midnight.

The timid healer laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. The idea of having sex with Unohana was a fantasy that he, like many men in Squad Four, had often harbored but he never actually thought it would come true. '_Maybe she won't come,_' Hanataro told himself. '_Maybe she's too strong for a Djinn to hypnotize. She is a captain after all.' _

He sat back up again and looked at the clock. His face turned pale when he saw the time.

It was midnight.

Time stood still as Hanataro waited and waited. His heart continued to pound away in his frail chest as he looked towards the door. After a few minutes, however, nothing happened and he sighed in relief. But his relief faded when he heard footsteps.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"H-hello?" Hanataro called out. His eyes widened as the doorknob slowly turned. The door opened up and Hanataro gasped.

There, standing in the doorway wearing a white robe, was Retsu Unohana.

"C-captain Unohana!" Hanataro gasped as the woman entered his room, locking the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

When Unohana turned to face him and smiled, Hanataro saw a faint purple glow in her eyes, an obvious indicator of Zahna's influence. "I came to see you, Hanataro," she said softly, making her way to the bed.

Though he knew the answer, Hanataro still let the question leave his lips. "Why?"

"Because," Unohana smiled. With a tug to her robe's tie, she let her robe slid down her body. "I want to give you what you want. I'm here to give you everything you want."

Hanataro could barely take it all in. His captain had nothing on underneath her robe besides a pair of black panties. Having hid her figure behind the The moonlight made her soft skin almost radiant, a sharp contrast with her jet-black hair. Hanataro's eyes stared at her breasts, unable to take them away. "Captain, I…"

Sitting down on the bed next to Hanataro, Unohana reached out and caressed his cheek. "Just relax. I'm all yours, Hanataro."

Closing the distance, Unohana planted her soft lips on Hanataro's, presenting him with a deep kiss. Hanataro went limp, but only for a moment as his captain wrapped her arms around him. Closing his eyes, Hanataro reached out and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away from Hanataro's lips, Unohana smiled lovingly at him. "Do whatever you want with me, Hanataro. I'm yours. I will do everything you want."

Hanataro opened his eyes and stared at her chest, feeling his blood rush to his lower half. He knew he had a golden opportunity on his hands. This was Retsu Unohana, the woman who'd been the focus of so many fantasies. And for the next three hours, Hanataro could revel in every one of them.

Embracing the taller woman, Hanataro gave her another kiss. This time it was Unohana who deepened the kiss, running her soft hands through Hanataro's black hair. The medic was in absolute bliss as his captain slipped her tongue into his mouth, chills running down his spine as her hands began to undo his small robe, letting it slide past his shoulders to reveal his thin frame.

Even though Hanataro was small, Unohana was very impressed by his body, his chest and stomach lean and fit. While he was not by any definition buff he was far from frail and scrawny.

And if the hard object pressing against her bum was of any indication, the rest of him was far from frail either…

The two broke the kiss, Hanataro panting heavily before he turned his attention back to her breasts, Unohana sliding onto his lap. Unohana tilted her head back as Hanataro started attacking her neck, kissing his way down her front until he reached her large D-cups. "Oh…" Unohana began to moan as her third-seat began to lick her breasts. "Oh yes…" she breathed. She dragged her nails across Hanataro's back and shoulders, enjoying how he moaned into her boob.

As lust filled Hanataro's mind, he began to focus harder on her breasts. His tongue covered her tits with his saliva, making her breasts glisten in the moonlight. Cupping Hanataro's face, Unohana guided him towards her nipple. Cupping her breasts with his hands, Hanataro wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suckle her.

"Ooooh…" Unohana cooed as Hanataro sucked her breast as if he was trying to milk her. "Yes, suckle me…" she whispered, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Beneath Unohana, her panties began to get wet as arousal began to build inside her. "Use my breasts as much as you like."

Hanataro gladly took her up on that offer, sucking her other neglected nipple. Wrapping his lips around her pink areola, Hanataro tenderly tenderized her with his teeth, gently biting down on her tit. "Mmmmh…" he moaned, his hands continuing to roam her back, memorizing every line and curve in her beautiful body.

Unohana groaned in disappointment when Hanataro stopped suckling her before he gently pushed her off his lap, throwing off the covers still covering his lower half. Hanataro looked at his captain, his heart pounding in his chest even harder before he found his voice again. He decided to test Zahna's influence by doing something he thought he'd never do. "I…"

"Yes?" Unohana asked, a tender smile still on her face.

"I want you to give me a blowjob," Hanataro ordered his slave.

"Of course," Unohana kissed Hanataro's forehead. She gently laid him on his back, making sure he was comfortable before slowly pulling his pants and underwear off of him. Her purple eyes lit up when she saw her subordinate's erection. "You're so big," she breathed, impressed by Hanataro's size. The mere thought of his captain giving him head made Hanataro oh-so very hard, just what the doctor ordered.

Laying down on her front between Hanataro's legs, Unohana gripped Hanataro with her soft hand. Hanataro closed his eyes and sighed in bliss as his captain gently stroked him with her soft hand. "Captain…"

Reaching out, Unohana put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, Hanataro. I want you to call me Retsu. I told you. I'm all yours. My body belongs to you. And right now," she leaned forward, her hot breath warming Hanataro's cock. "This cock is mine."

As warm lips wrapped around the head of his sensitive manhood, Hanataro's eyes snapped open and he gasped as Retsu's head bobbed up and down, the wet suction of her mouth better than any fantasy. "R-Retsu!" he groaned. Unohana felt Hanataro touch the back of her throat and moaned, the sound reverbertating throughout Hanataro's body. He arched his back and clutched at the sheets. "Oh god!" Sweat began to drip down the side of his face, his body heating up. "Retsu! Your mouth…it feels so good!"

"Mmmmmh…" Unohana moaned gleefully, the heat in her loins growing hotter. Her body was ruled by her desire to please Hanataro, so strong was Zahna's influence. Taking her mouth off of his cock, now sticky with her saliva. She dragged her tongue up the underside before kissing the head. "How is it?"

"It's great…" Hanataro moaned, smiling as he looked down and watched her worship his cock. "Keep going…" he told her, growing bolder with every second. His back arched a second time as Unohana began to lick his balls, his tender sac growing larger as she spurred him towards climax.

The smell and taste of Hanataro's balls made Unohana's head grow hazy with lust. She enjoyed every little sound that came out of Hanataro's mouth. "Mmmh!" she moaned as she sucked on his balls, her hand slowly stroking him. Her hand became sticky with pre-cum as it dripped from the tip. "I know you're about to cum…" she told him with a sexy smile. "Go on, Hanataro. Let me watch you cum."

"Ahh!" Hanataro moaned. His hips lifted up as Unohana stroked him faster. It seemed impossible for him to understand as someone with a reputation as a feared swordswoman as Unohana could have the softest hands. "Retsu! I'm…cumming!" he grunted, throwing his head back against the pillow as his mind grew blank. His cock erupted all over Unohana's hand, shooting his cum onto her.

"So much. You must have been pent up," Unohana lustfully teased before giving Hanataro's essence a taste, licking her finger. "Delicious…" she purred. She cleaned off her hand with Hanataro's discarded pants before tossing them to the floor. She laid back down on top of Hanataro, rubbing her breasts into his chest. "How was it?" she asked, pressing her forehead against his.

"It felt…wonderful," Hanataro breathed. He was so aroused, so filled with lust for his captain that his cock hadn't gotten soft in the slightest. He kissed her once again, losing himself to her soft, luscious lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled over. Giving her another sweet kiss, Hanataro began to enjoy every inch of her wonderful body.

"Ooooh…" Unohana cooed, moaning as Hanataro's mouth worked its magic across her body. Hanataro wanted to explore every part of Unohana's luscious body, his cock brushing against her leg while he licked and sucked on her neck. Hanataro kissed his way across her front, sliding down her front to dip his tongue into her navel before burying his face in her braid breathing in her scent. "Heheheh…" she giggled as Hanataro crawled upward, licking across her breasts until he raised her arms to lick her pits. "How dirty of you, Hanataro."

"Mmmmh!" moaned the medic, burying his face in her armpit before moving across her front before licking the other one. "You're so beautiful. I can't get enough…" he whispered softly before kissing his way back down her body, making sure that every part of her body knew his lips.

When Hanataro reached her thighs and started planting soft kisses, Unohana's moans began to grow louder, her back arching when his hand touched her womanhood, his fingers gently rubbing her pink lips. Unohana's hand joined his in rubbing her pussy, groping her breast at the same time. "I'm so wet…" Unohana purred, her eyes glazed with lust. "Taste me, Hanataro," she begged. Hanataro stared with lustful eyes at her womanhood, her pink lips covered by a bush of black hair.

Spreading her legs wide, Hanataro knelt down and buried his face in her muff, tasting her sweet juices as they dripped from her folds. Unohana cried out in ecstasy, pinching her hard nipple while pressing Hanataro's face into her cunt harder with her free hand. "Yes!" she moaned as Hanataro pleasured her with her tongue. "Oh yes! Ah!"

"Mmmmh!" Hanataro moaned from the sweet taste of Unohana. He'd never given a woman oral before and had no idea what a woman's juices would taste like. Yet despite the strange flavor he couldn't stop, the need to please Unohana first and foremost in his mind. He pulled his mouth away, however, much to Unohana's disappointment. "Huh?" she mumbled, her body so into it.

"I want…" Hanataro reached down with wet fingers and stroked his cock, now throbbing with mad longing. "I want to put it inside you."

"Do it," Unohana slurred lewdly, reaching down to spread her pink lips, showing Hanataro her wet hole. "I want your cock inside me, Hanataro. Mess up my pussy with your cock!"

Hearing the motherly woman talk dirty threw Hanataro over the edge. Aiming his manhood at her exposed hole, he pressed the tip against her soft lips. With a little push, Unohana's pussy yielded.

Then Hanataro reached nirvana.

Pushing deeper and deeper into Unohana's tight depths, Hanataro almost went cross-eyed from the amazing feeling of her hot walls wrapping around his thick length. Unohana threw her head back and moaned Hanataro's name as her walls stretched around the boy's girth while she took his virginity.

Taking a deep breath, Hanataro started to move. His body was searing hot, sweat dripping down his small back. Just the feeling of her pussy trying to suck him back in as he pulled out made him feel like his blood was on fire. Slowly he pushed back in, relishing the look of bliss on his captain's face. "Ah! Ah!" he moaned, gripping her waist tightly, his hips beginning to move past his control. "You're so tight!" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Leaning forward, Unohana grabbed Hanataro by the back of the head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him deep inside of her. Hanataro wrapped his arms around her and began to move faster. Her hard nipples rubbed into his chest, making the fire of Hanataro's lust burn brighter.

The bed started to shake as Hanataro moved faster. The dark room lit up with the sounds of their panting and moaning. Hanataro cherished every look of ecstasy on Unohana's face as it twisted with lewd pleasure. He buried his cock deep into her cunt, bottoming out her pussy with his surprisingly long length, the tip kissing the entrance to Unohana's womb. Unohana, her passion unbridled, laid back as Hanataro plowed her fertile depths. She raked her nails across his back, painting his skin with red scratch marks. Her heels dug into Hanataro's back, her body urging him on as the bliss started to build inside her.

"Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh!" moaned Unohana, her voice lewd and tempting. "Hanataro…"

"Ah! Ahhh!" panted the medic on top of her, his mind gong blank as the pleasure overwhelmed his mind. "Retsu! Retsu!" he moaned repeatedly.

The two silenced each other with another deep kiss. Hanataro's balls continued to swell as his hips moved faster and faster, reshaping Unohana's insides with his huge girth. Hanataro's small hands reached up to squeeze her breasts, making Unohana moan harder into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Unohana threw her head back and groaned. "Oh yes! Mmmmh! You're gonna make me cum!" she moaned.

"Me too!" Hanataro could feel the tension inside him reach its boiling point. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" Unohana panted, embracing him tighter. "I want to feel you cum inside me, Hanataro!" She reached down and rubbed her clit. The jolt of pleasure that shot through her was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried out, digging her nails into Hanataro's shoulders before her mind went blank.

Hanataro felt Unohana's walls tighten around him and could hold it in no more. Giving Unohana one more deep kiss, he pushed as far as he could into her and came inside her, giving her pussy a hot creampie.

The bed stopped its shaking as the two basked in the warmth of each other. Hanataro rolled them onto their sides before pulling out after Unohana finally let go of his waist. He looked down and saw the trickle of white coming out of her and gulped. '_Even if she doesn't remember us having sex, what am I going to do if she winds up pregnant?' _

As if reading his mind, the ring on the boys' hand pulsed and a tiny, miniscule trail of purple smoke filtered from it all the way up to Hanataro's ear. Through it, Hanataro could hear the Djinn whisper to him, "_Don't you fret, Master! While under my influence, a woman cannot conceive. It defeats the purpose of erasing their memories if you've left a bun in the oven as proof of the deed. Now then…I believe you still have time left on the clock.' _The wisp of smoke went back into the ring. Hanataro looked at the clock and saw that he indeed had plenty of time left with his love slave. "Hey, Retsu?"

"Yes?" responded Unohana, running a hand up Hanataro's side with a smile.

"Let's go take a shower."

In a matter of minutes, the naked couple stood in Hanataro's shower. Since Hanataro was now Unohana's Third-Seat, his quarters came with a modest bathroom that had a shower big enough for the both of them.

"Mmmmhh," the two moaned as they made out, the hot water feeling heavenly to them.

"You're so dirty," Unohana cooed, her wet hand reaching down to stroke his dirtied cock. "Let me wash you," she smiled, grabbing a bottle of body wash. She lathered her breasts with soap, running her hands up and down her boobs to make them nice and soapy. Pressing Hanataro against the wall, Unohana began to give him the sexiest wash in his life, scrubbing him with her soapy boobs.

"Ahhhhh…" Hanataro moaned, closing his eyes and smiling. This was better than any fantasy. His hands reached around to cup her supple ass, enjoying the softness of her warm cheeks.

Seeing how much Hanataro was enjoying her ass, Unohana lathered up her rear with more suds and turned around, rubbing him with her soapy rump. "Mmmmh," she purred as Hanataro squeezed her ass with both hands. "You like my booty, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hanataro panted, his limp cock brought back to life by the sexy ass pressed agasint him. Spreading her cheeks, Hanataro spied her backdoor and had a rather dirty idea. Slowly, his soapy fingers traveled downward.

Unohana's gasp filled the shower as Hanataro's wet digit prodded her asshole before slipping inside. She leaned forward and pressed her hands against the wall, too turned on to want to deny Hanataro what he wanted. "Oooooh…"

"You like that, Retsu?"

"Oh yes…" the captain slurred, moaning heatedly while Hanataro plunged another finger up her ass. "Do you want to fuck my ass?"

"Yes," Hanataro answered back, remembering all the times he'd stared at his captains rear end when he was walking behind her, always wondering how sexy it was when he was alone. "I want to fuck your ass."

Spreading her legs wider, Unohana continued to moan as Hanataro fingered her ass, his digits scissoring inside of her, stretching her in preparation for what was to come.

But Unohana's arousal surprised even Hanataro when she reached back and spread her cheeks as wide as she could. "Put it in, Hanataro. Give my ass the pounding it needs," she said seductively.

Hanataro felt like a beast in heat. Without any hesitation he gripped the woman's waist and pushed his manhood into her, invading her backdoor with ease. "Oh my god!" Hanataro panted as the unbearable heat and tightness hit him. "Your ass! It feels so good!"

Clawing at the wall while Hanataro stretched her ass to its limit, Unohana smiled lewdly from behind taken up the ass. Hanataro had no idea just how much of a lewd pervert his captain really was, the woman often masturbating late at night while fingering her ass or using a toy. "Ahhh! It's so big!" she moaned, her purple eyes widening as Hanataro went deep. She loosened her muscles so that her lover could enter her without hindrance.

Though he was not possessed by Zahna's influence, Hanataro's body moved with a lust even he didn't know he was capable of. The sound of his hips smacking her round ass was like the rolling sound of thunder. Grabbing more body wash, Hanataro lathered his hands up before reaching for Unohana's breasts. Unohana rolled her head back and moaned the boy's name as he squeezed and played with her supple breasts. "So good! You feel so good!" Hanataro pressed his chest into her back, moaning into her wet hair as he felt pure bliss. He knew that this was only temporary but he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. "Retsu!"

"Ohhhhh!" Unohana moaned incoherently, bucking into Hanataro's thrusts. She felt Hanataro go deep inside her, feeling like he was touching her stomach. "My ass is on fire!" She reached down and started rubbing her creampied cunt, feeling the haze of orgasm stronger than ever. "Make me cum, Hanataro! I want to cum so bad!"

Hugging her tightly, Hanataro could feel the end coming for him as well. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted into her hair while squeezing her tits. As Unohana tightened around his cock, his vision blurred. "Ohhhhh!"

Unohana couldn't even moan, her mind went blank as she climaxed hard, her pussy squirting all over the shower floor while Hanataro filled her ass with hot cum. Turning her head, she gave Hanataro a deep kiss, the two medics succumbing to their out of her, Hanataro turned Unohana around and gave her another kiss. Reaching for the knob, he turned off the shower.

"Let's go back to the bed."

**_Two hours later…_**

Hanataro lay next to Unohana, the two continuing to make out. After returning to the bed, Unohana continued to let Hanataro fulfill all his desires on her, showing him a side of herself that few, if any, knew of her.

The hours took their toll on the boy though and he felt sleepy. Looking at the clock, he saw that he still had five minutes of time left. Wrapping his arms around her neck and smiled tenderly at her. "Retsu? Could you…hold me? As I fall asleep?"

Unohana gave him one last tender kiss and smiled. "Good night, Hanataro."

Closing his eyes, Hanataro buried his face in her breasts and fell asleep in her embrace. The tender moment didn't last sadly. The clock struck three and Unohana's eyes widened, her mind going blank as her memories for the past three hours faded. In a trance, Unohana let go of Hanataro and got out of bed, putting her robe back on before leaving the sleeping Hanataro. As the door clicked shut, Zahna appeared out of the ring, hovering over her master. She made a note to go clean up Unohana with her magic so that she didn't wake up to find herself completely wrecked.

She watched Hanataro sleep, rather impressed at the shy, timid healer. "One down, twelve women to go," she giggled gleefully.

"This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see who they pick next."

_To be continued_


	2. Ichigo's First Wish

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Two: Ichigo's First Wish_

_**The Next Day…  
**_**Hanataro's Room**

Hanataro opened his eyes and sat up, feeling tired, yet somehow refreshed. "Captain?" he called out while rubbing his eyes only to find his bed empty of a certain dark-haired woman whom he'd shared it with.

For a moment, Hanataro thought that it'd been all a vivid wet dream and that it was just another fantasy he had of the woman. However, as he shambled over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes widened at all the lovebites and hickeys on his neck and shoulders. Looking around in disbelief, he saw the wet footprints on the tiled floor and noticed how some of them were bigger than his foot.

Looking down he spotted the amethyst ring on his finger and realized it was true. It had all come true. Zahna had made his fantasy become real.

Dashing out of the bathroom, Hanataro grabbed the phone that he'd been given upon his promotion to third-seat. "Let's see. I think Ichigo's number is in here…" He hoped that Ichigo was still in the Soul Society. After finding Ichigo's number he hit Call and waited.

"_Hello?_" answered a sleepy Ichigo.

"Ichigo? This is Hanataro. Are you still in the Soul Society?"

"_Yeah. Captain Ukitake was nice enough to lend me a room for the night before I go back home tomorrow. What is it? Is this about that genie?" _

_ "It's DJINN!_" yelled a second, angry voice, making Hanataro cringe. "_I'm not some animated blueberry!_

"Anyway, could you meet me back at the hot springs in about an hour after I make my morning rounds? I've a lot to tell you." Hanataro wanted to discuss this privately, not wanting to be overheard by the men in his squad. Or any of the other squads for that matter and the hot spring was in the Rukon district so it seemed the best choice.

_"Okay. I'll meet you there." _As soon as Ichigo hung up the phone, Hanataro scrambled to put his clothes back on, taking care to hide the marks on his neck. In a few minutes he was dressed and out the door. He knew he had a lot to tell Ichigo.

**Hot Spring**

"-and then when I woke up in the morning, she was gone!" Hanataro exclaimed, telling a mystified Ichigo what happened the night before. The two had returned to the hot spring, taking another soak while Hanataro relayed last night's events to him. The Substitute sat with his jaw hanging low. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I bumped into her while I was doing my rounds but she simply said hello and walked on by like nothing happened!"

"Whoa…" Ichigo breathed, looking at the meek healer in disbelief. "She didn't remember anything?"

"Nothing!" Hanataro had the same look of bewilderment on his face. "I know that if she remembered half the stuff we did last night she wouldn't just brush it off."

Ichigo looked at Hanataro shocked before holding up his hand to inspect the ring. "So…she was telling the truth? Her powers do work?" Ichigo had no idea of the powers of a Djinn. For Zahna to be able to influence someone like Captain Unohana, to turn her into an obedient love slave, was an almost terrifying power. "So we've used up one wish…" he started, remembering what Zahna said.

"I know…and now we have twelve more…" Hanataro finished. He thought about what he and his captain had done and blushed, wondering how his other wishes will go.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was a bit more apprehensive. True, having a djinn turn any woman into his love slave was a dream come true. But Ichigo had always tried to not go down that dirty road like his friends Chizuru and Keigo. And like he said yesterday, using mind control reminded him too much of Tsukishima and he wasn't about to stoop to his level. "I'm not sure about this. Is this even right?"

"What are you too complaining about? I already told you my parameters so just go wild!"

Both boys turned and gasped in shock when they saw Zahna in the spring with her. The bubbling water going up to her neck, the pink-haired djinn sighed as she soaked in the hot spring. "Zahna? What are you doing here?" Hanataro asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm enjoying the hot spring, silly. It's been so long since I had a nice bath like this…" she smiled with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw the two staring at her. "What? Women want to soak too!"

"Yeah but why aren't you using the women's bath?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh you'll find out, Master," she said cryptically before sitting back, bringing her knees up to her chest. "You can relax about your captain, Hanataro. She doesn't remember a thing. And after she left your room I cleaned her up with my magic so there's no sign of what you two did. So you see? No consequences," she said happily. "Anyway, enough about me. You've more important matters?" she told her masters before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Huh?" both boys said at the same time. No sooner did Zahna disappear did they hear a noise from behind them coming from the hot spring entrance. When the two young men turned to see who was joining them they almost choked on their own tongues.

"LIEUTENANT KUCHIKI?!" gasped Hanataro.

"ORIHIME?!" choked a stunned Ichigo.

The two women, their beautiful bodies wrapped in white towels, blushed when they saw their friends in the hot spring. "Ichigo? Hanataro?" Rukia felt incredibly awkward as she and Orihime stood there, her friend threatening to faint from the scandal of it all from the prospect of being in a hot spring with Ichigo. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, uh…" Ichigo struggled to find his voice. "Hanataro invited me to come with him to the hot spring."

"I thought Hanataro invited you yesterday?"

"We had to cut our trip short so we came back," he quickly said. "Um…why aren't you using the women's bath?" he asked, repeating the question he asked Zahna.

"Uh, Ichigo? This is the Soul Society. We don't have separate areas like you do in the World of the Living," Rukia pointed out. Ichigo facepalmed as he remembered that the standards of living in the Soul Society were drastically different from the modern world. "Isane recommended this place to us yesterday."

"Wait, why are you here, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to come by and see Rukia. It'd been a while since we've seen each other. So um…" she looked down at her towel and then at the hot spring. "I guess we'll be joining you?"

"I guess…" Ichigo blushed. Hanataro also continued to blush but nodded nonetheless. Out of respect, the two looked away as the ladies shed their towels and dipped into the pool with of hot water with them. Ichigo scooted closer to Hanataro while the girls sat at the opposite end.

"Ahhhhh, I needed this," Rukia sighed, the water coming up to her and Orihime's chests. "Being a lieutenant is harder than I thought. Kaien made it look so easy…"

"I don't know, Renji and Yachiru seem to not mind," Ichigo pointed out.

"Renji's always strived to surpass my brother. It's always been his motivation. And Yachiru is a terrible example. She doesn't really do much besides ride around on Captain Zaraki's shoulder," Rukia said.

"So does that mean you're as lazy as she is?"

"HEY!"

The two started to bicker back and forth, both wanting to stand up to yell more at the other but neither wanting to show off the goods to everyone. Orihime put a hand to Rukia's shoulder to stop her. "Come on, guys. We're here to relax."

The two stopped arguing and quietly settled back down. Sighing, Rukia glanced over at Hanataro, who was still busy quietly reflecting on his night with Captain Unohana. "So Hanataro, how are things with you?" she asked with kind eyes.

Looking up, Hanataro saw the sweet smile on Rukia's face and couldn't help but blush even harder. "I'm doing okay. I've been helping Captain Unohana a lot more."

While the two started to converse with each other, Ichigo and Orihime began to give each other awkward glances. Orihime's eyes continued to drift towards his built chest while Ichigo was secretly wishing that the water didn't obscure her large breasts. On his hand underneath the water Ichigo saw the ring on his fingers gleam purple for a moment, as if Zahna was watching the exchange.

"Well, this was fine but we should get out," Rukia said before reaching for her towel on the edge of the spring next to her. "No peeking, boys," she teased. Again, Ichigo and Hanataro respectfully looked away as the two ladies got out of the spring and wrapped their towels around themselves, although this time the temptation was much worse.

Orihime giggled, her body practically steaming from the heat of the spring on her skin. "That was so refreshing. We should do this more often."

"Bye, boys," Rukia teased, winking at them. "Don't stay in there too long." She and Orihime walked away to go put their clothes back on, leaving the boys still in the hot spring.

"We should get out too," Ichigo said once the pair was gone.

"Yeah. Let's."

_**Later…  
**_**Squad Four; Mess hall**

After getting back from the hot spring, Hanataro invited Ichigo to go get lunch with him. The two sat away from the rest of Hanataro's squad, wanting some privacy to talk more. "That was awkward," Hanataro said, trying his best not to look over at Captain Unohana, who was sitting at a different table with Isane.

"I'll say. I'd no idea Orihime was even here." He couldn't help but think about Orihime in the hot spring. If only the water level had been a little lower…

When he glanced down at his ring he heard a voice from next to him. "Seems like the both of you have a particular fondness for those ladies."

Ichigo and Hanataro almost jumped out of their skin when they saw Zahna sitting next to them, wearing a _Shihakusho _to blend in. "Zahna!" Ichigo gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating," Zahna simple said before taking another bite of her sandwich. "Mmh, you've no idea how much you miss food until you've been sealed away for a few centuries…"

"You know, what's the point of the rings if you're going to just pop up out of nowhere?"

"I'm hungry!" Zahna huffed before continuing to eat. "And what's with the two of you? You've got a bona fide Djinn right next to you and you haven't wished to make those two yours yet. I'd have thought you'd have summoned me as soon as those two got in the hot spring. C'mon," she winked, nudging Ichigo's arm while winking at Hanataro. "I saw the way you two were looking at them. Your eyes were completely glued to Rukia, Hanataro. And I'd have to have no brain at all to miss seeing the tension between you and Orihime, Ichigo."

Hanataro looked at Ichigo and had certain misgivings. "I'm not sure about this. I thought that you…and Rukia…"

Knowing what Hanataro was driving at, Ichigo held up his hands defensively. "Whoa! Rukia and I are just friends. If you want to…you know…wish for her, I've no problems."

"Okay then." Hanataro turned back to Zahna. "I guess we'd like to make our wishes."

"Your wish is my command, Masters," Zahna merely said. "What do you want?"

Ichigo decided to go first since Hanataro already made the first wish. "I want my first wish to be Orihime Inoue."

"When do you want her to come to you?" she asked.

"Um…how about tomorrow? After I get out of school?" Ichigo suggested.

"A little vague, but okay. And you, Hanataro?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hanataro spoke up. "I wish for Rukia Kuchiki. And…I'd like for her to come to me tomorrow night."

Smiling, Zahna pulled out her magic sword, cleverly disguised as a zanpakuto. When she partially unsheathed it, Hanataro and Ichigo watched as Rukia's and Orihime's names became inscribed in Arabic.

"Done and done." Zahna smirked. "Considering how much the two of you are fond of them, I predict this is going to be fun."

_**The next day…  
**_**Karakura Town**

The bell signaling the end of the school day almost went unheard by the Substitute. Ichigo couldn't hear anything but the rapid pounding of his heart. He glanced over at Orihime, who was busy packing her things like he was. If she was under Zahna's influence she wasn't showing it.

He knew he'd been vague on when his wish would come true so he decided that it would be best if he headed home. From what Hanataro told him about how Unohana acted, if Orihime did come on to him then it wouldn't be good for either of them to be seen. Tatsuki would never forgive him if she found out he'd used a Djinn to take control of Orihime.

Thankfully Ichigo didn't have to go to work with Ikumi so he was able to leave his school without getting nabbed by his crazy boss. As he walked down the street, he thought about Hanataro's story and couldn't' help but feel his mind start to race with thoughts. If Zahna turned her into a love slave, how would Orihime act?

Ichigo was so lost in thought that he didn't even noticed the person standing in front of him until he walked right into her. "Whoa!" Ichigo struggled to keep himself from falling, his eyes coming back into focus. When he realized that it was Orihime, he gasped in surprise. "Orihime!"

"Hello, Ichigo."

Though she was smiling her usual sunny smile and wearing her school uniform, Ichigo noticed how Orihime's eyes had a faint purple glow. "Hi, Orihime. Um…what are you doing here?" he instinctively asked.

"I wanted to see you. There's…there's something that I wanted to do."

"What?"

In broad daylight Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hands and brought them to her chest. "I've wanted to do this for so long…" she breathed as Ichigo's fingers sank into her soft breasts. "Ichigo, please take me."

Ichigo's face turned as red as a cherry. "Orihime! What are you-" He stopped immediately when Orihime looked at him with pleading purple eyes and recognized that she was under Zahna's influence. He saw his family's clinic in the distance and knew he couldn't bring Orihime home, not like this.

"Ichigo…" Orihime whispered as she stepped closer, her lips aiming for Ichigo's.

Before they could be joined together, Ichigo heard voices behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw Tatsuki, Keigo and Chizuru walking by in the distance and his face went pale. He couldn't let them see Orihime like this or else he'd have to come clean about Zahna.

More importantly, the fact that Orihime was acting like this meant that his three-hour wish had come true. And the clock was ticking.

"Come with me," Ichigo said quickly. Taking hold of Orihime's hand, Ichigo led her away before his friends could see them. '_Think, Ichigo, think!_' He quickly tried to think of a place he could take Orihime. '_Kisuke's? No, I'd never hear the end of it. Ikumi's at home with her son and Orihime's apartment is too far away.' _A lightbulb went off in Ichigo's head. '_Wait, didn't Chizuru mention a few days ago that there was a new hotel that opened up a few blocks away?_'

As quickly as he could, he guided Orihime towards the hotel. Because it was Chizuru who mentioned it, Ichigo wasn't surprised in the least that it was a love hotel. "Want to get a room?" Ichigo asked, knowing the answer.

"Do I?!" Orihime's eyes lit up and before Ichigo could stop her she pulled him into the building.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Ichigo sat on the edge of the huge bed, sweating bullets as he watched steam come out of the bathroom. He suggested that Orihime take a quick shower to clean herself up, to which Orihime was quick to obey. The boy sat on the bed in his boxers, quickly shedding his school uniform.

"Oh Ichigooooo," came a sultry voice from the bathroom. "I'm ready…"

Out stepped Orihime, dripping wet and naked as the day she was born. Ichigo's jaw hung as he stared at her, the blood in his body rushing south. He'd always found her beautiful but right now he thought that she'd been carved from marble. Her wet orange hair glistened while it trailed past her shoulders. Water dripped from her heavy breasts. Ichigo understood why Chizuru was so gaga over Orihime's melons. Having grown into a lovely woman, Orihime's breasts were almost as big as Rangiku's, with small pink nipples hardening from the cold air. His eyes continued to trail lower, eying her smooth stomach and slender waist. Her legs were just as tempting, leading up to wide, perfect thighs. Staring at Orihime's womanhood, Ichigo could feel his little soldier stand at attention in his pants. Her lips were pink and tender, with a small patch of properly trimmed orange hair crowning it.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Orihime giggled at her crush's mystified reaction. "You want a piece?"

"I think I'll take the whole thing." Like Hanataro, Ichigo realized he had a golden opportunity and he wasn't going to squander it here. Whatever came between him and Orihime after this could wait. Once Zahna got involved, such things as romance went out the window. Feelings could be put on hold until tomorrow.

Right now Ichigo just wanted to have sex with her.

Standing up, Ichigo walked over to his friend and steeled his nerves. Orihime embraced him as soon as he got closer, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. "Ichigo," she sighed, her naked breasts pushing into his strong chest. "Take me. I want you so badly…" Pulling away from Ichigo for a moment, Orihime grabbed his hand and guided it towards her aching loins. "I'm so wet," she sighed as Ichigo's fingers touched her honeypot. The pounding thunder in Ichigo's heartbeat boomed louder from touching Orihime's loins. Her eyes looking up at Ichigo, she guided it back to her breast. "I want to make love to you," she smiled tenderly. "I want you to enjoy every inch of my body."

Ichigo embraced Orihime again. Her wet body was warm to the touch as he leaned close, caressing her cheek softly as he pressed his lips against hers. Ichigo could swear he felt lightning surge through him as he kissed her, Orihime moaning into his lips as they both took their first kiss.

As soon as Ichigo broke the kiss Orihime went back for seconds, and then thirds. One kiss led to another and the two began to sloppily make out. Ichigo's hands went to Orihime's curvy waist, holding her tightly against him. Her tongue slipping into Ichigo's mouth, Orihime ran her hands through his orange hair. As their tongues continued to dance Ichigo pulled her closer, the bulge in his underwear pressing against her hip.

Breaking away from Ichigo's lips, the orangette dropped down to her knees, making sure to drag her breasts down Ichigo's front to enjoy the low moan he gave before coming face-to-face with her prize. "I want to see it," she slurred as she grabbed the hem of Ichigo's boxers and pulled them down. Ichigo was so hard and Orihime was so close to him that as soon as she pulled down his underwear Ichigo's rigid manhood smacked her in the face. "Wow!" Orihime's eyes lit up as she took in the sight of the hard member in front of her face. "It's so big!"

Standing in the middle of the room in the nude, Ichigo blushed from the look in Orihime's eyes as she stared at the throbbing member in front of her, like she was looking at her favorite lollipop. Spotting the bed behind Ichigo, Orihime had an idea before she could go to town on Ichigo's cock. "Ichigo, could you please sit on the edge of the bed?"

Once Ichigo quickly obeyed and sat down on the bed. Orihime walked to him, her hips swaying seductively. Unlike with Unohana, it didn't take much of Zahna's power to unleash Orihime's wild side. With Orihime's strong feelings towards Ichigo, all Zahna did was give the teen the right push.

Kneeling back down in front of Ichigo's cock like a priestess before her god, Orihime looked up at Ichigo and smiled seducvitely before cupping her most precious of assets. "Rangiku taught me a thing or two while she was staying with me. She showed me what a man likes most." She wedged Ichigo's cock between her large melons and squeezed them together, making Ichigo moan from the sublime feeling of his manhood being caught in her fleshy vice. "Let me show you…"

"Ahhh…" Ichigo tilted his head back and moaned up into the ceiling as his friend introduced him to heaven. Up and down, Orihime dragged her tits around Ichigo's cock, making sure to keep squeezing them together for maximum effect, just like Rangiku had taught her. "Orihime…" Ichigo whispered.

A shiver ran down Orihime's back. She was already wet and hearing Ichigo whisper her name made her honeypot drip onto the carpet. "Does it feel good, Ichigo?" Her hot passion made her tits felt like they were burning up as she continued to pleasure Ichigo's meatrod. "Do my tits feel great?"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo panted, the pressure in his cock building as Orihime continued to give him paizuri. His hands joined hers in pressing her tits together. Pre-cum started to drip from his tip, smearing all over her breasts and making them glisten in the soft lamplight of the hotel room. "It feels…so good…" A hot tension started to build inside him, his balls swelling in preparation to release his sticky load onto her luscious melons. Ichigo bit down on his lower lip, trying to stave off his roaring climax to enjoy Orihime's paizuri. He looked down at Orihime's pink, luscious lips, her tongue licking them eagerly while waiting for her treat.

Ichigo decided he wasn't ready to cum just yet.

Even as Ichigo took his hands off her breasts, Orihime didn't stop her paizuri, her nimble fingers circling her hard nipples. She leaned forward to lick the pre-cum covered head of Ichigo's meatrod but was stopped by Ichigo. She looked up at Ichigo confusingly before he tilted her chin up. Leaning down he gave her a deep kiss before pulling her up to her feet. "It's not fair that I get all the pleasure," he told her with a sweet smile. Orihime reciprocated his kiss and dipped a knee onto the bed.

The two teens were all over each other as they laid down on the bed together. Lying side by side, the two naked orange-heads began to make out while feeling each other up. Orihime's hand went to Ichigo's cock and started to gently stroke him. Sucking on Orihime's tongue, Ichigo palmed Orihime's breast before his hand slowly snaked down her side. Orihime kissed him with increased fervor from the touch of his hand. Despite his vigorous combat experienced that had hardened Ichigo's hand, his touch was so soft and warm. "Mmmh!" she maoned into his mouth when his fingers touched her wet honeypot. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, her hand becoming smeared by his pre-cum.

Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at Orihime's womanhood as he touched a woman for the first time. '_It's so wet…and soft,' _he thought before he took his fingers away from her wet honeypot. His smile turned seductive as he laid down on his back. Reaching down, he rubbed her pussy with a finger. "Let's feel good together."

Smiling in return, Orihime sat up and got on her knees. Positioning herself above Ichigo's head, Orihime promptly sat on his face before laying down on his broad chest to take Ichigo into her mouth. Ichigo's hands went to Orihime's ass, grabbing and playing with her soft buns while his mouth met her snatch, eating her out. "Ooooh! That feels so good," Orihime slurred before wrapping her lips around his cock. "Mmmh!" Her head bobbed up and down, taking him deep down her throat, much to Ichigo's delight. Unknown to Ichigo, Rangiku had given Orihime lessons on how to give head courtesy of several bananas.

Ichigo licked Orihime's snatch, dragging his tongue up and down her wet folds. He found the taste of a woman to be strange, not surprising since he'd never been with a woman, but was undeterred. When his tongue brushed against her clit and she moaned into his cock Ichigo knew he's struck gold.

"Mmmmmh!" Orihime could feel her lower half feel like it was melting when Ichigo started to aggressively lick her clit. She pulled her mouth away from Ichigo's manhood and licked her lips. "Oh god yes! Right there!" she panted. She started to lick Ichigo's meatrod, finding his taste delicious. "Don't stop! Your tongue feels so good!" As Ichigo's tongue began to lick her sensitive jewel more, Orihime licked the head of Ichigo's cock, feeling it pulse, ready to explode onto her face at a moment's notice. Her hands cupped Ichigo's balls and squeeze them gently.

Taking his tongue off of Orihime's clit, Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned into her snatch as the pressure in his balls reached critical mass. '_Can't…hold it in! I'm gonna blow!' _Clutching Orihime's ass tightly, Ichigo rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he reached climax, his mind going blank.

"Ohhh!" Orihime watched in amazement as Ichigo exploded all over her face. She stuck out her tongue to catch a rope of sticky white cum. "Ahhh," she moaned from Ichigo's thick taste. After Ichigo finished covering her face with cum she rolled off of his chest, basking in the heat of his spunk on her face. Her hands went to her dripping folds and rubbed them, the aching in her loins unbearable.

Sitting up, Ichigo reached down onto the floor and grabbed his discarded shirt. He crawled over to Orihime's face and cleaned her face off. Orihime leaned up and gave Ichigo another kiss before laying back on the bed. Grabbing the back of her knees, Orihime pulled them back and eagerly offered herself to Ichigo like the best buffet the world have to offer. "Please, Ichigo! I want you inside me!" she pleaded shamelessly, her need to please Ichigo as overwhelming as it was for Unohana.

Ichigo hadn't lost any steam despite Orihime's paizuri and deepthroat. Even if he hadn't, the sight of Orihime with her legs pulled back begging him to fuck her would have lit a fire back in him regardless. His throbbing cock aimed at her quivering snatch, Ichigo grabbed her soft thighs and took a deep breath, kissing his virginity goodbye. With one sharp thrust of his hips, the tip of Ichigo's cock pushed past her pink folds and introduced Ichigo to manhood.

Orihime gasp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She let out a soundless groan as Ichigo filled her womanhood. "So…big…" she moaned as inch by inch Ichigo entered her.

Soft, wet and warm walls embraced Ichigo as he pushed into Orihime's womanhood. His breath hitched as he plunged deep into her cunt. His cock slipped deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. "This feels so good," the teen moaned. He noted the lack of a barrier and chalked it up to Orihime tearing it already from her karate practices with Tatsuki. As Orihime's walls started to stretch around his impressive girth, Ichigo started to move a little faster.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Orihime groaned, feeling Ichigo pump in and out of her, digging her nails into the sheets beneath her. Her mouth hung open, letting countless moans spew from her lips. "My pussy feels so fullllllll!" she slurred.

Stronger and faster Ichigo moved. Sweat rolled down his back, the bed shaking beneath them as he made Orihime his. "Orihime! Ohhh…" he grunted. His eyes turned to Orihime's breasts, her firm melons bouncing wildly. Letting go of Orihime's thighs, Ichigo reached out and palmed her tits, his fingers digging into them while he continued to make himself right at home in her womanhood. His mouth soon began to get as dirty as the rest of his body. "Fuck, your pussy feels amazing!" he moaned.

Throwing her head back, Orihime wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, gripping him with strength that surprised him. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she pleaded.

Taking his hands off of her bouncing breasts, Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his body into her. Orihime wrapped her arms around him and clutched him tightly. When Orihime turned her head Ichigo licked her sweaty neck. "Orihime…" he panted. Turning her head to face him, Ichigo gave her another lewd kiss.

"Mmmmh!" the two moaned. Orihime spurred him on, dragging her nails down his back, leaving red scratch marks.

"Ah! Yes! Yesss!" Orihime howled. Ichigo was hitting spots inside her she didn't even knew she had. Every slide into her bottomed out her pussy. Her body shook with each sharp thrust, each one making her crave more. No matter what how much Ichigo gave her, her lust demanded more.

In an instant, the ecstasy that was swelling the deflowered Orihime overtook her. "Ahhhhh!" she cried out, her heels digging into Ichigo's back. Her body tensed before her eyes became glazed with unbridled lust, her pussy squeezing Ichigo's cock while gushing around him. "Oh my god!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo groaned. Like Orihime, he was too inexperienced with sex to withstand the tightness of a woman's climax. "I'm gonna…I'm cumming!" he grunted. Burying his face in her shoulder, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and let it all out.

Orihime had the face of a hardcore slut when she felt Ichigo cum inside her. "So…hot…" she moaned, her pussy filled with hot cum. "Ichigo…"

Pulling away from Orihime's shoulder, Ichigo kissed her sweetly before pulling out of her, sititng up on his knees. "Oh my god…that was…wow…" He wiped his sweaty brow and tried to cool down…before he felt something touch his cock. "Orihime?"

Also on her knees, Orihime's seductive smile widened while her purple-tinted eyes gleamed. "C'mon, Ichigo. I don't want you to stop."

As Orihime turned around and got on her knees, wiggling her ass in front of him, Ichigo smiled. Suddenly finding a love Djinn didn't seem like such a bad idea after all…

**_Later…_**

Over and over again, the love hotel room was subjected to three kinds of sounds:

Skin slapping.

A bed creaking.

And lovers moaning.

Ichigo lay on his back in the middle of the bed. Orihime was atop him, riding him reverse cowgirl. His hands were joined with hers, their fingers laced together. Orihime's soft booty constantly jiggled as it smacked Ichigo's hips, an endless barrage of moans coming from the teen as she speared her pussy down on Ichigo's cock. "Ah! Ah! Ohhh!" she moaned together with Ichigo. Her womb, already full of cum, churned with each thrust into her honeypot.

The Substitute Soul Reaper may have been a virgin several hours ago but he had found that Orihime was more than willing to explore the possibilities with sex with him. The two fucked in every position they could think of before Ichigo let Orihime ride him.

Ichigo was covered in sweat. "I'm…I can't…" he started, closing his eyes.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Orihime shouted. Her body moved out of control as she let passion take the reins. "Cum inside me!"

The two cried out at the top of their lungs as they reached release for the last time. Ichigo's hips became soaked from Orihime's gushing while Orihime felt her body go numb as heat burned in her stuffed womb.

"Mmmmhh…so full…" Orihime groaned, leaning backwards. "Ichigo…you're so amazing…"

Orihime rolled off of Ichigo, white cum slipping out of her abused cunt. When she laid beside him Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and held her close, her sweaty body sticking to his. Taking deep breaths, Ichigo turned Orihime's head and leaned forward. "Orihime…"

"Ichigo…" Orihime whispered back before bridging the gap between them, sharing a long, sweet kiss.

Then, as quickly as it began, Ichigo's wish came to an end.

When Orihime suddenly pulled away from Ichigo, he noticed the blank, vacant look in her eyes, as if she was a blank puppet. "Orihime?" Ichigo called out but the girl didn't answer. Without a word, Orihime hopped off the bed and put her clothes back on. As soon as she was no longer nude she headed for the door, not even giving Ichigo a backwards glance. Ichigo sat on the bed confused while Orihime left him alone in the hotel room. Holding his hand up, Ichigo turned the ring on his finger around three times and clapped his hand.

With a puff of smoke the Djinn appeared, laying on the bed next to Ichigo. "Wow! That was hot! You really know how to make a woman howl, Master!" she grinned.

"Zahna, what did you do to Orihime?"

"It's been three hours." Zahna pointed at the clock. Ichigo looked up and saw that three hours had indeed passed since Orihime approached him. "After the time elapses, she no longer has the desire to please you anymore. Right now she's going to go home, take a bath to clean herself up and then go to bed. Tomorrow she's going to wake up and not remember a thing. So no worries. She'll be fine."

"Oh, okay then." Ichigo got off the bed and reached for his pants. As he got dressed, he realized that there was still one matter left: the love hotel room.

Or more specifically, the love hotel room's expensive bill.

Ichigo facepalmed. He didn't have any cash on him at the moment. "Crap! Ikumi doesn't pay me until tomorrow!" he cursed. He turned to the Djinn still lying on the bed. "Uhhh, Zahna? You mind helping me out?"

"Sorry, Master. I'm a Djinn of Earthly Desire, not an ATM." With that, Zahna disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Ichigo to deal with financial problem alone.

"Crap! Now what do I do?!"

To be continued


	3. Rukia's Bunny Fun

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Three: Rukia's Bunny Fun_

_**The next evening…  
**_**Squad Four: Hanataro's Office**

After his promotion to Third Seat, Hanataro was granted the use of his own office by his captain, Unohana. It felt odd for the healer to have a workplace of his own, especially since he'd been so often looked down on, even by other members of his own squad. Still, Hanataro enjoyed the privacy, scribbling away at paperwork while being alone to his thoughts.

His eyes would occasionally glance at the amethyst ring on his hand. Sweat beaded down the side of his face at the knowledge of the power at his fingertips. The memory of his special night with Unohana was still fresh in his mind. He still had trouble looking the woman in the eye when he had to bring her a report or work with her in the trauma center.

And now he'd made his second wish.

Setting down his pen, Hanataro walked to the window and opened it up, letting the evening breeze cool him down. His thoughts turned to Rukia Kuchiki, the woman he'd made his second wish on.

The woman whom he'd wished to become his love slave.

Hanataro's heart throbbed in his chest as he thought about Rukia. It was bad enough that he had feelings for the girl he'd befriended during her stay as a captive of her brother's, destined for death for giving Ichigo Kurosaki her powers. He wondered how wrong it was that he'd wished to brainwash her into making love to him. Unohana was bad enough, but if Byakuya or Renji ever found out…

Hanataro gulped. He didn't want to finish that thought.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hanataro wondered how Ichigo spent his first wish with Orihime. He knew, like many others, that the pair had a thing for each other. Hanataro wondered if Ichigo grappled with the idea of brainwashing somebody he cared about.

But Hanataro remembered what Zahna had told them: there were no consequences.

As if on cue, the ring on Hanataro's finger pulsed. A purple light shined from the gem and smoke spewed. From the cloud of smoke arose Zahna, the Djinn. "Well, Master? Are you ready?" she asked with a grin. "Your wish is about to be granted."

Hanataro's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Yep!" Zahna pointed to the east, where Squad Thirteen was. "In fifteen minutes, my spell will take hold of Rukia Kuchiki. Thought I'd give you a heads up so you wouldn't lose any time. Have fun, Master!" she waved before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Stillness filled the room with the Djinn's departure. Hanataro's breath hitched, the reality of what he'd put into motion coming true: Rukia was about to be his.

Once again, he threw his concerns out the window and rushed out the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to arouse suspicion. As he rounded a corner he bumped into his lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. The woman was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, drying her hair off after a quick trip to the squad's showers. The woman blinked when she saw the meek boy standing in the hallway. "Hanataro? What are you doing out here? It's almost ten o'clock at night."

Hanataro mentally cursed. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he'd totally forgotten that his lieutenant and captain usually take their baths at around this hour of the night, when most of the squad had gone to bed. "Oh, um…hi, Isane. I just needed to check on something," he said, trying to keep calm.

"Okay." Isane smiled at her friend, not knowing of the sensual quest he was on. "Oh, did you and Ichigo enjoy the hot spring earlier? It's a particular favorite of mine and Captain Unohana's."

Continuing to put on a façade, Hanataro smiled back. "Yes, we did. It was a nice way to relax."

"Did you hear the news?" Isane's expression suddenly turned serious. "Someone broke the sword inside the spring. The manager has been quite upset."

Hanataro gulped, struggling to keep a straight face. He remembered Zahna putting a replacement sword in the spring to cover up her escape. Evidently it seemed that the fake didn't last very long in the hot water. "That's unfortunate," he said quietly. "It was fine when Ichigo and I left."

"It's strange. It'd been the spring for so long. A lot of people have tried to pull it out. Even Captain Unohana couldn't pull it out."

That got Hanataro's attention. '_Wait, she couldn't pull it out? But she's a captain! Surely she and Ichigo have to be on the same level, right?' _ Hanataro thought about it for a moment. True, Unohana wasn't as muscular as Ichigo, he'd seen enough of her body to know that for a fact, but in terms of power her strength should have been equal to his friend. So the question remained, was Unohana unable to free Zahna because she couldn't.

'_Or…was it that she wouldn't?'_

But Hanataro didn't have time to ponder. His wish was about to be granted and he didn't want to waste any time. "I see. I'll be sure to tell Ichigo about this when I see him. Maybe he knows who broke the sword."

"Alright then. Good night, Hanataro," Isane said before retiring to her room. As soon as her door closed Hanataro bolted as fast he could, his thoughts about the spring and the fake sword fading away quickly.

He was fortunate that the Squad Thirteen's facilities were close to Squad Four. It didn't take him long to find the squad's seated officer's barracks, kept separate from the rank-and file. As he tiptoed his way down the quiet hallway, he looked at his watch.

Fifteen minutes had passed.

Which meant…

Reaching Rukia's room Hanataro steeled his nerves and took a deep breath before knocking on her door. "Um…Rukia?" he quietly called out.

A seductive voice anwered from the other side. "Hello, Hanataro…"

And then the door opened wide.

Hanataro thought he'd seen it all when his captain showed up in his room and stripped naked. But that thought was quashed by the sight that his eyes fed upon.

"Hello, my Hanataro," purred the lieutenant. "I've been waiting for you. I put on my special outfit, just for you. Do you like it?" she winked.

Standing in the doorway was Rukia Kuchiki wearing a playboy bunny outfit. The thin black fabric clung tightly to her soft skin, showing off her thin, curvy form to the young man. Her long elegant legs were covered by black silk stockings. On top of her head was a pair of white bunny ears. When she stepped to the side to let Hanataro in, he saw that her outfit also included a bunny tail on her behind.

Hanataro's mouth opened up but he couldn't manage a sound. As Rukia pulled him into her room his eyes were fixed on Rukia's sexy figure. Like with Unohana, Rukia never really showed off her body so Hanataro had no clue that she could be so seductive.

The room was lit by the light of several scented candles. Rukia's shadow became joined with Hanataro's as the bunny girl wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders. "I'm ready, Master," she purred. Her face neared Hanataro's until he could see his reflection in her violet eyes.

The lieutenant didn't waste any time. She wanted Hanataro and the look in his eyes told her that he wanted her just as badly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, holding onto him tightly. The softness of Rukia's warm pink lips was enough to make Hanataro forget about the consequences of Renji and Byakuya finding out about this. Putting his hands on her hips, Hanataro kissed her back. Rukia moaned in delight before pulling him closer.

Passion filled Hanataro and his body followed suit. While running his hand through Rukia's soft black hair he slowly guided his free hand towards Rukia's awaiting honeypot.

"Mmmh!" Rukia pulled away from Hanataro's lips and rolled her head back when the medic's slender fingers touched her clothed honeypot. The fabric to the bunny suit was so thin that it might as well have not been there in the first place. Heat burned inside Rukia's loins and after a few seconds Hanataro could start to feel his fingers get wet. She giggled and her smile widened. Her hands reached for Hanataro's _Shihakusho. _"I want to see it," she slurred. "Bunny wants her carrot."

The bunny girl began to slip the young man's top off of him. Her eyes took in the sight of Hanataro's naked top, her thoughts already imagining the two of them in the midst of coitus. Leaning forward to give Hanataro another kiss, Rukia reached for the medic's sash and pulled, letting his pants fall to the ground. Spying the large bulge in Hanataro's underwear, Rukia's soft fingers hooked around the hem and pulled them straight down, letting them join the rest of Hanataro's clothes pooling at his feet.

Rukia's eyes lit up at the size of Hanataro's cock. "Ooooh! It's so big…" she purred. Hanataro gave a weak moan when Rukia's hand wrapped around his length, gently stroking him. "Are you ready, Hanataro?" she whispered into his ear, her breasts pushing against his naked chest.

All at once every fantasy that Hanataro ever had of his crush came to him, igniting a fire of desire in his heart. Grabbing the girl by the shoulders he pulled her into a bruising kiss, exploring the depths of her mouth with his tongue. Rukia was all too eager to accept the kiss, embracing her new lover and running her hands down his slim back.

A string of saliva connected to the two briefly when they pulled away for air. Panting with desire, Hanataro put his hands on her hips again and gestured to the bed. "One sec," he told her. Pulling away from his lover, Hanataro went over to the bed and laid down on his back. He beckoned to her with a finger. "I want you to pleasure me."

Smiling knowingly at what he wanted, Rukia walked over to the medic, shaking her hips with every step. The bunny girl dipped a knee onto the bed and crawled to Hanataro, her ass sticking up in the air while her head lowered to give Hanataro's cock the attention it deserved.

"Ahhhh," the brainwashed girl slurred, dragging her tongue up the underside of Hanataro's long shaft. "It's big…" she purred.

Rukia's lips wrapped around Hanataro's head and she took him into her mouth. Hanataro couldn't fight back the moan as the lovely Rukia sucked him off. Her head bobbed up and down and she took him deep. Hanataro was in shock from how well Rukia could give a blowjob. The lieutenant removed her mouth and started to lick his cock like a lollipop, moaning from the hot taste of his manhood. "So good…" she slurred, rubbing her legs together. With a hand as soft as velvet, Rukia grabbed Hanataro's length gently and started to slowly stroke it. Hanataro gave more moans and arched his back from Rukia's slow pace.

"Rukia…" Hanataro groaned. He looked down and watched Rukia lick the head of his cock. "Ohhhh…" His mind started to melt from Rukia's hot tongue licking his sensitive head. "This feels amazing." Hanataro's lust for Rukia only grew with each passing second from the girl's skill with her mouth and hand. His breath hitched when Rukia's pink tongue started to attack his balls. Rukia hummed at the taste of Hanataro's sack, wrapping her lips around his balls and sucking them tenderly.

Hanataro was about to blow. But there was no way he wasn't going to let round one end in a simple blowjob, however sexy it was. Sitting back up, he put his hands on Rukia's shoulders and brought her back up to her knees. "I want…to see your body," he confessed, his hands slowly reaching around her sides.

Putting her arms around his shoulders, Rukia gave him a light kiss before smiling. "I'm all yours. My body belongs to you."

Spurred on by Rukia's devotion, Hanataro gave her another deep kiss. The two made out lewdly on the bed. Hanataro's hands reached behind Rukia and found the zipper to her bunny outfit. The zipper was pulled down hastily, Hanataro wasting not time. Rukia sat back and her lover pull her outfit down, exposing her naked breasts to him.

Despite Rukia not being as big as his captain, Hanataro couldn't tear his eyes away. Rukia was the picture perfect example of cute and petite. Her perky B-cups were capped by pink nipples, already getting hard from the cold room's air. His heartbeat pounding in his chest, Hanataro gestured for Rukia to stand up off the bed so he could remove the rest of the outfit and stockings.

Rukia did as he requested and got up. Hanataro likewise got off the bed and got down on his knees. Slowly, he pulled her outfit past her waist, only hitting a slight snag when her bunny tail refused to budge. Annoyed at its obstinacy, Hanataro reached around and grabbed the bunny tail. No sooner did he do that, however, did Rukia give out a loud gasp. Blinking in confusion, Hanataro grabbed it again and gave it a little push. Rukia let out another cry and her legs wobbled. Becoming curious, Hanataro turned her around until Rukia's ass was in front of his face. As he stared at the white fluffy tail Hanataro came to a certain realization. The bunny tail wasn't a part of her outfit.

It wasn't just a tail. It was a butt plug.

"You like?" Rukia turned and winked. "It's my favorite toy."

All Hanataro could do was just stare in awe at the girl's boldness. His face turned red as a tomato from the fact that Rukia apparently loved anal as much as his captain. His cock throbbed at the thought of ravishing Rukia's backdoor and snapped Hanataro out of his daze.

Pulling the rest of the outfit back down without disturbing the butt plug, Hanataro then pulled down her stockings, revealing her smooth, beautiful legs leading up to her shaved pink pussy. Now Rukia was just as naked as Hanataro, wearing only her bunny ears, her bunny bowtie and her dirty butt plug. Getting back on the bed, Hanataro told her, "Let's both feel good together."

Eager to please, Rukia got back on the bed and crawled towards Hanataro. Turning around, she promptly lowered her pussy onto Hanataro's face while lying on his chest, staring down at Hanataro's meatrod with hungry eyes. "Mmmmh!" she moaned as her lips returned to Hanataro's cock. This time Rukia took him as deep as she could, gagging as his length went past her throat.

Hanataro stared at Rukia's wet snatch, eager to taste her wet folds. He put his hands on Rukia's surprisingly plump ass and squeezed before opening his mouth and licking her tender folds. Rukia shivered from Hanataro's warm tongue to her groin and resumed sucking him off even harder. Hanataro dug his fingers into Rukia's soft cheeks while he licked her pussy. '_She's so wet,' _he thought to himself as he licked her pussy. His eyes closed shut as the girl on top of him started to play with his balls with her delicate hands. '_I…I want to see her cum with me.'_ The pink tongue attacking Rukia's wet honeypot turned its attention to her little clit, flicking against the sensitive bundle of nerves. While Rukia moaned heatedly into his cock, Hanataro's fingers reached for the bunny tail butt plug.

"Mmmmh!" Rukia's body started to shake when Hanataro's hands played with the toy in her butt. Taking her mouth away from Hanataro's shaft, Rukia stuck out her tongue and moaned lewdly. "Ohhhh yeaaaaah," she moaned like a bitch in heat. "Stir up my butt, Hanataro. Stir it up good…" She started stroking Hanataro's cock vigorously, her tongue licking the pre-cum covered head. "Ahhhh…" she continued to moan. Lightning surged through her petite body every time Hanataro's cock touched her clit. Every second of Hanataro's pleasuring brought Rukia closer and closer to climax.

The white bunny tail butt plug was twisted and pulled by Hanataro's gentle hand. Rukia's supple ass jiggled from Hanataro's treatment. While Hanataro was enjoying himself with the bunny tail, his tongue dived deep into her folds, tasting her love juices as he made her more aroused than she'd ever been in her life. But as much as Hanataro was bringing Rukia closer to her peak, the girl in turn was getting Hanataro close as well. Her hand felt heavenly as they caressed his balls and her tongue licking his sensitive head while her other soft hand stroked him rapidly was the epitome of arousing. Pulling his face away from her cunt, Hanataro cried out, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! Oh yes! Me too!" Rukia panted. Her eyes glazed over when Hanataro pushed the butt plug deeper into her asshole, twisting it and stretching her insides. "I'm…" She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her lips around Hanataro's cock, letting him feel her exquisite moan while waiting to be given her treat. "MMMMMMH!" Her mind turned to mush as she gushed all over Hanataro's mouth.

Hanataro's body became putty as Rukia ruthlessly sucked him off. As the bunny girl gushed in his mouth, Hanataro saw stars and let himself go. "Mmmmh!" he moaned into her warm muff as he shot his load straight into Rukia's hungry orifice.

Rukia swallowed the hot treat without hesitation. She was in seventh heaven, climaxing along with her lover. She didn't take her mouth away from his meatrod until she'd devoured every last drop of his cum, her belly heating up from the warmth of his seed inside her. Hanataro also got his fill of her love juices, fondling her shapely ass.

Rolling off of Hanataro's chest, Rukia licked her lips and rubbed her legs together, her burning lust growing from Zahna's spell. "That was amazing…" she breathed.

Cleaning his face off with the corner of Rukia's blanket, Hanataro sat up and turned to the writhing Rukia. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Yes?" the bunny girl replied.

"Lie still for me," he told her as he got on top of her. "I…I want to enjoy every inch of you." He took her hand and brought it to his face, letting her fingers caress his cheek. "I've thought of this day for so long. I don't want to miss a single part of you," the medic confessed.

Giggling, Rukia sat up and kissed Hanataro lovingly. The two embraced each other gain for a brief second. "Go ahead, Hanataro. I told you. My body belongs to you."

Caressing her face, Hanataro kissed her sweetly. Deciding that he wanted to do things outside the bed, Hanataro got off the bed and pulled Rukia with him off the bed. Their lips joined again in a tender kiss until Hanataro broke it again. Holding her close to him, Hanataro started to attack Rukia's neck, his hands slipping around to cup her peachy bottom.

"Ooooh!" Rukia cooed and moaned. Her hands slipped underneath Hanataro's arms and started exploring his back, feeling the ridges of his spine and the sharpness of his shoulders. Hanataro peppered her neck with light kisses, enjoying the softness of her slim neck, feeling her quickening pulse as his lips pressed against her neck, an easy task since they were the same height. Soon he began to suck and nibble on her neck and collarbone, earning more moans from the bunny girl while littering her neck with lovebites.

It wasn't enough for Hanataro though and he went further. He took his lips off her neck and whispered into her ear to lift her arms up. As Rukia faithfully obeyed, Hanataro leaned forward and opened his mouth, licking her armpit. "Heheheheh!" Rukia giggled gleefully. Hanataro enjoyed himself with her sweaty taste and found a new secret of Hanataro as he kept licking her armpit, switching from one to the other: Rukia was very ticklish.

"Teeheehee!" Rukia giggled hard, her body shaking. "Hanataro! That tickles! Ahahaha!" Her laughter increased as Hanataro's hands left her soft booty to start tickling her sides. To Hanataro, hearing Rukia laugh was heavenly, the most sublime music to her ears.

Just as Rukia's eyes started to water, Hanataro finally ended his tickle attack. He brought Rukia's arms back down and the two resumed making out, their tongues entangling with each other for a few steamy seconds. As they parted for air, Hanataro immediately went back on the attack and paid attention to her beautiful breasts. Despite not being as big as Unohana's or Rangiku's, Rukia's petite tits were perfect in his eyes. Grabbing her small, round breasts in his hands, the medic began to fondle her.

"Ahhhh…" Rukia rolled her head back and moaned into the ceiling. Heat burned in her chest and she felt her juices run down her leg. "Hanataro…that feels so good…" she smiled as Hanataro leaned down and started to lick her tits. "Yes…lick my breasts…I want you to make feel good…" she moaned happily. Her hands ran through Hanataro's black hair, the bunny girl cooing in delight when Hanataro started suckling her like a baby, his tongue covering her hard areola in saliva.

Even as Hanataro was pleasuring her he wanted more from Rukia. For the next three hours he wanted to drown with her in a sea of ecstasy. Sucking harder on her tit, Hanataro reached down and started to finger Rukia's snatch, his fingers dripping with her juices.

A finger penetrated Rukia. The bunny girl wanted to scream in pleasure. Her body was already tensing up from Hanataro's ministrations. Tears stung the edges of her eyes. When Hanataro nibbled her tit harder and added another finger into her pussy Rukia was about to explode. "Hanataro!" she cried out. "Please! I want you inside me!" she begged. She reached down and grabbed Hanataro's cock, guiding it to her pink lips. "My pussy needs your cock!"

Pride was never something Hanataro felt often. Being the butt of a million jokes and the punching bag of Squad Eleven didn't leave him with much self-respect. But hearing Rukia beg for him to take her like a man was the biggest ego boost that Hanataro ever felt in his life. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her. Now.

With boldness that surprised even him, Hanataro grabbed Rukia by her hips and lifted her up. As his lips returned to hers in another messy kiss, he aimed his meatrod at the spot between her legs and gave a sharp thrust.

"Ahhh!" Rukia shouted. She couldn't help but let her voice out. Hanataro was giving her exactly what she wanted. Her pussy stretched around his girth, her small pussy a perfect sheath for his little zanpakuto. A happy smile stretched across her face, her lust gone wild. Hanataro's cock pushed into her tight, wet pussy, her depths welcoming in as he pushed further into her depths. Her ass clenched around her butt plug, her bunny tail wiggling in her ass. "Yes! Fuck me!" she begged.

Gripping her ass tightly in his hands, Hanataro started to thrust into her. Pants and moans escaped his mouth as he ravished Rukia's womanhood. He was lucky that not only was Rukia so short, she was incredibly light. As his cock pushed in and out of Rukia's cunt, the lieutenant's legs wrapped around Hanataro's slender waist. The two pressed their foreheads together while they fucked wildly, looking each other deep in the eyes. "Rukia…" Hanataro panted. As a Soul Reaper, he didn't believe in heaven. But right now, he was in it. "Your pussy's amazing!"

Grabbing Hanataro by the back of his head, Rukia pulled him into a bruising kiss. Her tongue dove into his mouth and became embattled with Hanataro's pink organ. Her hands ran through his hair. Every inch of her body was on fire as Hanataro brought her to a higher plane of pleasure. Her breasts pushed into Hanataro's chest. Hanataro moaned into her sweet lips as her soft nipples rubbed into him. Their bodies became slickened with sweat, causing hot friction to build between them.

Hanataro felt amazing. Every thrust into Rukia's hot, wet, tight pussy was everything he'd dreamed of. Gripping her ass tighter, he started to pound her pussy faster. His balls slapped her bunny tail, the fuzzy feeling against his sac feeling surprisingly good. The pleasure inside him was so good it threatened to cause him to blow his load already. But Hanataro wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy the three hours he had with Rukia to the fullest. That and it'd be a shame if he came before her.

"Mmmmh!" Hanataro moaned, his tongue tied with Rukia's in a sinful dance. He tried to stave off orgasm but Rukia's tight pussy was too much for him. '_Can't…keep it in…' _his mind screamed, thrusting into her cunt as hard as he could. '_I'm gonna blow!'_

Luckily for Hanataro, and his ego, Rukia was loving this just as he was. She tore her lips away from Hanataro's and threw her head back. "YES! OH YES! I'M…I'M GONNA CUM!" she cried out, her pussy clenching around Hanataro's manhood and her ass tightening around the bunny tail butt plug. Rukia showed Hanataro her sex face as she reached her peak. Her body was screaming with pleasure as Hanataro hit her G-spot over and over again. With the lewdest of smiles and her eyes glazing over, Rukia reached pure bliss. "Ohhhh!"

Rukia's pussy tightening around him while she was in the throes of orgasm tore away his endurance. Putting his head on Rukia's shoulder, Hanataro squeezed his eyes shut and groaned Rukia's name. "Rukia! Oh! Rukia!" he moaned into her ear as his cock erupted inside her. Rukia shook in Hanataro's arms as he filled her pussy, her lower half melting. Hanataro's legs wobbled and gave out when Hanataro's strength failed him, the toll that his orgasm took. The two tumbled to the floor, making out wildly while their hands caressed each other.

The couple laid on their sides, their lips refusing to become unglued. "Mmmmh…" Rukia moaned, her lips wrapping around Hanataro's tongue. Hanataro pulled out of Rukia's snatch, his hands cupping her breasts. Rukia pulled her mouth away from his and turned to the side, letting Hanataro attack her neck again while his thumbs pressed into her nipples. "Yes…" she slurred.

Spotting the bunny tail still in Rukia's behind, Hanataro decided to take their lovemaking to the next level. "Rukia? Get on your hands and knees," he told her. He reached around and grabbed the bunny tail, twisting it and watching Rukia smile in delight.

"Yes…" Rukia slurred as she obeyed, getting on all fours and sticking her rump in the air. "Stir up my butt, Hanataro. My dirty hole wants to be played with."

Hanataro wished he had a camera to capture the image of the girl on her hands and knees like an animal, begging for anal while having a bunny tail toy inside her asshole. Getting on his knees behind Rukia, Hanataro stroked his cock back to life before turning his attention to her butt plug. Grabbing the bunny tail softly, he pulled it out of her ass and tossed it to the side. Rukia gave a soft, lewd moan as her asshole was emptied. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, the medic covered them with saliva before guiding them to her gaping asshole.

"Ahhh!" Rukia stuck out her tongue like a slut when Hanataro's fingers invaded her backdoor. Her bubbly ass jiggled as Hanataro played with her ass, his fingers being sucked into her asshole. "Ohhhhh…" her arms started to shake from Hanataro's fingers scissoring inside her, stretching her backdoor. Her smile grew wider when Hanataro reached around her to grope her breast, his cock rubbing against her inner thigh. "Ughhhhh!" Sweat dripped down her body. As a third finger pushed into her, Rukia started to buck into his pumping fingers, her jiggling ass a sight for Hanataro to behold. "Fuuuuuck!" she groaned, her ass clenching around his fingers.

It was too much for Hanataro to take. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off with a rag, Rukia's asshole surprisingly clean. He lowered his head and spat on his cock, coating his manhood with saliva. Grabbing Rukia's supple asscheeks, he spread her wide and pressed the tip against her ring of muscles.

"FUCK!" both lovers cried together. Rukia's hands clawed at the carpet while a sharp pain filled her rear end. Hanataro's eyes almost went cross-eyed from how good Rukia's asshole felt. Her dirty hole was tight and unbearably hot.

"Fuck…" Hanataro groaned, pushing inch after inch into Rukia's sphincter. Because she was smaller than Unohana, Rukia's asshole was even tighter.

"Fuck!" Rukia yelled. Her asshole was stretched around the invading cock. Her arms gave out and her upper half crumpled to the floor, leaving her in the perfect position for Hanataro to fuck her ass. She clenched her teeth and clawed at the carpet beneath her as Hanataro started to move in and out slowly. "Ohhhhh! My ass!" she groaned. "My ass feels so good!"

"Rukia!" Hanataro grunted over and over again, unable to contain himself. His cock slid inside her tight hole, each time with less resistance as he overpowered Rukia's lower half. The tightness was unbearable, her asshole the tightest thing he'd ever experienced. With his body so sensitive, Hanataro could not hold back after a few more thrusts. "Ahhh!" he cried out. His mind went blank and he came inside her tight ass.

A gasp was all that came out of Rukia. The booty-endowed girl could only shake in raw jubilation as Hanataro filled her asshole, her stretched hole burning as his essence shot into her stinging walls. "Ughhhh…" she groaned with a huge smile.

Pulling out of Rukia's ass, Hanataro got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. After returning quickly he found Rukia still on the floor, her hands going to both her creampied holes and fingering them. When the bunny girl noticed Hanataro watching her, she smiled happily and sat up.

As soon as Hanataro sat back down on the floor Rukia was in his arms and they resumed to make out passionately. The bunny ears and bowtie that Rukia still wore were grabbed by Hanataro's hands and tossed to the side, leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit. As he began to fondle Rukia's petite breasts again, Hanataro looked over at the clock and saw that he still had plenty of time left. Caressing Rukia's cheek, Hanataro smiled at his friend. "Is there…anything you want to do?" he asked gently.

Rukia smile showed her dirty thoughts. "One sec." She stood up on her shaky legs and walked over to her drawer, bending down to open the bottom drawer. "I save this for special occasions."

When she turned back to Hanataro he saw that in her hands was a dildo.

With Hanataro watching, Rukia brought the large pink toy to her lips and gave it a teasing lick, winking at her lover before she hit a button at the bottom of the toy. "Ahh," she slurred as the dildo vibrated on her tongue. "I know that you're bigger than this," she said, turning off the boy and handing it to Hanataro, "but I want you use this on me while you fuck me."

Taking the sex toy in his hands, Hanataro felt his heart pound harder in his chest. This was a side of Rukia that he'd never seen; this was a side of Rukia that perhaps _nobody _had ever seen. There was no way he could turn down a request like that. Looking up, Hanataro smiled seductively at her and nodded. "Come here."

A minute later and Rukia was back in Hanataro's embrace. The lieutenant sat in his lap with her back to him. "Oooooh…" Rukia moaned as Hanataro took the vibrator and circled her tits with it, slowly dragging the toy across her sweat skin, his cock wedged between her asscheeks. The vibration on her chest felt amazing. Hanataro brought the toy back up to her mouth and Rukia willingly opened. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, sucking on the toy while imagining she was sucking off Hanataro. Her body began moving on its own in a bid to pleasure Hanataro too. Her hips started to move up and down, getting Hanataro off with her soft, plump ass. The toy in the medic's hands pulled out of her orifice, slickened with her saliva. "Ohhh…" Her head rolled back onto Hanataro's shoulder as he slowly guided it down her body. She sucked in a breath of air as it returned to her breasts briefly before it went lower, dragging its way down her navel and waist until it reached her pussy. Her left arm raised and hooked around the back of Hanataro's neck and she turned to kiss him while her right hand joined Hanataro's in holding the dildo.

"Do you want it?" Hanataro whispered.

"Yes," Rukia whispered back. "Oh god, I want it! I want you to plug both my holes!"

Her pussy's folds parted from the instrument pushed. Rukia's cry echoed throughout the room as the dildo entered her. Hanataro sucked on her neck, leaving another mark on her flawless skin. His hand pumped the dildo in and out of her while he enjoyed having his cock rubbed with her ass. "Ohhh!" Rukia felt her mind start to soar when Hanataro turned on the vibrator, her pussy feeling amazing.

Wanting to know what it's like to be double-penetrated, Rukia tightened her pussy around the vibrator buzzing inside her and lifted her hips. Hanataro hissed from the returning tightness of her asshole wrapped around him. He pushed the dildo deeper into her and put his hand on her hip, bouncing her up and down. Once again Rukia's name became his mantra, moaning into her ear while he ravaged her asshole.

The debauchery continued. Hanataro dominated every part of his lover's body. Their hands pushed the dildo in and out of her creampied cunt, the vibrator churning the cum in her womb. Rukia's ass had yielded to Hanataro's thick manhood, letting him slide in and out with no resistance. The horny girl was a mess in Hanataro's arms. Her hand tightened around Hanataro's and they pushed the dildo in and out of her cunt faster. Her hips moved with a mind of their own, taking his cock in and out of her ass like a true slut, her ass jiggling as it smacked Hanataro's hips.

"Rukia…" Hanataro breathed, sweat pouring down his face. One hand was on her left breast, pinching her nipple hard while he ravaged her guts. His balls swelled and his cock pulsed inside Rukia's ass, waiting to give her the creampie she deserved. His hand left her breast and started to rub her clit, sending her over the edge.

Riding Hanataro's cock in her ass with pure lust driving her, Rukia let her mind go blank. Having two cocks, one rubber and one flesh, pounding her pussy and asshole Rukia saw stars. "Cumming! Hanatarooooo!" she slurred, her back arching as her blood boiled with hot fiery passion. "I'm cumming!" she shrieked. All at once her mind faded to pure white bliss. Her pussy gushed around the vibrating dildo inside her, feeling the shaking tip nudge her cervix. As she orgasmed her asshole clenched around him in a tight vice.

Even though he was experienced in anal sex from fucking Unohana, Hanataro was still unprepared for how good Rukia's ass felt. He cursed as the pleasure boiled over. "I'm gonna…Rukia!" he cried out. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto his cock until it deep inside her. "Ohhh!" His eyes rolled backwards and he exploded inside her, filling her ass with white hot cum.

Rukia went limp in the medic's arms. They turned their heads and mashed their lips together, swallowing each other's moans as they basked in the afterglow. They laid back on the floor, a sweaty heap. Hanataro groped Rukia's breasts while she wiggled her hips.

Parting for air, Hanataro kissed her cheek. "Do you…want to keep going?"

"Yes…" Rukia whispered. She planted another kiss on Hanataro's cheek. "I told you. My body is yours. I don't want to stop if you don't want to."

Hanataro nodded. He looked at the clock and smiled.

"We have time…"

_**Later…**_

The Soul Reapers had retired to Rukia's bed. They snuggled underneath the covers, giggling as they made out again and again.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" Hanataro confessed.

"I know," Rukia giggled. "I knew you always had eyes for me."

"And…what about you?"

Touching his cheek, Rukia gave him a heartfelt smile. "I always found you to be such a sweet, cute man."

Hanataro started to choke up. His eyes glanced at the clock. He didn't have much time left. There was only a few minutes before Zahna's spell wore off. And then everything would go back to normal and what they had might as well have not happened at all.

Not wanting to be around when Rukia regained her senses, Hanataro decided it was time to go. "I need to leave," he told her, getting up and throwing the covers back. He reached for his clothes and started to put them on. He could feel dagger of guilt stab his stomach. As he finished dressing and headed for the door he turned around to give Rukia one last look. The girl was staring at him confused as she sat on the bed, holding the sheets to cover herself.

"Rukia…I…" Hanataro stopped himself. He didn't know what to say or even if he had the right to say anything. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he bowed gratefully. "I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you."

He turned to leave. Before he could make it to the door Rukia got off the bed and ran to him, turning him around and cupping his face. "Thank you, Hanataro, for such a beautiful night."

Hugging her one last time, Hanataro graced her with a goodnight kiss. As he pulled away he stared into her eyes and saw the flame of love inside them. "Goodnight, Rukia…"

"Goodnight, Hanataro…"

Tearing himself away from Rukia's arms, Hanataro left Rukia's room, quickly closing the door behind him. Walking down the hallway he promptly left the squad's barracks, feeling disheartened despite the ungodly pleasured that had been bestowed unto him.

As he was walking through his squad's empty gardens his ring glowed and a puff of purple smoke appeared in front of him. "Whoa!" Zahna grinned as she settled herself on a purple cloud. "That was so romantic! Both you and Ichigo really know how to love a woman when you care about them," she noted.

'_Ichigo…'_ Hanataro figured that his friend also had to grapple with the same feelings he was. '_I wonder how he felt after Orihime left him…' _"Zahna…is she really not going to remember anything?"

The Djinn's finger wagged in front of him ."Now Master, it's just like I told you. As soon as my spell ended her memories will fade and her body will rejuvenate itself. There will be no sign of your lovemaking."

Walking past her, Hanataro hung his head. "I suppose that's for the best. Rukia and Retsu would never go for someone like me…"

The medic stopped when a finger tilted his chin up. Zahna smiled warmly at her master and she patted his head gently. "You're wrong. I was watching you both times. I would definetly go for someone who's as good in bed as you."

"Wh-What?"

The Djinn's laughter filled the air. "Relax, Master. I'm only teasing. Now, remember," she held up four fingers. "That was your second wish. Choose your next love slave wisely, Master. Now if you'll excuse me, a Djinn needs her beauty sleep." The purple-haired girl disappeared again, leaving a lone Hanataro in the middle of the garden.

Hanataro scratched his head in confusion. "Not sure if that was supposed to make me feel better…" he said before returning to his room for the night…"

_**Three days later…  
**_**Karakura Town; Movie Theater**

"Hey, Ichigo," Hanataro greeted, his body encased in a Gigai to blend in with the Humans. "Thanks for inviting me."

Ichigo waved hello as his friend approached him. "It's nothing. I figured I should pay you back for the hot spring." When Hanataro got the day off by his captain, who still remembered nothing of their night together, Ichigo ivited him to come to the Karakura Town to repay the favor for the hot spring as well as discuss Zahna and the wishes. Neither of them had made anymore wishes since the last time they summoned Zahna and wanted to find out more about her before they went forward.

As the boys got their tickets and drinks Hanataro turned to his friend. "Hey, Ichigo? Did you…um…feel guilty about wishing for Orihime?" he asked.

Ichigo's face went from surprised to melancholic quickly. "A little, yeah…" he said. "I know that Orihime and I share feelings for each other so I felt bad that she doesn't remember what happened. Although my dad sure didn't…" Ichigo shuddered as he remembered the awkward call to his father to help pay for the love hotel.

"How'd you explain that?" Hanataro asked.

"You don't want to know…"

"Oh, hey boys!"

The two turned and stared in disbelief when they saw Orihime and Rukia walking towards them. "Lieutenant Kuchiki? What are you two doing here?" Hanataro asked.

"I wanted to see how Orihime was doing so I asked for the day off," the raven-haired girl explained.

"You've been getting a lot of days off…" Ichigo teased.

"That just means I'm doing a good job!" Rukia huffed.

"Um…are you two okay?" Orhime looked at the boys concerned. "Your faces are bright red."

While Orihime and Rukia couldn't remember what happened to them, the two boys certainly did. Trying to not reveal themselves, Ichigo and Hanataro stammered and said they were fine.

"We should head inside," Ichigo quickly said. "The movie's starting."

Rukia looked at her ticket. "Oh, we're seeing the same movie. Let's sit together."

Minutes later, both Ichigo and Hanataro found themselves sitting with their ladies. As the movie progressed, the boys found themselves enjoying the girls' company. Before long, Orihime was laying her head on his shoulder and Rukia was sighing softly at the love scenes while holding Hanataro's hand. The two Soul Reapers realized that it didn't matter if the girls didn't remember the three hours they spent with them.

They could always make moments that the two would definitely remember.

Zahna was thinking this too, watching behind the four. She popped another piece of popcorn in her and smiled. '_They make good couples…' _she noted before her smile turned mischievous .

'_They can get all lovey-dovey as much as they want…after they made their remaining wishes…' _

To be continued


	4. Dirty Fun in the Dollhouse

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Four: Dirty Fun in the Dollhouse_

_**A week later…  
**_**Ichigo's house**

Yawning, Ichigo sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched his arms and felt bones pop back into place. Looking out the window, Ichigo could see the sun begin to rise. On the clock on the wall the time read seven o'clock. Turning his head, he listened closely and heard no sounds coming from the rest of his house. It was obvious that his father's and sisters were asleep.

Getting out of bed, Ichigo put on a white shirt and some gym shorts. Today he didn't have school so he decided to go for a jog, something he did during his days as a powerless Human to take his mind off of things. After encountering Zahna and his breathtaking wish with Orihime, he needed to clear his head.

Leaving a note for his family saying that he'd be out for a while, Ichigo left his house and started jogging down the street. Occasionally his eyes would glance at the amethyst ring on his finger, reminding him of the five wishes he still had left with the Djinn.

Wondering about Zahna's origins and what she even was, Ichigo and Hanataro decided to start investigating into girl's past to find out more clues about her. While they both agreed that Zahna didn't seem malevolent, it was pretty clear that there was a story behind Zahna being sealed away and placed inside a hot spring for a millennia. While Hanataro returned to the Soul Society to discretely peruse the archives for more information, Ichigo had went to see Kisuke to see if he could shed more light on the matter.

Sadly Kisuke was out on vacation with Yoruichi and the kids. Tessai was left in charge of the shop and told Ichigo that he wasn't sure when the crafty shopkeeper would return. Hanataro had even less luck than Ichigo. After going through the archives he found very little information on Djinns. It was very clear to the two that their search for answers was not going to be easy.

Continuing to jog down the street, Ichigo turned the corner and took a shortcut through the park. Sweat dripped down his face as he kept a steady pace, going down a small path. His ears picked up footsteps and the sound of heavy breathing. Figuring that another jogger was out taking a morning run, Ichigo moved to the side to let them move around him. The other jogger caught up to him and ran alongside him down the trail. He turned his head to see who it was and almost tripped over himself in shock. "J-Jackie?!" he sputtered.

The dark-skinned woman was just as shocked to see Ichigo. "Ichigo? Huh, I thought I recognized the orange hair," she noted.

Ichigo stopped his jogging. "Who else has orange hair besides Orihime?"

Jackie stopped next to him. "Good point. Long time no see, I guess," she panted, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"I thought you were dead!" Ichigo remembered what Renji told him, how the Fullbringer sacrificed her life to free Renji from Yukio's Fullbring chamber.

Turning around, Jackie looked up at the morning sky and sighed. "I did die. At least, the most important part of me."

"Huh?"

Turning back to Ichigo, Jackie gestured to her feet. "My Fullbring is gone. I sacrificed it to save your friend. My Dirty Boots is gone." Ichigo looked down and noticed that she was missing her trademark boots. Instead she was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes. In addition, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a pink sports bra and black spats He didn't notice it before because of his training and subsequent betrayal but she had quite the figure.

Shaking off such thoughts, Ichigo focused on the matter at hand. "I'm glad you're alright," he said with a comforting smile.

Jackie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You're glad I'm alright?" she repeated. "I help take your powers away and you're glad to see me? Shouldn't you be mad as hell?" Jackie shook her head. "I expected you to want to punch my lights out."

"No, I never hated any of you. Yeah, I was angry but I've learned to put the past behind me. I don't consider you an enemy and I don't hate you."

Once again Jackie was silent. She turned away from Ichigo and breathed a sigh of exasperation. "You're a really strange guy, you know that?"

All Ichigo can do was laugh. "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Apparently not. Well then" Jackie turned back to Ichigo and held out her hand. "Since we're no longer enemies, why don't we jog together? It'll make the day less dull for me at least."

Ichigo shook her hand and smiled. "Sure. I don't mind."

The two started to jog in unison, continuing the trek thorugh the park. While they ran, Ichigo decided to start up a conversation. "So what happened to the others?" he asked.

"Well, with Tsukishima, Ginjo and Giriko dead it's just me, Yukio and Riruka," Jackie panted as she kept jogging. "Yukio took over his parent's company and brought in me and Riruka to work for him. Well…me mostly…" Jackie deadpanned. "Riruka doesn't really have much skills in an office."

"Where is she now?"

"We live together. Yukio paid for an apartment for the both of us. Riruka mainly lives in her dollhouse though. She hates getting up early so she's probably still asleep. Ah," she saw a small bridge in front of them. "Mind if I go ahead of you?"

"Ladies first." Ichigo slowed down to let Jackie run in front of him. As they both crossed the bridge, however, Ichigo's eyes couldn't help but take notice of Jackie's bouncing ass.

While Ichigo had always tried to keep himself from being as pervy as Kon, Chizuru and Keigo, his afternoon with Orihime had opened him up to other women's sex appeal. As he continued to watch her bubbly cheeks bounce in front of him with every step he took, his heart started to pound in his chest. When they finished crossing the bridge Ichigo jogged back up beside her. He tried to focus on simply jogging but every now and then his eyes would glance over at Jackie. He tried to justify it by telling himself he was just checking to see how she was doing but his eyes would stare at her beauty. Even with a sports bra on, her breasts still jiggled slightly. Her chocolate-colored skin was covered in sweat, glistening in the morning sunlight.

Ichigo's eyes tore away from Jackie before she could notice and he couldn't help but glance at the ring on his hand. '_Should I?' _he pondered.

The pair of joggers stopped their trek next to the park bathrooms, both taking a minute to catch their breath. "You know, you aren't bad," Jackie smiled while panting. "Most men tend to be unable to keep up with me."

"I've got a lot of stamina. I did a lot of sports while I was powerless so it's no big deal for me." Ichigo wiped the sweat from his eyes and shrugged.

"Well, I know a little of what that's like. Being powerless, I mean," Jackie added. She saw the water fountain in front of the bathroom and cocked a thumb over to it. "I'm gonna go take a drink." She walked over to the fountain and bent over to drink.

Ichigo's breath hitched. He tried to not stare at her glorious booty but Jackie had an ass that would stop of clock. Once again his eyes glanced down at his ring and he felt like he was on the edge of a moral fence. It would be so easy to make his second wish on her and make her his love slave. But after what she and the rest of X-CUTION did to him, he wondered if it would seem like petty revenge.

But on the other hand…Jackie had an ass that wouldn't stop.

His heart pounding and his gym shorts becoming suddenly tighter, Ichigo decided to make his decision. "One sec, Jackie. I need to go use the bathroom real quick."

"Me too, actually." Jackie started to fidget. "Drank too much coffee this morning."

As Jackie went into the ladies restroom, Ichigo darted into the men's and took a deep breath after locking the door behind him. "Okay…I'm going to do this…" His heart was pounding from the anticipation. Grabbing the ring on his hand, Ichigo turned it three times and capped his hands together. "Zahna?"

With a poof of purple smoke the Djinn appeared. However it looked like Zahna had not been anticipating any wishes at the moment. She was wearing a nightcap and Yuzu's pajama top. "Whazzzgoingon?" she slurred as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "It's seven in the morning, Ichigo…"

"Zahna, were you asleep?"

"Not anymore…" Zahna grumbled. She floated over the sink and a toothbrush and toothpaste appeared in her hands. "What's up?"

"I'd like to make my second wish."

The Djinn spat into the sink and whirled around, toothpaste still around her lips. "What? You're finally going to make another wish?! It's about damn time! You and Hanataro have been giving me wishing-blueballs for a whole week!"

"…Zahna, you're a girl. You don't-"

"It was a figure of speech!" Zahna huffed. "So then," her sword popped out in her hands with the names of Orihime, Unohana and Rukia's inscribed on the side. "Who's the lucky lady? And remember the magic words."

"Zahna, I'd like my second wish to be Jackie Tristan."

"And when do you want the wish to happen?"

"Um…" Ichigo pondered on it. That was a very good question. His vagueness had cost him precious minutes last time and he didn't want to go back to the love hotel. Once awkward call to his father was bad enough for one lifetime. "Do you think you can help me out?"

"Wait, isn't this one of the chicks that screwed you over?" Zahna pointed out. Ichigo had told her a lot of his past during the past week. "Ooooh! I get it!" Her smile turned devious. "Ichigo, you're dirtier than I thought. Using one of your wishes to get revenge."

"What? No!" Ichigo insisted. "I'm not doing this for revenge. It's just…" Ichigo tried to put his thoughts to words. "I already forgave her for what she did. We're friends now. But…she's just so pretty."

"You're too kind for your own good. You and Hanataro both," Zahna sighed. "Hang on, I need to see this chick for myself." She phased her head through the wall into the women's bathroom, getting a good look at the sweaty Jackie as she was washing her hands. Before Jackie could notice the head in the wall behind her, Zahna pulled back to Ichigo and whistled. "Okay, I'll give you credit, at least you know how to pick the hotties. She's got a body from hell!" She clapped her hands together and came up with an idea. "Okay, how about this? Why don't you invite her back to your place? When she enters your room, my spell will take hold of her."

"Wait, we can't do it at my place! My sisters and my dad will catch us!"

"Ughh! You are impossible, you know that?!" Zahna huffed. "Fine. Then ask if she wants to go over to her place. Okay?"

"I'll try," Ichigo said. But no sooner did he open his mouth to deliberate more did Zahna's sword glowed and Jackie's name became inscribed in Arabic writing.

"Done! Now go get her, champ!" she said, disappearing back into the ring with a poof.

Unlocking the bathroom, Ichigo stepped outside. When he saw Jackie waiting for him, his heart began to pound in his chest from what he'd set into motion.

"So then, how much are you going to run today?" Jackie asked as she stretched her legs. "I figure you probably want to head home soon."

"Actually," Ichigo said quickly, trying to not let his face give away his intentions. "Is your apartment close to hear?"

"Yeah, it's close by. Why?" asked Jackie.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi to Riruka. Orihime and I were worried about her when she disappeared from Kisuke's," Ichigo said, rather impressed at himself for coming up with a lie that quickly.

"I suppose. She does talk about you two a lot. Although she's probably still asleep. But it'll be a kick to wake her up out of her stupid dollhouse. That's always good for a laugh." She turned towards the exit to the park and gestured for Ichigo to follow. "Think you can keep up?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Jackie took off at a run, Ichigo following behind her. Any regret Ichigo might have felt was gone as he continued to stare at Jackie's bouncing ass. Her bouncing cheeks continued to entice him as he ran behind her. By the time Jackie had finished leading Ichigo to her apartment, Ichigo was hot and sweaty from the brisk run. He looked up and whistled at Jackie's apartment. It was certainly fancy. "Yukio paid for this?" he asked as Jackie led him up the stairs.

Not knowing of her impending fate, Jackie shrugged. "I'll give him credit, he can really come through when it counts. Riruka complained it wasn't cute enough though. Figures," she chuckled as she reached her door. With her back to Ichigo, the former Fullbringer was unaware of Ichigo's apparent anxiety while she fiddled with her keys and opened the door. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

The door opened and Jackie stepped inside. Bracing himself, Ichigo followed her inside.

The living room was dark, it still being the early hours of the morning. The room was filled with black leather furniture, a couch and a loveseat lining the walls in front of a large flat screen TV. As Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the familiar dollhouse that was lying on a table in the middle of the room, no doubt where Riruka was still asleep in. He turned to see Jackie in over by the door, her back to him as she took off her shoes. "So…should we wake up Riruka?"

"I suppose…" Jackie started before she felt something take root inside her mind. Her body gave a slight shudder before she turned around, her eyes beginning to glow a deep purple. "But instead of dealing with Riruka, I have another though." Now barefoot, the dark-skinned woman walked over to Ichigo, her hips swaying seductively. "I never got to fully apologize for betraying you. But now that I see…all of this," she gestured to Ichigo's fit, sweating body, "I think I know how to pay for my crime."

A familiar pang of guilt hit Ichigo and he couldn't help but think that maybe he did do this out of spite. "Jackie," he started as Jackie stood in front of him. "I-"

The older woman put a finger to his lips. "I know you're a good hearted boy. But I did you wrong and I want to make it right. I want to give myself to you, Ichigo," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to make me pay for what I did by making me your woman."

Jackie wasn't about to let Ichigo's prudish scruples get in the way of her desire. She had a hunk of a man in her room, whose body was gleaming with sweat and she wanted him to show her how much how much of a man he was. Grabbing him by the back of the head, Jackie took the initiative and pushed her lips against his.

The feeling of Jackie's wanting, soft, plump lips was more than enough for Ichigo to forget his previous concerns. His arms wrapped around the older woman and he pulled her close. Jackie's hands ran through his sweaty orange hair while she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Ichigo let his lust run rampant inside his mind. Slowly one of his hands slid down her sweaty back to her plump ass, squeezing her rump in his large hand.

Pulling away for air, Jackie chuckled at Ichigo's panting expression. "You look adorable. Was that your first time kissing a woman?"

"Second."

"She must've not had much experience kissing. But don't worry," Jackie's hand returned the favor for Ichigo's groping and reached down to palm the massive bulge in Ichigo's shorts. "I'm not some inexperienced schoolgirl. I'm going to take you around the world!"

Ichigo gave a slight "Oof!" when Jackie shoved him against the wall and returned to shoving her tongue into his mouth. Without warning her hand reached down and grabbed the front of his shorts and pulled them down enough for his cock to spring free. "Ooh la la!" Jackie's eyes lit up as she stared at Ichigo's huge manhood. "Now that's what a woman wants!"

Grabbing Jackie by the back of her head, Ichigo pulled her into another deep kiss. The two made out passionately, their tongues entwining while moaning into each other's lips. Ichigo moaned louder when Jackie's soft hand wrapped around his thick shaft and jerked him off while his hand returned to feeling up her ass.

"Mmmmh!" Jackie started to feel wet as she wrapped her lips around Ichigo's tongue, sucking on it. A dark spot began to form in her spats from her undeniable arousal. She slid into Ichigo's side, smirking as she jerked him off. "You're throbbing so much," she whispered into his ear. "You must be pent up. Don't worry," she rubbed her thumb against the tip of Ichigo's cock. "I'll be sure to wring your balls dry."

Tired of talk, Ichigo kissed Jackie again while he slid his pants to the floor, kicking off his shoes. Jackie felt Ichigo's hands go to her firm breasts and smiled. Winking at the horny teen, Jackie grabbed her sports bra and pulled it over her head, her sweaty boobs bouncing as they were released. Turning around, she pressed her spats-covered booty into Ichigo's cock, sighing as it slipped between her legs and rubbed her wet cooch.

Feeling like he was boiling over, Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head, becoming fully naked apart from the socks on his feet. Leaning back against the wall, he pulled the moaning Jackie against his chest and cupped her breasts while her thighs trapped his cock. Ichigo moaned into Jackie's ear as his hands fondled her breasts, admiring how big they were. Though she was about as big as Orihime, Jackie's tits were more firm, with dark nipples that had already hardened thanks to Zahna's erotic spell. "Ohhh," the two moaned before meeting with another kiss. Pulling away from Ichigo's strong arms, Jackie took a step forward and took hold of Ichigo's groping hands. Guiding them to the hem of her pants, Jackie turned her head and winked. Ichigo got the message and slowly peeled her spats from her sweaty body, exposing her glorious ass to him, her pussy dripping onto the carpet from her rampant arousal.

Stepping out of her spats, Jackie grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand and guided him over to the couch. The naked lovers sat down and resumed to make out while feeling each other's nude bodies. But before Ichigo could fully indulge himself on Jackie's luscious body, the woman took the initiative again and slid onto Ichigo's lap. Her breath hitched as Ichigo's hard cock brushed against her wet flower, her juices dripping onto his shaft while she cupped his face. "Go on, Ichigo," She leaned forward and pressed her boobs into his face. "Suck my titties."

Seeing Jackie this horny made Ichigo wonder why he hadn't wished for her sooner. His tongue eagerly came out to play, licking Jackie's tits. Her breasts, already glistening from the sweat pouring from her body, tasted delicious to the horny teen. His hands played with Jackie's huge bubble-butt, his fingers sinking into her dark, phat cheeks.

Jackie tilted her back, her plump lips opening to let a low moan come out. She hissed as Ichigo started sucking on her nipple, feeling his tongue attack her tender tit. "Ichigo, milk's not going to come out no matter how hard you suck," she teased. Feeling Ichigo's hardness rub against her wet cooch, she shifted her hips and started to rub her pussy lips into Ichigo's shaft. "Oooh, yeahhhh," she slurred, taking Ichigo's head and pressing him into her neglected tit. "Don't stop, Ichigo. My titties are so lonely."

"MMMH!" Ichigo thought he was going to explode right then and there. Even though it was just her entrance rubbing into his manhood, he'd forgotten how blissful a woman's flower felt. Sucking Jackie's tit like a baby, Ichigo gave the woman's ass a sharp smack, earning a loud moan from Jackie. Ichigo gently nibbled on her tit with his teeth, pulling back and stretching Jackie's boob before letting it pop out of his mouth, Jackie's breast jiggling back into place. Reaching up, Ichigo pulled Jackie into another deep kiss, the older woman tasting her own sweat on Ichigo's tongue.

As their lips parted, Jackie slowly slid down Ichigo's body, the Substitute throwing his head back and moaning as their sticky bodies connected. Setting between his legs, Jackie turned her attention to the throbbing cock in front of her and grinned. "Fuck, you're big," she slurred as her hand once again wrapped around his shaft. "Ichigo, you said you'd had sex before, right?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo breathed while Jackie's smooth hand stroked him gently.

"Did she give you head?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"I see. Well tell me…" Jackie dragged her tongue up the side of Ichigo's shaft, humming at his thick taste. "Did she take every inch of you?" Licking the tip head of the manhood in her hands, Jackie wrapped her lips around him and started to suck him off.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo panted as Jackie's wet orifice wrapped around his cock, her head bobbing up and down. "Jackie…"His head rolled back and his hands went to Jackie's head, pushing her head down further. And she did take him further into her mouth. Every bob of her head took Ichigo deeper and deeper into her throat. Orihime may have been able to withstand Ichigo's girth but Jackie proved to be a pro. When Ichigo hit the back of her throat, Jackie was completely undeterred and kept going, taking Ichigo all the way.

"Gkckk!" Jackie gagged, her mouth and throat stuffed with cock. She choked from the sheer girth of Ichigo's manhood but didn't stop bringing her face down. Soon, she was pressing her nose against Ichigo's pelvis, impressively taking Ichigo's entire cock in her mouth. One hand groped her own breast, thumbing her nipple while her other hand rubbed her pussy, plunging two fingers into her cunt while she got Ichigo off.

Ichigo's nails dug into the black leather while he endured bliss. The suction of the older woman's mouth and the tightness of her throat as it enveloped him, coupled with the vibrations she made as she choked for air was the best. His hands went to her head, digging into her black hair before pushing her head up and down faster, gagging her with massive manmeat. "Jackie…" he groaned, throwing his head back. His legs instinctively spread a little wider as her hand cupped his balls, playing with his sac. He sucked in a hasty breath when her hand teasingly squeezed him. His large sac began to swell as Jackie continued to deepthroat Ichigo.

Coming up for air, Jackie took a deep breath as she cleared her throat. "Phwaaa!" she gasped as her mouth left Ichigo's saliva-covered cock. "Holy fuck! You're so goddamn big!" she grinned as her hand returned to jerking him off, enjoying the look on Ichigo's face. "I can only imagine how good it's going to feel when it wrecks my pussy!" Just imagining Ichigo plowing her with his massive cock was enough to make her want to gush.

"Don't stop…" Ichigo pleaded. He was so close to cumming and he knew right where wanted to blow his load: into Jackie's mouth and down her throat.

"Oh, you don't even need to ask, sexy," Jackie smirked, dragging her tongue up the side of his shaft. She was hungry for Ichigo's meatpop and she wanted her cream filling. She opened her mouth and resumed taking Ichigo down her throat, pleasuring herself with both hands this time. "Gkkk! Glckkk!"

Clenching his jaw, Ichigo threw his head back and slammed Jackie's head down until his cock was buried in her throat. "FUCK!" He saw stars as he erupted in Jackie's mouth. "C-Cumming!"

Jackie's cheeks bulged as hot cum shot down her throat. She knew that Ichigo had been holding it in for a while but the amount still astonished her. She pulled her head back until only his head remained in her mouth, gulping down his hot treat. '_There's so much,' _she thought lewdly as she filled her stomach. '_Guess he is abnormal after all.' _

Ichigo panted for breath and looked down at Jackie as she finally pulled away from her lover's manhood, licking the cum off her lips. Enraptured by the seductive sight of the naked, sweaty Jackie, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Lie down on the floor," he said softly. "I want to get you off too."

Interested in what Ichigo had in mind, Jackie pulled away from Ichigo and laid down on the floor. Sliding off the couch, Ichigo crawled towards the woman and knelt down in front of her. Jackie let out a giggle as Ichigo kissed her belly, never figuring Ichigo to be so romantic. "Ah…" she cupped her breasts and squeezed them as Ichigo kissed his way down until he reached her womanhood. "Mmmmh…" She spread her legs wide as Ichigo's lips reached her lips, shivering in delight.

But to her surprise, Ichigo kept going down. Having a certain feeling about the older woman, Ichigo kissed her inner thigh and raised her leg up. While this wasn't his fetish Ichigo kissed her foot, earning a groan from the woman. "Someone likes some footplay, I see?" Ichigo smirked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Your Fullbring was a good hint," Ichigo chuckled. "Got sensitive feet?" he asked as he gave her foot a tentative lick.

"A bit. Nobody's had the balls to try to do anything with my feet though," she credited.

Smiling, Ichigo let go of her feet and leaned down. Pushing Jackie's legs up until her feet were dangling in the air, Ichigo started eating the woman out. Though she tasted differently than Orihime Ichigo was undeterred, licking her tender folds while his hands squeezed her soft thighs. Jackie's hands left her breasts and dug into his head, pressing his face into her muff harder.

"Ah! Oh yes!" Jackie arched her back when she felt Ichigo's tongue penetrate her, licking her inner walls. "Oh don't stop!" She grabbed her legs by the back of their knees and pulled her legs back further. Her head rolled back as her face showed Ichigo the debauchery flowing through her. "Ohhh!" Ichigo's hot breath hit her clit, his hands continuously massaging her thighs.

While Ichigo was sensitive and pent up, Jackie was just a ball of horny desires about to blow. When his tongue left her cunt to lick her clit, the sparks of electricity that coursed through her veins sent her over the edge. "Ahhhh!" Her cry echoed throughout the empty room as she orgasmed.

Pulling away from her squirting muff, Ichigo watched while licking his lips as she came. His cock, already starting to harden again, became wet when Jackie's juices splashed on his hips. When Jackie's body started to still, Ichigo let go of her legs and crawled back on top of her. Jackie's arms wrapped around him while they kissed again, Jackie closing her eyes and moaned into his lips.

Unbeknownst to the two, inside the dollhouse still on the table, having been completely forgotten, one of the lights suddenly turned on…

As they parted Jackie pushed Ichigo off of her and quickly stood up, grabbing Ichigo by the hand. "I can't wait anymore." She pulled him over to the couch and quickly sat back down and spread her legs. "I want you inside me. Mess up my pussy," she pleaded, reaching down and spreading her pussy's lips to invite him into her into her waiting womanhood.

Ichigo seriously wished he had a camera to capture the sight of Jackie with her legs spread. Smirking while stroking his cock, Ichigo got on top of Jackie and aimed his manhood at her entrance. "Ahh…" he gasped as the head slipped inside her. The feel of Jackie's insides was different than when he made love to Orihime. Though she wasn't as tight, it was still such a blissful feeling, her mature walls welcoming him. "Jackie…" he breathed.

Jackie opened her mouth but all she could manage was a loud moan. She knew Ichigo was a big boy but feeling it was a whole different story. "Ohhhh…" Her toes curled when Ichigo pushed her leg up, trapping her on the couch with no escape from his cock's brutal thrusting.

Unlike with Orihime, Ichigo was a man now. He'd found his stride and understood that he didn't need to be as gentle with Jackie as he did when he lost his virginity with Orihime. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply before he moved his hips in and out rapidly.

"Mmmmmh!" Jackie's tits bounced like balloons. The leather couch squeaked loudly, mixing with the sounds Jackie's pussy was making as Ichigo's cock slammed into it. Jackie could feel Ichigo hit all of her pleasure spots. Her juices leaked from her plugged cunt, soaking into the leather couch beneath her. Ichigo's panting face excited her as it hovered in front of her face. She smiled wickedly at the boy before squeezing his cock with her experienced walls, enjoying the face, gasping pathetically from the sudden tightness around his cock.

So lost in the feeling of her tight walls, Ichigo failed the notice the gleam of the amethyst ring on his finger, trying to warn him. Inside the ring, Zahna became aware of the light in the Dollhouse. More importantly she noticed the small figure inside watching them. Inside the safety of the ring, Zahna found herself in a bit of a pinch.

There was still plenty of time left on the clock for Ichigo's wish. But Zahna could not allow Riruka to get in the way. Nor could she allow Ichigo to accidentally reveal her when she was caught. Inside the ring, Zahna thought about what to do. She could let Riruka interrupt her master's time with his new plaything and risk getting exposed.

Or…

Perhaps Ichigo would enjoy a desert to go with his entrée?

**_Previously…  
_Riruka's Dollhouse**

Loud noises woke Riruka up. Sitting up in her tiny dollhouse bed, the Fullbringer wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Whaz gon on?" she slurred, throwing the blanket off of her. She got out of bed and yawned, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties. Riruka didn't bother wearing pajamas anymore. Since she was sharing space with Jackie she didn't feel the need to be so modest. That and she liked strutting her stuff to try to prove she was sexier than her friend.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" came a cry outside the dollhouse window, following the sound of hips smacking together.

Flicking the light on, Riruka groaned. "Oh for pity's sake, Jackie. Did you pick up a guy while jogging? That's not cute at all!" Getting up, she walked over to her dresser to put some clothes on.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo! Stir up my pussy! My cunt's been so baaaaad!"

Riruka went stiff as a bored. "Wait…did she say Ichigo?"

Her answer came when her former friend's voice answered. "Jackie! You're so tight!"

The pantie-clad Riruka hurried over to the window and looked outside. Her eyes laughably turned into hearts and practically popped out of her head when she saw what her roommate and Ichigo were doing. "Holy hell! They're fucking like animals!"

She stood at the window mesmerized by the sight, her jaw hanging in astonishment. Jackie had never expressed any interest in Ichigo when they were training him or after X-CUTION broke up. So to see them on the couch making the beast with two backs was mindblowing.

So mindblowing in fact, that Riruka failed to notice the cloud of pink smoke behind her.

Zahna smirked as she held out her hands. '_I promised my masters thirteen wishes. But I made the rules so I can play fast and loose with them.' _Her hands pulsed purple…and then she hit Riruka with her hypnotizing spell.

**_Back to Ichigo and Jackie_**

Ichigo was a sweating, panting mess. His grip on Jackie's thighs tightened, leaving marks as he quickened his pace. "Jackie…your pussy's so fucking tight!" he grunted.

"Ah! Oh! Oh fuck! Oh!"

Jackie's toes curled as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She threw her arms back and clawed at the top of the couch, not wanting the cock-train to stop pounding her. "Don't stop, you fucking stud!" She saw stars when Ichigo hit the deepest part of her. "Oh fuck!" she yelled. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Ichigo's hips were moving beyond Ichigo's control. And what little control he had over the tightening of his balls was rapidly fading. "Jackie…" he grunted as he fucked her as hard as he could, her entire body shaking each time he slammed into her. "I'm-"

But Jackie beat him to the punch. Her mouth opened up to let a silent scream as her mind turned to mush. Her pussy gushed around Ichigo's cock, soaking his balls and staining the leather couch. Ichigo lost himself to the sight of Jackie in bliss and the vice that grabbed his cock. He leaned forward and smashed their lips together before cumming inside her. His hands let go of Jackie's thighs to caress her face, letting her legs wrap around him and keeping him deep inside her while he filled her womb with his spunk. Jackie wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders while her pussy drowned in his cum.

The two were interrupted, however, when they both felt something odd. Ichigo felt something stick to his back while Jackie felt something touch her ass. Both turned their heads to see Riruka standing next to her dollhouse, completely naked and with eyes glowing purple. "Ri-Riruka?!" Ichigo gasped.

"Jackie, aren't you the bold one?" Riruka smirked. "Hogging Ichigo all to yourself. Did you think I'd let you get away with that?"

Basking in the heat of Ichigo's body pressing on top of her and the spunk inside her womb, Jackie merely shrugged. "Early bird gets the worm. I wanted to apologize for what we did to him."

"Well, if you were going to do that, then I'm going to get in on this as well." Riruka pointed to the two heart-shaped marks she stuck on Ichigo and Jackie. "Ichigo and Jackie, I permit you!"

Both lovers gave a shriek as they were sucked off the couch and pulled into Riruka's dollhouse. Ichigo slipped out of Jackie's pussy as they landed in Riruka's bedroom. While Jackie took a moment to regain her bearings, Ichigo looked down at the ring on his hand. "Zahna!" he whispered. "What the hell?!"

A wisp of purple smoke crept from the ring and into his ear. "_I couldn't let her ruin your wish by interrupting you and Jackie. So I hypnotized her to be your loveslave too." _

"But I never wished for Riruka!'

"_I'm loose with the rules. So sue me. You two established the rules I follow. But you never said anything against giving you a freebie. So now you can have a nice threesome. Enjoy…" _was the last thing Zahna said before the smoke disappeared.

Ichigo stood up straight but was caught off guard when arms wrapped around him, Riruka's soft breasts pushing into his back. "Ichigo, if you really wanted us to pay you back for what we did to you like this, you should have said so earlier. I'd have love to share my dollhouse with you." Her hand reached down and grasped Ichigo's cock, slickened with Jackie's juices. "Oh god, I thought it was big when I was watching you fuck Jackie but you're huge!"

Riruka wasted no time in jerking Ichigo off, working him back to full hardness with her soft hand. Ichigo's eyes took in the sight of the girl standing in the nude in front of him. Her magenta hair sprawled down her back and shoulders, contrasting against her fair, creamy-white skin. Her C-cups bounced slightly as she shifted her footing, her breasts not as big as Jackie's melons but just as nice. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. The two shared a sweet kiss while Ichigo reached down to touch Riruka's honeypot, her snatch covered in a bush of magenta curls. Riruka felt shivers run down her spine when Ichigo's hand slid down to grab her ass, deepening the kiss.

Laying on the floor forgotten by the two, the creampied Jackie sat up and blinked when she saw Riruka making out with Ichigo. "Hey! Riruka! I saw him first!"

The kiss was ruined when Riruka turned away and merely smiled at Jackie, much to Ichigo's surprise. "I just thought we could both share him. What do you say?"

Zahna's magic hypnosis helped assuaged Jackie's annoyance at Riruka for butting in. "Sure. I can get a kick out of watching Ichigo fuck you silly."

"You mean like how you were silly a few moments ago," Riruka teased before turning back to Ichigo, stroking him with her soft hand. "I'm too wet for foreplay, Ichigo. Please, fuck me!" she pleaded, her pussy soaking Ichigo's fingers as he rubbed her bushy entrance. "I got so wet watching you and Jackie have sex! I can't wait any longer!"

Ichigo had a kinky idea from seeing Riruka so horny. He looked over at Jackie and winked before taking both ladies by the hand and guiding them over to the large bed. "Since you both want me so much, why don't we have a threesome?" he asked.

"Yes!" both women cheered, horny at the idea. Ichigo gave the two naked ladies a quick kiss before gesturing to the bed, whispering something into their ears.

Jackie laid down on her side, interested in the show that was about the start. Riruka, on the other hand, got on the bed on all fours, wiggling her ass in front of Ichigo enticingly. She reached down and spread her lips, offering herself to Ichigo like Jackie did. The aroused Substitute wasted no time in mounting her from behind. Digging his fingers into Riruka's plump ass, Ichigo rubbed her entrance with his tip, Riruka biting down on her lip in anticipation. Gripping the girl's slender waist tightly Ichigo thrust his hips forward and plowed his cock right into her hungry cunt.

"FUCK!" Riruka yelled. She gripped the bedsheets while her womanhood was reshaped by Ichigo's sudden thrust. "You're…so fucking big!"

Jackie was amused by Riruka's reaction. She would have teased the girl had she not given the same expression when Ichigo fucked her senseless. She slid underneath Riruka and cupped her hanging breasts, licking her lips from how delectable they looked.

"Mmmh! Ohhhh!" Riruka threw her head back and moaned wildly while Ichigo started to move inside her and Jackie began to suck on her breasts. Her ass clapped with Ichigo's hips as they slammed into her. All she could do was cry out and moan while her pussy stretched around the cock smashing her insides. "Ichigooooo…" she slurred. "My pussy feels so good!"

Sweat dripping down his body onto Riruka's, Ichigo decided to go hog wild with his lust since Zahna gave him two girls for the price of one wish. Looking down at Riruka's jiggling ass, Ichigo gave her soft cheek a harsh smack. He groaned when Riruka suddenly tightened around him, the feeling pure rapture to him. "Riruka! You're pussy's so damn tight!" he grunted. "Fuck!"

Riruka soon found it hard to keep her arms upright. Every time Ichigo pushed into her womanhood she saw stars. Her crush was going so deep inside her, hitting spots that nobody had ever touched before. "Fuuuuuuck!" she groaned, licking her lips as her slender body glistened with sweat. Her breasts continued to be licked by Jackie, squeezing her amble tits together while sucking on her hard nipples. "Mmmmmmh!"

The bed started to shake. Once Riruka's pussy was used to the size of Ichigo, the boy had free reign to fuck her silly. Grunting Riruka's name, his hips started to move at a faster, harder pace.

"OH! OHHH! OH! OH! AH! AHHHH!"

The woman beneath Riruka smirked when she saw the same silly expression that Riruka had. She leaned her head up and buried her face in her friend's swaying tits, licking her sweaty skin while her hands gripped Riruka's shoulders.

The sound of Ichigo's and Riruka's bodies coming together was like thunder in the miniscule dollhouse bedroom. Getting tired of simply fucking her like a dog, Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his chest into Riruka's back, his hands reaching around her to grasp her tits.

Riruka gasped when Ichigo leaned back, taking her with him. A groaned left her lips when she felt Ichigo's massive girth shift inside her. Her hands reached down to grasp her lover's strong thighs just before he slid his cock out of her, leaving only the tip inside and leaving her wanting it back in. Continuing to caress her soft breasts, Ichigo kissed her neck, his chest glued to her sweaty back.

"…back," Riruka slurred. "Put it back in me."

"If you insist," Ichigo smiled.

"AHHH!" Riruka's head rolled back onto Ichigo's shoulder when Ichigo's cock slammed into her again. Her hands joined his in squeezing her tits while she bucked into Ichigo's thrusts. "Fuck! So deep! So good!" she slurred as Ichigo hammered her sweet spots. "My pussy's on fire!"

Not one to be left out, Jackie sat up and scooted in front of the fornicating pair. "Well now, looks we finally know how to shut you up," she teased, wrapping her arms around Riruka's slim shoulders. "All it takes is a good, hard cock."

Letting go of her tits, Riruka immediately grabbed Jackie by the waste and pulled her close, their breasts pushing into each other. "And the fastest way to shut you up…is a little tongue!" Grabbing her friend by the back of her head, Riruka slammed their lips together, her body continuing to shake as Ichigo fucked her from behind. "Mmmmh!" Her hands slipped down Jackie's

The bed rocked and shook. It's tiny wooden legs threatened to break from the strong, rapid thrusts Ichigo made. He panted into the magenta-haired girl's ear while he squeezed her breasts. Still liplocked with Jackie, the girl closed her eyes and moaned deeply into Jackie's plump lips when she felt Ichigo's fingers press into her nipples. Her pussy tightened around Ichigo's manhood as soon as Jackie's hand reached down to rub her clit. In a matter of minutes, the Fullbringer's mind was turning to mush and her body could hold back the ecstasy no more.

"MMMMMHHHHH!" Jackie swallowed Riruka's loud moan when she suddenly came. Ichigo pushed deep into her and groaned as her pussy refused to let him go. Grunting like a wild beast, Ichigo made a few weak thrusts before he joined Riruka in bliss, shooting his cum into her pussy. Riruka's eyes rolled backwards from feeling Ichigo's cum fill her womb, her lower half melting from the heat in her loins. All the while Jackie looked on at the debauchery with an expression that was both amused and hungry for Ichigo to give her more loving.

Riruka fell forward into Jackie's arms while Ichigo fell backwards, sitting down on the bed while catching his breath. His cock throbbed as it slowly went limp, fucking two girls back-to-back draining his stamina. "Wow…you two…are sexier than I ever dreamed," he panted, wiping his sweaty brow.

Continuing to hold the panting Riruka, Jackie merely smiled back. "Well, we'd hardly want to disappoint you, now would we?" She raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's cock. "I suppose we'll need to bring your little friend back to life."

"About that," Ichigo started. "Maybe you two could give me a little show?" he suggested with another smile.

The two naked ladies looked at each other and smiled. "I don't see why not," Jackie replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Riruka hopped off the bed and walked over to a chest in the corner that read "TOYS" in bold pink letters. "I've been waiting for the excuse to use these!" She opened the chest and pulled out several items. Ichigo was a little shocked when he saw the plethora of sex toys that the girl kept. He didn't peg the energetic Fullbringer as kinky.

Turning around with her armful of goodies, Riruka winked at the surprised Ichigo. "What? Toys can be cute too…if you know how to use them."

"Oh? And do you know how to use them?" Jackie asked.

"Wait and see."

Getting back on the bed, Riruka sat down behind Jackie and wrapped her legs around the woman's waist. Jackie wondered what Riruka had in mind as she waited while the girl fiddled with her toys behind her.

When she heard the soft sound of buzzing behind her she got her answer.

"Ooooh!" the older woman gasped when a hand holding a large vibrating wand came around her shoulder and pressed the vibrating end against her breast. "Ahhh…"

Riruka ran her free hand up Jackie's thigh until it reached her pussy. She looked at Ichigo and winked. Kissing Jackie's neck she pressed the toy against her boob harder while rubbing her pussy, feeling the heat of Ichigo's seed as it dribbled out of her lips.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Jackie moaned louder as the vibrating toy trailed down her front, the pleasant vibrations making her squeal with delight. "OH!" she gasped when the toy touched her pussy. "Ohhhh…that feels so nice…"

"How about now?"

Jackie's breath hitched when she felt Riruka turn the vibrating wand to the maximum setting. "Fuck! FUCK!" "Fuck! FUCK!" Her body was still sensitive from her earlier climaxes and Riruka's toy was reigniting the fire in her loins. "Oh! Ohhhh!" Her hands reached for her breasts and squeezed them roughly. "It feels so good!"

A wide smirk stretched across the spunky Riruka's from Jackie's reaction. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a few more items and decided to add some cuteness to Jackie's naked body…by pinching Jackie's nipples with butterfly-shaped clamps. "They look cute on her, don't you think, Ichigo?"

"AH!" Jackie cried out twice, one for each time Riruka fixed a clamp to her tit. Ichigo watched as the Fullbringer pleasured Riruka, his cock rock hard now as he jerked off. "FUCK! RIRUKA!" she yelled, biting down on her lower lip when Riruka pulled on one of the clamps, stretching out her tit.

Something inside Jackie snapped. Grabbing the vibrating wand, she yanked the toy out of Riruka's grasp and sat up on her knees. She almost knocked Riruka away with her boobs when she whirled around. Riruka was taken aback when Jackie cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "MMMMH!" she moaned, her body feeling like it was on fire. Spotting the pile of toys behind Riruka, Jackie reached and grabbed an item she'd always wanted to use on Riruka.

"This isn't as big as Ichigo," Jackie said as she scrambled to put on the pink strap-on dildo. "But it'll do. Ichigo wanted a show and I'm going to give it to him." As soon as she finished fixing the toy to her wet pussy she pushed Riruka's legs forward and slammed the dildo into her cunt.

"OH! JACKIE!" Riruka howled, grimacing as the toy suddenly filled her creampied pussy. "You're…you're too rough!" she cried out as Jackie rapidly pushed the toy in and out of her. Ichigo fucked her like an animal but at least he started out slow. But the brainwashing spell that Zahna had put over her made her body cave in to Jackie's voracious fucking. Not even a minute after Jackie started fucking her like a bitch in heat did she start to howl in ecstasy. "OH YES! FUCK!"

Watching all of this unfold before his eyes, Ichigo fapped to the sight of Jackie pounding Riruka's cunt like it was the last day of her life. He seriously wished that he could add more time to the clock so he could just spend a whole hour watching them toy with each other.

"Ah! Oh it feels so good!" Jackie panted, her clamped titties bouncing while she slammed her toy in and out. Her wet pussy stained the inside of the leather harness, feeling that blissful heat in her loins begin to ignite as the harness rubbed her aching pussy. "So fucking good!"

"OH!" Riruka's vision spun when Jackie suddenly pulled out and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She didn't have to wait long before Jackie thrust back into her. Her ass, already sore from getting smacked by Ichigo's thrusting, turned a shade of red from Jackie's reckless thrusting. "OH! OHHHH! AH! AH!"

Still eying the small pile of toys left forgotten, Jackie looked down at the clamps on her tender nipples and decided to get even. Grabbing a butt plug, Jackie brought the toy to Riruka's asshole and pushed it into her.

"OH!" Riruka's eyes rolled back into her skull. Jackie pushed the toy as deep as it could go. Her vision blurred and she felt her body give in to the madness of bliss. "FUCK! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING SO HARD!" she shouted. Grabbing a pillow, she bit down on it to muffle her scream while she felt her pussy gush. "MMMMMH!"

Panting, Jackie continued to fuck Riruka while the girl squirted, throwing her head back while pulling on the clamps on her tits. "Yes! Yess! Yesssss!" she howled. "OH YES!" She smiled lewdly as she came, soaking the inside of the strap-on harness with her juices. She slumped forward onto Riruka, pinning her to the bed with her weight.

When both girls regained their bearings, they realized that they were both on their backs, Ichigo in between them, kissing their soft lips. Jackie's strap-on was removed but Riruka's butt plug and Jackie's nipple clamps still remained. Putting a hand on Ichigo's chest, Jackie smiled. "So did that put the fire back in you?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Riruka reached down and stroked Ichigo's hardened cock. "Oh I think he's got plenty of gas in the tank." She leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "You ready for the next round?"

"Again, do you really need to ask?"

**_Hours later…_**

"OH! OH YES!"

"MMMMMH! FUUUUUCK!"

The trio had taken their lovemaking to the floor. Riruka was on top of Jackie, Ichigo behind them and fucking them both at the same time, alternating plunging his cock into Jackie's and Riruka's pussies. Both girls could barely feel their lower halves anymore, their wombs overflowing with burning hot cum.

Jackie grunted as her tits pushed against Riruka's. While she was never a masochist she couldn't help but love the burning pain in her tits as they continued to pinch her tits.

Smacking Riruka's ass, Ichigo pulled out of her and plunged back into Jackie. When Riruka whined for Ichigo to put it back in, Ichigo grabbed the butt plug and twisted it, pulling it in and out of her.

"Yes! Stir up my butt!" Riruka moaned.

"Give it to me! Give me that cock!" Jackie pleaded.

Ichigo could feel his balls ready to blow again and couldn't fight the tide inside. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted. Letting go of the butt plug, Ichigo pulled out of Jackie and stood up. "Get on your knees."

The naked girls scrambled off the floor and quickly got on their knees in front of him, eager looks on their faces when they saw Ichigo stroking his cock, pointing it at them. As soon as Ichigo started to grunt uncontrollably they both closed their eyes and stuck out their tongues.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried out as he exploded all over Riruka and Jackie, making sure to cover their faces with white ropes of cum. "Ohhhh…" He panted as he finished giving his lovers a bukakke. If he had any steam left in him, he would have gotten hard again when the two girls turned towards each other and started licking them cum off each other's faces. He seriously wished he had a camera to remember the sight.

Looking at the heart-shapped clock on the wall, Ichigo saw that his three hours were nearly up. He turned to leave before remembering he was still in the Dollhouse. Instantly he knew he had to get out of their before the two girls came to and realized what happened. "Riruka?"

"Yes?" the girl asked while Jackie slumped to the floor, too exhausted to keep going.

"Could you let me out so I can get my clothes?" he asked innocently.

"Will do." Riruka sneezed on Ichigo and banished him from her Dollhouse.

Ichigo wound up back in Jackie's living room, his legs wobbling from exhaustion. "Well, I did want to get some exercise in." Grabbing his clothes, he got dressed as fast as he could before heading for the door.

"Ichigo! Wait!"

Turning around, Ichigo saw Riruka exit her Dollhouse, her sweat skin glistening in the morning light as she stood in the middle of the room in the nude. "Riruka?"

The lust that had been present on Riruka's face throughout their lovemaking was replaced with pain. "I'm…I'm sorry." Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. "I never got to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. What _we _did to you."

Ignoring the dwindling time limit, Ichigo walked over to her and pulled Riruka into a warm hug. His hand soothingly ran through her magenta hair while he held her. "It's alright. I never hated you. Riruka, I'd already forgave you." He pulled away and smiled at his friend. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Tears running down her face from the joy in her heart at being forgiven for her heinous crime, Riruka cupped his face and leaned forward for one more kiss. "Ichigo…" she whispered. Her lips touched Ichigo's in a last romantic kiss. She pulled away and smiled lovingly. "Thank you."

As if on cue, the magic spell that had Riruka under its out. Like Orihime, Riruka's eyes dulled as if she was possessed and she turned away, returning to her Dollhouse to clean herself up.

With the taste of Riruka's lips still on his, Ichigo left Jackie's apartment and headed home, in dire need of a nap…

**_Meanwhile…  
_Soul Society; Squad One**

Head-Captain Yamamoto was busy scribbling away at some paperwork at his desk, the morning sun casting shadows throughout the room. When a knock was heard at the door he tilted his head up. "Enter."

The double doors opened and his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, entered the room. Reaching the desk, Chojiro knelt down in front of his master. "Head-Captain, a development has occurred in the Rukon District. I thought it prudent to bring it to your attention."

"What is it?"

"There are rumors that the fabled Sword in the Hot Spring has been removed. It's caused a commotion in the area. The sword was considered indestructible and yet it's gone. The remains of a broken sword were discovered but it has been concluded that it was a fake."

Sitting back in his chair, Yamamoto felt a shudder run down his face. Inside his ancient skull he had several ideas on what had happened to the sword. But he did not need to speculate on how the sword was removed. He simply needed to focus on what to do now that it had.

"I need to send word to Squad Zero. Oh-Etsu Nimaiya must be informed."

To be continued


	5. Watermelon Love

_**Warning: Lemon!**_

_Chapter Five: Watermelon Love_

_**Sometime after Ichigo's second wish…  
**_**Soul Society; Hanataro's Office**

The happy medic was sitting in his office. Across from his desk was Ganju Shiba. Hanataro had arranged for Ganju to be able to come in and out of the Seireitei in order to see him so they could catch up. Ever since the events of Rukia's execution the two of them had become good friends.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Ganju proudly proclaimed, unfurling a leather bag to reveal a round ball. "Big sis and I have been working on this for weeks! It's our latest type of firework!"

Hanataro's eyes lit up. He loved Ganju's fireworks. "That's amazing, Ganju!" He looked up from the firework and sat back in his chair. "So how is your sister?" he asked out of curiosity. When the man shivered in fear, Hanataro took that as his answer. Kukaku was doing very well…and continuing to scare the daylights out of Ganju. And judging from some of the fresh bruises on his face, Ganju had recently found himself getting another of his sister's beatings. Hanataro had offered to give him some salve for his bruises but Ganju said he would be fine, not wishing to speak about it.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the door knock. Hanataro got up to answer it and opened it up. He was surprised to see the lieutenant of Squad Five, Momo Hinamori.

The tiny girl smiled at the medic warmly. "Good afternoon, Hanataro. Have you seen Captain Unohana?"

"Oh, Momo. Is it time for your treatment already?" He'd lost all track of time because of dealing with Zahna.

Though she survived the Winter War against Aizen, Momo was barely alive when it was all said and done. She'd only just recovered from behind stabbed by Aizen when the rogue tricked Toshiro into stabbing her in the back. Due to the extent of her injuries, Momo obviously had severe health problems, requiring regular treatments.

"Captain Unohana is finishing her rounds in the treatment ward," he told her, pointing down the hall.

"Okay. Thank you, Hanataro!" Smiling sweetly at the medic, she turned and left.

Hanataro watched Momo leave and thought about the past year and a half. Because Momo had to frequently come to Squad Four for her treatments, Hanataro got to know the girl real well. Though he'd never say it out loud for fear of Toshiro and Izuru, Hanataro always found the girl to be rather cute.

A catcall snapped him out of his musings. He turned to see Ganju with a big grin on his face. "I see you admiring the lady. Someone's got a crush," he teased. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"What?!" Hanataro's face turned pink. "No, no, Ganju. She likes Captain Hitsugaya, not me," he quickly said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know, I think you have a shot, Hanataro."

Hanataro almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Zahna standing next to him. Ganju was likewise startled at the sudden appearance of the strange girl. "ZAHNA!" he gasped. "Where'd you-"

"The door?

"But when-"

"Just now."

The Djinn was dressed in a Shihakusho, her hair tied in pigtails, giving her a cute appearance. "I disagree with you, Hanataro. You've a better chance than most of the men here," she bluntly said before turning to address Ganju. "No offense. I know you're not a Soul Reaper."

"None taken, little lady."

Zahna turned her attention back to Hanataro. "You've certainly more attracting than that old bag of bones, Yamamoto. His balls are nothing but dried up prunes. I wouldn't be surprised if he uses dentures."

Though it wasn't against the law, insulting the Head-Captain was a terrible thing to do and Hanataro could only stare mortified at the Djinn's boldness to say it out loud. "Zahna, you shouldn't say such things about the Head-Captain!"

"Why? It's only the truth." Zahna plopped down in a chair. "I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I don't like the rest of the other male captains either. The short kid is nothing but an entitled brat whose way too young to be acting all high and mighty. There's not a chance in hell a woman WON'T run away from that bloodhound, Kenpachi. Shinji has that sick smile of his, which is a huge turn-off. Rose acts like a girly vampire who needs a haircut. Komamura isn't getting any piece of ass in his life unless they're into bestiality. Ukitake really needs some muscle and hair dye. Mayuri would scare any woman away with that creepy face paint. Byakuya's kind of a hottie though," she couldn't help but admit. "Him, Kensei and Shunsui."

Hanataro couldn't believe that she was so blatantly insulting his superiors. Ganju, however, thought it was hilarious. He howled with jovial laughter, glad that someone else was brave enough to insult the self-righteous captains. "I like you, girl. You've got some real backbone! Hanataro," he turned his head and saw Hanataro's bright red face. "You know this chick?"

"She's Zahna. She's…" Hanataro had to stop himself before he said she was a Djinn. "She's a new recruit."

"Ah, I see."

Hanataro tried his best was wasn't able to keep the panic from his face. When Zahna had shown up in the mess hall before, nobody had taken notice of her. But now Ganju had actually seen and met the magical being. '_Crap! What should I do now?' _

Zahna, being more levelheaded then her master, decided to say something to try to diffuse the tension. "I'm Zahnathra Oribama. Or just Zahna. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ganju said, shaking her hand. "Hanataro and I are old friends. So…" He put on his cockiest grin and stuck out his chest. "Since none of the captains are up to snuff, want to go out with a real man?" he invited, patting his chest.

Zahna gave him another warm smile. "You seem nice but I'm gonna pass. I have…other commitments," she told him, giving the quickest of glances to Hanataro and the ring on his finger.

Ganju sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Ugh, I just can't seem to win, can I?" He stood back up straight and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Be right back."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Hanataro turned back to the Djinn. "Zahna! What are you doing here?" he said in a hushed whisper. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Ah relax," Zahna dismissed, waving a hand away. "Your friend's a little on the thick side. He doesn't suspect anything. I'm here to see if you want to make another wish. Ichigo made his second and…" Zahna whistled loudly.

"Ichigo made another wish?"

"Yep!" Zahna quickly told him about Ichigo's little jog with Jackie and how Riruka got mixed in.

"Okay but why're you so eager for me to make another wish?"

"Because reasons."

"What?"

Zahna waved her hand dismissively again. "C'mon. Just say the word and that cutie pie will be calling you master," she insisted.

The dirty part of Hanataro's mind reminded him that he had no problem wishing for Retsu and Rukia. Still, part of him felt bad for thinking about turning the sweet girl into a love slave. "I'll think about it," he told her before heading out.

Zahna huffed and pouted like a child. "Spoilsport…" she said before quickly dissolving into purple smoke.

_**The Next Day…  
**_

The happy medic walked down the wooden pathway at Squad Five with a report in his hand. He'd been tasked to bring it to Shinji since Isane was busy elsewhere. He reached the captain's office and knocked politely.

"DAMN IT, HIYORI! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

For the second time that week, Hanataro almost jumped out of his skin. He initially though the captain was yelling at him before he cracked open the door and saw Shinji on the phone, the look on his face revealing restrained rage. "I TOLD YOU THOSE WERE MY RECORDS! WHY DID YOU SELL THEM?!" He waited a minute for the girl on the other end of the line to answer. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KISUKE IS CHARGING YOU RENT?!"

Seeing that the captain had other things on his plate, Hanataro decided to take a seat. "I'll just wait for him to finish." He sat down on the floor next to the door and waited quietly. He didn't wait very long before he heard footsteps coming his way. Seconds later Momo arrived and saw the boy sitting next to Shinji's door. "Hello, Hanataro."

"Hey, Momo," he greeted before he noticed two things. One was the large watermelon in her hands and the other was the angry, pouty expression on her face. When Momo heard Shinji arguing with Hiyori on the phone she decided to take a seat next to the boy. "What's up? You seem upset."

The girl was silent for a moment before her anger came out of her. "It's Shiro," she said, using Captain Hitsugaya's nickname. "I wanted to spend time with him so I got us this juicy watermelon from the marketplace. But when I went to Squad Ten earlier he just shooed me away and told me to eat it herself."

Hanataro couldn't believe how cold Toshiro was to his friend. He and many others knew how deeply the captain cared for his childhood friend. "I'm sorry," he told her.

"And worse, none of the other lieutenant like watermelon so I have nobody to eat this with," she lamented. "It's a big melon for just me to eat by myself."

"I like watermelons," Hanataro said without thinking. "I'll eat it with you."

Momo gave him a reassuring smile. "Hanataro, you don't have to say that for my sake."

"No, I mean it. If you don't have anyone to share it with, I'll eat it," he said, returning the smile.

The boy's kindness rubbed off on her and Momo smiled again. "Okay. Let's eat while the captain is arguing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife, carving out a piece of it and handing it to him. "If the captain's arguing with Hiyori, we might be here for a while."

"Does this happen often?" he asked before taking a bite.

"DAMMIT, HIYORI!"

"More often than I'd like," Momo sighed, cutting out a slice for herself.

_**Days later…  
**_**Squad Four; Hanataro's Office**

Hanataro heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Momo with another watermelon in her hands. "Oh hey, Momo."

"Hey, Hanataro. You want some Watermelon?" she asked.

"Sure."

Hanataro cleared off his desk and set down a cloth for Momo to put the watermelon on. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I asked Rukia to come join us for lunch," she said before she started carving.

Hearing Rukia's name immediately brought back the memories of when she was his love slave. "I don't mind. Not at all," he quickly said.

After sharing the watermelon together, both Hanataro and Momo found they liked each other's company. Soon after she started coming over to Squad Four to eat watermelon with him and sharing stories.

However, their meetings didn't go unnoticed. Several of the lieutenants would join them for lunch and even Unohana and Isane had taken notice, telling Hanataro they were glad since their meetings were helping her recovery.

But the more time he spent with her, Hanataro slowly started to discover how cute and attractive Momo had become. In terms of appearance she was similar to Rukia, albeit less of a tomboy and more gentleness. But as he continued to share his time with her, he noticed how Momo would be sometimes be quiet with a sad look in her eyes.

After they finished eating, Momo asked if she could nap on the sofa, not wanting to go back to her squad since Hiyori had called up Shinji again, leading to another argument. As soon as Momo drifted off to sleep Zahna appeared in front of Hanataro's desk. "Okay, seriously," she scowled, her arms crossed. "When are you going to wish for her? You've been spending so much time with her I'm surprised you haven't pulled her pants down already." She pointed to the girl, sound asleep on the couch. "You already know the parameters of our agreement. And you shouldn't feel guilty since you already wished for Unohana and Rukia. Quite easily, I might add," she further chastised.

Hanataro started to get agitated. Zahna was constantly pestering him to make a wish but he had to draw the line in the sand. "No. It's not as simple as you think. If I wished to make Momo a love slave, I'll be no better than Aizen. She's been manipulated by others enough."

Zahna blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?" Hanataro opened his mouth to explain himself but Zahna held up a hand. "Hang on. I think I'd get a better picture if I take a look myself."

Hanataro was bewildered when the Djinn disappeared in a puff of smoke. But this time the smoke didn't dissipate, however. Instead, the cloud floated over to Momo's head before it started going into her ear. "Zahna! Wait!" Hanataro hissed, not believing what he was seeing. "What are you doing to Momo?"

The purple smoke went into Momo's head, leaving Hanataro alone. Momo didn't react at first to the sudden invasion of her head but then started to toss and turn on the couch, whimpering sadly. "Captain Aizen…" she whispered frightfully, clearly in the midst of a nightmare. Hanataro rushed over to her and knelt down, taking hold of her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

After Momo endured the horrible nightmare for several minutes Zahna came out of her head, kneeling down next to him. She put a hand over Momo's head and used her powers to end Momo's nightmare and give her a more peaceful dream. When she and Hanataro stood back up, Hanataro saw a new expression on her face: anger.

"Seriously? What. The. Fuck!" she spat in a low, yet rage-filled voice, trying her best to keep Momo asleep. "I can't believe that asshole did that to her!"

"Now do you see what I mean?"

Sighing, Zahna turned back to Momo. Usually it wasn't her role to help people who she wasn't bound to but Momo's story was too tragic. "Okay, how about we make a deal," she said as an idea came to her, her lips forming a smile.

"What?" Hanataro asked.

"If you wish for Momo to become your love slave, I'll use my powers to heal her body and ease the pain in her heart. You'll get to pick her peach," she winked, "and she'll be able to make a full recovery."

"Really? You can do that?" asked an astonished Hanataro.

"My powers over women can control their bodies and minds," Zahna reminded. "I'm a Djinn of Earthly Desires. And desire springs from the heart."

"Oh. Okay," Hanataro looked back at Momo and saw how peaceful she looked while sleeping. And how beautiful she was.

Finally, Hanataro gave in.

"Deal," he nodded.

"Yes!" Zahna grinned and drew her sword. "Say the magic words."

"I wish for Momo Hinamori and I want to be with her tonight at midnight in her room."

Momo's named joined the others on Zahna's sword. "Alright!" she cheered. "You know…" she put a hand over his shoulder. "You and Ichigo have got to be the most kindhearted masters I ever had. You're nothing like Aizen or that bastard Nimaiya."

Hanataro was surprised by her praise but before he could question her further she vanished.

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo was in his room working on some homework. Out of nowhere Zahna suddenly appeared out of the ring, making him almost jump out of his skin in fright. "Zahna!" Ichigo gasped. "What's going on? I didn't call for you!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Zahna said before she surprised him with a big hug, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm just glad you two have such good hearts."

Zahna vanished just as quickly as she came, making Ichigo just as confused as ever.

"What was that all about?"

_**Later that night…  
**_**Hanataro's Room**

Hanataro sat on the edge of his bed, watching the clock tick onward. He gulped as time dwindled, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Unohana and Rukia showed him sides of them that nobody had ever seen. What would Momo show him?

A puff of smoke later and Zahna sat on the bed next to him. "It's almost time, Master. Midnight's approaching fast. Better get a move on before the clock starts. And you don't to run into your captain or lieutenant at this time of night again or it'll draw suspicion."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hanataro stood up and nodded. "Okay. I'll go…" He took too steps forward and stopped.

Zahna noticed Hanataro's hesitance before she went back into the ring. "What's wrong this time?" she huffed.

Hanataro facepalmed when he remembered something crucial. "I made the wish for Momo to be my slave in her room. But I don't know where her room is!"

The Djinn rolled her eyes. "Wow. Way to not think things through. Don't worry. I know where all love slaves are. I'll guide you." She disappeared back into the ring.

Taking a deep breath, Hanataro hurried towards Squad Five's officer barracks. Sneaking past Shinji's quarters, hearing the man's snoring inside, Hanataro was guided to Momo's room with Zahna's help. Looking at the clock on a nearby wall, he saw that it was a minute past midnight. Steeling his nerves and preparing himself, Hanataro gently knocked on the door. "Momo? It's me, Hanataro."

A seductive voice answered him. "Come in…"

Opening the door, Hanataro quickly slipped inside and closed it, locking the door before turning to see where Momo was. When his eyes landed on her, his jaw dropped. He thought that Rukia in a playboy bunny was as hot it could get. Momo, as it turned out, was just as kinky.

On the large bed lay Momo, the moonlight shimmering off her naked body. Her small frame was fully bared before the medic, with but two exceptions. Both of her breasts and her pussy were covered in whipped cream with small chunks of watermelon on top. Looking up at her new master, Momo smiled and said on simple word.

"Itadakimasu."

It took him only a few seconds of staring at the erotic buffet for Hanataro to feel a tent in his pants. He walked over to the bed, shedding his clothes with each step. By the time he reached her Momo was given a good look at his large genitals. Hanataro was drooling at the sight of the cream-covered Momo. "Don't mind if I do," he said softly as he got on the bed and hovered over Momo. Leaning forward, he planted a gentle kiss to her lips before he dug into the treat before his eyes.

Momo moaned and arched her back once Hanataro started to lick her creamed tits, the young man licking off the treat while swallowing the bits of watermelon. "Nghhh!" She bit down on her lower lip once Hanataro had finished off once of the mound of cream and reached her nipple. Hardened by the cold whipped cream, Momo's nipple was easy prey for Hanataro's mouth. "Ohh!" Her hands gripped the bedsheets once Hanataro started licking her tender areola. While Hanataro started to eat the other mound of cream, Momo reached out and ran her hands through his dark hair, sighing as his own soft hands ran up her thighs.

Finishing the cream on her breasts, Hanataro kissed his way down until his face was between her legs. Gripping her small legs, Hanataro pushed them up until her feet dangled in the air. Momo waited with bated breath as Hanataro slowly began to feast on her cream-covered loins. Hanataro couldn't help but love the taste as he licked her creamy folds. Momo's juices had seeped into the cream, giving it a new flavor that was making Hanataro's head spin with want. Gripping her legs tighter, Hanataro finished off the whipped cream surrounding Momo's womanhood and began to eat her out.

"Ah! Ohhh!" Momo threw her head back and moaned up into the ceiling. "Don't stop!" she pleaded as Hanataro licked her clit. "Nghhh!" Hanataro had no idea how sensitive Momo was. It wasn't long before Momo felt the tension inside her burst. "Ah! Hanataro! I'm cumming!" she squealed before she saw stars.

Taking his mouth away, Hanataro looked up and watched as Momo's face contorted with pleasure, cherishing every second of watching the girl in the throes of climax. Momo writhed on the bed while her body convulsed with pleasure, Hanataro's fingers becoming soaked from her gushing juices while he fingered her.

When Momo opened her eyes, she saw Hanataro lying next to her, their bodies pressing against one another. Smiling tenderly at her, Hanataro caressed Momo's cheek and gave her a loving kiss. The pair made out for a long minute before Momo reached to her nightstand and grabbed the can of whipped cream she'd used before Hanataro showed up. "You know, Hanataro," she smiled, her eyes practically glowing with allurement. "There's still some left in the can."

Getting where she was going with this, Hanataro smiled and took hold of the can. Getting back between Momo's legs, he ordered his love slave to raise her arms up, covering her armpits with whipped cream. Remembering how much Rukia like it, Hanataro figured Momo would appreciate him showing her a little extra love.

Momo giggled as Hanataro lapped at the cream on her armpits. Hanataro moaned at her sweaty taste and treated her whole petite body with his lips.

Sliding off the bed, Hanataro stroked himself and smiled. Momo got the picture and smiled back. Getting on her knees, she admired the size of Hanataro's manhood. She'd secretly fantasized about the medic after she started to befriend the young man. It was nice for her to see that Hanataro met her expectations. She gave the long shaft a slow lick with her tongue before she noticed the discarded can of whipped cream. "I want a treat," she giggled as she grabbed it. Hanataro watched as Momo covered his cock with the creamy treat, leaving only the thick head bare. "Mmmh…" the petite girl moaned as she started to stuck off Hanataro's creamy cock, his thick musky flavor mixing in with the whipped cream. "Delicious," she purred while licking the side of his shaft. "I'm getting wetter just from your sweet taste…"

Once the whipped cream was finished off Momo started to take Hanataro deeper into her mouth. She gagged a little as it hit the back of her throat but was undeterred. She turned her head and let the tip poke her cheek. "Mmmh!" Her tongue was flattened by his thick girth. Her senses was overwhelmed by Hanataro's taste and musk, her pussy on the verge of gushing from just giving him a blowjob. Her hands reached down to touch herself, her slim fingers rubbing her tender pink folds.

"Ahhh…" Hanataro moaned. His hands went to Momo's head, running his fingers through her soft black hair while he enjoyed the tiny vacuum of her mouth. "Mo…mo…" he panted.

"Do you like?" Momo teased, taking her mouth off of him. She pushed his cock up and dragged her tongue down the shaft until she licked his balls. "You like me sucking your dirty cock?"

Hearing the girl talk dirty made Hanataro shiver. That dark, seducvtive side that had been slowly coming out of him since he first made love to Unohana began to show. "Yeah, Momo. Your mouth is the best. It's like…your mouth is my plaything."

"That's because it is," Momo blissfully admitted. "I don't want to stop sucking your cock." As if to prove her love to Hanataro, she put her hands on his hips and went back to giving him head, her head bobbing back and forth rapidly. "Mmmmmmh!"

Sweat rolling down his back, Hanataro felt his legs start to wobble from the amazing blowjob he was getting. His hand went back to Momo's head, not wanting her mouth to leave him. "Ahhh…" His vision blurred and his balls started to swell. "I'm…gonna…" he grunted. "Cumming!" He threw his head back and released inside Momo's mouth.

Momo felt hot seed splash inside her mouth and felt her pussy tingle from the taste of his thick spunk. She swallowed the cum like it was her favorite drink, moaning every second as Hanataro blasted her mouth with his essence, her cheeks bulging like a squirrel full of nuts.

Pulling out of her mouth, Hanataro watched as his love slave finished devouring his cum. Kneeling down, he hugged her tightly. The two lovers felt each other up, moaning into each other's lips. Feeling Hanataro's manhood brush against her stomach made Momo's body tingle with anticipation, knowing from the gleam in his eyes what he desired. As he sat back up, she willingly spread her legs and reached down to part her lips, offering her pink pussy to him and giving him a loving smile.

It took all of Hanataro's restraint to keep himself from plunging his big manhood into her in one go. But he held himself back, not wanting to break the mood. Leaning down, he embraced her again while he lined his cock with her entrance. Momo hissed as the tip touched her honeypot. Hanataro watched Momo give a lewd cry when he pushed into her. He kissed her neck and moaned into her as he entered her tight womanhood.

"Ohhhh! So big!" Momo groaned. Her arms and legs wrapped around Hanataro and she hugged him tightly. Hanataro wasn't her first time. She'd lost her virginity on a drunken dare with Izuru a long time ago. But it'd been so long since she'd had intercourse that she had forgotten how good it feel to have another man inside her. And Hanataro was a man among men. "So big! So good!" she moaned as he started to pump in and out of her.

"Ah! Oh! Momo !" Hanataro grunted, his cock thrusting in and out of her rapidly. Momo's face as he filled her womanhood spurred Hanataro to fuck her harder. He kissed her deeply as his hips started to slam into her harder. He was enraptured by every inch of Momo's body. Her pussy was sucking him in each time he tried to pull out. "I'm…" he started to groan as he felt his balls start to tighten again. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" Momo pleaded, her heels digging into Hanataro's back. She clung to him as he stretched her womanhood with his girth. She could feel her loins melting as Hanataro made love to her. In her mind she could feel her womb craving Hanataro's seed and it made her reach the point of climax already. "Cum inside me!"

"Momo! Cumming!" Hanataro groaned as he melted in her arms, feeling his mind melt as he gave in to his lust and exploded inside of the lieutenant. "Ahh!"

Hot white spunk filled inside Momo's pussy, burning her insides and painting her womanhood white. Momo threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. "Yes! Yesss!" she howled, the feeling of Hanataro giving her a creampie causing her to orgasm with him. "Ahhh!"

Not wanting them to be heard, Hanataro plugged up Momo's mouth with his own, swallowing her sweet moans while they rode out their orgasms, their tongues clashing with the same intensity as their loans. Hanataro rolled over and let Momo lay on top of him. His hands gently traveled down her sweaty back, Momo moaning into his mouth from his soft touch to her sensitive body. Hanataro sucked on Momo's tongue while his hands touched her ass. He'd never noticed until now just how soft and round Momo's booty was.

Remembering what he did with Rukia and Unohana, Hanataro knew what he wanted to do with his love slave next.

Ungluing their lips, Hanataro panted for breath for a moment before he smiled at his friend. "Momo," he softly said. "I want to put…" his fingers brushed against her backdoor, making Momo gasp in surprise.

Momo blushed deeply at the idea of Hanataro fucking her in the ass but she smiled and rolled off of Hanataro. Turning around, she got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out, spreading her cheeks. "Go on. Put it in me, Hanataro," she said.

Sitting up, Hanataro palmed Momo's booty with one hand while sucking on his fingers, lubing them with his spit. Once his hand was nice and wet, Hanataro pushed a finger into her bottom. Momo groaned from the invasive digit, her eyes watering as her master pushed a second finger into her. Luckily for Hanataro, Momo's backdoor was surprisingly clean. He continued to finger her until she was good and ready. Pulling out his fingers, he mounted the lieutenant and took a deep breath as he aimed his manhood at her entrance.

"Oh!" Momo gasped, her nails dug her nails into the carpet beneath her when she felt the tip push into her, Hanataro popping her black cherry. "Ahh! It's…it's so big!" she groaned, laying her head on the floor, her ass sticking up for Hanataro to fuck into the ground. Every inch into her ass made Momo see stars. "My ass…so full!"

"Are you okay?" Hanataro asked, concerned for his friend. Unohana and Rukia were already acquainted with anal sex. Momo, on the other hand, had been an anal virgin up until a minute ago.

But the spell Zahna put over Momo helped ease the pain of having Hanataro's thick length inside her. "I'm fine," she said after a minute, groaning while her body dripped sweat. "I want it, Hanataro…I want all of you inside my ass!"

Spurred on, Hanataro continued to push into Mom, gently thrusting in and out. Momo grunted and groaned each time Hanataro pushed into her, taking him inch by inch. Hanataro lost himself to the tight heat of her asshole. Despite having sex with Unohana and Rukia, he'd completely forgotten how pleasurable a woman's asshole felt. Every thrust was bliss. He gripped Momo's slim waist tightly as he began to speed up. "Yes! Ah! Momo!" he moaned, the sound of his hips smacking the girl's ass ringing in his ears. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her back, his hips moving with a mind of their own, as if they intending on fucking Momo into the floor. "Your ass feels so good!"

"Ah! Yes!" Momo moaned in unison. "My ass feels goooood! Don't stop!" she pleaded. She was taken by surprise when Hanataro suddenly shifted positions, laying down on his side and raising her leg to fuck her at a deeper angle. "Ah! Oh yes!" Her vision was blurry from the pleasure rushing to her brain. She turned her head and kissed her master lewdly while she let go of any resistance in her ass, letting him take her fully without any intrusion. "Mmmmmh!"

Hanataro's hips sped up. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Even with his experience, Momo's ass made him feel like he was going to blow any minute. "Mmmmh!" he moaned into Momo's lips, unable to tear his mouth away from hers. His hand slipped underneath the girl and started to rub her dripping pussy. As soon as his fingers started to touch her clit, Momo lost herself and became a shaking mess of pleasure.

"MMMMH!" Momo moaned incoherently as she came, her pussy squirting lewdly.

Hanataro felt her ass tighten around him and followed her over the edge. Moaning into her lips, Hanataro exploded inside Momo's asshole, painting her guts white with hot cum.

Pulling out of her sore asshole, Hanataro laid Momo onto her back and cupped her face, devouring her lips with another passionate kiss. Momo ran her hands through his sweaty dark hair while her tongue danced with his, basking in his warmth while feeling the afterglow.

"More?" Hanataro asked after a moment.

"More," Momo simply replied.

_**Almost Three Hours later…**_

The couple were lying back on Momo's bed. After almost three blissful hours of nonstop passionate sex, they had returned to the food Momo had used and were busy feeding each other.

Dipping a piece of watermelon into a bowl of chocolate, Hanataro brought it to Momo's lips. The girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting out a small moan as the fruit passed into her mouth. She chewed it for a moment before swallowing. Grabbing a cherry from a bowl, Momo gestured for Hanataro to close his eyes, feeding him a chocolate covered strawberry.

Looking at the clock, Hanataro's heart sank. It was time to go. The wish was almost over and he couldn't be around when Momo regained her senses. Looking back to his love slave, Hanataro cupped her face and gave her a lasting sweet kiss. "I've got to go. Thank you, Momo," he whispered before getting off the bed and reaching for his clothes.

A hand grabbed his wrist. Hanataro turned around to find Momo looking at him with a face full of love. "Thank you for sharing tonight with me, Hanataro," she told her master. Putting the last piece of watermelon in her mouth, Momo shared one last kiss with him, letting the watermelon pass from her mouth to his.

Pulling away from Momo's sweet lips, Hanataro leaned forward and kissed her forehead and smiled back at her. "Goodbye, Momo. I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you." Turning around, he put his clothes back on as fast as he could and quietly slipped out the door.

As soon as he escaped Squad Five's barracks, Hanataro checked his phone and saw that the three hours was over. Momo was back to normal. Sighing in relief, Hanataro turned the ring on his fingers and clapped. "Zahna?"

"Zzzzzzz…zzzzzz…zzzzzz"

The Djinn was sleeping on a purple cloud, dressed in pajamas that Ichigo had provided her. Opening her eyes, Zahna sat up and yawned. "Hanataro, do you have any idea what time of night it is?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Wait, I thought you were watching us."

"I got sleepy about twenty minutes ago. So what's up? You're not going to get all mopey like you did last time, are you?"

"No, it's just…" Hanataro looked back to the barracks. "Will she really be alright?"

"No problem, master. While you two were doing the dirty, I was in her head, making all those sad, bitter feelings disappear. Tomorrow, she'll wake up and it'll be as if she'd never been stabbed by that bastard. And with her heart mended, her body will heal as well."

Hanataro sighed in relief and smiled. As a medic that was the best thing he could hear. "That's good. Momo deserves to have happiness in her future. Even if it isn't with me."

Zahna nodded. "Good to see you're being mature about this. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Putting a nightcap on, Zahna promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yawning from being tired himself, Hanataro headed back to his squad to get some sleep.

_**A few days later…  
**_**Squad Five**

The happy medic was back at his desk, working on his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Momo enter the room with both a large watermelon in her hands and a happy expression on her face. "Hello, Hanataro! I brought another watermelon."

Hanataro couldn't stop the smile on his face as he moved the paperwork to the side and pulled out some paper towels from a drawer. Ever since Zahna worked her spell, Momo had been happier than she'd ever been and Hanataro was glad that she was starting to heal.

While the two friends dined on watermelon, they had no idea they were being watched. A certain pair of lieutenants were spying on them through the cracked door.

"Wow, they seem to be having a good time," Isane noted as she watched them. "I'm glad Momo is making a healthy recovery at least."

"I'm more interested in that watermelon," Rangiku said, licking her lips. "I'm really hungry right now."

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind them. The ladies turned around and gasped. Standing behind them were both of their captains, Unohana and Toshiro. "Isane, what have I told you about spying?" Unohana playfully chastised.

"S-Sorry, Captain…" Isane murmured.

Toshiro walked past them to see what they were doing and looked inside Hanataro's room to find the two having lunch together. "Hmm…"

Rangiku couldn't help but noticed the tic mark on his forehead and knew her captain was annoyed. "What's wrong, Captain?" She smirked as an idea came to her. "Are you afraid you have competition?"

"Nothing like that, Rangiku," Toshiro huffed as he quietly closed the door and walked away. "Now come on, you have paperwork…"

"Awww…"

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Soul King's Palace; Hoohden**

Life was good for Ōhetsu Nimaiya. The creator of the zanpakuto was quietly chilling with his zanpakuto spirits, letting the women feed him fruit while he was laying his head in one woman's lap. "Ahh, this is nice…" he smiled in between bites.

But a foot to the face snapped him out of his hazy stupor. "Wake up, you pervert!" Mera shouted angrily. "We've got a problem!"

"Yow! Mera! What is the deal?" Nimaiya groaned, pushing his nose back into place.

"We just got word from Genryusai. It's about that Djinn you sealed away."

"Zahna?" the man blinked.

"The one you sealed away in that sword in the hot spring? Well she's escaped! The sword's gone and she's nowhere to be found!"

The Squad Zero captain looked at his subordinate silently for a few moments. Taking off his sunglasses, the man did the only thing he could do in this moment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

To be continued


	6. My Hot Boss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Six: My Hot Boss_

_**The Next Day…  
**_**Squad One; Head Captain's Office**

The twelve captains had quickly assembled Yamamoto's call as soon as it went out that morning, arriving quickly to their leader's quarters after being summoned. The old man waited behind his desk while the captains arrived. Once Ukitake had arrived, apologizing for being late, Yamamoto decided to reveal why they were here.

"I have called you here because I received news from Squad Zero," he announced.

All twelve captains felt a similar wave of shock run through them. Squad Zero rarely, if ever, had anything to do with the Seireitei, content on protecting the Soul King's Palace. "What's going on, Yama?" Kyoraku asked. "I doubt they made a social call."

"Correct. I was contacted by Squad Zero. Specifically Nimaiya Oh-Etsu. It came to our attention that the sword that was buried in the middle of the hot spring in the Rukon District has been removed."

Kenpachi scowled. "What's so special about some sword?"

"The sword was a vessel. A seal created by Nimaiya to keep a dangerous individual locked inside." He opened a drawer and pulled out a small book. "The sword was used to seal away a Djinn. Nimaiya sealed her away a thousand years ago. Now, with the sword no longer in the hot spring, it has become clear that she's been released."

Most of the captains had heard about Djinns. Only Soi-Fon, Toshiro, Komamura and Kenpachi were confused by Yamamoto's revelation, not aware of the World of the Living's fables and legends. Toshiro asked what he and the other three were thinking. "Head-Captain, I'm afraid I don't know what a Djinn is? Is it some new type of Hollow?" he naively asked.

Unohana turned to look at her comrade to explain. "Djinns are creatures unlike Soul Reapers or Hollows. They're supernatural creatures who grant wishes."

The captains all looked at each other and all of them could not help but imagine this so-called Djinn granting their wishes…

Soi-Fon imagined having Yoruichi by her side forever, with a weak, pathetic Kisuke Urahara locked away in the deepest, darkest prison cell imaginable, admitting that Soi-Fon deserved her better than he did.

Toshiro imagined himself becoming taller, no longer being treated like a child.

Shunsui, obviously, imagined Nanao and Lisa fawning over him, letting him lay in their laps while feeding him grapes and sake.

Mayuri imagined capturing this fascinating creature and dissecting it.

Tapping his cane on the floor, Yamamoto snapped the captains out of their daydreams. "This is a serious problem. Nimaiya has asked us to locate this Djinn. He's informed me that it's in the shape of a girl named Zahna. Her powers are too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. Your orders are to search the Seireitei and capture her. We've been ordered to bring her in alive."

The captains all nodded, their duty clear.

Unknown to Ichigo and Hanataro, their situation had become dangerous…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Karakura Town**

Daybreak arrived in the sleepy town. Inside the Kurosaki household, Ichigo was sound asleep in his room, dreaming peacefully in bed. Everything had been peaceful and quiet the past few weeks. Ichigo only had on occasion gone out to deal with a sudden Hollow, letting him finally get a good night's sleep…along with his father's sudden wakeup call.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOO" Isshin shouted as he burst into his son's room, jumping into the air, his left leg outstretched to kick his son.

Acting on nothing but reflex, Ichigo sat up and gave a swift uppercut to his father. The family man was sent flying up into the ceiling before crashing back down to the floor. "Ow…"

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Ichigo yawned and got out of bed. "Dad, I was having a nice sleep," he groaned walking out of the room, making sure to step on his father's head while on his way ot the bathroom.

A half hour later and Ichigo was sitting down for breakfast with his sisters, his father still unconscious in his room. While his sisters were busy talking to each other, Ichigo quickly buttered a piece of toast and slyly hid it underneath the table in his lap. A wisp of smoke emerged from the ring on his hand and grabbed the toast, bringing it to Zahna in the ring. "Ichigo, is Dad conscious yet?" Karin asked. "Or is he still passed out on the floor."

"Daddy's here, Karin…" Isshin grumbled, an icepack on his face while he stumbled over to the dining room. He looked over at Ichigo while his daughter, Yuzu put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "You still haven't told me who you went with to that hotel, Ichigo."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Dad, for the last time, I already paid you! End of discussion!" He already had this argument several times with his father after Ichigo had to sadly call his father for help when Orihime left the love hotel.

"Ichigo, that love hotel was expensive! Who'd you go there with?" Isshin demanded for the umpteenth time. Only this time Yuzu and Karin both heard him.

The twins gasped at the implication that Ichigo was with someone at a love hotel. The thought made Yuzu start to get comically teary-eyed and she started to overreact to the statement. "Ichigo! You were at a dirty love hotel?!" She couldn't bear the thought of her kind big brother as some sort of deviant.

On the other hand, Karin thought that the whole idea was hilarious. She proper her head up on her arm and smirked at her embarrassed brother. "You were doing it at a love hotel? With who? Orihime? Tatsuki?" When Ichigo's blush intensified she teased him further. "Or did you seduce your boss, Ikumi?"

"Girls! It's nothing like that!" Ichigo stammered, wanting to punch his father again for revealing what happened to his sisters.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Ichigo said as quickly as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief at the opportunity to get away from his family's prying. Reaching the door he opened it and was relieved to see Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Orihime beamed happily.

"Hey," greeted a more casual Tatsuki.

"Let's go," Ichigo quickly said, having already readied himself for school earlier.

Both girls blinked in confusion. "Uhh...okay?" they both said in unison, not sure why Ichigo was in such a hurry to go to school. They began to walk behind Ichigo as he headed away from his house.

Unbeknownst to the three, Ichigo's bag had a stowaway. A pair of lecherous eyes peeked from out of the bag. The sight of Orihime's bouncy tits in her school uniform made Kon throw caution to the wind. "Orihimeeeee!" the stuffed plushy yelled as he leapt from the bag, aiming at Orihime's boobs…only to land in Tatsuki's outstretched hand.

"I thought I saw something move around in Ichigo's bag," Tatsuki sneered as she squeezed Kon's head.

Ichigo turned around and saw Kon in Tatsuki's tight grip. "Kon! Did you sneak into my bag again!" By this point, Ichigo had told Tatsuki everything about his Soul Reaper life, including Kon.

While Orihime watched, Ichigo and Tatsuki beat the stuffing out of Kon, the former stuffing the plushy back into the bag and telling him to behave himself, lest he wind up in Yuzu's dress again. Making sure the perverted Mod Soul stayed put, Ichigo continued to head for school with Orihime and Tatsuki following him.

_**Later that day…  
**_**Karakura High**

Things had quieted back down for Ichigo after that. He sat in Miss Ochi's class, doing his best to concentrate on a test. He finished as soon as the bell rang and breathed a sigh of relief, another day at school done. Getting up, Ichigo joined his friends in the hallway and conversed with them. Keigo tried to lend Ichigo one of his porn magazines while Tatsuki and the other girls had their backs turned but Miss Ochi quickly snatched the magazine out of Keigo's hand and berated him for bringing the item to school, swatting him on the head with the dirty magazine while Ichigo and the others ignored him.

While Ochi was busy chewing out Keigo, Orihime walked up to Ichigo. Ever since their double date at the movies with Rukia and Hanataro the pair had become more comfortable talking to each other. But behind Orihime, a dark shadow was watching them intently…

"Orihime!" Chizuru squealed as she came up from behind and grabbed ahold of Orihime's bountiful bosom. "You're just as big as I dream-"

_BONK!_

Chizuru hit the floor when Tatsuki thumped her on the head, giving her the usual argument about not being a pervert and fondling Orihime. Ichigo watched the familiar scene in amusement with Chad and Uryu before his Hollow pass went off, alerting him to a Hollow. "Uh oh. I got to go guys!" he told them quickly, ducking back into the empty classroom. Pulling a tied up and gagged Kon out of his backpack, he undid the gag and grabbed the Mod Soul's core out of the plushy. He switched his body out with Kon, appearing next to his Human form in his Soul Reaper body.

"Geez! You know you didn't have to gag me with your stupid gym sock!" Kon whined, sticking out his tongue. "I still taste it and I'm not even using the same mouth!"

"Look, Kon!" Ichigo warned sternly. "Go to my last class for the day and then head straight home! I don't want to hear how you got me into trouble again, understand? If you start up something-"

"I'll be joining Yuzu's stuffed animal collection," Kon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know the deal. Go and hurry back. I need a drink of water."

_**A few minutes later…  
**_**Karakura High P.E. Field**

Though Kon hated it not being able to do much with Ichigo's body out of fear of punishment, he had to admit that gym was his favorite class. Especially the girl's in their gym outfits, particularly Orihime and Tatsuki.

The Mod Soul was so busy ogling his friends that he hadn't noticed the bell ring and signal the end of the day. As soon as the bell's ringing ended, a new sound took its place: the sound of a roaring engine.

So caught up with trying to look up Orihime's skirt, Kon didn't notice it until it was too late. He turned around just as a van drove onto the field and skidded to a halt right behind him. "Uh oh…" Kon gulped. '_You skipped out on work again, didn't you, Ichigo?' _he mentally cursed before the door opened up.

His friends watched as Ikumi appeared and dragged him into the van before speeding away, already used to the sight. Knowing that there was nothing they could do, they simply headed back inside the school to get out of their gym clothes and head home…

_**Later…**_

Back in normal clothes, Kon walked down the street bitterly. A package was under his arm and an address that was scribbled on a small notepad was in his hand. After giving her employee clothes to wear, Ikumi had charged him with delivering a package and telling him to be back within the hour. "Stupid Ichigo…" he grumbled. "How about for once you show up on time when you're supposed to."

He looked down at the amethyst ring on Ichigo's finger and frowned. "Since when did Ichigo become interested in jewelry?" he wondered around, turning the ring over a few times in his hand to get a better inspection. Clapping his hands together, he decided to just ignore it and get back home as soon as possible to look at the porn magazines he'd secretly taken from Keigo.

He rounded a corner and took a shortcut through an alley. The Mod Soul almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him. "Oh? So you've decided to make another wish?"

Kon turned around and his eyes took in the sight of a purple-haired girl garbed in an Arabian belly-dancer outfit. He gasped when he saw that her lower half was nothing but a wisp of smoke. "Whoa!" He stumbled backwards in a panic. He'd seen a lot as Ichigo's Mod Soul but this was beyond the strangest.

Zahna, not recognizing that Kon was in the body of her master, cocked her head in confusion. "What? You forgot who I am?" Her jaw hung low as she stared at her "Master" flabbergasted. "How dare you forget all about me, you jerk!" Unfortunately for Zahna, Ichigo had not told her about his body double. "I'm a wish granting Djinn! How is that so hard to remember?!" she yelled in frustration. "I mean for pity's sake, you wished to have sex with Orihime and Jackie! Does that not ring a bell?!"

_THAT, _of course, got Kon's attention. Shaking his head to make sure he didn't accidentally fall and was hallucinating, Kon picked himself back up and tried to make sense of all of this. "I'm…I'm sorry. What are you?" he timidly asked.

Kon's questioning was insufferable. Zahna's face was burning with anger. Taking a deep breath, Zahna tried to calm down and crossed her arms. "Okay, apparently you hit your head or something and must have amnesia. You'd better go see Hanataro after this. But since you don't remember, I'm Zahna, a Djinn of Earthly Desires. Still nothing?" When Kon shook his head she sighed. "Okay, I'll try to jog your memory. You and Hanataro are my master's. I agreed to give you a collective total of thirteen wishes to make any girl your love slave for three hours. You've already used two so you still have four left."

Hearing all of this come out of the Djinn's mouth, Kon's perverted mind went into overdrive. After processing all of this, he realized that Ichigo had used a wish to have sex with Orihime. "THAT BASTARD!" he raged, confusing Zahna. "Hey wait, if I have thirteen wishes, how come I have four left after using two?"

Zahna facepalmed. "Okay, you really need to see a doctor for that amnesia! Try to remember, damn it! You and Hanataro agreed to split the wishes between the two of you and you'd both decide who to use the last wish on together. And try to not cause anyone to see you again, please? I don't like to bend my own rules when I turned Riruka into a Love Slave after she caught you and Jackie together."

Kon relaxed slightly, realizing that Ichigo only had sex twice. Still, he was definitely making lemonade out these lemons!

Remembering how much of a MILF Ikumi was, Kon decided it was payback time for working like a slave. The pervy Mod Soul couldn't resist the allure of turning the sexy mom into the Ultimate MILF. Clapping his hands together, Kon looked up at the floating purple-haired girl. "I'd like to make a wish!" he exclaimed giddily.

Zahna cocked her head. '_Why is he acting so strange?' _she wondered before brushing it to the side. Her master had a wish, after all. "Okay. Who's the lucky lady? And give me a time you want the wish to happen."

"I wish for my boss, Ikumi Unagiya!" Kon cheered. "And I want it to happen as soon as I make it back to her house!"

"Well, somebody's an eager beaver. I guess you got over your shyness from Orihime and Jackie." Pulling out her sword, she inscribed Ikumi's name on the blade. "Okay. Wish granted. I'm going for a nap." With a poof of smoke she returned to the ring.

Kon made a mad dash out of the alley. He finished his delivery as fast as he could and made a beeline for Ikumi's. The Mod Soul was practically jumping with joy. So excited was the boy he ignored the black storm clouds overhead. His eyes lit up when he saw Ikumi's front door step. He was so close to bursting through the front door and claiming his prize…

"Oh, hey Kon. What's the rush?"

Spinning around, Kon was absolutely horrified to see Ichigo standing behind him. "Ichigo!" he gasped in fright. "What are you doing here?!"

"I went to look for you at school but you weren't there. Orihime told me that Ikumi nabbed you. Sorry about that," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I should have warned you that she was pissed at me…" He reached into his top and pulled out the Mod Soul's plushy and his combat pass. "I'll take my body back now."

Realizing that his dreams of banging a MILF were about to be squandered, Kon tried to resist. "Wait!" he insisted. "I want to work for Ikumi just a little longer! Why don't you go off and find another Hollow to fight!" He tried to run past Ichigo but the boy was faster, pressing the pass into him and knocking the Mod Soul's green pill out of him.

"Kon, I'm not going to let you perv on Ikumi again," Ichigo scolded. Getting back into his body, Ichigo put Kon back into his plushy and stuffed him back into his bag. Heading up the steps, Ichigo opened the door to Ikumi's and headed inside…completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Ikumi! I'm back!" he called out while closing the door. Outside, raindrops started to descend on the town. He looked around the living room and saw no sign of Ikumi or her son, Kaoru. "Ikumi?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ichigo…" came the voice of Ikumi.

Leaving Kon in his bag on the couch, Ichigo headed for the kitchen. Judging from the smell, Ikumi must have been cooking something delicious. When he entered the kitchen and saw his boss, and to his shock he realized that wasn't the only thing that was delicious.

Ikumi was standing by the stove busy cooking…wearing nothing but an apron that covered her naked front. Since her back was to Ichigo, she was baring her hot ass to the boy. Hearing Ichigo enter the kitchen, Ikumi turned around and winked. "Welcome home, dear," she purred affectionately. Her eyes, glowing with violet light, stared at the teen with affection and desire. Ikumi had never made herself look sexy in front of Ichigo, but her expression made his blood start to run south.

Ichigo was baffled by this turn of events. It was obvious that Ikumi had been made into a Love Slave by Zahna but it made no sense. He hadn't made a wish for Ikumi. So caught off guard by the seductive mother that he lacked the rational to realize Kon had used one of his wishes. "I-Ikumi," he stammered, not sure what to do, trying to hide his red face. Ikumi turned off the stove and began to walk over to him, swaying her hips from side to side with every step she took. Continuing to smile warmly, Ikumi took him by the hand and sat him down, though not before guiding his hand to her exposed rump on the way to the dining table. "Dinner is served," she whispered into his ear.

All Ichigo could do was stare at the beautiful woman, unable to tear his eyes away. That dark, perverted side of him that had blossomed from his trysts with Orihime, Jackie and Riruka wanted to take off her apron to see the rest of her. Staring at her round, seductive booty, Ichigo was so horny that it felt like his cock would poke a hole right through his jeans. Ikumi walked back over to the stove and brought over the food and set it down on the table. After filling a plate full of food, to Ichigo's surprise she sat on his lap with the plate and a fork. Flashing Ichigo another soft, loving smile she brought a fork full of food to Ichigo's mouth.

Perhaps it was his empty stomach or the fact that there was an almost naked woman sitting in his lap but Ikumi's home cooking tasted delicious. After every swallow the Love Slave would lean forward and clean Ichigo's lips with her soft finger, his body tingling from her sensual touch. Ichigo at his meal slowly, Ikumi watching him every second, her cheeks pink. Her naked pussy and her ass rubbed against the huge bulge in his pants. Ikumi noticed this and purposefully started to grind into him, driving him mad with wanting.

"How was it?" Ikumi slurred as Ichigo finished his meal, putting the plate onto the table and caressing his face with her hands. Always wearing gloves, Ichigo marveled at how soft her hands were. The hands on his face felt like warm velvet to him. "Was it delicious?" she whispered, leaning forward until the tip of her nose grazed Ichigo's. Seeing Ichigo's blushing face, she smiled seductively. "I'll take that as a yes. The woman closed the gap between them and kissed Ichigo passionately.

The pure softness of Ikumi's lips on his was exquisite. His body still aching for a woman's touch after leaving Jackie's apartment. His hands went to her naked thighs, running his rough hands up her soft skin. Ikumi moaned into Ichigo's mouth from his calloused hands reaching around to grab her supple ass. The kiss between them became sloppy before Ikumi slipped her tongue into his mouth, tying knots with his tongue while exploring every inch of his orifice.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why this was happening but there was no way he could resist a sexy Ikumi coming on to him. Digging his fingers into her soft asscheeks, Ichigo stood up and lifted the woman into the air. As soon as Ikumi wrapped her arms and legs around him he carried her away to her bedroom. The horny teen didn't bother opening the door. He kicked it open harshly and carried his boss into the room, towards the queen-sized bed. All the way Ichigo's lips never left Ikumi's, the pair lost in hot blooded passion. Ikumi giggled when Ichigo dropped her down onto the bed. Knowing that Ikumi was under Zahna's spell, Ichigo gave her the most simplest of commands.

"Take off the apron."

Sitting up on her knees, Ikumi reached behind her and undid the tie to her apron, tossing the useless garment onto the floor. Naked as the day she was born, Ikumi stretched out on the bed and bared it all before her employee. Orihime's body was a teenager's dream and Jackie's fit, mature curves were equally seductive. But in front of Ichigo was a full blown MILF. Her breasts were nice and big, her pussy crowned with a patch of trimmed black hair.

Panting heavily, Ichigo reached for his clothes and started to slowly take them off. Ikumi practically swooned as Ichigo joined her in nudity, eagerly checking out his body. When Ichigo pulled down his underwear and revealed his erect manhood Ikumi practically swooned from how well hung her employee was.

The thought of having his aggressive boss service him was a prospect too good to turn down. Ichigo stood at the edge of the bed and stroked his throbbing manhood. "Ikumi, I want you to suck me off," he commanded.

Sitting up, Ikumi gracefully dragged her hand down her side enticingly, licking her lips in anticipation. Crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed, Ikumi took hold of Ichigo's cock and brought it to her lips. "Mmmmh!" Just the taste and smell of Ichigo's long, thick manhood caused her pussy to moisten. She took him deep into her mouth, showing him the skills that only a housewife could give. Her tongue licked the underside of the cock. Ikumi became addicted to the taste, having gone years without pleasing another man since her husband passed away. Ichigo kept a firm hand on her, keeping her in rhthym while she sucked him off, the vacuum that was her mouth making him want to groan to the high heavens with pleasure.

Ichigo decided to shake things up a bit. After his threesome with Jackie and Riruka he'd been surfing the net on new sex positions to try out when he made his last remaining wishes. And with someone as experienced as Ikumi as his Love Slave, now was the perfect opportunity to try them out.

"Phwaaa!" Ikumi panted when Ichigo pulled out of her mouth, her lips smeared with pre-cum. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to put his cock back into her mouth. "Why'd you stop?"

Her master smirked. "Let's try something out. Get off the bed and do a handstand for me."

The command was odd but Ikumi was compelled to obey. Sliding off the bed, Ikumi turned her back to Ichigo, making sure to palm her juicy ass in front of him, before bending over and performing a handstand in front of him. The mother squealed when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Getting the idea of what Ichigo had in mind, Ikumi wrapped her legs around Ichigo's neck, her pussy right in front of his face. "Ohhh!" Ikumi squealed when a hot tongue touched her pink pussy, licking her wet folds. Ichigo silenced her moaning by thrusting his cock into her mouth. "Mmmmh!" Ikumi eagerly resumed sucking him off, her head moving back and forth vigorously. Eating out his boss, Ichigo kept a tight grip on Ikumi, one arm wrapped around her back while his free hand keeping a tight grip on her ass.

Ichigo was also addicted to the taste and smell of Ikumi's muff. His tongue licked the woman's pearl, enjoying the moans that she made into his cock. He wrapped his lips around her sensitive clit and sucked, causing Ikumi to wail.

"Mmmmmh! MMMMMH!" With all the blood rushing to her head the pleasure was too much for the woman. Her eyes squeezing shut, she took Ichigo as deep as she could into her mouth before she climaxed, cumming all over Ichigo's face.

Feeling Ikumi's throat around his thick girth, Ichigo titled his head back and groaned. He was so horny from Ikumi's sensual feeding and grinding already that Ikumi's blowjob was all it took to push him over the edge. "Ikumi…" he groaned before he unloaded into his boss's mouth. Ikumi's eyes widened as her mouth was filled with hot spunk but to the hypnotized boss it was delicious, swallowing all of it without fail.

A few minutes later the couple were lying on the bed. The pair couldn't keep their hands off each other, kissing each other while their hands explored their bodies. Crawling on top of her and pressing his body against hers, Ichigo helped himself to Ikumi's bosom, grasping them with his hands and pushing them together so he can take both nipples into his mouth. Moaning like a horny schoolgirl on prom night, Ikumi loved every second of it, arching her back and howling in pleasure when Ichigo reached down and plunged two fingers into her soaking wet cunt. "Oooh!"

Taking her hard nipples out of his mouth, Ichigo lay down next to Ikumi. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his throbbing manhood, sighing as her fingers touched his sensitive shaft. "Do you want this?" he teased.

"Oh I do…" Ikumi breathed. She kissed him on the cheek and sat up. "But I'd like a request, master." When Ichigo nodded, Ikumi opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out a bottle. Getting on her knees, Ikumi handed the small bottle to Ichigo and bent over. Ichigo watched wild-eyed as Ikumi spread her cheeks to reveal her asshole. "Fuck me in my ass first," Ikumi asked.

Such a request made Ichigo's face match his namesake. Realizing that the bottle Ikumi handed him was a bottle of lube, Ichigo realized that Ikumi was into anal fucking. Getting up on his knees behind Ikumi, Ichigo opened the bottle and poured the lube over two of his fingers. He pressed his finger against Ikumi's backdoor, which was surprisingly clean, and pushed into her derriere.

Ikumi gasped from the invading digits probing. She grinned as Ichigo started to finger her, pushing another finger into her bottom and stretching out her hole. "Ooooh!" she squealed in pleasure. Ichigo poured the rest of the lube all over his throbbing erection and pulled out his fingers, satisfied in his fingering. "Yessss…" Ikumi hissed as Ichigo mounted her, the head of his cock pressing into her entrance.

Not used to anal, Ichigo was caught off guard by the hot heat as he plunged his cock into her asshole. "Fuck!" he grunted. He squeezed her firm ass, easing his way into her ass. The hot and intense tighteness was almost enough to make him cum right away.

"Oh fuck! You're so big!" Ikumi yelled. She gripped the bedsheets tightly and moaned in a way only a true lover of anal fucking moaned. It'd been so long, so very long, since a man had conquered her ass that Ikumi had all but forgotten how good it felt. Ichigo's huge girth stretched her walls wide. She relaxed once Ichigo was fully inside of her, letting the boy fuck his Love Slave without resistance. "Yeah!" Ikumi panted, sweat dripping down her body. Ichigo pounded her ass faster, her cheeks rippling with each smack of his hips. Ikumi's chest burned as her nipples rubbed the sheets beneath her. "My ass! Ohhh! It feels like my ass is on fire!"

"Ikumi!" Ichigo groaned, feeling Ikumi tightening around him. A virgin to the ways of anal sex, Ichigo couldn't bear it for long. "Ikumi! I'm…I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, pounding her asshole with all his might.

"Inside! I want you…to cum inside…my ass!" Ikumi pleaded. She reached beneath her and started to finger her pussy, weaving her fingers in and out of her wet cunt, her thumb rubbing her clit. "I'm cumming!" she shouted.

The sudden vice grip that Ikumi's ass had on Ichigo's cock pushed him over the edge. Unable to contain himself, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned Ikumi's name before releasing his essence into her backdoor while the Love Slave could only moan as her ass was filled. Ikumi's arms failed her and she slumped onto the bed while Ichigo creampied her booty.

Pulling out of Ikumi, Ichigo laid back on the bed, panting and sweating. He felt drained. Fighting Hollows before heading to Ikumi's had taken its toll on his stamina. "Wow…" he breathed while Ikumi lay next to him, cleaning his cock with a rag. "So, you got any ideas how to get me hard again?"

Tossing the rag away, Ikumi smiled wide, as if waiting for Ichigo to ask. Sitting up, the woman limped over to the TV in her room. Opening a drawer she pulled out a videotape. "I promised not to show these to anyone…but for my master, I'll do anything to put the wind back in his sails." She turned back to Ikumi and held up the tape. "Want to watch?"

Minutes later, the two lovers are lying in bed together. The lights were turned off while the TV played, the blanket covering their waists. Ichigo watched the TV screen with wide eyes while Ikumi laid next to him, stroking his cock under the blanket while her head rested on his shoulder. Had it not been for the violet glow in her eyes, the two would have looked like an actual couple.

"Um…Ikumi? What is this?" he asked. He'd assumed that Ikumi was going to show him a porno she kept in secret. He was partially right…

Ikumi hummed as she watched, turned on by the sex on the screen. "It's my side business," she explained. "I'm actually bisexual. And sometimes girls will hire me to vent their sexual desires. Recognize a few faces?" she whispered.

Ichigo was enraptured by the images on the screen, blood pumping back into his cock as he continued to watch. On the tape was Ikumi, pounding a girl from behind with a strap-on dildo. To Ichigo's surprise, the lucky girl was a certain lesbian classmate of his: Chizuru. Both girls were naked while Ikumi fucked Chizuru silly. Chizuru's face turned slutty as Ikumi grabbed her breasts and leaned back until Chizuru was bouncing on her lap. The redhead moaned while Ikumi fondled her tits, riding wildly. The older woman turned Chizuru's head and removed her glasses before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

A click of the remote and the scene. Now it showed Ikumi standing up next to the bed naked. In between her legs was an equally naked Ryo Kunieda, eating her out. "Ohhhh!" Ikumi moaned while the dark-haired girl munched on her muff, fondling her tits. "Good girl!" she cried out. Suddenly she stopped Ryo and turned around, putting her hands on the wall and sticking her ass out. "I want to feel your tongue in my ass." Ryo eagerly obeyed Ikumi's request, spreading the perverted mother's cheeks and giving her a rimjob. "OH YESSSS!" Ikumi howled before she climaxed.

Ikumi clicked the remote and the scene changed again. This time Ikumi was wearing a dominatrix outfit, a black corset, fishnet stockings and high heels. Bent over her lap was a naked Michiru Ogawa. Michiru was practically screaming as Ikumi wailed on her ass with a wooden paddle. The petite brunette had her hands cuffed behind her back, screaming into the ballgag in her mouth. Another click of the remote and now Ichigo was watching Mahana Natsui instead. His friend was naked save for the dog collar around her neck. Ikumi held the chain that connected to the collar, wearing her bra and panties this time. The worker set down a dog bowl full of ramen in front of her pet. "Eat," she commanded. Mahana leaned down and started to devour the food like an animal, her ass sticking up in the air. Kneeling behind her pet, Ikumi started to give Mahana a rimjob while fingering her pussy, much to the girl's delight.

The final scene showed Ikumi with all four girls. The woman was riding Chizuru's strap-on, the redhead gripping her ass tightly and thrusting up into the woman's snatch, mesmerized by the woman's bouncy breasts. Michiru and Mahana were on her sides, fondling her breasts and sucking her nipples. Ryo, wearing a strap-on of her own, came up from behind Ikumi and plunged her toy into the woman's ass. Ikumi howled as she got double teamed, gushing all over Chizuru's lap. The final scene showed all four girls striking a seductive pose in front of the camera before Ikumi gave them each a long, deep kiss on the lips.

"So, did that light a fire in you?" Ikumi teased, finding amusment in Ichigo's stunned expression.

'_I know I've no right to judge anyone…but I'm never going to unsee that,' _He had no idea that his classmates were all lesbians, save for Chizuru of course. He threw the blanket back and revealed his manhood, standing at attention again.

"Goody!" Ikumi smirked, licking her lips.

"One question first." Ichigo pointed to the screen. "Did you…have Orihime and Tatsuki hire you?"

"No."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo got back to business. He pulled his boss in for another kiss to show how horny her videos made soon as their lips parted Ikumi sat up and gently stroked Ichigo's cock. "That's good. Now come here and take me again…" She got down on all fours and reached beneath her legs and spread her pussy lips to show him her dripping hole. "Fuck my pussy this time."

The thought of taming his angry boss's pussy this time was a thought Ichigo liked very much. He mounted the woman again and plunged his rock-hard cock into the depths of her pussy. "So tight!" he moaned.

"So big!" Ikumi moaned in return.

The bed started to bang against the wall as Ichigo wasted no time in fucking the woman silly. His hands reached around Ikumi to grab at her swaying tits, Ikumi moaning in ecstasy as he squeezed them. The sounds of Ikumi's porno were drowned out by the sounds of their moans and their skin slapping together. Ichigo threw his head back and smiled from the wonderful feeling of Ikumi's pussy tightening around him. "Ah! Oh yes! There! Fuck me there!" Ikumi moaned lewdly as Ichigo hit her G-spot again and again. Ichigo reached below her to rub her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. "Oh god! Cumming!" she cried out, climaxing around Ichigo's shaft.

The warm hole wrapping around his cock was too good for Ichigo. "Can't…hold back!" he grunted, pounding her pussy hard, his cock pressing against the entrance of her womb. "Here it cums!" He closed his eyes and slammed into her cunt one more time before he released his load. Ikumi went limp on the bed as she felt Ichigo creampie her, her mind in seventh heaven.

Ichigo pulled out of Ikumi and flipped her over onto her back. Ikumi embraced Ichigo as he laid down on top of her, their lips refusing to leave each other…

**_Several Hours Later…_**

Sweat covering their bodies, the Substitute Soul Reaper and his Love Slave were busy making out. Ikumi turned her head and moaned, feeling Ichigo lick her neck while his hands had their way with her. Her hand jerked him off while his fingers played with her ass. "Ikumi…" Ichigo groaned, rolling his head back, his balls starting to swell. Realizing how close he was to climax, Ikumi leaned down and put her mouth around his cock, satisfied as a hot stream of white cum poured into her mouth. "Ohhhhh…" Ichigo moaned, a large smile on his face.

Swallowing the thick treat, Ikumi sat up and returned to Ichigo's side. The lovers caressed each other's faces tenderly before sharing a deep kiss.

To Ichigo's surprise, Ikumi suddenly pulled away from his embrace. "Ikumi?" He saw the woman's expression go blank, her eyes vacant. "The spell must've worn off," he surmised. He looked at the clock and saw that indeed three hours had passed since he entered Ikumi's house. Not wanting to be here when Ikumi came to her senses, Ichigo quietly dressed himself and exited the house, though not before grabbing his bag. Despite it still raining, Ichigo walked home with great satisfaction after having sex with his boss. Besides, he needed the cooldown.

Still, that left the lingering question…

Why was Ikumi a hypnotized Love Slave to begin with?

**_Sometime later…_**

Ichigo walked into his room and dried off his hair with a towel. Seeing his sisters busy in the kitchen while his father was at the clinic, Ichigo took the time to take a much needed shower. Dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, Ichigo turned the ring on his hand three times and clapped his hands. "Zahna!" he called out.

A poof of smoke emerged and on his bed laid Zahna. The Djinn laid on her side and smiled at the half-naked Ichigo. "Wow, you can grind meat on those abs," she teased. "So how did it go with your boss?"

"Why was Ikumi a Love Slave?!" Ichigo demanded to know. "I never wished for her!"

Zahna stared at him confused. This day just kept getting weirder. "Did you hit your head…again?" she asked, tapping her temple. "Yeah, you did make a wish. You wished for Ikumi Unagiya. See?" She manifested her sword and pointed to the newest Arabic inscription. "Right there. Proof of wish. Your dad's a doctor, right? Might want to go get that amnesia checked out."

But Ichigo shook his head. "No, I never made a wish. I was off fighting Hollows after school and I never summoned you."

"Fighting Hollows? I thought you were delivering a package for your boss?"

Silence filled the bedroom, the cold rain hitting the windows as Ichigo started to put two and two together. "I get it…" He stormed over to his backpack and yanked a lion plushy out of it. "Finally!" Kon yelled as he was set free. "It's not fair! Ichigo got my wish!" He turned to Zahna while Ichigo suspended him in the air. "Please, PLEASE let me make another wish!"

"A stuffed animal is talking to me," Zahna said dumbstruck. "Why is a stuffed animal talking to me?"

"This is Kon. He's a Mod Soul I use to swap out my body with when I need to go fight Hollows." Ichigo shook the crying Kon. "He made the wish after I swapped places with him at school."

Zahna facepalmed. "I am so stupid. How did I not realize that wasn't you? That annoying voice sounds nothing like you."

"Hey!" Kon cried.

"I just thought you hit your head and had a cold or something. I'd no idea you had something like that." Sighing in exasperation, Zahna held up her sword. "Well this is odd. I granted a wish to Ichigo, who was not Ichigo, and yet Ichigo still reaped the reward." After a moment of reflection Zahna shrugged. "Oh well. Kon isn't my master. You may have had sex but it still doesn't count if you didn't make a wish." She waved her hand and Ikumi's name disappeared from the sword. "You know what, this is my fault. I should have realized that wasn't you. This won't count as a wish. You still have four left."

Ichigo sighed in relief. After the amazing sex and revelations about Ikumi's side business, he'd have been happy either way. "Thanks. I promise I'll make another wish soon." He turned his attention back to Kon. "Now then…as for you…"

Kon started to shake when he saw the angry looks on Ichigo's and Zahna's faces. 'P-Please don't hurt me…" he pleaded. "I swear I won't try to make another wish again." He was scared of Ichigo's angry glare. Then he became downright terrified at the evil grin on his face.

"You know what, Kon. You did me a favor. So why don't you take a vacation…"

**_The Next Day…_**

The Mod Soul struggled to break out of the box. He couldn't see anything but white foam peanuts and it hampered his movement. Ichigo had told him he'd be vacationing with a nice young lady before stuffing him into the box and Kon felt excited. It certainly wasn't Yuzu so he was spared that indignity at least. He eagerly pushes at the box's lid and it finally opened up. Kon burst out of the box with hearts in his eyes. "Hello, pretty lady! Your savior has come to end your lonlieness!" he declared.

When he got no reply he looked around. He took notice of the pink wallpaper on the walls decorated with dozens of drawings made with crayons, the shelves that contained stuffed animals and toys, and the countless bags of candy on the floor. "Huh? Where am I?" He hopped out of the box and walked over to the nearest picture. "Huh?" His stuffing went cold when he recognized the spiky-haired man surrounded by dead Hollows. "Oh no! This is-"

A shadow loomed over Kon. The Mod Soul hesitantly turned around and saw Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Yay!" The little girl squealed as she pulled Kon in for a hug. "Ichi gave me a talking present! He's so sweet!" Kon was helpless in her grasp. The small child had an iron grip. "We're going to have such fun playing together! Oh!" An idea hit Yachiru and she smiled. "I'll go show you to Kenny! He'll be so happy Ichi gave me a present!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kon screamed as Yachiru headed out the door with him in tow, his screams drowned out by the child's endless laughter…

_To be continued_


	7. The Karate Slave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

_Chapter Seven: The Karate Slave_

_**The next day…  
**_**Soul Society; Lieutenant's meeting**

"So that's the size of it," Chojiro Sasakibe explained as he finished conveying the Head-Captain's orders to the other twelve lieutenants. "We're to search for this Zahna and detain the Djinn."

Most of the lieutenants were scratching their heads at Chojiro's orders. "I'm confused, what exactly is a Djinn? I've never heard of anything like it. It's not a new type of Hollow, is it?" Renji asked.

Nanao cleared her throat and answered. "They're supposedly considered mythical beings in the Arabic mythology of the World of the Living. I did some research after Captain Kyoraku informed me of yesterday's meeting. Apparently Humans consider them to be wish-granters. The Head-Captain has confirmed the existence of this so-called Djinn."

"So this Djinn…" Momo started.

"Can grant wishes. Supposedly," Nanao added.

At the mention of this Zahna being able to grant wishes, all the lieutenants started to imagine what they would wish for if they found this Djinn…

In Rukia's mind popped the imagine of a giant Chappy rabbit plushy.

Renji envisioned a stylish pair of futuristic glasses.

Shuhei dreamed of a garage full of motorcycles.

Momo blushed at the thought of sharing a giant watermelon with Toshiro and Hanataro.

Nanao clutched her papers closed and smiled at the idea of having a vacation while forcing Kyoraku to endure ALL the paperwork.

Yachiru imagined herself diving into a giant pool filled to the brim with candy.

Chojiro snapped everyone out of their daydreams, knowing that everyone was thinking of what they would do if this Djinn could grant their wishes. "I would remind everyone that our orders are to capture this dangerous creature. The Head-Captain and your respective captains hope you realize the gravity of this situation. If this Djinn is capable of such power, then we must ensure that she does not allow someone with a more dangerous mind to utilize her."

All of the lieutenants stiffened as they realized that the Squad One lieutenant had a point. If this Zahna was as dangerous as was implied, then the peace the Seireitei was enjoying could be destroyed by a simple wish.

'_And what's worse, imagine if someone makes a wish to free Aizen or resurrect the fallen Espadas…'_ Rukia thought, a chill running down her spine. "I'll inform Ichigo in Karakura Town. He and his friends should be informed.

"Agreed," Momo noted. "And we should let the other seated officers in our squads know." She looked over at Isane. "Hey, Isane? I was wondering, where's Hanataro? He wasn't at the barracks when I came by earlier for lunch."

"Oh, he's in the World of the Living," Isane explained.

All of the lieutenants looked at each other. Rukia, Renji and Momo were especially confused.

"Anyone noticing how Hanataro has had a lot of days off?"

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Karakura Town; Karakura Dojo**

Tatsuki threw a kick at Ichigo's face, only for her best friend to block it. Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki by her Gi and moved to throw her. But Tatsuki swept Ichigo's legs out from under him. Ichigo rolled away and put up another stance and readied for Tatsuki's next move.

The pair were having a match in at the Karakura Dojo, both dressed in white karate outfits. During the period Ichigo was powerless, he resumed practicing Karate and had gotten better at it. His experience as a Soul Reaper having enhanced his reflexes and stamina, even as a Human. After coming to the dojo after school, Tatsuki had challenged Ichigo to a match. Ichigo quickly accepted. But Tatsuki was almost just as strong as Ichigo and wasn't a pushover either. They threw a few punches and kicks at each other and at one point Ichigo had managed to pin Tatsuki. However, the maneuver caused his arms to brush against her breasts…causing him to start blushing and thoughts of his past encounters to come back to him. Tatsuki took advantage of Ichigo's distraction and slipped out of the pin and they resumed fighting.

At the side of the mat watching were Orihime, Keigo, Chizuru and Hanataro. Hanataro had come to Karakura Town earlier at the behest of Unohana, who wanted him to get candy for Yachiru so the girl would settle down at SWA meetings. After procuring a huge bag of candy from Urahara, the medic was invited by Orihime to watch Ichigo and Tatsuki fight. The medic couldn't help but glance over at Tatsuki and check out her looks. The girl was attractive, of that there was no doubt despite how much of a tomboy she looked.

"Oh? Is someone thinking about a wish?" Zahna teased, poking him in the side with her elbow.

Hanataro blushed before realizing that Zahna had manifested next to him, dressed in casual clothes with a headband around her forehead. "Zahna! What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Oh, I love Karate. I've been going through Ichigo's collection of movies while he's at school." Zahna smiled as she continued watching the match. "Go Ichigo!"

Startled by Zahna's sudden appearance, Ichigo turned his head. "Zahna! What the hell are you doing here-"

Tatsuki seized the opportunity to sweep Ichigo's legs out again with another kick, this time pinning him to the mat as he was knocked down. "Give up?"

Ichigo struggled but Tatsuki's pin was too strong. Sighing, Ichigo relaxed into her grip. "I give."

Everyone cheered for Tatsuki's victory, who laughed at her triumph before offering Ichigo a hand, which he gratefully took. Ichigo's friends walked up to them as she helped him up. "Congratulations, Tatsuki!" Orihime cheered. "You were so cool!" She reached into the bag she brought with her and pulled out a Bento box. "Here! I made these for you and Ichigo."

Before Ichigo and Tatsuki could decline her cooking, Chizuru snuck up from behind and hugged Orihime, her hands grabbing at her boobs like usual. "Oh, Orihime! Your generosity makes you cuter!"

"Chizuru…" Tatsuki held up a fist. "Let her go. Now."

Chizuru looked up and Tatsuki and glared back. She let go of Orihime…only to suddenly hug Tatsuki! Ever since she'd indulged herself in Ikumi's secret service, her lust had grown and had extended beyond Orihime to other women as well. "You know, Tatsuki, you look good in that tight-fitting Gi. You're just as sexy as my 'Hime!" Tatsuki gasped when Chizuru buried her face in her chest. Orihime blushed up a storm while Ichigo and Hanataro fought off the compulsion to bleed from their noses. Tatsuki was stunned by the shock of Tatsuki's sudden boldness…before she was overcome by pure anger and grabbed Chizuru by the arm and using a shoulder throw to slam her down onto the mat.

"You…are…horrible!" Tatsuki shouted before she walked away, Chizuru knocked out cold.

Orihime put her hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, why don't we all come by my apartment for dinner?" she offered. Everyone nodded and they walked out of the dojo, Chizuru still passed out on the floor.

Walking next to Tatsuki, Hanataro noticed the girl walking with a slight limp. "Tatsuki, are you okay?"

"I'm…okay," Tatsuki said, though the strain in her voice said otherwise. "Ichigo's made of freaking iron. I think I might have sprained my ankle kicking him."

"Yikes! You should have Hanataro check that out," Zahna told her, walking behind them with her arms behind her head. "He's a pretty good medic, you know."

"Which leads me to my next question…" Tatsuki turned her head and at the same time Orihime and Keigo spoke as well. "Who are you?" the three asked in unison.

Both Ichigo and Hanataro failed, forgetting that Zahna was here, the former cursing Zahna's sudden appearance. "Oh, this is Zahna. She's a fan of Karate I met a few weeks ago and I said she could come watch me and Tatsuki fight," he lied.

The three friends looked at Ichigo skeptically. "You sure? She seems…kinda weird," Tatsuki said.

"To be fair, there's a lot of weirdos in Karakura Town," Ichigo pointed out.

Tatsuki and the others nodded in agreement, satisfied in his answer. Ichigo and Hanataro were relieved by their acceptance of Ichigo's lie and they walked quietly to Orihime's.

_**Later…**_

After making it to Orihime's apartment, the orangette eagerly served her guests snacks and tea. The friends all began to eat and talk amongst themselves. Keigo attempted to show his new friend, Hanataro a porn magazine, making Ichigo and Tatsuki smacking him around in punishment. Orihime happily talked to Ichigo, her feelings ever present. Zahna passed the time playing Street Fighter on Orihime's tv.

Noticing Tatsuki's ankle starting to swell, Hanataro decided that he should say something to her, his duty as a medic unable to be ignored.

The phone rang and Orihime picked it up. After a minute, she hung it back up and sighed. 'That was the bakery. One of my coworkers are sick and they asked me to take over her shift…" she told her friends. "Sorry, you guys but I have to go."

Ichigo gave his friend an understanding smile. "It's okay, Orihime. You don't to apologize." Orihime left to get dressed, coming back in a moment later in her work uniform. Her outfit caught Ichigo's eye. '_She looks kinda cute in that,' _he couldn't help but think to himself.

"Don't worry, Orihime. I'll make sure to look after your apartment until you come back," Tatsuki told her friend.

"Thanks, Tatsuki. See you guys!"

As Orihime left the apartment, boredom started to set in for the four remaining friends. "Hey, Keigo, why are you smirking?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Reaching into a bag he had on him, Keigo pulled out a bottle of sake. "I snuck this out of the house while my sister was out. Who wants a drink?"

"KEIGO!" Both Ichigo and Tatsuki shouted. "We aren't old enough to drink!" Ichigo said angrily.

"And what have I told you about stealing from your sister?" Tatsuki yelled.

"But…we're going to graduate in a few months and we should cut loose," Keigo insisted, starting to wish he hadn't bothered bringing the bottle. Zahna and Hanataro looked on, pausing their video game. Seeing his friends unconvinced, Keigo started pouring on the waterworks, crying his eyes out. "Pleaaaaaase?" he begged. "I promise it's just one bottle!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at each other before turning to Zahna and Hanataro, who simply shrugged in unison. Sighing, the pair decided to relent. "Fine, but I'm not getting drunk," Ichigo insisted. Hanataro and Zahna couldn't help but laugh at their friends' antics.

"Me too."

"Yay!" Keigo whipped out five cups and poured into them. The five took turns drinking from their cups. Ichigo and Tatsuki took a sip and were automatically repulsed by the taste of Saké. Hanataro was fine with the taste since he'd drank before, though nowhere near the level of Shunsui and Rangiku.

Keigo, on the other hand, downed his drink and quickly became plastered after having another, underestimating the potency of the alcohol. Soon he began ranting and raving while he continued drinking the bottle.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo stood up. "I've got to go to the bathroom." He walked into Orihime's bathroom and closed the door. A cloud of smoke erupted in front of him and Zahna appeared, sitting in Orihime's small bathtub. "Wow, how does she take a bath in this? I'm smaller than you guys and I barely fit in here."

"Zahna!" Ichigo hissed angrily. He didn't raise his voice else he'd rouse everyone's suspicions. "Why did you appear in front of everyone? Orihime and the others haven't met you yet! Don't do that again, or at least let us know in advance," he scolded.

Zahna pouted from his scolding. "Fine…" she relented before returning to the matter at hand. She smirked while staring at Ichigo as he leaned against the door. "So are you going to wish for her?" She pointed at the living room. "Wish for Tatsuki?"

Ichigo was shocked. "What?"

"Oh come on. I mean, yeah she's a bit of a tomboy and rather rough but you and I both know that beneath that Karate Gi, she's hiding a very sexy body. I'm sure you've thought about making her a Love Slave a lot since you two have been friends since childhood. You should take this chance while you can."

Tilting his head back, Ichigo weighed his options. Zahna was correct. He had indeed thought about using a wish on Tatsuki. And he couldn't deny that he did have feelings for his best friend, just like he did with Orihime. Deciding to relent, Ichigo looked back at Zahna and nodded. "Okay. I'll make a wish."

"Alright! And remember, no more freebies like that stunt Kon pulled," Zahna added before clapping her hands to summon her sword. "Say the magic words."

"I wish for Tatsuki Arisawa," he told the Djinn.

"Good boy. Now when do you want it to happen?" she said as she inscribed Tatsuki's name on the sword.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but heard knocking on the door. "Hey, Ichigo? You about done in there?" Tatsuki asked from the other side. Zahna cursed and disappeared with a poof of smoke before she could set the time for Ichigo's wish.

Opening the door, Ichigo looked at the girl standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Tatsuki. I'm done."

The girl cocked a thumb to the drunken Keigo. "You mind taking Keigo home real quick. I don't want to explain to Orihime why there's vomit all over her carpet."

Ichigo looked out into the living room and saw Keigo lying on his back, his face turning a shade of green while Hanataro looked him over. "You're right. Although he deserves this for drinking the whole bottle."

"Not all of it," Zahna chirped as she finished off the bottle before going back to her game. "Hurry back, Ichigo," she said with a wink.

Helping Keigo to his feet, Ichigo put an arm around him and walked him to the door. "I'll be back guys."

The three remaining in the living room watched Ichigo and Keigo leave. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Hanataro tapped Tatsuki on the shoulder. "Are you sure your ankle is okay?" he asked, noting how her swelling was getting worse.

Tatsuki gave a tough shrug. "I've endured a lot worse. I'll sleep it off and try to keep off it tomorrow," she simply said. To her, a sprained ankle was nothing.

But Hanataro could tell Tatsuki was just playing it off and was in more pain than she would ever admit. The medic in him refused to relent. Sliding off the couch and kneeling down in front of her, Hanataro gently grabbed Tatsuki's ankle.

"Hey! What the hell do you think…you're…" Her protest faded when she saw Hanataro's hands glow green. "Holy cow! You're a Soul Reaper too!" she realized, suddenly understanding his friendship with Ichigo.

"Duh," Zahna mumbled out of earshot as she continued playing her game. "How've you not picked that up by now?"

For several minutes Hanataro was silent as he worked his Kaido on her ankle. The pain quickly began to fade and her swelling receded. By the time Hanataro finished her ankle was completely healed. "There. All better."

Tatsuki rolled her ankle around and marveled at Hanataro's handiwork. "Wow! Thank you so much!"

Hanataro couldn't help but blush as Tatsuki shot him a friendly smile. Despite knowing that she was Ichigo's best friend he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked.

_**An hour and a half later…**_

The fighter and the medic were sitting on the couch watching a movie together. Zahna had decided to leave since she kept losing at the game. She said goodbye to Tatsuki and Hanataro before walking out the door, disappearing with a puff of smoke as soon as it closed and making sure nobody was watching. Since they'd been sitting for a while things were not so awkward. The pair seemed to get along rather well.

Still in her Karate Gi, Tatsuki smelled her armpit and groaned. "Note to self, take a shower as soon as I get home. Ichigo is pretty much the only person in town who can make me work up a sweat anymore," she told him with a cheerful smile. Hanataro heard her…and couldn't help but wonder how tasty Tatsuki's armpits were before she showered.

The medic immediately curbed such thoughts. He couldn't let his wish-granted escapades turn him into a gigolo deviant. Further, Hanataro would pretty sure Ichigo would have some strong objections if he decided to use a wish on his friend.

'_Speaking of which, where is Ichigo?' _

_**With Ichigo…**_

Ichigo, still in his Gi, watched in disgust as Keigo went to the bathroom behind a bush. He'd already be heading back to Orihime's apartment if Keigo didn't keep stopping every five minutes for something.

Still drunk, Keigo shambled over to his friend. Ichigo facepalmed when he saw that while his boxers were still up, his pants were pooled around his ankles. "Ichigoooo…" Keigo slurred. "You're a real good friend. Let's have a best friend hu-"

Keigo was interrupted by a swift case of fist-to-the-face. Ichigo was tired of Keigo's crap and had had enough. Knocking out his friend with a sudden punch to the face, Ichigo pulled his pants back up and dragged Keigo away all the way back to his place.

"Finally," Ichigo mumbled, annoyed at having his wish interrupted. He reached for the door to knock, only to jump back when it burst open and almost hit him in the face.

Mizuho, Keigo's sister, stomped out of the doorway to find Ichigo and a drunken Keigo, still unconscious on the ground. "That idiot! How dare he stole my last bottle of Saké! And he has the nerve to come home!" Ignoring Ichigo completely, she grabbed Keigo by the ankle and dragged him into the house. Keigo woke up and sobered up for half a second when he realized his sister was pissed.

"No! Wait! Ichigo, help meeeee!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Ichigo outside. He listened to the sound of Keigo getting the snot beat out of him. "You know, Tatsuki and I warned him…" he mumbled before he turned away. Figuring he was good to go, Ichigo headed back to Orihime's without another word.

_**Back at Orihime's…**_

Hanataro washed his hands in the sink. They'd just finished the movie, giving Hanataro time to use the bathroom before they watched another. Hanataro had spent part of the last hour and a half getting to know Tatsuki. Looking down at the ring on his finger he thought about turning her into a Love Slave but pushed that thought aside. He already risked Captain Unohana's, Captain Kuchiki's and Captain Hitsugaya's anger. He wasn't going to press his luck.

Opening the odor, he stepped out of the bathroom and almost walked into Tatsuki. "Oops! Sorry about that," he told her…before he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

Tatsuki's eyes were glowing with a purple light.

"About time you finished," Tatsuki said, her voice tinted with a hint of seduction that nobody had ever heard. She smiled at Hanataro while stepping into his personal space.

Hanataro's eyes went wide. He knew exactly what was happening: Tatsuki had become a Love Slave! '_What? How?! I didn't make a wish! Zahna, what did you do?!' _

Before Hanataro had time to summon the Djinn for an explanation, Tatsuki suddenly tackled him to the floor. Pinning his wrists down, Tatsuki straddled his lap. Smiling wickedly, the fighter leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Hanataro tried to resist but his attraction to Tatsuki soon compelled him to start getting into it.

Soon the two were making out on the floor without restraint, swapping saliva while their tongues danced sinfully. Sitting up while she straddled Hanataro, Tatsuki undid the tie to her Gi and tossed her top off, revealing a red tank top she wore underneath.

Knowing an opportunity when he saw one, Hanataro sat up and pushed Tatsuki onto his lap. "Rise your arms," he ordered. Tatsuki eagerly obeyed, giggling when Hanataro started to lick her sweaty armpits.

"You're dirtier than I thought!" the Love Slave giggled. After a few minutes of Hanataro's licking, she reached down and palmed the medic's groin. "But I bet you want to do even dirtier things with me…"

"AHEM!"

Startled by the interruption, Tatsuki and Hanataro turned to see Ichigo standing in front of them, having just walked in to the scene. The boy's face matched his namesake. From the sight.

Tatsuki jumped up off Hanataro's lap with an eager smile. "Master! You're back!" The hypnotized girl walked over to him and gave him a strong hug. Ichigo's demands for an explanation were quickly silenced by a deep kiss. Ichigo responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly, though he was just as confused as Hanataro. '_Wait, I was the one who wished for Tatsuki. How come she was making out with Hanataro?'_

"Okay, okay. Time out. All of you."

Zahna appeared in the middle of the room. She gave a sharp clap that stopped Tatsuki cold. "You, go and take a shower while me and the boys have a talk," she commanded. "I can smell you from inside the rings."

Her eyes blank as a doll's, Tatsuki let go of Ichigo and walked away from the group silently, disappearing into the bathroom.

Regaining his senses, Ichigo turned back to Zahna and crossed his arms in annoyance. "What's going on? I wished for Tatsuki but why was she about to have sex with Hanataro?"

"Wait, so you did wish for Tatsuki?" Hanataro inquired. "But then, why was she coming on to me?"

Sighing, Zahna told the boys to sit down before she sat on the couch in between them. "Look, I didn't actually think this situation would happen, okay? It's kinda Tatsuki's fault since she interrupted us." She turned her head to Hanataro to explain further. "Yes, Ichigo did wish for Tatsuki. But before he could specify when she would become a Love Slave, Tatsuki interrupted us. Because I'd already written her name down on my sword, it was only a matter of time until the spell took hold on its own. Now," she turned back to Ichigo. "As to why she was liplocking with Hanataro, let me explain. Any woman that you wish for becomes a Love Slave and will obey and love any current master, regardless of whom wished for her. Normally this isn't such a problem but since I have two masters at the same time, your Love Slaves are shared between the two of you. Had Hanataro been at the love hotel with you and Orihime weeks ago, Orihime would have made love with Hanataro too, without question."

Ichigo and Hanataro understood her explanation, but the question was now clear. '_What should we do now?' _they thought simultaneously. Zahna saw the looks on her masters' faces and smiled. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is obvious." She put her arms around her masters' shoulders. "You two should have a threesome with Tatsuki."

Naturally, both men's faces turned red at the thought of sharing a single woman. It was an idea both uncomfortable…and arousing. Though obviously uncomfortable at seeing another man naked, Ichigo looked over at Hanataro. "Well…if Hanataro is okay with it," he said quickly.

Hanataro thought about it for a moment before giving a small nod. "If Ichigo is okay with it…" he finally said.

Zahna was pleased. This was turning out to be better than she hoped. She clapped her hands together and stood up. "Goody! This should be spicy to watch! Now, both of you strip out of your clothes and wait for Tatsuki to get out of a shower. Since this is my fault…again, I'll reset the timer to the wish after Tatsuki gets out of the shower. Oh!" Her eyes lit up as a lightbulb went off over her head. "I just had an idea." With a snap of the fingers she disappeared.

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Hanataro were both sitting on the couch naked. Both of them awkwardly avoided looking at each other while waiting for Tatsuki to get out of the shower when they heard it: singing. Ichigo was amazed by how beautiful Tatsuki's singing was. It was a different voice from her usual tone that teased or threatened him.

The boys went still when the shower shut off. Ichigo and Hanataro waited anxiously for Tatsuki to dry off so they could kick start this threesome. After another minute of waiting, the door to the bathroom opened and Tatsuki walked out. When she entered the living room, the naked boys' jaws hit the floor.

Tatsuki stood in front of the pair wearing a sexy Arabian belly dancer outfit! The fighter showed off a gold bra that pushed her breasts up, a matching golden necklace, a purple thong and matching purple chiffon skirt. Though she was barefoot she wore gold anklets to go along with her bracelets and headpiece, all adorned with purple gemstones.

The sight of the girl in such arousing attire sent Ichigo and Hanataro into full blown arousal. Ichigo was utterly stunned at how feminine and sexy Tatsuki looked right now. Tatsuki smirked from the boys' stunned reactions, her smile turning sexy when she saw how big her Masters were.

Zahna appeared behind Tatsuki and put her hands on Tatsuki's shoulders. She grinned at the horny men. "You like the outfit? I thought it complimented her body quite well. And now…" Zahna put her hands on Tatsuki's naked hips. "Tatsuki is going to put on a show for her Masters." Taking her hands away from the fighter, Zahna stepped back and snapped her fingers. Ichigo and Hanataro were perplexed when Arabian music started to play from out of nowhere, starting Tatsuki's dance. Blowing her masters a kiss, Tatsuki started to move in the sexiest manner either boy had ever seen a woman moved. Tatsuki rubbed her hands all over her body, starting with her legs before moving on to her shoulders, her toned belly, before finally touching her breasts and her ass.

Walking over to her naked, horny masters, Tatsuki began giving them a lap dance, starting with Ichigo. She sat on Ichigo's lap, taking in his moan when his cock rubbed against her clothed pussy. Caressing his naked chest with her surprisingly soft hands, she kissed him sweetly before moving on to Hanataro. Getting an idea, Tatsuki rubbed her sexy booty on Hanataro's cock, making him lean back on the couch and moan before she sat on his lap, straddling him before she eagerly kissed him.

Zahna sat in the corner, playing a flute as the Arabian music continued to play. Getting off Hanataro, Tatsuki stepped back until she was in the middle of the room. Swaying her hips, she started to slowly strip off her belly dancing outfit. First, she slowly slid the bracelets off of her and casually pulled off her anklets. Her body flowing like water, she undid her bra and revealed her breasts to the boys. Smirking at their gaping expressions, Tatsuki let her skirt fall to the floor before turning around and peeling off her panties, spinning around to show off her birthday suit. From head to toe Tatsuki was beautiful. Her sexy body was nice and toned thanks to years of training in Karate, her pussy only had a small patch of hair crowning it, with her breasts big and firm. As she danced in front of her masters she made sure to show off her sexy ass.

Seeing her masters about to cum just from watching Tatsuki dance, Zahna halted the music. Putting the flute away, Zahna smiled at her horny masters. "Have fun, boys," she said before disappearing.

Both Soul Reapers as horny as they could possibly be, Ichigo and Hanataro gave each other a quick glance before getting up and walking over to their slave and practically tackled her to the floor, pinning her down. Tatsuki squealed from being manhandled by her masters before the pair started to show her body some loving. Lying on their sides, the boys eagerly partook of her breasts, with Ichigo taking her left boob and Hanataro the right. Both of them fondled her breasts before they started licking and sucking on her tits. Hugging her masters tightly, Tatsuki moaned in her seductive tone while they pleasured her.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo panted. He turned his Love Slave's head and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her eager orifice. Hanataro took advantage by switching to her neglected boob and sucking on it. Eyeing her pink pussy, the medic reached down and started rubbing her cooch. Tatsuki moaned into Ichigo's lips, her pussy getting wet and staining Hanataro's fingers.

Eager to enjoy his Love Slave, Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and told Hanataro to stop. "Tatsuki, I want you to suck me off," he commanded, lying down on his back and gesturing to his erect manhood. Sitting up, Tatsuki eagerly complied and knelt down between Ichigo's legs, her ass sticking up while she gripped Ichigo's meaty cock and wrapped her lips around the head. "Ohhhh…" Ichigo tilted his head back and moaned in delight when Tatsuki began sucking him off, her mouth hungry for his cock. He couldn't believe how good Tatsuki was at giving head.

Tatsuki gave a muffled gasp when she felt hands palm her ass. Turning her head she saw Hanataro kneeling behind her. The medic smiled as he spread her cheeks to reveal her wet flower. Hanataro didn't hesitate to lick her pussy vigorously. "Mmmmmh!" moaned Tatsuki.

Minutes passed as the three fornicated on the floor. Despite knowing how good it felt for a woman to give him head, Ichigo was still unprepared for how good Tatsuki was at sucking cock. "Tatsuki…I'm gonna cum!" At the proclamation Tatsuki, already close herself from Hanataro's licking, bobbed her head up and down faster, taking Ichigo as far as she could go. "Ah! Tatsuki!" Ichigo cried out as he released inside of Tatsuki's throat. The girl felt her friend shoot hot cum into her mouth and throat. She leaned back and swallowed Ichigo's essence as best she could, a trickle of cum spilling down her lips. Feeling Hanataro's tongue go deep inside her folds while he rubbed her clit, Tatsuki was the next to climax, pulling away from Ichigo's gushing cock while she came, cumming on Hanataro's face. The medic sighed as he licked her pussy clean.

Despite her body shaking from her orgasm, Tatsuki sat up and turned her head to kiss Hanataro, wanting to taste herself on his lips. Even though he just came buckets into Tatsuki's mouth, Ichigo sat up and was ready for more. Standing up, Ichigo took her hand and guided it to his manhood. Tatsuki didn't need to be ordered and started to give Ichigo a handjob while she kissed Hanataro. Spying the medic's erection, she reached down and started to give him a handjob as well. Despite her fierce training and tendency to punch people, both boys moaned from the surprising softness of Tatsuki's hands.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo ordered, wanting to finally fuck his friend once he was hard again. Nodding to Hanataro, who scooted away, Ichigo knelt down and kissed Tatsuki sweetly before putting her on her hands and knees. The Love Slave smiled as Ichigo mounted her and pressed his tip against her folds. The pair of friends moaned together as Ichigo thrust and entered her pussy. Tatsuki cried out in ecstasy as Ichigo started to move inside of her, the sound of skin slapping skin filling Orihime's apartment. Ichigo pushed his cock in and out of her, moaning in unison with Tatsuki from how tight her walls felt around him.

Tatsuki suddenly gasped when she saw a cock in front of her face, the tip touching her nose. Grinning down at the horny slave, Hanataro rubbed the tip against her lips. "Suck me off," he commanded. The Love Slave happily obeyed, opening her mouth and giving the medic head, taking his meaty manhood into her mouth. "Ahhhhh…" Hanataro moaned happily. His hand grasped Tatsuki's head and his fingers dug into her hair.

Having Ichigo and Hanataro spit roast her made Tatsuki happier than she'd ever felt. The dark-haired Love Slave was absolutely enjoying herself. As Ichigo sped up his thrusts and reached down to grab her breasts, Tatsuki started to suck Hanataro off faster. Her eyes grew hazy as she felt her body start to lose itself to the pleasure, her lower half beginning to melt as Ichigo pounded her like it was the last day of his life. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned around Hanataro's cock, much to the boy's delight. She didn't have the experience to take him deep down her throat but her mouth was pleasurable nonetheless. She felt the cocks in her mouth and pussy start to pulse, signaling the boys' releases. She reached out and started to fondle Hanataro's balls while she tightened her pussy around Ichigo's cock, earning heated moans from the boys.

"Tatsuki!" both Ichigo and Hanataro cried out as they came in unison. Ichigo blew his load into Tatsuki's womb while Hanataro fed Tatsuki his cum. The sensation of having two men cum inside her was so strong that Tatsuki felt her mind unravel, letting out a muffled scream as she came hard.

His cock slipping out of the sweet pussy it was buried in, Ichigo fell back on his butt and panted for breath. Since he hadn't showered since his spar with Tatsuki he was sweating even more profusely. And after fucking Tatsuki like a jackrabbit he needed a moment of respite. After Hanataro pulled out of her mouth, Tatsuki swallowed his thick treat and lay down on her back, positively glowing and smiling happily from feeling Ichigo's seed inside her.

Still aching for more, Hanataro sat behind Tatsuki and patted his lap, gesturing for Tatsuki to join him. Getting up, Tatsuki sat down on his lap, smiling as the medic's small, soft hands touched her naked body. His hands cupped her firm breasts tenderly. Tatsuki turned her head and kissed Hanataro. Hanataro kissed her back while fondling her tits. When two fingers plunged into her pussy Tatsuki turned away and gasped, shivering in delight. As Hanataro's fingers pumped in and out of her, touching her sensitive spots, Tatsuki started to moan like a slut uncontrollably. Laying her head on his shoulder, Tatsuki looked at Hanataro with her violet-glowing eyes pleading. "Please, Master…give me your cock," she begged like a whore. Smiling, Hanataro kissed Tatsuki's cheek before he lifted her up and dropped her down onto his cock. "Ahhh!" Tatsuki cried out as her womanhood was filled again so soon after Ichigo rocked her world.

Ichigo watched Hanataro fuck his best friend, jerking off at the sight to get him hard and ready for round two. He watched the medic bounce Tatsuki up and down on his cock, enjoying the look on his friend's face as it twisted in ecstasy.

"This feels so gooooood!" Tatsuki slurred, showing off a face neither of her masters would ever forget. Planting her feet on the floor, Tatsuki began to ride Hanataro's cock faster, her breasts bouncing like balloons. "Nobody could ever satisfy me like you, Masters!" Turning her head, she hooked an arm around Hanataro's neck and kissed him passionately. "Please make me cum!" she begged.

Clenching his teeth, Hanataro fulfilled Tatsuki's wish. Gripping Tatsuki's breasts, Hanataro started to thrust up into her cunt as hard as he could, his tip knocking at the door to her womb. "Fuck…" he grunted as he pulled Tatsuki against his chest, their sweaty bodies sticking together. "I'm…I'm cumming again!"

Tatsuki stuck out her tongue and smiled lewdly at Ichigo, who continued jerking off at the sight with lust in his eyes. "Yes! Yes! YESSSS!" she howled as she came, her eyes rolling backward as she gushed all over Hanataro's lap, the medic promptly cumming inside of her and mixing his seed with Ichigo's inside her womb.

As Tatsuki slumped back into Hanataro's small chest, her chest heaving for air while she tried to regain focus. When hands touched her shoulders she opened her eyes to see Ichigo's face in front of hers. The Substitute kissed his best friend while Hanataro pulled out of her pussy. Tatsuki whined into Ichigo's lips from the lack of fullness and feeling the hot seed inside her womanhood start to leak out. Sitting back, Hanataro laid down on his back and took a breather of his own.

Ichigo pulled Tatsuki into his arms and kissed her, his hand reaching down to cup her ass while she clung to him. Even though she felt winded after having three massive orgasms her desire for sex was still as strong as ever. She pulled away from Ichigo, licking her lips as she savored the flavor of Ichigo's saliva. "You like my mouth, Master?" she slurred. Her hand reached down to grab Ichigo's cock. "Would you like me to use my mouth again? Maybe…" she reached further to palm Ichigo's heavy sac. "Use it to worship your balls?"

Such an erotic request coming from his usually fierce was too good for Ichigo to pass up. He nodded and laid down on his back again, waiting for Tatsuki to continue. Hanataro watched as their Love Slave leaned down and started licking Ichigo's balls, her hand gently stroking Ichigo all the while.

The smell of Ichigo's balls was thick in Tatsuki's nose. She pressed her nose against his tenders sac and inhaled his intoxicating musk. Her hand reached for his swollen balls and fondled them gently. Hanataro watched the scene and mirrored Ichigo's previous actions by jerking off at the sight, becoming harder than ever.

Ever happy to serve the both men, Tatsuki was ready to continue getting fucked by her masters. Still laying on his back, Ichigo decided he was also ready for one more round. "Tatsuki, I want you to ride me," he commanded. Eager to follow his order, Tatsuki crawled on top of Ichigo and raised her hips. Taking hold of his manhood, Tatsuki positioned it directly beneath her pussy before she dropped her hips and sank down on top of it, burying his sword in her soft sheath. "Ohhhh!" the lovers moaned as they became one. Putting her hands on Ichigo's strong chest, Tatsuki started riding Ichigo like a cowgirl. Grabbing her hips, Ichigo helped Tatsuki bounce on his cock like a true slut.

Hanataro watched the friends fuck like animals in awe, his eyes glued to Tatsuki's sexy ass, watching it jiggle and move up and down. Deciding to get a piece of that ass, Hanataro crawled toward the fornicating friends. Tatsuki gasped when she felt hands grasped her asscheeks and began to massage them. Licking the fingers on his left hand, Hanataro guided them to her puckered hole and started fingering her behind. "OH FUCK!" Tatsuki shouted, having never thought about doing anything in the danger zone. Despite Hanataro's fingering she didn't stop riding Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo watched in amazement as Tatsuki's face twisted lewdly from Hanataro's fingering.

Finishing preparing her backdoor, Hanataro stopped Tatsuki's bouncing and pushed her over onto Ichigo's chest, spreading her cheeks wide. Spitting on his cock to lubricate it, Hanataro plunged his manhood into Tatsuki's asshole. The Love Slave almost screamed at the top of her lungs as both men fucked her pussy and asshole. "MY…ASS!" Tatsuki panted, clinging to Ichigo, who took the initiative by thrusting up into her pussy. "My…ass…and pussy…feel good!"

Ichigo was shocked and a little impressed by Hanataro's boldness. Hanataro saw the look on Ichigo's face and gave him a meek smile. "I kinda like having anal sex with women," he explained. "I did it with my captain, Rukia and Momo in the ass."

Ichigo recalled his own sexual escapades. "I won't lie, I did it too," he said, remembering fucking Ikumi in the ass as well as playing with Riruka's butt plug.

With two cocks fucking her holes with all their might, Tatsuki could only wail in pleasure. The fighter in her couldn't help but revel in the stinging pain in her ass, wanting more from the medic while craving more of Ichigo's cock at the same time as it hit her sensitive spots. "My pussy…so good! My ass…feels like it's on fire!" she moaned. Ichigo grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into another bruising kiss.

The fucking didn't seem to stop. Both masters moved in synch with each other, Ichigo pushing into her pussy while Hanataro emptied her asshole and vice versa. Tatsuki was in pure bliss from the double penetration, her body a quivering mess while she howled in pleasure like the bitch she'd become. Eventually, after fucking her like animals, the two Soul Reapers could feel their bodies hit their limits. "Tatsuki…" Ichigo panted as he continued thrusting up into Tatsuki's snatch, loving how her breasts rubbed into his chest. "I'm…gonna blow!" he cried out before releasing inside her womb again.

"Me too! Tatsuki!" Hanataro panted, his hips moving on their own. "Your ass is too much! I'm cumming!" he shouted as he slammed into Tatsuki's ass one more time before blowing his load inside her, painting her guts white.

"Ohhhhhhh!" the Love Slave moaned like a slut as she climaxed with her masters, feeling her pussy and asshole being filled to the brim with hot cum.

A minute later and the boys pulled out of Tatsuki, lying on their backs with their friend between them, holding her as she cuddled with them. Tatsuki beamed with happiness as she basked in their warmth, both from their bodies and from their essence in her holes. "Masters," she said softly. "Please let me pleasure you more.

Ichigo looked over at a clock and saw that it hadn't even been an hour since Zahna had stepped out of the shower. Knowing that he and Hanataro still had plenty of time left, Ichigo cupped Tatsuki's chin while Hanataro went to clean himself up. Ichigo's rough hands reached for his best friend's tits and fondled them softly. He moaned into Tatsuki's mouth when she started sucking on his tongue. Upon feeling lips touch her neck while hands massaged her shoulders, Tatsuki turned her head and gave Hanataro a kiss on his lips too.

"Masters…" The Love Slave laid down on her back and spread her legs wide. Reaching down she spread her lips and her asscheeks, revealing her creampied cunt and asshole. "Please use me to your hearts' content."

_**Much later…**_

Ichigo and Hanataro moaned as they stood in front of a kneeling Tatsuki, the girl eagerly pleasuring them by giving Ichigo a handjob while sucking Hanataro off. Tatsuki was covered in sweat, her holes filled with hot cum to their very limit. The boys mentally made a note to ask Zahna to clean up Orihime's carpet.

Both of Tatsuki's masters gasped before they climaxed together, Ichigo cumming all over Tatsuki's hand while Hanataro covered Tatsuki's entire face with his cum. Tatsuki sighed blissfully as she was covered. She let go of Ichigo's cock and licked her hand clean before scooping Hanataro's cum off her face and licked it too.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo panted.

"You're…amazing…" Hanataro huffed.

Standing up, Tatsuki giggled as Ichigo and Hanataro both hugged her, feeling love burn through her when they kissed her cheeks. "Masters…"

Looking at the clock, Ichigo noted that they only had twelve minutes left until the spell wore off. "We should go," he said to Hanataro. "I don't think we want to be here when she comes to. We'll both end up like Chizuru, except worse." The medic couldn't help but reluctantly agree. They pulled away from their naked Love Slave and got dressed, Ichigo putting on a black shirt before putting his Karate Gi back on while Hanataro got back into his casual clothes. After they finished they turned back to Tatsuki, who was standing in the middle of the room still naked and looking at them confused. Ichigo took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Tatsuki, for everything. We had a wonderful time," he told his best friend.

Feeling happier than she'd ever felt, the girl hugged Ichigo and gave him a quick kiss. She turned to Hanataro and did the same for him. "Thank you, Masters. What you gave me was so wonderful."

Seeing that they only had ten minutes left, Ichigo and Hanataro promptly left the apartment as soon as the timer to Zahna's spell wore off. Ichigo closed the door behind him, though not before seeing Tatsuki's expression go blank and watched her go to the shower to clean herself up. Feeling the spring night air cool him down, Ichigo ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. "Well that was…an experience…"

"Yeah," Hanataro nodded as they started walking. "Sorry for cutting into the middle of your wish," he apologized.

Smiling, Ichigo patted his friend on the back. "Well…I guess it couldn't be helped. Still, I'm never going to forget her in that belly dancer outfit." Ichigo sorely wished he'd taken a picture. "So then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Goodnight, Ichigo." The friends parted ways, with Ichigo going home while Hanataro headed for Urahara Shop where he was staying.

_**Later…**_

Orihime opened the door to her apartment, humming a happy tune to herself. She spotted Tatsuki on her couch and greeted her best friend. "Hey, Tatsuki. I'm back!"

Her memories wiped and her body and the apartment cleaned up, Tatsuki looked up to see Orihime and smiled back. "Oh hey, Orihime. You finally got off work, I see." She was dressed in some pajamas that Orihime kept around for whenever she stayed over.

Orihime took her apron off and sat down in a chair. "So Ichigo and the others left?" she assumed, not seeing the others anywhere.

"I guess. I decided to take a nap and I guess the boys and their weird friend took off without a word."

The orangette couldn't hide her disappointment, hoping Ichigo would be here. Feeling a buzz in her pocket, however, she pulled out her phone and saw a text message from Ichigo. Immediately her disappointment faded and she put on a happy smile. "Oh! It's Ichigo. He says that he hopes work went okay and goodnight."

Sitting up, Tatsuki saw the expression on Orihime's face and couldn't help but tease her. "When are you finally going to confess to Ichigo?"

Orihime blushed hard. "Ichigo probably doesn't feel that way towards me."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Ever think about sending him a nude pic of yourself? That ought to get his attention." When Orihime's face turned red at the thought Tatsuki laughed.

To be continued

_**Omake  
Ikumi's Side Business Pt.1**_

Chizuru lay on a bed in her birthday suit, holding an ice pack to her face to get the swelling in her black eye to go down. "I thought she was sexy! But all she is now to me is a hairless gorilla with absolutely no chance of ever getting laid!"

"Chizuru, do me a favor and shut up," said a voice from the closet. "You've done nothing but complain since you got here." Chizuru pouted but nonetheless quieted down. When she heard the closet door open up she beamed at the sight of Ikumi, dressed in a naughty nurse outfit.

Smirking and licking her lips at seeing the naked Chizuru, Ikumi walked over to the bed. "Spread your legs, Chizuru. It's time for your flu shot." The redhead obeyed and spread her legs wide, squealing as Ikumi went down on her and started licking her pussy. Ikumi was an expert in munching muffs, making Chizuru wail in pleasure, grabbing Ikumi's head and pressing her face harder into her cunt. "Oh yes! Yessss!" she wailed. "Deeper!" Ikumi obliged, plunging her fingers into the lesbian's pussy. Arching her back, Chizuru let out a lewd moan before climaxing all over Ikumi's face.

Her nurse cap having fallen off, Ikumi sat back and licked her lips, her face covered in juices. Straddling Chizuru, Ikumi leaned down and caressed Chizuru's face. "Feel better, sweetie?"

"Oh yeah," Chizuru panted. "You truly earned your paycheck tonight."

"Good to hear," Ikumi smirked before she and Chizuru shared a cum-flavored kiss…

_The End_


	8. New Bedsheets

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Eight: New Bedsheets_

_**That night…  
**_**Urahara Shop**

Hanataro was lying in a bed, restless despite how late it was. Kisuke and Tessai had offered him a bed for the night before he returned to the Soul Society the next day. Hanataro had become a regular at the shop, sent time and time again to get Yachiru candy. He looked down at the amethyst ring on his hand and recalled what Zahna had told him and Ichigo earlier as they parted ways. According to Zahna, the ring wasn't just a container of Zahna, but could also record the events of when they had sex with their Love Slaves.

Curious as to how to show its recording, Hanataro held it up and pointed it at the floor in front of the bed. The ring lit up and an image was projected out of the stone. In the middle of the room was a clear picture of Hanataro and Unohana. Hanataro's cheeks lit up as he watched his recorded image fuck Unohana in her ass. Soon, he was watching images of himself having sex with Rukia, Momo and Tatsuki.

His body growing hot, Hanataro reached under the covers and grabbed his growing erection…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Ichigo's Room**

At his house, Ichigo was participating in the same activity as Hanataro. He was busy pumping his cock while watching himself fucking Jackie, Riruka, Orihime, Ikumi and Tatsuki. His eyes was glued to the images of his friends' faces while he fucked them silly. He'd never imagine that Orihime or Tatsuki's faces could twist with such debauchery.

With a loud grunt he came all over his hand. While cleaning himself up and putting his boxers back on, one thought remained in the back of his head. He and Hanataro had used three wishes each so far. They only had seven left.

Who would they wish for next?

_**The Next Morning…**_

Ichigo and Hanataro were sitting in the Substitute's room. Ichigo had called the medic over to his house before he returned to the Seireitei so they could discuss things about a certain Djinn.

The door opened and Yuzu came in with a tray of orange juice and donuts. "Here you go, Ichigo. Hanataro," she greeted as she set it down on Ichigo's desk.

"Thanks, Yuzu," Ichigo smiled, giving his little sister a hug before she slipped out of the room. Ichigo put his ring on and looked over at Hanataro. "Let's summon her. It's time for some answers." Hanataro nodded and together the two young men turned the rings on their ringers three times and clapped their hands together.

The Djinn appeared in a puff of smoke, floating on a purple cloud while reading a manga. Seeing she'd been summoned, she sat up to face her Masters. "What's up, boys. Ready to make another wish?" she asked hopeful.

"Not today, Zahna," Ichigo said, "Zahna, how many wishes do we have left?"

Zahna's familiar sword popped into her hands. "You've used six wishes so far, see?" She pointed to the names carved in Arabic. "Not counting the one your Mod Soul made, you've seven wishes left. And I urge you both to use your remaining wishes soon before you're found out."

Hanataro gulped at the implication. One of the reasons he'd come to the World of the Living was to warn Ichigo that the Squads were now hunting for Zahna. He didn't want to imagine what the captains would do if they found out about him and Ichigo turning their friends into Love Slaves, especially Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. "Zahna, can I ask something?" Zahna gestured him to go on. "What will happen once we use the remaining wishes?"

Zahna shrugged. "Then our contract will be complete and I'll have to wait for someone else to find me and forge a contract."

The boys processed this for a quiet minute. Hanataro spoke up again. "Is it possible to use the last wish to set you free?" Ichigo was interested in that question as well ever since he and Hanataro watched Aladdin together.

Such a question made Zahna scoff. "Not a chance. I'm forever a Djinn and will never stop being one for the rest of my life. It is the point of my existence. I can't grant any other wish besides changing the hearts of women." She floated down until she was level with her masters. "You two should be satisfied with things as they are now. You've been able to have incredible sex with woman that most men would find unattainable, even by you," she said, giving Hanataro a knowing glance. "Be happy for what you've wished for and be happy that you've seven more opportunities to make women yours."

Ichigo looked down for a moment as he thought about his next question. "Zahna, can I wish to have Orihime as a Love Slave again?" Hanataro's ears perked up, wanting to know that too as his thoughts turned to Rukia.

Zahna dashed their hopes however. "I'm afraid not. I can make a woman into Love Slave once and only once for my current master. Usually it's a permanent deal but thanks to the deal we made, once that three hour mark is up, that's it. However, if I undergo a new contract, then my new master could wish for Orihime, Rukia or any of the girls you already wished for."

The two boys were stunned. Hanataro started to worry while Ichigo felt angry. The thought of someone else, especially if they happened to be of a more malevolent nature like Aizen or Ginjo, using their friends as sex toys and abusing them for their own pleasures made their stomachs churn. Ichigo truly cared for Orihime, Jackie and Tatsuki. And Hanataro still had strong feelings for Rukia, Momo and his captain.

The distressed looks on her masters' faces made Ichigo and Hanataro's thoughts clear to Zahna. She patted their heads gently in sad reassurance. "I'm sorry. I know you care about your friends but there's nothing you can do about the contracts. The only thing you can do is make more wishes."

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Hearing Zahna explain all this was distressing but it also brought up his curiosity on Zahna's origins. He decided to bring it up later when he wasn't feeling so angry. "Okay but…who's left for us to wish for?" he said out loud. "I've already wished for most of my friends."

Zahna shrugged and waved her hand, the faces of Ichigo's classmates appearing behind her. "You could always pick that feisty redhead friend of yours or your other classmates."

Remembering what some of his friends had been doing with Ikumi and her side business, Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think so. I think Ikumi's got that covered…"

"Huh?" Hanataro blinked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." He looked over at his friend. "Suggestions?"

Hanataro thought about it. "Well, there's still Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nemu, Soi-Fon and the Kotetsu sisters. Plus your Vizard friends."

While Ichigo pondered this, Zahna floated over to Hanataro and whispered into his ear, "You could always wish for Yuzu and Karin," she suggested.

Ichigo heard that and stood up, glaring at the Djinn in anger. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I was just kidding…"

_**Minutes later…**_

"I SAID I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Zahna screamed at Ichigo from her containment ring as her master threw the two rings into a cabinet drawer. He'd convinced Hanataro go give him his ring as well after the Djinn had causally made that comment about his sisters.

"You're grounded," he told the Djinn. "You can stay here until I get back."

Unfortunately for Zahna, she could only move so far as long as Ichigo and Hanataro had the rings. If they removed them and placed them somewhere, as Ichigo just did, then she was stuck. She could still leave the rings but couldn't travel far because she'd lose power and fade back into the rings.

"Put your rings back on!" Zahna demanded.

"Not today," Ichigo retorted, "Deal with your punishment." Hanataro thought that Ichigo was being too harsh but kept quiet.

Before Zahna could protest further, Karin opened the door and interrupted the three. "Ichigo, you've guests," she informed her brother. "Orihime and Rukia are here to see you."

"Orihime?" Ichigo repeated.

"Rukia?" Hanataro said.

Ichigo left the drawer open and the pair left the room and headed downstairs. Waiting for them at the front door was Orihime and Rukia, both wearing sleeveless summer dresses. Orihime's was turquoise with a flowery design all over while Rukia wore a red dress with a dragon on the front. Seeing both of their crushes made their hearts beat faster.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Orihime greeted while Rukia smiled at Hanataro.

"Hello, Orihime," Ichigo greeted back. "What're you doing here?" he asked the two.

"I've got some more time off after I finished a mission for Captain Ukitake," Rukia explained. "I came here to hang out with Orihime and we decided to spend the day in town. You boys interested in coming along?"

The boys didn't hesitate to agree. They walked out of the house in the direction of the movies with Ichigo holding Orihime's hand, Hanataro holding Rukia's. The group was watched by an irate Zahna, who glared at Ichigo while gritting her teeth. "Ichigo, you are going to pay for that," she swore.

Hours passed and Zahna was forced to pass the time by reading some books on Ichigo's shelf. Twice she had to retreat into the safety of her ring. Once was when Yuzu came inside to vacuum her brother's room and a second time when Karin came in to borrow a video game her brother had. Still she felt bored and wished that her masters would return so that something interesting would happen.

Then she sensed a presence closing in on Ichigo's room, someone who wasn't Ichigo or Hanataro. She retreated back into her ring and waited as the window opened up and a new figure climbed into Ichigo's room. As the intruder entered the room, Zahna recognized him from Hanataro's descriptions. It was the Squad Six lieutenant, Renji Abarai, inside a Gigai and wearing casual clothes. From inside the ring, Zahna whistled as she got a good look at him. "Boy, he is really attractive," she said to herself.

Seeing Ichigo nowhere in sight, Renji grumbled to himself in annoyance before sitting down on the bed. "Great. Guess I should just wait until he gets back," he sighed.

A minute later, Ichigo's room found itself with a new guest. Both Renji and the hiding Djinn were surprised when a new person climbed in through the opened window. To Renji's surprise, it was the lieutenant of Squad Twelve, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Like Ichigo she was outfitted in a Gigai but still wore her Soul Reaper uniform. Zahna recognized the lieutenant from when Hanataro was present at SWA meetings. '_What's the crazy scientist's daughter doing here?' _she thought with dread. Did the Captains figure out that she was with Ichigo and Hanataro?

Renji sat up at the sight of Nemu. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Lieutenant Abarai. I see you came to see Ichigo Kurosaki too. Is he present?"

"It doesn't look that way. I was going to wait for him to come back to ask if he knows where Rukia is. What're you doing here?"

Nemu sat down in a chair. "I'm here on behalf of Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Renji couldn't help but voice his confusion. "What does Yachiru want with Ichigo?"

"She asked me to bring him back to the Soul Society so that he and Captain Zaraki could have the rematch that Captain Zaraki has been for so long. She discussed it with Captain Unohana during a SWA meeting and we plan on making it into a big event." She leaned back against the chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I suppose I will wait with you until he returns."

Renji felt very awkward with Nemu sitting along with him. He'd hardly talked to the lieutenant and was well aware of the abuse Mayuri subjected to. However, he did note how pretty Nemu was, especially with her miniskirt showing off her slender legs.

Nemu abruptly stood up and started to go through Ichigo's stuff. "Hey, what are you doing?" Renji asked in alarm as Nemu looked inside Ichigo's closet. "Why are you going through Ichigo's stuff?"

"I'm quite curious about the lifestyle Ichigo Kurosaki lives. It might give Master Mayuri more introspection about Human culture in the current modern age," she simply stated. Still, Renji felt rather uncomfortable about invading his friend's privacy.

Hidden in the safety of her ring, Zahna watched closely as Nemu went through Ichigo's effects. The lieutenant made note of the clothes and boxers Ichigo wore, going through his photos, books, manga, TV and even examined his pillows, disturbing Renji and Zahna.

However, Zahna felt a rising sense of alarm when she saw Nemu noticing the drawer the rings were in, making her way over to it. Zahna became gravely concerned at the thought of Nemu finding the rings. Though they appeared normal, Nemu might notice some significance about them and bring them back to Mayuri, exposing her to the Soul Reapers and, more importantly, Nemu's insane father. Unwilling to allow suck a risk to happen, Zahna had no choice.

She checked the house with her senses and found that Ichigo's father and sisters were busy watching a movie downstairs. She focused her power through the rings and as Nemu opened the drawer, she hit her with her power.

Renji was flipping through one of Ichigo's magazines, figuring he should leave Nemu be. He noticed Nemu suddenly stand up straight, her body going rigid for a quick second. When Nemu became very quiet he looked up in confusion. "Nemu? What's up?" Nemu turned around, her face emotionless but her eyes were colored violet. She said nothing to Renji as she reached for her white sash and untied it. Renji's confusion grew into utter disbelief as he watched Nemu start to remove her clothes until she was standing in front of the tattooed man completely naked!

Seeing a girl suddenly naked in front of him, Renji blushed up a storm as his brain tried to process what was happening. To his horror, he felt himself getting a boner, his manhood making a tent in his pants.

Since she was an Artificial Soul, Nemu's emotions did not run as wild as Ichigo and Hanataro's Love Slaves. However, due to Zahna's powerful magic, she was set free from Mayuri's control and now had become totally obedient to Renji.

Stepping forward to Renji, Nemu got down on her knees. Crouching down on the floor, she bowed in front of the lieutenant like the slave she'd become. "While we're waiting, please let me do whatever you want, Renji-Sama."

Renji's jaw threatened to pop off from hanging so low. Just the thought of the seductive Nemu giving herself to him made him even harder. Like Hanataro and Ichigo before him, he was completely dumbfounded at what was happening. But like Zahna's masters, he saw a golden opportunity to finally get laid. He didn't even think about what Mayuri would do to him if he ever found out. His lust overruling his reason, Renji stood up and started stripping out of his clothes.

Nemu and Zahna, still watching from her rings, silently watched Renji stand in the room naked as Nemu. Zahna let out an inaudible whistle when she saw how big Renji was. '_Guess he wasn't compensating with his tattoos and muscles' _Zahna thought.

"Come here," Renji ordered. Nemu stood up and walked over to the lieutenant. Renji took Nemu into his arms. Swallowing hard, Renji pressed his lips against Nemu's and kissed her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

After having a ton of fun at the movies, Ichigo, Hanataro, Rukia and Orihime stopped at a burger joint for a bite to eat. Orihime put weird concoctions on her burger, saying it'd make it taste better much to the group's inner dismay. Hanataro and Rukia shared fries, the medic trying to fight the blush on his cheeks while Ichigo, drinking a milkshake, couldn't help but notice how cute Orihime looked in her dress.

Finishing off the fries, Rukia cleared her throat before she addressed her two orange-haired friends. "Ichigo, Orihime. There's something I need to discuss with you." She gave Hanataro a quick nod. "I don't know if Hanataro hasn't already told you this, Ichigo, but it was revealed to us that a creature called a Djinn named Zahna was freed from a seal created by a member of the Royal Guard."

Ichigo blinked. "The Royal Guard?" Kisuke had mentioned to him about the Soul King's bodyguards, the enigmatic Squad Zero.

"Yep. You remember that hot spring we were all in? The Djinn was sealed in the sword at the bottom of the hot spring. We don't know how it escaped but we've been ordered by Squad Zero to capture Zahna alive." When she saw how confused Orihime looked, Rukia further elaborated. "Djinns are a kind of genie. My brother explained to me what they were."

Orihime's eyes lit up. "Oh! A real life genie! Can she grant wishes?" Without waiting for an explanation she thought about what she'd wish for, an image of her and Ichigo standing at a wedding altar popping into her head.

As for Ichigo and Hanataro, the two boys were in shock. Ichigo almost did a spit take when he heard Rukia's mention Zahna's name. '_So they're hunting Zahna? This is bad. This is really bad.' _His heart thumped faster in his chest. Hanataro was so white he looked like he might faint at any minute. '_If they found out we made a contract with Zahna…and if they found out Hanataro used wishes on Rukia and Unohana…' _Ichigo didn't want to think what they would do to him, or what Hanataro's punishment would be once Byakuya and Unohana found out.

Orihime stood up, her hand going to her stomach. "Oh! This talking about genies has gotten me too hyped. I need to use the restroom. I'll be back."

Rukia got up as well. "Me too. We'll be back, boys," she said, thought she failed to notice the look of panic on their faces before she and Orihime walked to the women's restroom.

"We're screwed!" Hanataro hissed, his hands going to his head as his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. "We're so screwed! Captain Kuchiki is going to skin me and wear me like a raincoat!"

Ichigo clamped a hand over Hanataro's mouth to quiet him down. "Shut up!" he hissed. "I'm just as scared too. But we can't," he leaned forward, "and I mean _can't, _let it slip that we know about Zahna or that we made a contract with her. I know what will happen if they find out about us and Zahna but we need to keep calm." Ichigo knew that they had to remain calm and keep people from figuring out about Zhna, otherwise a storm of trouble would be heading their way.

Hanataro closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths after Ichigo took his hand away from his mouth. "We need to get back to your house and let Zahna know."

"We will. As soon as Orihime takes Rukia back to her apartment, we bolt straight back to my place," he told his friend.

As the boys brooded over their predicament, the ladies returned from the restroom and sat back down at their table. "Hey, boys!" Orihime greeted. "There's a movie that Rukia and I want to go see and the showtime is in a few minutes."

"Are you going to treat your ladies?" Rukia teased, much to Hanataro's embarrassment.

Ichigo and Hanataro looked at each other for a second before speaking in unison. "Yes."

The two girls were overjoyed to spend more time with the boys and the four headed for the movie theater. Ichigo and Hanataro decided that warning Zahna would have to wait.

'_Besides, it's not like anything's happening to her right now,' _Ichigo thought.

**Ichigo's Bedroom**

On Ichigo's bed, Renji and Nemu were still making out. The lieutenant sat on the redhead's lap while they kissed, her body on fire as Renji's hands explored her body. His rough hands touched her shoulders, slid down her back and felt the contours of her spine before cupping her firm ass and squeezing her cheeks. Nemu felt nothing but delight as her body became Renji's plaything.

Renji was still in utter disbelief at this strange turn of events but was still eager to try out things he'd only dreamed of having girl do for him. After giving her one last kiss, he pulled away from her. "Nemu, I want you to get down on your knees and suck me off," he commanded.

Going through her memory Nemu remembered Rangiku giving her a porno magazine so that Nemu would be interested in sex and come out of her shell. Nemu had read the entire magazine that listed all of the various sexual acts and positions but had remained uninterested. But with Zahna's magic corrupting her mind, she was now very interested in taking her knowledge and making Renji cum.

Getting down on her knees before her master, Nemu gently took hold of Renji's cock and balls with her soft, slender hands, fondling him to get him warmed up. Renji nearly cried out in ecstasy at how good he felt. He was taken aback by how skilled Nemu was as she fondled his genitals. The redhead almost jumped when the lieutenant wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started taking him into her mouth. Thanks to her unique physiology, Nemu easily took Renji into her throat with no trouble at all. Her hands continued to gently massage his balls. Holding her head tightly, Renji tried his best not to cum too soon but Nemu's deepthroat was too good. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" Renji moaned as he came hard in Nemu's mouth. Swallowing hot cum with a fat cock in her mouth proved to be no issue at all to Nemu, her body tingling as she continued to swallow the redhead's essence. Renji hissed as Nemu pulled her lips away to lick his sensitive tip, licking his cock and balls clean.

Standing up, the naked beauty sat on the bed next to Renji and laid her head on his shoulder, her hand gently returning to her master's shaft and stroking him back to hardness. "What else do you wish for, Renji-Sama?"

Renji stared blankly at the wall for a moment before he regained his senses. After cumming hard, he now had a craving for Nemu's body. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to feel her breasts push against his bare chest. "Lay down for me," he commanded. Kissing his cheek, Nemu did as commanded and laid down before Renji, running her hands along her naked body enticingly. Renji did not need a sweeter incentive and crawled on top of her. The lieutenants shared a tender kiss before Renji kissed Nemu's cheek before working his way down, licking and kissing her neck, earlobes and her collar bone before feasting his eyes on her glorious breasts. Eagerly, Renji took Nemu's tits into his hands and roughly fondled them. Nemu quietly moaned as Renji had his way with her tits, her hands joining his in massaging them.

Seeing Nemu panting heatedly, Renji leaned up and kissed her again for a tender second before sliding back down her body, sucking on her breasts. He squeezed Nemu's tits while he suckled her, almost trying to will milk out of her. Nemu could only lay there beneath Renji while giving quiet gasps. Though her emotions were still low, her body reacted heatedly to Renji's ministrations.

Enjoying himself, Renji stopped sucking Nemu's boobs and went lower, kissing Nemu's stomach and bellybutton before coming face to face with her pussy. Nemu instinctively spread her legs, giving Renji a good look at her shaved, pink womanhood.

Grinning, Renji reached out with a finger and touched Nemu's warm, moist pussy. After a few seconds his fingering became bolder, earning a loud moan from Nemu, her cheeks starting to turn pink. She'd never touched herself before so she'd no idea how pleasurable it was to have her womanhood rubbed. Hearing Nemu start to moan, Renji wondered how she'd react if he went further. Spreading her legs wider he put his lips to her pussy and started to eat her out. Nemu's eyes widened in shock and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to suppress the squeal as Renji showed her the pleasure of cunnilingus.

Due to her different chemical makeup, Nemu's body was extremely sensitive. Nemu had no idea how sensitive she was since she never explored her own sexuality before. She started to touch her breasts as excitement overwhelmed her. "Ah! Ahhh!" Nemu grabbed Renji's head and cried out in bliss. Ichigo's ceiling spun in her vision as she climaxed.

Licking up her juices, Renji crawled back on top of Nemu and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He took hold of her hand and interlocked their fingers, bringing her hand to his cheek. "You seem to be getting into it," Renji said softly as Nemu rubbed the back of her soft hand into his cheek. Nemu was silent but her body was screaming for more, her face flushed and her breasts heaving.

Zahna watched all of this with a grin on her face. The more Renji gave pleasure to Nemu, the more the lieutenant's emotions would start to pour out. The thought of someone like Nemu going into a sexual frenzy was enough to keep Zahna watching.

Nemu kissed her master and ran her hand through his hair while he touched her body. She felt like fire was erupting inside her every time he touched her sides, her arms or her breasts. The tingling sensation she felt in her loins grew into an insatiable craving. As she lovingly ran her hands through Renji's hair, she undid the tie to his ponytail and let his long red hair fall past his shoulders, draping her in a dark red curtain. "Renji-Sama…" she panted as they parted for air. She reached down and touched her master's cock, enjoying the gasp he made at the feel of her soft touch. "I want you…I need you…" she spread her legs, "inside of me."

Unable to contain himself anymore with his cock throbbing in desire, Renji threw away any hesitation before he plunged his manhood into Nemu's pussy, becoming one with his Love Slave. Nemu threw her head back and wailed as Renji roughly slammed his cock in and out of her. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she mashed her lips with Renji's, not wanting Ichigo's family to hear their fornicating.

Renji leaned back and gripped Nemu's waist, fucking her faster. "So fucking tight!" he grunted, his cock smothered by her warm walls gripping him tightly, sucking him in as he tried to pull out. The dam that held back Nemu's emotions started to shatter. Tears leaked out of the edges of her eyes while she looked up at Renji with love in her eyes. "Please, Renji-Sama…make me cum! I beg you! Make your Nemu cum!"

"With pleasure." Renji pushed Nemu's legs up and started fucking her wildly, groaning as the tension in his balls reached its peak. "Ah! Ahhh!" he cried out as he slammed into her one last time before releasing inside of Nemu, blessing her with a hot, steamy creampie.

Feeling her womb flood with a boiling hot wetness, Nemu threw her head back and let out a silent wail as she climaxed together with her master. Renji held Nemu still as he pumped her full of cum, his seed mixing with her juices as they spilled from her plugged cunt, staining Ichigo's sheets.

Lying on top of her while still balls deep inside of her, Renji looked down at his Love Slave, surprised by the heartfelt smile she was giving him. Caressing his cheek, Nemu leaned forward until her lips grazed his. "I love you, Renji-Sama…" she whispered, much to Renji's shock. Such a declaration caught Renji off guard but it made him happy and kissed her in response, Nemu kissing her back in return.

Minutes later, Nemu found herself on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder and blushed harder as Renji got behind her, his hands fondling her ass. Spreading them open to reveal her asshole, Renji licked his fingers and brought them to her backdoor. Nemu gripped the sheets as Renji fingered her asshole, licking her lips in anticipation for something much bigger. She bucked her hips into Renji's fingering, cooing as he stretched her asshole wide. Deciding she was ready, Renji mounted his Love Slave and pushed into her asshole.

"Ahhhh!" Nemu cried out in unrestrained pleasure as Renji began to pound her ass. Zahna took the liberty of soundproofing the room to keep Ichigo's family from hearing her shouting.

Renji almost came from the mere tightness of Nemu's ass. He'd always wanted to try anal sex before but didn't think Nemu would actually let him. '_I don't care why she's acting like this…or what Captain Kurotsuchi will do to me if he finds out. All I want is Nemu!' _

Nemu found her asshole to be more sensitive than her pussy. She loved having her master tame her asshole, her bottom stretched to its limit by his thick girth and feeling like he was pushing all the way up into her guts. "Renji-Sama! I'm gonna cum again!" she shouted. She cried out when Renji grabbed her long braid and pulled it back like the reins to a horse, her back arching and her breasts bouncing in tandem with Renji's thrusts.

"I know, I'm about to cum too," Renji grunted, using his free hand to grope Nemu's tit. "Cum with me!" he ordered. His hand let go of her braid and he cupped her other breast, pulling her close to his chest. Renji buried his face in Nemu's shoulder while his hips moved as fast and as hard as his body allowed. "I'm…I'm cumming!"

Nemu could only smile with tears of joy running down her face as she felt Renji shoot his cum into her ass. "Cumming! Renji-Sama! I'm cumming!" she shouted before her pussy gushed, soiling Ichigo's bed beneath them.

Turning her head, Renji held her tightly and kissed her…

_**Several hours later…**_

Renji and Nemu laid in Ichigo's dirtied bed, cuddling and making out. After having round after round of sex, both of them were exhausted. Tracing his lips, Nemu leaned forward. "Renji-Sama…" She leaned forward for another kiss.

"Nemu…" Renji whispered back before meeting her lips. His hand took hold of hers and squeezed. The two lieutenants soaked in each other's warmth, not wanting to let each other go.

Then Nemu suddenly went stiff.

Renji was taken aback by her blank expression, the violet glow in her eye no longer present. Seeing this, Zahna muttered a curse. Without Renji knowing why Nemu suddenly became a love slave, there was no time for her to leave and clean herself up or at least put her clothes back on. '_Oh well, I'll just use a bit of magic to at least erase Nemu's memories.' _

Nemu came to her senses and blinked, her expression returning to the emotionless mask she usually wore. Looking around and seeing that she was lying in bed with Renji naked, her pussy and asshole leaking hot cum. Inspecting herself she found hickeys around her neck. Not understanding how she landed in this situation, she sat up and looked over at Renji. "Lieutenant Abarai, why are we naked in Ichigo Kurosaki's bed?"

Staring at Nemu completely flabbergasted, Renji was silent for a moment while he processed the question. Realizing that Nemu was being serious, he quickly shook off his shock and stood up. "You don't remember?!" he shouted, his jaw hanging low as he stared in disbelief. Nemu's expression made it clear she didn't remember the last three hours. "How can you forget what we were doing? We were in the middle of cuddling after having amazing sex for three hours!"

Nemu didn't need to confirm Renji's words. Her body told the truth of the matter, feeling Renji's seed inside of her holes. She looked at Renji and saw the hurt look on his face, the redhead clearly upset that Nemu just forgot all the things she said to him. "I'm am sorry, Renji," she apologized with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I don't know why I forgot."

Sighing, Renji turned away. "It's alright. I can't stay mad. Not after what we did…" He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his clothes.

Suddenly, Nemu covered her mouth and started to blush. "Lieutenant Abarai. Since we were in bed together…does this make us a couple?"

Renji froze at the question. Thinking about it for a minute, he scratched the back of his head. "I guess. It'll be a bit hard to explain this to our ca-" Nemu surprised Renji by giving him a quick kiss. Mayuri's daughter gave her new boyfriend a surprising smile before she kissed him again, this time more deeply. Immediately Renji got his wind back and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her back and reached around to grab her ass, Nemu reaching down to grab his manhood and work him back to life.

Nemu laid her head on his shoulder, tracing Renji's chin with a finger. "I promise I won't forget this time. I'll be worthy of your love." Pushing Renji onto his back, Nemu got on top of him and straddled his lap. After stroking Renji back to hardness, Nemu lifted her hips and impaled her pussy on his manhood. "Ohhh!" Nemu moaned, her body remembering the pleasure Renji had given her. "Yes! Please, Renji!" she moaned in between bounces, tantalizing Renji with her swaying breasts, "remind me how good your cock is!"

Watching all of this go down, Zahna sat in her ring dumbstruck. This was a bizarre turn of events if she ever saw one. "Heh, I guess Ichigo and Hanataro weren't the only ones with love on the brain," she said to herself. She'd expected Nemu to slap the crud out of Renji and storm off to tell her father. This was beyond unexpected. "But hey," she told herself as she watched them climax together. "Sometimes people deserve a happy ending…"

As the new couple finished coming down from their highs, Renji sat up and held the panting Nemu in his lap. The lieutenant looked at her lover with a tender smile on her face. Renji smiled back pulled her in for a romantic kiss…

And then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?! THE?! FUCKING?! HELL?! RENJIIIIIIIIII?!"

The couple jumped and turned to see who screamed. Renji's face turned white when he saw Ichigo, Rukia, Hanataro and Orihime standing in the doorway.

"Oh dear…" Zahna said to herself before hiding away in her ring. "Looks like you two are on your own…"

Hanataro was covering his bloody nose. "L-l-lieutenant… Kuro-Kurostuchi…why are you…and Re-Renji…" he stammered.

Both Rukia and Orihime were red as a tomato with embarrassment, the former furious while the latter about to faint. "RENJI! What the hell are you doing with Nemu?!" she demanded.

The angriest of the four, Ichigo fought the urge to bleed from his nose wihle he glared at his friend, trying hard not to stare at Nemu, but failing. He was even angrier when he saw the mess the two had made all over his bed. "Renji! Nemu! Why are you in my house?! AND WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX ON MY BED?!" he screamed.

Knowing that he was up a creek without a paddle, Renji tried to reach of a pillow to give Nemu to cover herself. "Ichigo, I swear I can…explain…" the words died in Renji's mouth when he realized there was no explaining it. How was he going to explain that Nemu had starting rooting through his stuff, suddenly stripped naked and begged him to fuck her? Nobody in their right mind would believe that story. "I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST HAPPENED!" he screamed back.

Orihime and Hanataro were too embarrassed to say anything. In fact, Hanataro had to steady Orihime to keep herself from fainting.

Downstairs, the rest of Ichigo's family was in the middle of dinner. They heard the screaming upstairs but promptly ignored it…

Ichigo was seeing red. All he wanted to do was hurl Nemu out the window and thump Renji's skull. He took a step forward but was stopped when Hanataro put a hand on his arm. "Wait!" he whispered into his ear. "I think Zahna might have something to do with this…" he said out of earshot of Rukia and Orihime.

Zahna heard that, however, and gulped in her rings. She was definitely going to get a piece of Ichigo's mind later on…

Completely oblivious to the whole situation and ignoring the fact that she was completely naked with Renji balls deep inside of her, Nemu lifted her hips and emptied her womanhood, much to Rukia's and Ichigo's disgust. "Good afternoon Ichigo, I've been waiting with my new boyfriend here for you. But we haven't finished consummating our relationship yet."

"…Excuse me?"

Nemu lifted her hips…and then promptly speared her asshole on Renji's cock. "I'll finish my business with you…soon…but first…Renji will finish…inside my asshole…" she said as she started to ride Renji's cock, the redhead lieutenant absolutely dumbstruck.

"NEMU! What the hell?!" Renji shouted. He tried to push her off and get himself out of this situation, but his strength was mostly gone at this point and Nemu was stronger than she looked. Nemu dug her nails into his shoulders as her face became incredibly slutty. The four spectators watched in absolute shock as the couple fucked right in front of them, screaming in unison as they came one last time.

This time it was Orihime and Rukia who started to have nosebleeds. Both of them looked like they might pass out at any second. Hanataro's nose just kept bleeding before he crumpled to the floor. Though highly aroused at Nemu's sluttiness, Ichigo had found a rage beyond anything he'd ever known. "GOD…DAMMIT…RENJIIIIIIIIII!"

Renji, unable to handle so much excitement at once, fell back on the bed passed out. Nemu stayed on his lap unresponsive, her face going pure slut, tears rolling down her face while drool started coming out of her mouth.

All in all, Nemu was really happy she'd come to Ichigo's house today…

_**The Next Day…**_

Ichigo angrily put new bedsheets on his bed. He'd spent the night on the couch after tearing off his sheets and throwing them away. When he'd asked for new sheets from his father that morning, he refused to say why. '_I'm probably going to need a new mattress too…' _Ichigo thought to himself angrily.

The ring on his hand glowed and Zahna popped out. "Okay, I get it! I screwed up! I panicked, alright? I've apologized a dozen times now, Ichigo. So can we PLEASE quit it with the silent treatment already?"

The Substitute didn't say a single word. All he did was turn around and shoot the Djinn and angry glare.

As for Renji, after he woke up he was given the beating of a lifetime by an irate Rukia and a pissed off Ichigo. Right now the lieutenant was at Kisuke's shop, Hanataro healing him as best he could. Orihime and Rukia had taken Nemu back to Orihime's apartment to give her advice on how to react more appropriately to situations and to be more aware of her surroundings, with Rukia giving tips on her now-loving relationship with Renji.

And Ichigo? Still pissed.

_To be continued…_

_**Omake  
Ikumi's Side Business Pt.2**_

Ikumi felt the chill of the spring air on her naked skin as she stood outside setting up her camera. The moon was full as it illuminated her in her birthday suit. Behind her was an inflatable pool, filled with mud. "You know, sometimes you girls come up with the weirdest requests," she mumbled before hitting record. A door behind her slid open and Jackie stepped out, also naked. The pair were at the backyard of Jackie's apartment. Thankfully it was enclosed to keep them away from prying eyes and Jackie's neighbors were fast asleep, including Riruka.

"Yeah, but that's why you charge extra," Jackie smirked before smacking Ikumi's ass.

The two women smiled before they kissed in front of the camera. Taking Ikumi by the hand Jackie led her into the pool. As soon as they were settled, the pair began to wrestle in the mud, fingering each other's pussies and assholes. The women kissed while they grappled, their bodies covered in mud while they rolled around in the pool, groping each other's breasts.

As they became completely soaked in mud, they started to rub their pussies together, the women moaning as they scissored. As the camera continued to record the ladies' wrestling, they climaxed hard, their juices mixing with the mud.

Sitting up, Ikumi pinned her muddy opponent to the floor of the pool and shared a heated mud-covered kiss, their faces and hair covered in mud.

"Mmmmmmhhh…."

_The End_


	9. The Super Lieutenant's Training Session

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Nine: The Super Lieutenant's Training Session_

_**Later that afternoon…  
**_**Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on his bed with a big frown on his face.

He was still angry at hell after what happened yesterday. The joyful day he'd spent with Orihime had been ruined upon visiting the sight of Renji and Nemu making the beast with two backs all over his bed.

Speaking of which, Nemu had stopped by his place that morning and explained to Ichigo why she'd come to his room in the first place. Nemu told him she had been tasked by Yachiru to bring him to the Soul Society so that he and Kenpachi could have their long-awaited rematch. He was shocked when she further elaborated that the SWA were making the fight into a big sporting event.

Clearly not wanting anything to do with the crazy Kenpachi, Ichigo firmly refused. The last thing he wanted or need was to spend some quality time in a body cast, if he even survived the experience at all. He was already sick to death of being chased by the captain whenever they bumped into one another. Nemu, however, remained undeterred and informed him she'd stay in the World of the Living until Ichigo changed his mind.

Rolling over onto his side, Ichigo turned his thoughts to a conversation he and Hanataro had with Zahna yesterday after they'd booted the naked Renji and Nemu out of his room…

_ "Zahna! Things in the Soul Society are getting bad!" Hanataro told her as he sat in a chair. Ichigo was in the middle of spraying his mattress down with disinfectant. "The Royal Guard know you're free and they've ordered the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squads to capture you!" _

_ Sitting on her cloud, Zahna crossed her arms and hummed as she processed the information. "I'm not that surprised. That idiot Nimaiya was bound to found out I escaped his little sword anyway." She shrugged and gestured to the rings on her masters wore. "As soon as you use up the last of your wishes, I'll make my escape and lay low. The sooner the better. So in the meantime, you two need to play it cool. Especially you, Hanataro." _

_ Ichigo tossed the empty can of disinfectant into a garbage can and grabbed another. "Still, I'm worried about what will happen if someone discovers our connection to you. I mean…" Ichigo thought about the girls he'd wished for, Ikumi notwithstanding. "These Royal Guard guys sound like trouble." _

_ "If someone comes close to discover the truth, just let me handle it, Master," Zahna said confidently. "I mean, I handled the situation quite well yesterday." Ichigo's angry glare returned and she shivered in fright. "Okay, maybe I could've handled the situation just a teeny-bit better…" _

_ Hanataro was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "Um…Zahna? How come you got sealed away in the sword in the first place? Why were you involved with Squad Zero in the first place?" He had decided that it was time for some answers about the Djinn's past after failing to find anything useful in the archives. _

_ Zahna sat back on her cloud and stared deeply at her master before she decided that they deserved the truth about her past, albeit just a small bit. They deserved that much since they were running the risk of incurring the Soul Society's wrath. "Well, when I came in existence, I originally stayed in the Middle East, serving the kings and Sultans and giving them harems. Then I came into the possession of a Soul Reaper who brought me to the Soul Society." When she saw the inquisitive look on their faces she waved a hand dismissively. "The Soul Reaper is irrelevant. He died shortly after by a Hollow. I don't even remember his name, to be honest."_

_ "So that's how you ended up in the Soul Society. But how'd you get sealed away?" _

_ "Sorry, but that's a story for another time. I'm tired and in need of a nap." Without another word she disappeared back into the rings with a poof of smoke. The boys looked at each other and simply shrugged. If she didn't want to tell them, then they shouldn't push…_

Back in the present, Ichigo continued to be steadfast in his refusal to fight Kenpachi, angrily deleting the messages on his phone Nemu kept sending every hour. He was about to go downstairs for dinner…when a red balloon shot through his room and splattered red paint all over his bedroom wall. "GODDAMMIT KISUKE!" Ichigo shouted as his rage returned to him. "I just finished cleaning the bed and now I have to clean the wall!"

The paint dripped down and formed a message for the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"_Hello, Ichigo! Your dad and I made the necessary arrangements for your absence at school so you're free to go fight Kenpachi in the Soul Society. Yoruichi and I already placed bets on you. Make sure you make us proud and rich!" _

"Dammit, Kisuke, I am not a horse!"

The last of the paint for another part of the message.

"_P.S.: next time I'll be sure to send in an evil clown with the red balloon!"_

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in resignation. If his dad was on board with this, then he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine, I'll fight him and get it over with," he reluctantly said. "If it'll get Nemu to stop texting me, at least…" Hearing his sister call for him, Ichigo headed downstairs, his mood ruined by the fact that he now had to clean the mess off his wall…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Urahara Shop**

The shop was empty, save for a certain beat-up lieutenant. Kisuke had left for lunch with Yoruichi while Tessai took the kids out for some fun. Hanataro and Rukia, who were still in Karakura Town, were also out getting food. Hanataro had stayed to make sure that Renji's injuries properly healed. Rukia did not give a reason for why she stayed but her constant glances at Hanataro were a telling sign. Renji couldn't help but feel bothered by how much time Hanataro and Rukia were spending together.

He lay on the futon, his head and chest covered in bandages while the only clothing he wore was a pair of boxers. He'd woken up at the shop with his face black and blue from the beating his friends had given him. He groaned as he remembered what he did with Nemu. "Oh man…Captain Kuchiki is gonna kill me…and who knows what Mayuri is going to do…"

Getting hungry, the bandaged Renji stood up and shambled over to the door, hoping to make it to the kitchen where Kisuke kept some snacks. He opened the door…and found Nemu standing in the doorway! "N-Nemu!"

The lieutenant wore a pink apron with hearts on it but that was the only bit of clothing she wore, an obvious effort at seduction. In her hands was a plate of cookies. "Good afternoon, Renji. I made you these to make you feel better. Would you like these?" she caressed her lover's face, "or me?"

Renji instantly answered by cupping his girlfriend's face and planting a deep kiss on her face. They made their way back to the bed. As Nemu knelt down to set the tray of cookies to the side, Renji got behind her and removed his boxers before undoing the tie to her apron, letting it slip from her body. Nemu let Renji pull her into his lap and turned her head to kiss him. Seeing him hard already, she lifted her hips and impaled herself on his shaft before riding him reverse cowgirl style. Already in love with Nemu's sensual body, Renji reached around and cupped Nemu's breasts. Still sensitive from yesterday, it didn't take long for the couple to climax, Nemu howling in pleasure as Renji gave her a hot creampie.

"Renji…" Nemu cooed, getting off of Renji and standing up.

"Nemu…" Renji responded as he got up. Holding her in his arms, he gave her a loving kiss…

"RENJI! COME ON!"

Once again, the two almost jumped out of their skin and turned to see Hanataro and Rukia. Covering himself with his hands, Renji blushed fiercely in embarrassment at being caught in the act again. "R-Rukia…uh…hi?"

Tired of Renji's sleaziness, Rukia stormed over to the redhead and put her hands around his neck. "Now you listen here, you keep in it in your pants when you're at someone else's house!"

Hanataro quickly stepped in before she could throttle him. "R-Rukia, please control yourself! He's already injured!"

Nemu watched all of this innocently. She was still completely oblivious to situations like these. A buzz from her apron's pocket caught her attention and she grabbed her phone. "Oh, a message from Ichigo. I should prepare another message asking him to participate in the duel."

But to her surprise, Ichigo's message informed her that he would go to the Soul Society, though there was an angry emoji that followed the message. Nemu closed her phone pleased. "I should collect Ichigo Kurosaki soon and return. I'll need to explain my relationship with Renji to Master Mayuri. But first…" Pulling Renji away from Rukia's choking clutches, she pushed him down onto the floor and got back on top of him, ignoring the shocked couple behind her. "Are you ready to fuck me in the ass, Renji?"

Rukia's face burned a hot red. It was a wonder steam didn't erupt from her ears. Ever since she'd seen Nemu and Renji engaging in anal sex, Rukia's love for getting fucked in the ass increased, secretly fingering her ass in bed last night. She looked over at Hanataro and saw that he was equally embarrassed as she was, yet she saw a hint of arousal in his eyes, surprising her.

The couple were shocked when they found Nemu bent over in front of them, spreading her cheeks to show the pair her asshole. "Rukia, Hanataro, would you mind lubricating my asshole?"

Rukia and Hanataro immediately suffered massive nosebleeds. Hanataro quickly fell to the floor in a daze while Rukia just stammered in frustration from Nemu's insanity. "D-Damn it, Nemu!"

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad Twelve; R&D Dept.**

Mayuri hit a key on the keyboard and was confused by the static on the screen. "That's odd. All of the surveillance bacteria that I implanted inside Nemu have been terminated. Hmm…what could this mean…" he pondered. Unbeknownst to him, when Nemu had become one of Zahna's Love Slave, Zahna's magic had eliminated his surveillance bacteria.

The scientist sat back and scoffed. "Hmm…I'll have to see about this when she gets back. It's annoying not being able to check up on her. She better not be doing anything crazy…"

_**With Orihime…**_

"Hey, Orihime. What's up?" Tatsuki asked as she walked into Orihime's bakery, Chad and Uryu walking up

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you guys what Rukia and Hanataro told me." Making sure no customers were within earshot, Orihime excitedly told the trio about Zahna the Djinn.

Tatsuki looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, I know we've seen some crazy things but…really? A genie?"

"Doesn't surprise me," Uryu interjected. "We know that certain tribes like the Quincy and the Bounts exist, it isn't outside the realm of possibility if folklore creatures exist. I wonder if the Quincy have any history with this Djinn?"

Orihime's phone buzzed and she pulled it out. "Huh? It's from Nemu. Why's she texting me?" she wondered as she read the message. "Oh! It looks like Ichigo's heading for the Soul Society tomorrow and she wants me to come along!"

_**Back to Ichigo…**_

The Substitute headed up to his room to pack. "Can't believe I agreed to do this…" he grumbled as he opened the door to his room. "Now I need to pack…"

"Oh, I've already taken the liberty of gathering your things, Ichigo," said Nemu, standing in the middle of his room with a bag on his bed.

"Nemu! What are you doing in my room…again?" Ichigo demanded. He looked around to see if Renji was here. Thankfully he was spared the agony of seeing his best friend naked again.

Her clothes back on, Nemu handed the bag to Ichigo. "Here you go. Kisuke Urahara has arraigned us to go through his Senkaimon. Lieutenant Kuchiki and Third-Seat Hanataro will be joining us since they're needed back too. I offered your friends to join us but only Orihime Inoue could afford to go. Kisuke Urahara is ensuring that she doesn't lose her job at her bakery."

"Oh, what about Renji?"

"He can't really move at the moment so he'll remain behind while Kisuke tends to his injuries. Orihime wanted to heal him but Lieutenant Kuchiki wouldn't allow it."

_**The Next Day...  
**_**Soul Society**

Ichigo and Hanataro were back in the Soul Society, dressed in their respective uniforms. The boys were currently in the SWA meeting room with the rest of the SWA plus Orihime, who had been given a Soul Reaper outfit by Rangiku to help her not stick out like a sore thumb. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how the black outfit made her look even cuter.

Amidst the other members at the table were Nemu, Nanao, Momo, Isane and Kiyone, Soi-Fon and Yoruichi. The door opened up and Captain Unohana and Yachiru walked into the room. Hanataro quickly stood up and handed over the candy to the lieutenant, the girl eagerly chowing down on the sweets as soon as it was in her hands.

With Yachiru preoccupied, Nanao decided to speak in her stead. "Ichigo, thank you for accepting Yachiru's invitation to fight Captain Zaraki."

"Not like I had a choice, what with Kisuke and my Dad making the decision for me and Nemu blowing up my phone…amongst other things," he said, giving the stoic lieutenant a glare.

"As Lieutenant Kurotsuchi explained, Yachiru decided to make the fight into an event. We'll be selling tickets so that the other squads will be able to watch."

The nerve on Ichigo's forehead bulged in annoyance. "Glad you're treating my probably death as a spectacle…"

Unohana put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Isane, Hanataro and I will be there to treat you both after the fight ends so you've nothing to worry about. And if it's clear that you're near death, the other captains will step in to stop it."

"Captain Unohana, I only just recently got my powers back after being powerless for seventeen months. My skills are still kinda rusty," Ichigo pointed out. True, he was able to beat Ginjo but the Fullbringer was not in the same league as Kenpachi.

Soi-Fon crossed her arms and scoffed. "We're well aware of how much your powers have diminished, boy. That's why we made certain preparations."

"Preparations?"

"MASHIRO KICK!"

Out of the closet popped out Mashiro Kuna. Dressed in a _Shihakusho_ and wearing her Hollow mask, the Vizard aimed a kick right at Ichigo's head. Ichigo barely had time to bring his zanpakuto up to block the hit but the force still sent him flying into a wall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted in alarm, getting out of her seat to run to Ichigo's aid.

"How lame!" Mashiro whined. "You've gotten soft, Berry Boy!" she teased, striking a victory pose.

"Lieutenant Kuna, that was uncalled for," Unohana chastised. While Orihime healed Ichigo she explained, "For the next seven days you will be training with Lieutenant Kuna in order to get you back up to your peak fighting form."

"Wait, why her? Why not Renji or Ikkaku?"

"Ikkaku is currently on a mission dispatching Hollows and Lieutenant Abarai has not yet returned from the World of the Living. Speaking of which, can one of you clarify why he wound up in such an injured state?"

"Ask Nemu," Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Hanataro all said in unison.

Unohana gave Nemu an inquisitive look but Nemu's face betrayed nothing. "Regardless, it was decided that Mashiro would be a capable sparring partner since you have been trained by her before. I'm certain that she'll be able to get you back into the swing of things."

All Ichigo wanted to do was bang his head into the wall. The idea of Mashiro training him for a week was enough to give him a migraine.

Arms grabbed hold of Ichigo, much to his embarrassment. Rangiku gently patted his head as she held the boy. "Oh don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be sure to take especially good care of you once your training is over," she cooed. Ichigo's face turned red with his face so close her busty chest.

"R-Rangiku!" Orihime cried out in equal embarrassment.

Rangiku started to laugh. "Oh don't worry, Orihime. I'm just teasing. We'll tag-team him after the fight's over."

"RANGIKU!" Orihime stammered, much to everyone's amusement.

Hanataro was watching everything while feeling amusement at Ichigo's plight. He turned to talk to Rukia and was about to ask her if she'd told her brother about Renji and Nemu when he felt a tug at his arm. "Hey, Hanataro," Momo greeted. "You want to come join me for some watermelon? It's been a while."

Before Hanataro could answer, however, Rukia stepped in. "Actually Momo, Hanataro and I were just about to go and get lunch." The two girls looked at each other with such scathing glares that lightning seemed to crack between them. Hanataro gulped when he realized that Momo and Rukia were fighting over _him!_

The scene was rather bizarre for the other members of the SWA. Kiyone and Nanao were watching the three curiously. Nemu was as stoic as ever. Isane was watching Hanataro with just a hint of jealousy. Unohana looked at the trio with her usual pleasant expression…except she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Soi-Fon didn't care at all. But her indifference to the matter instantly faded when she saw Yoruichi appear behind the Third-Seat.

Hanataro squeaked when the Flash Goddess hugged him from behind. "Oh me, oh my. Our timid healer's quite the stud!" she teased, winking at Hanataro while Rukia and Momo looked on in annoyance. Hanataro's face turned red when he felt his head press against two very soft objects, feeling a little aroused. But that excitement died a quick death when he saw the death glare Soi-Fon was throwing at him, her expression less than pleased.

Unohana clapped her hands and brought the group back into focus. "Now, I think that's enough for today. Ichigo, good luck with your training. Hanataro, thank you for getting Yachiru's candy like I asked." She gave her subordinate a sweet smile, making him blush. "Everyone is dismissed."

Ichigo moved to get up, only to feel a hand grab him by the back of his collar. "Urk!"

"Training begins now!" Mashiro announced as she dragged the Substitute away…

_**Hours later…  
**_**Squad Nine Training Grounds**

Hours into Ichigo's training, the boy was taking a break while sitting on a boulder. He had removed his top and was letting his sweaty chest and back cool down. The "Super Lieutenant" had left earlier to go get some snacks. Ichigo sat on the boulder and brooded over his situation. He didn't really want to be here and just wanted to get everything over with.

Out of nowhere, Zahna popped out of the ring, having sensed Ichigo's frustration. "Hey there! I can see you're not in a good mood. I know how to turn that frown upside down: a long, good fucking with a Love Slave!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't. Mashiro is bound to come back any minute!" he said bluntly.

Zahna wanted to smack Ichigo for his ridiculous cluelessness. She flicked a finger at Ichigo's forehead, making him wince. "No, dummy! I mean you should wish for Mashiro and fuck her hard and raw."

That got Ichigo's attention. Still, he had misgivings about the idea. "I don't know. She's kinda childish and a brat…"

"I'll say. She's definitely not winning any scholarships anytime soon but I can tell that beneath her clothes she's hiding a sexy body that's begging to be touched. I'm certain that Mashiro is more womanly that you believe."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. The idea of getting back at Mashiro for the hours of brutal training she put him through by fucking her silly is nice. And he knew better than Zahna that Mashiro had a hell of a body. That jumpsuit she wore during her exile didn't leave much to the imagination. And he was aware that he needed to make more wishes before the captains found out about him. So in the end, he relented. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Goody!" Zahna summoned her sword. "Say the magic words. And no interruptions this time!" she added.

"I wish for Mashiro Kuna and I want her to be my Love Slave after our training ends."

Zahna smiled as she inscribed Mashiro's name in Arabic into her sword, her name the seventh to be added. "Good boy! Now then," she pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "Don't misplace your ring like you did last time!"

"Berry Boy! I'm back!"

Upon hearing Mashiro, Zahna quickly returned to the ring before she could be spotted. Mashiro entered the training ground with snacks in hand. Without waiting for Ichigo she started chowing down, only giving Ichigo a tiny portion of the snacks when he glared at her. Before Ichigo could finish his bag of snacks, Mashiro aimed a kick at his head with her Hollow mask on.

"Training resumes now!"

"Hey!" Ichigo dodged the kick and grabbed Zangetsu. Ichigo blocked her next kick and tried to fight back, swinging and thrusting Zangetsu at the Vizard. But Mashiro proved to be quite swift and nimble. She retaliated with a powerful punch that hit Ichigo square in the stomach. Ichigo doubled over in pain and came close to hurling before Mashiro aimed another kick at him. "Come on, Berry Boy! I know you're tougher than this!" Mashiro insulted. "You've gotten weak! Super weak!" She kicked at him again. Ichigo dodged it this time and responded to Mashiro's insults by punching her in the face!

A portion of her Hollow mask broke away, revealing her right eye, her nose and part of her mouth. Ichigo felt proud for shutting Mashiro up and finally landing a blow until he heard sniffling. He took a closer look at the face behind Mashiro's damaged mask and saw that her eye was slightly bruised and blood dripping from her nose, her right eye tearing up. The pride Ichigo felt gave way to instant regret and he lowered his sword when he saw her fall over on her butt. "Oh my gosh! Mashiro, are you okay! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I could do much damage in your Hollowfied state, I swear!"

Mashiro took Ichigo's hand and let him help her up. For a few seconds she was silent as she stared at Ichigo. Then she kicked him hard in the shin. "Sucker!"

Ichigo fell to the ground, unable to believe he fell for such a simple trick. His guilt turned right back to anger as Mashiro stood over him, laughing at his naiveté while she regenerated the broken piece of her mask. "There's no way you can take down the hero!"

Getting pissed off at Mashiro's taunted, Ichigo hauled back with his arms and charged up his spiritual pressure. "Getsuga…Tensho!"

"Oh!" Mashiro yelped in alarm before punching the air before her, a ball of green energy forming. "MASHIRO SUPER CERO!"

The two energy blasts collided, causing an explosion to ring erupt. Pushed back by the shockwave, both Ichigo and Mashiro waited until they got their second winds before charging at each other once again…

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Arghhhhh…" Ichigo groaned in pain. His body was sore and covered in bruises. The spar had gone on and on to the point where his _Shihakusho _was in tatters, leaving Ichigo topless. Mashiro was in better form but not by much. Ichigo was a strong enough opponent that her Hollow mask didn't last very long and she soon found herself having to fight with her regular strenght. Her top was torn up a bit, though not nearly as bad as Ichigo's ruined clothes. Her left sleeve was gone and there were several tears in the side.

"Wow, Berry Boy, you're tougher than I thought. I should go home and ask Unohana if someone else can be your sparring partner for the next six days."

Lowering his sword, Ichigo scowled at his friend for her laziness. "Shut up and stop whining! You're the one who agreed to this!"

"Awww! No fair, Berry Boy! You know what? Fine! Today's training is over!" she declared, storming off to go home.

She got five steps before she suddenly stopped and her body went rigid for a moment. When she turned around, she stared at Ichigo with a lustful expression on her face. "On second thought…maybe we could go for some more…_endurance training?_" she said with a sexy purr in her voice.

IIchigo had been training for so long that he'd completely forgotten he'd turned Mashiro into a Love Slave. The violet gleam in her eyes was a clear sign of her submission to Zahna's magic.

The thought of getting back at Mashiro for her constant taunting made Ichigo smirk. "Sure, but let's strip first," he ordered.

The Super Lieutenant took his orders a bit literal. She reached for her clothes…and promptly ripped them to shreds, including her underwear. Like what Zahna said, Mashiro had quite the body. Her juicy ass was waiting to be grabbed, a patch of green hair above her dripping pussy and her nicely round breasts capped with pink nipples.

Ichigo got aroused quickly at the sight of the woman naked but he wanted to give Mashiro some punishment for everything she'd put him through all day. Sitting down on the ground, he patted his lap. "Lay down on my lap," he ordered. Mashiro laid down on his lap with her ass sticking up, exactly how he wanted her.

_SMACK!_

"Oww!" Mashiro yelped as Ichigo spanked her juicy ass with his left hand. As he continued to pain Mashiro's round cheeks red, Ichigo could feel himself getting harder as Mashiro kept crying out. After a little more spanking, Ichigo relented and decided Mashiro had been punished enough.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I guess I got carried away." He soothingly rubbed Mashiro's red cheeks.

"Oh, I'm not mad, Master," Mashiro looked up with happy eyes. "That felt quite good. Kensei and Shuhei never punish me like I want to. I want you to punish me more!"

Ichigo deadpanned. '_Kensei…what…what have you two been doing?' _he thought before bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. He sat Mashiro up in his lap and pulled him into his strong arms, giving her a deep kiss.

"Mmmmh!" Mashiro loudly moaned, eagerly making out with her master and surprising him by showing how good of a kisser she was. Ichigo was starting to see Mashiro for the woman she was when she wasn't acting like a little brat.

As they broke the kiss for need of air, Ichigo took her hands and brought them to his shoulders. "Strip me," he commanded, whispering softly into her ear while his hand traveled up her smooth back. Mashiro eagerly obeyed the order, kissing him softly on his cheek and neck while she undid his sash and pulled off his top to admire his built chest. Ichigo stood up and let Mashiro pull his pants down before she slowly tugged on his boxers. Mashiro's eyes lit up and she squealed in delight when Ichigo's manhood was freed and smacked her in the face.

Stepping out of the clothes pooling at his feet, Ichigo knelt down and gave the equally naked Mashiro another kiss. He felt himself become more turned on when he felt Mashiro's hand reach down and stroke him. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded. Mashiro turned around and got on all fours, shaking her ass enticingly. Ichigo grabbed Mashiro's ass and kneaded her soft cheeks, earning a moan from the Vizard.

Mashiro's breath hitched when she felt a hot tongue start licking her muff, Ichigo's tongue swirling around her wet folds. "Oh Master!" she cried out in ecstasy. Ichigo, now knowledgeable enough on how to pleasure a woman, made Mashiro moan lewdly until she climaxed right in his face. "Ooooh!" Mashiro clawed at the dirt beneath her while squirting all over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo licked up Mashiro's juices. It was starting to amaze him how many of his female friends were squirters. Ichigo was absolutely throbbing at this point and wanted to relieve the pressure in his balls with Mashiro's help.

Looking around, Ichigo realized how exposed they were. He didn't want Kensei or Shuhei to suddenly arrive to find Ichigo fucking the Super Lieutenant. "Hey, Mashiro, you want to take this somewhere more private?" he suggested.

The lieutenant quickly stood up and smiled. "Oh! I know a place! Let's go, Master!" Ichigo quickly grabbed his clothes and followed Mashiro into the woods next to the training ground. A minute later, the two Soul Reapers were standing in front of a small pond, a waterfall flowing into it with trees surrounding it, providing the two with the privacy they wanted.

Seeing that the pond was only knee-deep, Ichigo waded into the water and gestured for his Mashiro to follow. The Love Slave crawled on her hands and knees through the pond and knelt at her master's feet, her lower half submerged in water. Letting the waterfall cascade onto his hair and his shoulders, Ichigo guided the tip of his cock to Mashiro's lips. The greenette didn't need any command to know what to do.

Delighted at the sight of Ichigo's large genitals, Mashiro started to give Ichigo a heavenly blowjob. The lieutenant fondled Ichigo's balls while she took the whole length of his cock down her throat, expertly sucking him off and making her master moan. Ichigo sighed pleasantly while letting the waterfall wash over him. The pleasure inside him started to well up as Mashiro continued to deepthroat him and rubbed the right spots on his sac.

When Ichigo felt his cock start to swell, he grabbed Mashiro's head and began fucking her face. "Mashiro…I'm…cumming!" he grunted. The Substitute held her head still while blowing his load into her mouth. Looking down, he was impressed to see Mashiro easily swallowing his load before pulling out of her orifice.

The Love Slave licked her lips and licked the tip of Ichigo's dripping tip, wanting to taste the last few drops of cum from his slit. "I want more of your delicious cum, Master-Berry!" she pleaded lewdly.

Amused by her nickname, Ichigo stepped away from the waterfall and sat down, letting the water pool around his waist. Taking the lieutenant into his lap, he held Mashiro in his arms and kissed her again. Mashiro kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him while the waterfall splashed onto her back and her hair, soaking her. But she didn't mind. Servicing Ichigo was all that mattered.

Wrapping his arms around Mashiro, Ichigo picked her up and carried her out of the pool of water. Lying his Love Slave down onto the grass surrounding the waterfall, Ichigo admired how sexy the Vizard was as she lay beneath him soaking wet. Deciding to give her some loving, Ichigo laid on top of her and pressed his lips against Mashiro's, giving her a deep kiss before nipping at her neck. Mashiro softly cooed as Ichigo licked his way down her front until he was upon her breasts. Ichigo squeezed her soft tits and took one tit into his mouth at a time. "Ah! Master-Berry!" Mashiro moaned, her voice filling the forest around her while Ichigo had his way with her body. "Oooh!" She threw her head back when Ichigo started to finger her pussy, finding her wet and ready.

Seeing Ichigo eyeing her pussy, Mashiro spread her legs wide and smiled at her master. Ichigo gripped his cock and lined it with her entrance. "Mashiro…" he moaned as he buried his cock into the wonderful pussy beneath him.

Feeling Ichigo stretch her walls inside of her, Mashiro wailed in pleasure when Ichigo started moving inside her. She grasped his strong shoulders and wrapped her legs around him while Ichigo pounded her hot pussy, squeezing him tightly with her hot walls. Grabbing her soft ass, Ichigo fucked Mashiro missionary-style with red hot passion. He felt Mashiro dig her heels into his back. He passionately kissed Mashiro while he fucked her, their bodies glue together as they made the beast with two backs.

Feeling a familiar sensation growing in his balls, Ichigo held his friend tightly. His hips reared back and started fucking her harder, gracing Ichigo with more of Mashiro's wails. Again, Ichigo reached his peak and let loose inside his Love Slave. "Cumming!" he grunted as he came inside her, filling her womb.

Mashiro was in seventh heaven. The wet heat that filled her loins made her mind melt. She let out a lewd shriek when she felt her climax hit her, her tongue hanging out like a slut.

Ichigo brought his lips to Mashiro's for another kiss, exploring the Vizard's mouth with his tongue while he reached up and squeezed her breasts firmly. Remembering how good it felt fucking Ikumi up the ass, and hearing that Hanataro had pleasured all of his Love Slaves with anal sex, Ichigo decided to experience it one more time. Pulling out of her sticky pussy, Ichigo sat up and wiped his sweaty brow. "Mashiro, get on all fours," he ordered. When Mashiro eagerly complied and stuck her ass out for Ichigo to play with, Ichigo lubed his cock with her juices leaking from her creampied cunt.

The lieutenant's breath hitched when she felt fingers slip into her asshole. "Oooooh…" She smiled lewdly as Ichigo fingered her, stretching her derriere out. Once Ichigo had fingered her enough to prepare her, he removed his fingers and spread Mashiro's bubbly cheeks. Mashiro took a deep breath when the tip touched her asshole. When Ichigo plunged into her backdoor, her cries filled the forest. "OH! AHHH!"

Even though he wasn't a virgin when it came to anal, Ichigo almost blew his load from the unbearable tightness of Mashiro's ass. His hips smacked her ass loudly while he thrust his manhood in and out of Mashiro's tight hole, his hands groping her swaying tits. Mashiro merely moaned incoherently while Ichigo filled her backdoor, smiling like a slut while bucking into his hips, driving his cock deeper into her guts.

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed himself into her back. "You like getting fucked in the ass?" he teased.

Mashiro turned her head and showed him her lewd expression. "Oh I love getting fucked in the ass!" she told him. "I'm a huge pervert who loves to play with my ass!" Her fingers dug into the grass as she relaxed her ass, letting Ichigo pound her bottom faster and harder without resistance. "Oh! Yes! My ass! My ass is on fire! Keep fucking me!"

Hearing Mashiro talk dirty to him made Ichigo even harder. Squeezing her breasts and fondling while his hips moved with the pace of a jackhammer, Ichigo fucked his Love Slave and gave her what she wanted.

"Mashiro!" Ichigo grunted, his balls slapping her dripping cunt. He turned Mashiro's head and they met in a sloppy kiss when Ichigo blew his load inside Mashiro, painting her insides white. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned. Mashiro shivered as her ass was filled with hot cum, her tongue tied with Ichigo's while she climaxed hard, her juices soaking his balls.

But Ichigo was far from over. Sitting back up, he put his hands on his Love Slave's hips and continued thrusting, not slowing down despite the heavy orgasm. "Ready for more?" he grunted in between thrusts.

"Yes, Master-Berry! More!" Mashiro howled. "I want more!"

_**Hours later…**_

The sky was growing dark by now. Ichigo was absolutely exhausting. Mashiro was the first girl who seemed to have near unlimited stamina. To add to the sexual fervor, the Love Slave had donned her mask to increase her endurance.

Sweat poured down Ichigo's body as he fucked Mashiro into the ground piledriver-style. Both of Mashiro's holes were full to the brim with hot cum. "I…I'm cumming!" Ichigo shouted, throwing his head back as he unloaded into Mashiro's asshole for the final time.

"AHHHHHH!" Mashiro shrieked, her mask breaking apart as she lost her mind to the pleasure, spraying her juices all over the place as Ichigo stuffed her womb full of more cum.

Spent physically and mentally, Ichigo fell on top of Mashiro, the two wrapping their arms around each other. Master and Love Slave ran their hands through each other's sweaty hair while they made out, their bodies brushing agasint one another.

Already exhausted from the training, Ichigo felt like his arms were made of lead. His eyes were already drooping. Lying down beside Mashiro, Ichigo wrapped an arm around her. "You…want to take a nap?" he suggested. He felt there wasn't anything to worry about. Surely Zahna's magic would cause Mashiro to leave as soon as the hypnosis wore off.

Mashiro giggled and kissed Ichigo's cheek with a look of love in her eyes. Kissing her back, Ichigo let Mashiro lay her head on his shoulder and the two fell asleep in the middle of the forest…

_**A little while later…**_

Ichigo let out a soft groan as he woke up. As the blur in his vision faded, however, he found that he wasn't lying on the ground where he fell asleep. "Huh, what the?" He gasped in horror when he found himself standing up, tied to a tree and still completely naked. He struggled against the white ropes that bound him but all the training and sex sapped his strength. "Zahna! What the hell's going on?" he whispers only to receive no reply.

_SLAP!_

The sudden smacked stung Ichigo's cheek and made him turn to face who bound him. Ichigo became horrified to see Mashiro standing in front of him. The lieutenant was still as naked as Ichigo…but the violet glow in her eyes was gone. Before Ichigo could open his mouth, Mashiro slapped him again. "Ichi-Berry! Where happened to my clothes?" the greenette demanded. She bent over and grabbed the scraps of cloth she found when she came to at the training grounds. "My uniform, my bra and even my favorite pair of panties are ruined!" Ichigo wanted to speak and try to come up with an explanation but Mashiro slapped him silent.

'_Crap! She must've came to, found her clothes destroyed and went looking for me and put two and two together. What do I do? She won't believe anything I say at this point!' _

When Mashiro finally stopped slapping Ichigo, she thought about something for a minute. Then she started to pount and point at Ichigo. "Ichi-Berry! You had sex with me while I fell asleep after training, then you tore my clothes up just so I wouldn't leave while naked!" she accused.

Ichigo is dumbstruck by Mashiro's logic. "Mashiro, do you even know how ridiculous what you just said was?"

Mashiro's response was a hearty laugh. "Well, you underestimated me! I might not have my clothes…but I have yours!" She held up Ichigo's clothes with a smile. Against Ichigo's protests, she put on Ichigo's outfit despite how big it was on her. She put on every single piece of clothing except one.

"Don't!" Ichigo shouted as Mashiro ripped his boxers in half right in front of him. Sadly for the hapless Ichigo, his situation was worse than he initially thought. He saw that on Mashiro's hand…was _Zahna's ring!_

Ichigo was scared stiff when Mashiro observed the ring on her finger. "This is payback for having sex with me without my permission! If you wanted to sleep with me, you should've just asked! I would have spread my legs in a heartbeat if you'd just ask," she chastised, disturbing Ichigo slightly by how much of a slut she was admitting to be. "Have fun, Ichi-Berry!" Mashiro stuck out her tongue and turned around to leave, ignoring Ichigo's yells to come back and untie him.

There was no denying it. Ichigo was completely screwed now that Mashiro had the ring. Tied to the tree without his zanpakuto and no way to break the ropes, all he could do was scream in frustration…

To be continued

**Omake  
Ikumi's Side Business; Pt.3**

Ikumi noted how lavishly pink Riruka's bedroom was as she stepped inside, wearing a naughty Succubus costume…and a large black strap-on dildo hanging between her legs. On the large bed was Riruka, wearing an equally naughty angel outfit. The Fullbringer's arms and legs were bound behind her with a ballgag in her mouth.

Sticking to the roleplay that Riruka wanted, Ikumi dipped a knee onto the bed and crawled to the bound magenta-haired girl. "Don't be afraid, my little angel. I'm going to show you how good 'Evil' can feel." She crawled behind Riruka and bent her over, spreading her cheeks and plunging her dildo into the girl's ass.

"MMMMMMH!" Riruka saw stars as the thick, rubber cock stretched her asshole. Ikumi grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her backdoor, Riruka unable to do anything but lay there and take it.

Ikumi grinned to herself, feeling the leather harness rub her cooch. She was glad that she found two new customers for her business besides Ichigo's classmates. "Is that all you got, my angel?"

Riruka suddenly bucked and not Ikumi back. As the black-clad woman fall back onto the pillows, Riruka pounced onto her. To Ikumi's shock, Riruka had slipped her bindings, taken off her gag and was now sporting a large white strap-on.

"Oh, we're just getting started, devil! I'll show you good will always prevail!" She spread Ikumi's legs and removed the strap-on between the worker's legs, tossing it to the floor. "Now it's my turn!" Riruka turned the tables and shoved her dildo into Ikumi's ass.

"OH FUCK!" Ikumi wailed as Riruka pounded her asshole. Riruka laid on her side and lifted Ikumi's leg up, enjoying the sounds she made before Ikumi came hard. Her pussy gushed while her ass clenched around the dildo.

Pulling out of Ikumi's asshole, Riruka undid the straps to the toy and tossed the dildo away, standing up on the bed. "Told you, good will overcome evil. Now pleasure me!" she demanded. Ikumi sat up and buried her face in Riruka's muff, licking the girl's pussy with glee.

Riruka moaned at the feel of the woman's tongue. She had to admit, having the hardheaded woman between her legs and eating her out was quite the sight. "How cute…"

The End


	10. Playtime with the Flash Goddess

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Ten: Playtime with the Flash Goddess_

_**Meanwhile...  
**_**Squad Four; Hanataro's Office**

At his desk sat Hanataro, scribbling away the last of the day's paperwork while the moon continued to rise in the sky. Fighting back a yawn, Hanataro's mind drifts off to all the events had changed his life. He still found it hard to believe that he'd have sex with women he thought he never had a chance with. Never did he imagine he'd sleep with Retsu Unohana, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori or even Ichigo's friend, Tatsuki. Still, Hanataro had gotten to know his friends better long after Zahna's magic had ended and he felt more confident about himself.

Still, he lamented the fact that when he and Ichigo made the last of their wishes with Zahna and the contract was finished, everything would go back to normal.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open. His mood brightened when he saw that he'd received two texts, one from Rukia and one from Momo. Both wished him a good night. Hanataro's cheeks blushed at the thought that Rukia and Momo were both crushing on him.

_POOF!_

_ "_Hanataro!" Zahna shrieked as she suddenly burst out of the ring on his finger. "We've got a seriously huge problem! Ichigo fucked up big time!" Zahna was practically screaming from the panic she was feeling. "We need to go! NOW!" The Djinn grabbed Hanataro by the hand and yanked him out of the chair. "You need to get to Squad Nine! On the double!"

Hanataro listened with dread as Zahna explained what'd happened. As soon as the Djinn finished explaining that Ichigo was now tied to a tree in the nude while Mashiro made off with her ring, the medic bolted out the door as fast as he could. It didn't take a genius to figure out the consequences of Ichigo's mistake. '_I've got to get to Squad Nine fast! If Mashiro accidentally summons Zahna…oh dear. OH DEAR!' _

Rounding the corner, however, Hanataro almost went head first into Captain Unohana's cleavage. The medic skidded to a halt before such an embarrassing moment could happen, though he did shock the woman with his mad dash. Beside Unohana was Isane, both women wearing bathrobes.

"Well now, it's good to see you so full of energy this time of night," Unohana playfully said.

"Um…Hanataro, where are you going in such a rush?" Isane inquired.

Though he hated lying to his superior, Hanataro thought up a lie on the fly. "I'm going to see Ichigo. Lieutenant Kuna messaged me and asked that I come give Ichigo first aid after his training session with her."

Isane blinked. "She requested a medic this late in the evening? Surely they finished training hours ago."

Hanataro mentally cursed but luck was on his side in the form of Captain Unohana. "Knowing Ichigo, he probably wanted to train longer than usual to get back into fighting form. And considering Lieutenant Kuna's abilities, it's a given that Ichigo would be in rough shape. Go ahead, Hanataro."

The two women let Hanataro run past them. Isane stared at Hanataro as he ran down the hall, a twinge of emotion sparking inside of her as she watched him leave.

"Isane, were you looking at Hanataro's butt?"

Instantly the blood rushed to Isane's face. "C-Captain!" she squealed in embarrassment. "Don't say such things!"

Unohana laughed at her stammering adjutant. "Oh don't be so wound up, Isane. I was only joking. Besides…" Unohana smirked as she walked away. "He does have a nice butt."

Isane's face became redder…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad Nine; Forest**

Hanataro was out of breath by the time he made it to Squad nine's training grounds. He was thankful he took lessons from Captain Unohana on how to use the Flashstep but he was a novice and was exhausted after so many steps. As soon as he made it into the woods he was surrounded by darkness "Ichigo? Ichigo, where are you?" he called out as he ran through the trees.

"Hanataro?" shouted a voice in the dark. "Hanataro, is that you?"

Following the voice, Hanataro found a very naked, very humiliated Ichigo tied to a tree. "I-Ichigo?" Hanataro stammered. Zahna had told him what happened but the sight was still pretty embarrassing.

"Hanataro! Quick, untie me!" Ichigo yelled, shivering from the cold. "I don't know what these ropes are made of but I can't break free!" Hanataro drew his zanpakuto and ran towards his friend. A quick slash to the ropes and Ichigo was free.

Ichigo rubbed his cold arms and looked around. "Thanks, Hanataro. Wait, where is-"

_SMACK!_

With another poof of smoke, Zahna appeared right in front of Ichigo and started slapping him across the face. "YOU BIG DUMMY!" she screamed while hitting him. "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A DUMBASS! FALLING ASLEEP LIKE THAT RIGHT AFTER THE SPELL WORN OFF! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE'S GOT MY RING! MY RING!"

Getting tired of being slapped, Ichigo grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again. "Enough!" he angrily shouted. "Back off! I know I messed up. You don't need to get in my face and add fuel to the fire!"

"Hmph!" Zahna yanked her wrist out of Ichigo's grip. "You have no idea how bad this is, Ichigo! Mashiro might not know about the ring, but if she accidentally summons me like Kon did or if someone else sees the ring then word might start to friend. Or worse, Mashiro might show up to that ladies' club of hers and show off the ring. If Unohana sees it she might recognize it and will inform Yamamoto, who will inform Squad Zero, who will inform Nimaiya! And since Mashiro stole the ring from Ichigo, they'll link it back to you." She pointed at her two masters. "Your wishes can wait! Your number one priority right now is getting back that ring!"

Ichigo sat down on the ground and covered his nudity with his hands. "Zahna, I get how serious this is! Let's go to Squad Nine right now and I'll try to convince Mashiro to give the ring back."

Zahna turned her head and scoffed. "Are you really going to just walk into Squad Nine's barracks in your birthday suit and ask for it back?" The teen blushed, remembering that Mashiro had stolen his clothes. "I guess all that bleach you poured onto your hair to make it orange messed up your brain too."

That last comment enraged Ichigo. If there was one thing he hated, it was people commenting about his hair. "SHUT UP!" he roared, having enough of Zahna's insults. He'd already been humiliated by Mashiro. What more did she want? "It's not like you have any room to talk about a person's image, Ms. Flat Chest!"

"The fuck you just say?!"

The two went back in and forth hurling insults at one another. Hanataro fearfully stayed quiet all the wall, too meek to want to interrupt the quarrel. Then he remembered something when his hand brushed the bag he brought with him. "Oh! That's right!" Ichigo and Zahna stopped arguing long enough to see Hanataro reveal a _Shihakusho _from his bag. "Squad Eleven tends to have its members routinely end up at our treatment facilities so we bring extra uniforms in case there's gets too bloody or torn."

Ichigo sighed in relief at Hanataro's preparedness. "Thanks," he told his friend as he slipped on the top. "Uh, you got any underwear?"

Hanataro nervously looked around before he blushed madly. "Um…the only spare pair I have are these." From his bag he pulled out a pair of Chappy-themed boxers. "Rukia gave me these as a present a year ago. But I never wore them because they were a little too big for me."

Staring at the silly underwear, Ichigo slumped his head in depression. "Dammit, Rukia…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zahna laughed, holding her sides as Ichigo slipped them on. "A camera! Someone get a camera!" Even Hanataro started to chuckle at the sight of Ichigo wearing them. Before long even Ichigo had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

After the festival of giggles finally subsided, Ichigo put on his pants before turning back to Zahna. "Okay, let's go get your ring back."

"I could try asking her myself," Hanataro suggested. "She might still be mad at you."

"No. I'm the one who lost the ring so it's my responsibility to get it back."

Zahna scratched her head. "It's getting late and Mashiro probably is already in bed. Let's get some sleep then head for Squad Nine as soon as the sun comes up." Nodding, the two boys walked back to Squad Four, Zahna disappearing back into her ring to get some much needed rest.

_**The Next Morning…  
**_**Squad Four: Mess hall**

Hanataro quietly ate his breakfast. He sat away from his fellow squad members, too anxious to engage in trivial chitchat. He heard someone sit down next to him and turned to see Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo! Did you get the ring back?" he asked in a hushed tone. The Medic flinched when Ichigo glared at him. He looked and saw that Ichigo's hands were still ring-less.

Ichigo sighed and tried to keep his cool. It was wrong of him to take his frustration out on Hanataro. "No, I didn't get it back. I decided to try and go to Squad Nine last night to see if Mashiro was still up but I ran into Kensei. He wanted to know why I was doing there so I told him I was looking for Mashiro. He said that his "Pain in the Ass Lieutenant" was already in bed and told me to come back in the morning. I was tempted to try to sneak past him but I didn't really want to cause a scene."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Try to find her alone and hopefully get the ring back."

A hand slapped the back of Ichigo's head. The Substitute yelped and turned to see Zahna sitting next to him in her Soul Reaper disguise. "Idiot! There's a simple solution to this! Just knock her out and take the ring while she's out cold!"

"That is a terrible idea…" Ichigo said. "You clearly don't realize how tough she is."

"I'll come to," Hanataro said. "Just in case things get dicey…"

_**Later…  
**_**Squad Nine**

Mashiro lay on the rooftop of one of her squad's buildings enjoying her breakfast. She was back in her own uniform with another orange scarf to replace the one she'd torn yesterday.

"Hey, Mashiro!" called out Ichigo from below, Hanataro standing next to him.

Peering over the side, Mashiro smiled when she saw her sparring partner. "Oh! Ichi-Berry!" She jumped down and landed in front of the pair. "Back for another spar?"

Ichigo stared at the greenette for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said bowing his head. "About last night…"

The lieutenant stared blankly at Ichigo. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? You tied me up naked and everything?"

A lightbulb went off in Mashiro's head as she remembered what happened. "Oh, that? I totally forgot about that. No hard feelings, Ichi-Berry!" she grinned before wagging a finger. "But you better remember to ask next time before you start having sex with me."

Hanataro merely stared in disbelief, obviously confused by Mashiro's statement. '_Does she even realize what she's saying?!' _

Relieved that Mashiro wasn't angry or had told Kensei, Ichigo decided to move on to the reason he was here. "Mashiro, can I have the ring you stole from me back?" When Mashiro blankly looked at him again, he started getting frustrated. "The ring? Remember? You took it with my clothes?"

"Oh!" Once again Mashiro's expression changed as she remembered the amethyst ring. "Oh right! Sorry for taking that. I'd give it back but…nope!" She crossed her hands to make an X. "No can do!"

Ichigo and Hanataro stood there stunned at her refusal. "Why not?" Ichigo demanded.

"Because I gave it to Yoruichi."

"WHAT?!"

The revelation that Zahna's ring was now in the hands of Ichigo's mentor made the boy pale. Hanataro also grew pale, feeling the urge to lose his breakfast. Inside Hanataro's ring, Zahna was just as terrified. To Ichigo, Yoruichi having the ring was even worse than Mashiro getting a hold of it!"

"Anyway, enough with silly jewelry." She took hold of Ichigo's hand. "Back to training, Ichi-Berry!" Before Ichigo could say anything, Mashiro dragged him away to the training grounds and left Hanataro where he stood, Ichigo screaming at her all the while.

Left on his own, Hanataro started to shake in fright. The fear of Yoruichi finding out about the ring weighed heavy on him. Running into a storeroom and locking the door, Hanataro quickly summoned Zahna. "Zahna, Yoruichi has your ring!" he told her. Then a thought hit him. "Wait, how come you didn't know Mashiro gave it away. Aren't you stored inside?"

"Only when you two are wearing it," Zahna said after appearing. "I can't see out of it if my Master isn't wearing it."

Hanataro tried to think of a solution to this problem. The chances of asking the wily woman to give the ring back were slim. Then an idea came to him. "Zahna, I'd like to make another wish. Let me wish for Yoruichi!" he told her. "If I wish for Yoruichi, I can make her give back the ring with no problem."

The Djinn nodded rapidly. "Good idea. I don't like wasting a wish on this but Ichigo's blunder is going to force us to use desperate measures." She summoned her sword. "I'll set the timer for right now so she'll come to you. It might cost you some minutes but…" Her eyes widened in horror when Yoruichi's name refused to appear on the sword. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"The spell failed! And that only happens when someone is wearing my ring! If a woman is wearing my ring, she's immune to my magic." She banished her sword and pointed at Hanataro. "Okay, new plan! You need to find Yoruichi and come up with a way to get the ring back."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Hanataro asked. "I know she's in the Soul Society but she could be anywhere."

"I'd try Squad Two. That captain who's got the hots for her probably knows where she is."

Hanataro gulped. The idea of asking Captain Soi-Fon anything was more frightening that asking Yoruichi for the ring back. But with Ichigo indisposed with Mashiro's training, it was up to Hanataro to save them both from this crisis. "Okay…" he said meekly. As soon as Zahna disappeared, he opened the storeroom and quietly headed for Squad Two, trying to think of what to say to Soi-Fon.

_**An Hour Later…  
**_**Squad Two**

Hanataro walked through the forest nervously to Squad Two's facilities. A small wisp of smoke filtered into his ear, carrying Zahna's voice. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Don't act so fidgety. Especially when you talk to Soi-Fon."

As he descended the stone steps up to the squad, Hanataro nervously looked around and gathered his courage. "I don't know. Is Yoruichi even here?"

"She sure is!" said Yoruichi as she stood behind him.

Whirling around, Hanataro yelped Yoruichi's name in surprise before he slipped and fell. Before he could fall and hit the stone beneath him, Yoruichi grabbed him by his arm. "T-Thanks." As he steadied himself he saw something glinting on her finger in the morning light: Zahna's ring!

Hanataro felt sweat bead down the side of his head. His nerves got the better of him and he didn't know what to say. Staring at the ring on her finger, Hanataro swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um...that ring looks good on you," he meekly told her.

Yoruichi held her hand up and examined the ring. "Thanks, although truthfully jewelry has never been my thing. I was thinking of just giving it away. Maybe Soi-Fon or Rangiku."

Not wanting Soi-Fon to get her hands on Zahna's ring, Hanataro thought fast. "Um…I could take it off your hands," he offered hopefully.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. The look on Hanataro's face made her wonder about his intent. "Hanataro, did you come all the way out here looking for me because I had this ring?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Inside the ring on Hanataro's hand, Zahna facepalmed. "My Masters are both idiots. We're going to die now. Dead men be we…"

His purpose found out, Hanataro became even more nervous. "I uh…well…"

Yoruichi leaned forward and stared at Hanataro. "So, tell me, Hanataro: how come you're so interested in this ring?"

Hanataro decided to come clean; albeit partially. "The ring belongs to Ichigo. It was a gift that Ichigo planned to give to someone. Mashiro stole it from him and he asked me to get it back. He'd have come himself but Mashiro dragged him back to training."

The werecat crossed her arms and nodded. "Ah, I see." She smiled in amusement. "I'd never guessed Ichigo was the type to give anyone a gift. I wonder…" An image of Ichigo dropping down on one knee and offering the ring to Orihime sprang to mind. Shaking the image from her head, Yoruichi turned her attention back to the waiting medic. "Okay, Hanataro, I'll make you a deal. Come by the Shihoin Mansion tonight and we'll discuss whether or not I'll give you Ichigo's ring."

The truth of the matter was that Yoruichi was highly suspicious of Hanataro. She didn't completely believed the boy's story and wanted to know why Ichigo's ring was so important. Especially since he had an identical ring on his hand. She could have just handed the piece of jewelry over to Hanataro but she wanted to have a bit of fun at his expense.

Yoruichi didn't give Hanataro a chance to respond. "See you tonight!" she grinned, patting his cheek before she took off, vanishing in an instant.

Knowing that he'd failed to get back Ichigo's ring, Hanataro sat down on the steps in despair, not knowing what to do. This crisis kept getting crazier.

Unbeknownst to Hanataro, his conversation with Yoruichi did not go unnoticed. Hiding behind a tree, Soi-Fon watched what'd transpired between him and Yoruichi. The thought of the meek, cowardly Hanataro in the presence of Yoruichi in her own household made her blood boil. Turning away from the depressed medic, Soi-Fon left to make her own plans.

_**Hours later…  
**_**Squad Nine; Training Grounds**

"So that's what happened."

Hanataro finished his story while patching up Ichigo's wounds. The Substitute's second round of sparring had been as painful as the first. Mashiro had left for the day, leaving Ichigo and Hanataro alone to discuss

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled, punched the ground before sighing in defeat. "It's not your fault, Hanataro. At least we know Yoruichi has the ring.

Hanataro pulled out some bento boxes he brought for Ichigo and the two began to eat lunch. "So what do we do now?"

Zahna popped up next to them, taking one of the bento boxes. "This isn't a bad thing. We know Yoruichi has the ring. I think you've got a good chance of getting the ring back from Yoruichi. Certainly more than Mr. Sleepyhead," she said, giving Ichigo a scathing glare.

Ichigo kept silent, knowing he had no right to say anything since he was at fault. "I'll go with you. I'll stay around the mansion so that when you get the ring back, I'll take it and get away."

"But won't Yoruichi sense your presence?" Hanataro pointed out.

"Not to worry," Zahna interjected. She clapped her hands and produced a black cloak. "I had a feeling this might come in handy so I nabbed it from your shopkeeper's place before you went to the Soul Society." She handed the cloak to Ichigo. "It'll keep your presence hidden. So then," she stood up and pointed at the two. "Your mission tonight: get back my ring at all costs!"

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad Six; Byakuya's Office**

The quiet captain was busy doing paperwork when a knock came at his door. "Enter," he commanded without looking up, thinking it was Renji. When the door opened he looked up and was surprised to see Captain Soi-Fon. "What is it, Captain Soi-Fon," he greeted.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki. I came to ask you for some assistance."

"Is something wrong?"

"I need you to help me find out what Hanataro Yamada is up to."

Byakuya stared at his contemporary with a blank stare for a moment before returning to his paperwork. "If you're concerned for Lady Yoruichi, then go to her by yourself." It didn't take a genius to know why Soi-Fon was so concerned. Why Unohana's Third-Seat concerned her was none of his business.

Sitting down in front of his desk, Soi-Fon sat back and sighed. "I'm worried I'll look foolish in front of Lady Yoruichi if I'm alone or I'm wrong about Hanataro Yamada."

"Wrong about what?"

"He came by my squad looking for her. I saw them talking and he was invited to her family's estate. That weakling clearly has something in mind for her. So I want you to come with me so when I accuse him of harassing her, you'll be there to see what I mean."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "You realize Captain Unohana will not accept this type of treatment of her subordinate likely. I am aware of your relationship to her, Captain Soi-Fon but Yoruichi is no longer a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. What business Hanataro Yamada has with her is of no concern to me." He pointed to the door. "If you're done with this foolishness, please leave me."

But Soi-Fon knew Byakuya and she came prepared. "I'll make a deal with you, Byakuya." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. Byakuya was shocked when he saw what it was: a green plush doll of the Wakame Ambassador. "I'll give you this as a gift if you accompany me to the Shihoin mansion tonight."

Sitting back in his chair, Byakuya looked at the doll and then back at Soi-Fon before reluctantly sighing.

"Deal."

_**Later that night…  
**_**Shihoin Manor**

The sight of the massive doors to the Shihoin home made Hanataro gulp loudly. On his shoulder was a Hell Butterfly that had been sent by Yoruichi, serving as his invitation. Deciding to look more presentable for his meeting, Hanataro had taken off his Soul Reaper uniform and chose to wore a blue yukata with a snowflake design on it. In his hands was a glass of chocolate milk, meant to be a gift for Yoruichi. Both Ichigo and Zahna balked at his choice of gift but he couldn't think of anything else.

Looking back behind him, Hanataro saw Ichigo hiding in a bush. His friend gave him a thumbs up and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head. Zahna appeared briefly behind Ichigo from Hanataro's ring to use her magic to activate the cloak's invisibility, obscuring Ichigo from view.

Sighing at the situation he'd found himself in, Hanataro politely knocked on the door. A servant opened it and quickly saw the Hell Butterfly on the boy's shoulder. "Oh, you must be Hanataro. Come in." Hanataro followed the servant inside while Ichigo slipped through before the door closed.

Hanataro was led into one of the manor's dining rooms. There, sitting at the head of the table was someone who either Hanataro or Ichigo had ever seen before. The figure looked like a young Yoruichi, wearing a grand kimono with the Shihoin seal on it. The young Shihoin saw Hanataro enter and gave him a glare, obviously offended at Yoruichi inviting him into the clan's home.

Nervous from head to toe, Hanataro bowed respectfully, careful not to spill his milk. "Go-Good evening. I'm Hanataro Yamada, the Third-Seat of Squad Four. Um…are you Yoruichi's younger sister?"

The young clan leader's cheeks burned red. "How dare you! I'm a boy!" he shouted into Hanataro's face, making him flinch. "I'm Yushiro Shihoin, the head of the Shihoin Clan!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry," he said, bowing again. Sitting in a corner, Ichigo stared in disbelief at Yoruichi's brother, his jaw hanging low. He had no idea that Yoruichi even had a brother.

Before Yushiro could slug Hanataro, the door opened behind him and Yoruichi walked in. "Hahaha, no need to be shy, Hanataro. Yushiro is often mistaken for a girl." She teased, patting her little brother's head. Dressed in a yellow kimono imprinted with a silver sash around her waist, Yoruichi was quite stunning. Hanataro couldn't stop staring at the beautiful Flash Goddess. Yushiro as well started gushing all over his big sister. Even Ichigo felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry for making you wait, Hanataro." Yoruichi sat down at the table and gestured for him and her brother to join her. "I had two more guests to attend to."

The door opened again. To Ichigo and Hanataro's horror Byakuya and Soi-Fon walked into the room. Byakuya was dressed regally in a white yukata with cherry blossom petals printed on the lower half. Soi-Fon wore a pink kimono with small roses printed on certain areas. Even Hanataro and Ichigo had to admit, she looked good.

"Not bad, Soi-Fon," Yoruichi complemented.

Soi-Fon blushed happily at Yoruichi's praise. She next turned to Yushiro. "Good evening, Lord Yushiro."

"Hello, Soi-Fon!" Yushiro smiled. He always enjoyed talking to her.

Byakuya sat down across from Hanataro. He gave the meek medic a quick glance. "Third-Seat Hanataro."

"C-captain Kuchiki," Hanataro nodded. Being in Byakuya's presence was always scary but with the situation he was in, he was absolutely terrified. He saw Soi-Fon and Yushiro talk to each other and then they both gave Hanataro a glare, the two of them already suspicious of Hanataro's presence and ready to make the medic regret he'd ever stepped foot in the manor. Soi-Fon and Yushiro sat down next to Byakuya while Yoruichi took a seat next to Hanataro.

Quiet as a mouse, Ichigo sat in the corner and realized that their mission became far more difficult with these two captains present. Ichigo silently prayed that Hanataro would come through. '_I wonder what Zahna's thinking about all this?' _

**Inside Hanataro's Ring**

Zahna looked at Byakuya through her ring, her eyes comically turning into hearts at the sight of the handsome captain. "Hubba hubba!"

_**Back to Hanataro…**_

Dinner was served to Yoruichi and her guests. Hanataro quietly ate his food while the others talked, trying to figure a way to get Ichigo's ring. "Oh man, I'm already out of Saké!" whined Yoruichi. "Byakuya, give me some of yours."

"No," Byakuya said bluntly. "I've no interest in seeing you become drunk. You've already had to much and the meal just started.

While Yushiro and Soi-Fon jumped in and offered their drinks to Yoruichi, Hanataro saw an opportunity. He gathered his courage and cleared his throat. "Um…Lady Yoruichi," he held out his offering to the werecat. "I brought this chocolate milk for you as a present. You can drink it if you want."

Once again, the mild medic flinched when Yushiro and Soi-Fon turned their heads and glared at him with eyes ablaze with fury. The thought of the Third-Seat offering something as common as chocolate milk was insulting to them. But apparently not for Yoruichi.

"Chocolate milk? My favorite!" Yoruichi squealed in delight. "Thank you very much, Hanataro. You're more thoughtful than people give you credit," she complimented as she took the glass from him. "I absolutely love milk and chocolate milk is just the best!"

Both her student and her brother looked on in shock as Yoruichi continued to eat her meal while drinking the milk, Byakuya raising a curious eyebrow at her. Hanataro sat back and felt relieved that his gift put her in such a good mood.

When she finished her drink, Yoruichi set the glass down and sat back in her chair. "Okay, Hanataro, I believe you're here because of this fancy little ring?" she started, examining the ring on her finger. Ichigo, still in the corner, cursed when he saw the intrigued looks on Byakuya and Soi-Fon's faces.

"I wasn't aware you cared for jewelry," Byakuya questioned.

"Oh, it's not mine. I got this from Mashiro, who apparently took it from Ichigo."

Both Ichigo and Hanataro mentally cursed. That last part definitely caught the captains' attention if their expressions were anything to go by. Yushiro looked at her sister confused, not knowing who Ichigo was.

Deciding to roll the dice and get it over with, Hanataro politely asked, "Um…Lady Yoruichi, can I have the ring back now?"

"How dare you?!" Soi-Fon raged. Beside her, Yushiro also looked at Hanataro angrily. "You come to Lady Yoruichi's home, eat her food and then ask her for something in return? You are shameful!" She would have berated Hanataro further had Yoruichi not held up a hand to silence her.

To Hanataro's surprise, Yoruichi removed the ring from her finger and held it out. For a moment it looked like she was going to hand it over to him…until she smirked and took the ring back. "I'm not sure I should hand over the ring so easily, especially if Ichigo was careless enough to allow Mashiro to take it in the first place.

The conversation was interrupted by Byakuya. "How exactly did Mashiro take that ring from Ichigo?" he asked, eying the purple ring suspiciously.

"Not a clue. Mashiro simply said that it belonged to Ichigo when she gave it to me before leaving." Yoruichi turned the ring slowly around in her hand, making Ichigo and Hanataro's hearts beat faster. If Yoruichi clapped her hands for any reason then she would summon Zahna and then they were up a creek without a paddle. "Well, Hanataro, as the saying goes: you can't get something for nothing. If you want the ring back so badly then you'll have to give me something in return for the ring…or prove to me how badly you want it."

While Hanataro was busy shaking with fear, Ichigo contemplated the situation. He was sorely tempted to make a grab for the ring without Yoruichi noticing but he was in real danger of exposing himself. And he had no way of escaping Yoruichi's mansion if she, Soi-Fon and Byakuya were hot on his trail.

Sweating bullets, Hanataro stared at his feet and contemplated Yoruichi's words. Soi-Fon rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Pathetic," she jeered in disgust. "If you can't even muster a good enough reason then let Yoruichi have the ring."

"I agree," said Yushiro.

Byakuya stayed silent. The man was quiet as he sat back in his chair and waited for Hanataro to act, wondering what he would do now.

As Hanataro stayed silent, Yoruichi frowned. "How disappointing," she murmured under her breath and started to put the ring back on her finger.

Before she could finish, Hanataro made up his mind. '_Screw it!' _he told himself. '_It's my only choice!' _

Leaning forward, Hanataro put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder…and pulled her into a heated kiss.

A shocked silence filled the dining room. The Flash Goddess's eyes went wild with surprise at Hanataro's boldness. Soi-Fon and Yushiro stared with their jaws agape, mortified at the sight. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, though he was a little impressed by Hanataro's courage. In the corner, Ichigo's face turned red at Hanataro's bold move. Even Zahna was impressed. Pulling away from Yoruichi's lips, Hanataro's face turned blood red as he looked at Yoruichi. "Did…did I prove myself?"

Before Yoruichi could say a word, Hanataro was yanked out of his seat. The hapless medic found himself looking at the pointy end of Soi-Fon's zanpakuto, the tip of her blade dangerously close to his jugular vein. Fire blazed in Soi-Fon's eyes, her brain consumed by primal rage. "Do you have any last words, you maggot?" she coldly asked.

Beside her was an equally irate Yushiro. "How dare you lay your hands on my sister?! You will pay dearly for defiling her!" Hanataro squeezed his eyes shut when Yushiro threw a punch at him. Ichigo was just about to leap to his friend's defense when…

_ WHAM!_

_ WHAM!_

Hanataro hesitantly opened his eyes and was bewildered to see Yushiro and Soi-Fon on the floor, large lumps on the tops of their heads. Standing over them was Yoruichi, grinning at Hanataro with her dark cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry for their behavior. They both tend to be overly protective of me. Here. Your reward." She casually tossed Hanataro the ring. "I can tell you really wanted that ring." She looked at the clock and saw how late it was getting. "Hanataro, why don't you stay the night?" she offered.

The red in Hanataro's cheeks refused to go away as he stared at the beautiful woman smiling at him. "S-stay? But I-"

"It's alright," Yoruichi interrupted. "I'll make sure you'll be on your way back to Squad Four tomorrow. Byakuya, shall I ready a room for you?" she asked the quiet man while Hanataro stared at the ring in his hands while stunned at his success, numbly nodding in agreement.

Byakuya stood up before speaking. "Your offer is kind but I must return to my Squad." He gave a quick glance to the knocked out Soi-Fon. "Thanks to Captain Soi-Fon, I need to finish more paperwork."

"You're such a workaholic," Yoruichi teased. "You know your sister is worried that you're working yourself too hard."

Surprisingly to both Hanataro and Ichigo, Byakuya sighed. "True," he murmured to himself. He looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "Perhaps I will take you up on your offer. The paperwork can wait."

Yoruichi smiled at her success and quickly picked up Soi-Fon and carried her to one of the guest rooms with her Flash Step. After she returned she walked over to her little brother. "Excuse me for one second." The three men watched in disbelief as Yoruichi grabbed Yushiro by the hair and dragged him out of the room to take him to his bed.

Byakuya walked around the room and over to Hanataro. "Third-Seat Yamada, I would advise you to treat more lightly in the future from now on when you're in front of your superiors," he warned. "And be grateful that Unohana did not see you kiss Yoruichi," he added. Hanataro paled and nodded in agreement.

As soon as Byakuya left the room to go to one of the manor's guest rooms, Hanataro looked around. "Ichigo? Are you here? I got the ring!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Ichigo standing behind him.

Ichigo gave his friend a warm grin. "I've faced down Aizen and yet you're walking out of the room with more bravery than me." Hanataro handed him the ring and he slipped it onto his finger. "Thanks for getting this back, Hanataro." He put the hood on and made his way to a window. "Good luck with Yoruichi." After Hanataro nodded Ichigo slipped out the window and rushed away from the manor.

_**Minutes later…  
**_**Squad Thirteen Barracks**

Thanks to Ukitake, Ichigo was staying in one of his squads rooms during his trip in the Soul Society. He collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. "Man, all I did was watch and even I feel exhausted…" he mumbled. He rolled onto his back, turned the ring on his finger three times and clapped his hands. "Zahna," he called out.

Zahna appeared with a poof of smoke, sitting on the edge of his bed grinning. "I am so proud of Hanataro! He really stepped up to the plate when it mattered. Unlike you!" She stuck out her tongue at Ichigo childishly. "You're going to have to work hard to redeem yourself for losing my ring."

"Shut up…" Ichigo grumbled, scowling at the Djinn. "Wishing for Mashiro was your idea and it was one of the worsts decisions of my life, even if the sex was great."

Sighing, Zahna merely shrugged. "Just be careful next time. Remember, you've got six wishes left. Although…" she traced her lips with a finger seductively. "I think it's about to be five wishes by the end of the night, if you know what I mean…" She disappeared with another poof, leaving Ichigo to rest after his long day.

Although he was pretty sure Hanataro would not be sleeping anytime soon…

_**Back to Hanataro…**_

Hanataro had changed out of his clothes and wore a white sleeping yukata provided by Yoruichi's family. He lay on the futon in the guest room Yoruichi had given him. Right now all he could think about was the kiss he gave Yoruichi and how good her lips felt and tasted. Sitting up, Hanataro steeled his nerves and made his decision. "Okay, I'm going to do it…" he told himself. "I just hope Soi-Fon never finds out…"

He clapped his hands and summoned Zahna, who appeared on the futon laying on her side. "Took you long enough," Zahna smirked, already knowing what her master wanted. "So, say the magic words."

"I…" Hanataro balled his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as he let out his desire. "I want to wish for Yoruichi Shihoin and I want her right now!"

Zahna whistled. "So forceful. I can see someone's eager." She summoned her sword and etched the werecat's name into it in Arabic. "There you go. Enjoy yourself, Master." Delighted that there were only five wishes to go, Zahna vanished.

_ Knock! Knock!_

Hanataro almost jumped at the sound of knocking at his door. His heart thumping in anticipation, he leapt up and headed for the door. But when he opened it, he found nobody waiting for him. Only the dark hallway greeted him. "Huh? There's nobody there." Hanataro looked around but saw nobody around. He sighed and closed the door. When he turned around, however, his eyes started to feast upon a very magnificent sight.

"Meow."

Lying on Hanataro's futon was Yoruichi. The Flash Goddess wearing a cute pair of cat ears on her head, a collar with a bell around her neck and a black tail. When Hanataro saw that she was in her birthday suit, he realized that the tail sticking out of her ass was a butt plug. Her dark skin seemed to radiate in the soft lamplight. The woman playfully rolled onto her back, showing the boy her firm, large breasts with a large smile. In her golden eyes was a violet glow. Rolling back over onto her belly, Hanataro could see her round, plump ass, Yoruichi softly sighing from feeling the plug in her ass shift. Looking at the medic with a wide smile, she said merely one word. "Meow."

Already horny, Hanataro stared at the naked Yoruichi with hungry eyes. Massively turned on by the sight, Hanataro striped out of his clothes. Yoruichi licked her lips in delight at seeing his naked body and his impressive cock. The kitty Love Slave squealed happily as the naked Hanataro got on top of her, cupping her face with both hands before kissing her once again, this time with far more passion than when he gave her the last desperate kiss. Yoruichi hugged her master tightly as she and Hanataro had a loving tongue battle with each other, rolling around on the futon while they swapped saliva. Finding himself back on top of Yoruichi, Hanataro pulled away from the kiss and smiled, their lips still connected by a string of saliva.

Deciding to play into Yoruichi's role playing, Hanataro got up and knelt down beside Yoruichi. He smiled at the naked werecat and patted her belly. "Good kitty."

The Flash Goddess purred happily and sat up. "Mrrrow…" She leaned forward and nuzzled Hanataro's waist and stomach. Hanataro patted her head before rubbing her back. When Yoruichi arched her back and stuck her ass up into the air like an actual cat, Hanataro wanted her even more. He couldn't believe that he alone was seeing this side of Yoruichi. Nobody would have been able to tell that this was a former captain and former head of one of the four great clans. Being one of the most describable women in the Soul Society, Hanataro felt a swell of pride at seeing this kinky side of Yoruichi nobody else would.

Patting her and scratching behind her cat ears, Hanataro leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Kitty, get on your hands and knees." Once the Love Slave was on all fours, Hanataro stood in front of her with his cock pointing at her face. "You thirsty, Kitty?" he teased, rubbing the tip against her lips. Yoruichi eagerly nodded and fondling his balls. Hanataro's breath hitched from the soft hand touching his swelling sac. "You can have plenty of milk…if you suck me off."

Without a purr, Yoruichi immediately took Hanataro's manhood into her mouth, hungrily sucking and licking his cock, egged on by her desire to taste his milky white cum in her mouth. Hanataro's legs wobbled from Yoruichi's heavenly blowjob. He held her head and began to thrust in and out of her mouth. "So good…" he moaned, his head rolling back. "Your mouth is so good!" He thrust into Yoruichi's mouth faster, the tip of his cock going down her throat. "I'm…I'm cumming!" he shouted, throwing his head back before he came right into Yoruichi's mouth. The chocolate-skinned Love Slave swallowed every last drop of cum that poured into her mouth, the taste of his cum making her so excited that her pussy started to drip onto the futon.

Hanataro pulled his cock out of Yoruichi's mouth, his manhood going limp for the moment after cumming so hard. He patted her head softly. "Good kitty." Hanataro's praise earned another seductive purr from the Flash Goddess, the woman staring up at him with eyes full of love and desire. "Lie down on your back for me," he requested. As Yoruichi lay before him, Hanataro got back down on top of her and decided to take his time to enjoy his Love Slave's luscious body. Kissing her some more, Hanataro moved his hands to her large breasts, fondling them softly. Yoruichi purred as Hanataro slid down her smooth body, taking his time to nip and suck on both of her tits and earning more heated moans from the woman.

Lifting her arms, Hanataro eagerly licked her armpits. He simply could not get enough of Yoruichi's body. The taste of her sweaty pits urged him to taste her hole body. Soon he started to lick his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva down her body and settled between her legs. He lifted her left leg up and licked his way down her slender, smooth leg until he reached her foot. Despite being the fastest Soul Reaper alive, Hanataro was surprised by how soft and smooth Yoruichi's foot was. Yourichi giggled when her master started to kiss and lick her foot. Hanataro discovered how ticklish Yoruichi was and enjoying her giggles, switching over to her right foot. Spying her pussy started to moisten, Hanataro decided to lick something other than her feet. He let go of Yoruichi's legs and put his hands on her hips, spreading her legs wide before going down on his Love Slave's lovely pussy.

"Mrrrrrow!" Yoruichi howled like a cat when a hot, wet tongue started to eagerly lick her tender folds, occasionally flicking across her clit. She put her hands on Hanataro's head and held him in place. "Don't stop!" she shouted, finally speaking. "Keep going!"

Hanataro certainly had no intention of stopping. He was eager to keep enjoying the taste of her sweet pussy and wanted to see the woman in the throes of climax. The urge to see Yoruichi cum spurred Hanataro to spread her lips and start to eat out her pussy faster.

"Ahhhh…" Yoruichi's toes curled as the pleasure inside her reached its boiling point. Her back arched while she dug her fingers into Hanataro's hair. "Mrrrrrooooooowwwwww!" she howled joyfully before she hit her orgams. Hanataro moaned as she gushed all over his face. He took the opportunity to lick up her juices and licked her pussy clean, Yoruichi writhing in ecstasy from having her sensitive cooch licked already.

Cleaning off his face, Hanataro laid back on top of Yoruichi and shivered as his Love Slave ran a hand down his back. Looking at the panting Yoruichi, Hanataro cupped her face again and kissed her deeply. Yoruichi eagerly returned the kiss with glee. The taste of her juices on Hanataro's lips was like ambrosia. His cock hard again, Hanataro rubbed the tip agasint her wet entrance and slowly pushed in. The lovers both moaned as Hanataro entered Yoruichi's womanhood inch by inch, Hanataro closing eyes and enjoying the heat and tightness of her pussy. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Hanataro's shoulders as she felt every inch of his massive shaft enter her, stretching her walls wide and reshaping her insides with his girth.

Taking his time to enjoy his Love Slave, Hanataro moved in and out of Yoruichi slowly, each thrust into her earning a soft moan. Hanataro dragged out the pleasure for as long as possible. Her breasts pushing into his small chest, Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly.

The heat and the tightness started to get to Hanataro and he began to pick up speed. "Ah! Yoruichi!" he moaned while his Love Slave nuzzled his neck. Minutes rolled by as the medic and Flash Goddess did the body shuffle. The incredible pleasure soon started to build up inside him. He wanted to last longer and tried to pace himself to not cum right away. But finally he couldn't contain himself and he pushed as deep as he could go inside her. "C-Cumming!" he grunted, burying his face in Yorucihi's shoulder and groaning loudly while his cock shot rope after rope of hot white cum into Yoruichi's room.

Yoruichi threw her head back and cried out as she was filled, her womb being pumped with cum. The sensation of getting a hot creampie was enough to send Yoruichi over the edge. "Ohhhh!" she moaned lewdly, her face twisting as she entered another orgasm.

His cock still sheathed in her creampied pussy, Hanataro caressed Yoruichi's cheek sweetly. Recovering from her mind-melting orgasm, Yoruichi smiled tenderly at the boy and they kissed passionately again. They rolled around on the futon again while they made out. Yoruichi playfully took control and pushed Hanataro onto his back, rolling her hips and enticing Hanataro back to hardness. While his tongue was busy being friends with Yoruichi's, Hanataro's hand traveled down to the woman's dark-skinned ass and felt the black tail she still had inside her. When his hand brushed it, Yoruichi moaned louder into his mouth, giving the boy an idea.

Pulling away from her sweet lips, Hanataro ordered his Love Slave to get on her hands and knees. Yoruichi crawled off of him and turned around on all fours, her ass pointing at Hanataro. Smirking, Hanataro grabbed the cat tail butt plug and swiftly pulled it out of her asshole. "Mrrrrrow!" the hypnotized Yoruichi whined. But she got over it quickly when the emptiness in her asshole when Hanataro pushed two fingers into her. "Oooooooh!" She smiled lewdly as Hanataro fingered her. Hanataro felt a thrill when he realized that Yoruichi was just as much into anal sex as Rukia and Captain Unohana. "Do you like my fingers in your butt, Lady Yoruichi?" he teased.

"Nghhhhh!" was all Yoruichi groaned, her body shaking when Hanataro added a third finger. "I dooooo…" she whined. She turned her head and showed her master her big smile that barely concealed her excitement. Hanataro pulled his fingers out in response and pulled off her cat ears and the collar. "Please…" she whispered softly wantonly. "Getting fucked in my ass…is what I need. Please put it in…" she begged.

Luckily for Yoruichi, Hanataro intended to do just that. His small hands palmed her dark booty, squeezing and spreading her soft cheeks. Mounting the werecat, the small medic pressed the tip of his cock against her tight ring of muscles and pushed into her. "Ahhhh…" sighed Hanataro as he inched his way into her plump ass. Yoruichi squealed in delight as she took Hanataro all the way into her ass, bucking into him as he started to pump his cock into her very tight asshole. She easily relaxed and let Hanataro slide in and out of her with no resistance, a true anal lover to the core. "It's so tight!"

"Oh yes!" Yoruichi howled once Hanataro started to pick up speed, the sound of his hips clapping her ass ringing in her ears. "Fuck my ass! It feels so good!" As Hanataro found his stride, he leaned down and pressed himself into Yoruichi's sweaty back, cupping her large breasts. Yoruichi felt like she was never going to walk without a limp again but didn't care. Her only two desires were to feel good and pleasing Hanataro. And she was feeling very good right now. "Fuuuuuck!" she slurred.

Yoruichi tightened around Hanataro's shaft, enticing him to blow his load. Grunting Yoruichi's name, Hanataro began to fuck her as fast as he could. Yoruichi's pussy squirted as she was brought to a quick climax, a lewd smile all over her face. "Can't…hold it in…" he grunted as he felt his balls start to swell.

"Inside! Cum inside my ass!" the Love Slave begged. "I want you to paint my insides with your hot cum!"

Squeezing Yoruichi's swaying breasts, Hanataro pressed his cheek into her shoulder and gave the werecat what she wanted. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" he grunted into her ear. "Ohhhhh…" He slammed into her one more time before unloading inside of her. Yoruichi stuck out her tongue and let out the lewdest moan as Hanataro filled her guts with cum, climaxing instantly from the pleasure."

Pulling out of his Love Slave, Hanataro sat back on his haunches and took deep breaths, his chest covered in sweat. Yoruichi recovered quickly from getting her ass destroyed and sat up. Caressing his cheek, Yoruichi licked Hanataro's lips and pressed her tits into his chest.

"Master…"

_**Sometime later…**_

The pair were lying on their sides making out. Yoruichi kissed Hanataro passionately while Hanataro fingered her ass again, stirring up the cum inside her while she sucked on his tongue.

Hanataro glanced at the clock and saw he still had an hour left. He was puzzled about what to do next. He and Yoruichi had gone through every sexual position he could think of as well as some that Yoruichi had educated him on and had explored each other's bodies to the fullest in the past two hours. He pondered on what to do next before the spell ended.

A wisp of purple smoke filtered into his ear to solve his dilemma. "_Hey, Hanataro. I poked around in Yoruichi's memories. Want to see something cool?" _

When Hanataro heard her suggestion, he felt both curious and excited. He pulled his fingers out of Yoruichi's abused asshole and sat up. "Um…Yoruichi? Could you please show me your Shunko?" he asked.

Despite her obedience, Yoruichi was still confused. "Why do you wish to see it, Master?"

"I…always thought you looked really hot when you used it."

That made Yoruichi grin. "Of course, Master." Standing up on shaky legs and cum dripping down her legs, Yoruichi put up a large Kidō barrier around the room to keep anyone from sensing the sudden release of spiritual pressure. Turning to face her master, Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear as lightning crackled around her body. "Shunkō."

Hanataro couldn't help but be amazed by how powerful and sexy Yoruichi looked as she activated her full power, especially as she stood in all her glory. Not content with just showing Hanataro her base power, Yoruichi released a torrent of energy and activated her second state "Shunko: Raijin Senkei." A ring of lightning orbs appeared behind her while her hair arced up to look like devil horns.

The whole room started to shake from her powerful pressure. Even Hanataro found it hard to be near the woman, falling back on the floor as her pressure almost blew him away. His Love Slave was so powerful that he almost passed out. Upon seeing Hanataro about to foam at the mouth from the struggle, Yoruichi's eyes grew in alarm. "Master!" She ran to his side and knelt down to see if he was alright. "I should cancel my Shunko to help him-"

Before Yoruichi could cancel it, however, behind her appeared Zahna with a grin on her face. Holding up her right index and middle finger, Zahna aimed them right at Yoruichi's exposed behind. "Shunryo Kokubyo Senki!" she shouted before she shoved both fingers right up Yoruichi's ass!

Yoruichi's eyes widened, before she screamed in ecstasy and released a huge wave of lightning. The shockwave almost broke her barrier but Zahna used her own magic to reinforce it and calmly held it until the burst of energy faded away, leaving Yoruichi in her new form.

Zahna shook Hanataro gently. "Hanataro, wake up. Don't fall asleep on me like Ichigo did."

Groaning, the naked medic sat up and nursed his aching head. When he looked at Yoruichi he gasped at what he saw. "Y-Yoruichi?!"

Crouching on all fours, Yoruichi had taken on a form that was a hybrid of her Shunko and her feline form. Her feet had become clawed cat paws. Her new form had clad her arms and legs in electricity that covered her forearms past her elbows and legs all the up to her thighs. The energy in her hair took the form of cat ears and a real cat tail swished behind her.

Hanataro had seen many things but this took the cake. He'd no idea Yoruichi was even capable of such a form. "Y-Y-Yoruichi?" he whispered, a little scared of what had just happened.

Upon hearing her name, Yoruichi purred and pounced on her master, pinning him to the futon beneath him and licking his face, nuzzling his chin. This was so very different from how Yoruichi acted before that Hanataro realized that Yoruichi wasn't pretending. She literally had the mentality of a cat now!

And she was still a sexy kitty…not to mention adorable.

As Zahna returned to her ring once more, Hanataro caressed Yoruichi's cheek and kissed her again. The werecat kissed him back, her eyes full of animalistic love and affection. Wrapping his arms around her, Hanataro pressed his face into Yoruichi's boobs and started to suck on them. "Mrrrrow!" went the lewd Yoruichi while her master suckled her. Surprisingly the electricity that covered her body didn't harm Hanataro.

Suddenly, Yoruichi slid off of him and laid on her side. Stroking Hanataro's slickened shaft with her clawed hand, the lightning werecat began to suck him off. Hanataro watched as the hungry kitty gave him an electric blowjob, reaching down to slide two fingers into her creampied pussy. Yoruichi moaned into the cock in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down faster when Hanataro pushed his thumb into her ass.

Just as Hanataro was about to blow, Yoruichi took her mouth away from him to howl in pleasure, squirting all over Hanataro's hand before the medic exploded all over her face. "Mmmmrooowww…" the kitty Yoruichi purred before licking her face clean.

Soon the werecat was in Hanataro's lap again. Yoruichi held the electric Flash Goddess while scratching her behind her cat ears, Yoruichi laying her head on his shoulder and purring softly while soaking in Hanataro's warmth.

Meanwhile in her ring, Zahna noticed a presence nearing the room and decided to investigate…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Wearing a white yukata with cat paws imprinted on it, Soi-Fon headed for Hanataro's room filled with seething rage and her zanpakuto in her hand. After waking in a guest room and finding herself garbed in her new outfit, Soi-Fon nearly fainted upon realizing that Yoruichi must have dressed her and saw her naked while Soi-Fon was unconscious.

Soi-Fon headed straight for Hanataro to deliver a dire warning: stay away from Yoruichi or suffer the consequences. She figured that threatening to castrate Hanataro and parade him around Squad Eleven while telling everyone that he was a eunuch would be enough to a message. She thought about injuring him but feared that Yoruichi would find out and would displeased that she'd attacked a guest in her own house. And losing favor with Yoruichi was unbearable

What she was unaware of was that at this instant her idol was with Hanataro, having hardcore sex.

Behind Soi-Fon floated Zahna, who'd appeared behind the captain as soon as she recognized her spirit energy. Zahna mentally scoffed at the captain. '_So much for the high and mighty captains. You might be an ace assassin but sneaking up from behind on you is child's play for a Djinn.' _She silently summoned her sword.

Soi-Fon, so intent on punishing Hanataro for kissing Yoruichi, was caught completely by surprise when Zahna plunged her sword into her heart…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yoruichi was howling with glee as she rode Hanataro cowgirl-style. His cock buried deep in her pussy, Yoruichi meowed loudly while she rode her master. Gripping her smooth thighs, Hanataro moaned while he milked every bit of pleasure from this that he could possibly get. "Yoruichi!" he shouted as he came hard, lightning sparking off of Yoruichi as she went into climax too. Falling on top of Hanataro, Yoruichi happily nuzzled his neck and licked chin. Looking at the clock and seeing he still had some time left, Hanataro whispered into her ear "You want me to put it in your ass one more time?"

Despite having the mentality of a cat, Yoruichi understood Hanataro perfectly. Purring with her cheeks blushing, Yoruichi slid off of him and rolled onto her side, her tail swishing happily as she presented her rump to her master. Hanataro grabbed hold of Yoruichi's buns and spooned the woman, wedging his cock between her plump cheeks. The young man sighed as he rubbed his manhood against s her ass, working himself back to hardness once again. Spreading her cheeks, Hanataro thrust into Yoruichi's amazing ass while the werecat gapsed in pleasure. As his cock stretched Yoruichi's anal walls again, he turned the woman's face towards him and kissed her. The two shared blissful kisses while the master pounded the Love Slave's ass.

So tired after almost three hours straight of lovemaking, Hanataro reached the end of his rope sooner than he thought. The feeling of Yoruichi's electric body while being balls deep in her ass was too much for the meek medic. "Yoruichi!" he grunted as he reached around to grab a handful of boob. "I'm gonna blow!" Even as he said it, his balls tightened up to release their load one last time. Just like his previous times, Hanataro shot his cum into her hot chocolate ass, Yoruichi howling in sheer ecastsy all the while even as her pussy gushed all over him.

After pulling out of Yoruichi, Hanataro wrapped his arms around the werecat and hugged her. While she savored the heat of Hanataro's cum in her sore holes, Yourichi's form dissipates and she reverted back to her usual self.

Seeing Yoruichi turn back to normal, Hanataro turned her head to see if she was alright. "Yoruichi, you okay?"

Turning around, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Hanataro's thin shoulders. Yoruichi smiled lovingly at Hanataro and gave him the sweetest kiss she could give. "I feel amazing, master. The past few hours we've shared…have been the best in my life." She smirked as she reached down to grab Hanataro's cock. "You are certainly a man among men."

"Thank you, Yoruichi," Hanataro said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Yoruichi hugged him tighter as they shared one more kiss full of love and affection…

And then it was over.

Yoruichi abruptly sat up, breaking away from Hanataro's embrace. Lying on his back, Hanataro wasn't surprised by now to see her blank expression. Gathering up the cat ears, butt plug tail and collar, Yoruichi silently left the room.

Hanataro wiped his sweaty forehead and laid still for a few minutes to let his body relax. After recovering enough strength to sit up, he turned his ring around and clapped his hands to summon Zahna. "Hey, Zahna," Hanataro greeted as the Djinn appeared, floating on a cloud.

"Meow! Guess this makes you a thundercat, eh, Master?" Zahna teased. "Good luck explaining how the futon got messed up though…"

Looking down at the dirtied futon, Hanataro knew he was going to have some explaining to do in the morning. "So how many wishes do we have left."

Zahna held up five fingers. "You've got five left. So choose your next lady wisely. I'd get some rest. You've earned it after today." With that, Zahna disappeared back into her ring.

Seeing how sweaty he was and how badly he smelled, Hanataro got up and decided to take a quick shower before bed…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Shihoin Manor; Guest Room**

While everyone else in the manor had gone to bed slept, Byakuya had chosen to communicate with his zanpakuto, performing Jinzen while wearing his more regal clothes. In his lap was his zanpakuto. He remained at peace, with nobody to bother him.

Then the door open quietly…

Roused from meditation, Byakuya opened an eye and saw Soi-Fon. "Captain Soi-Fon. What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "Why are you here so late at…night…"

The words died in Byakuya's throat when Soi-Fon, smiling uncharacteristically sweetly at Byakuya, pulled at the knot to her yukata…and let it fall from her body to reveal herself in all her splendor. The man's eyes widened in shock as he was left speechless.

Walking over to the man, Soi-Fon knelt down and touched his face. "I'm here because I want you…Byakuya…" she softly purred, her eyes violet…

To be continued

_**Omake  
Ikumi's Side Business Pt.4**_

Lying on the middle of Ikumi's bed, Mizuho Asano grinned as she lay there while completely naked. She couldn't wait to have sex with Ikumi again.

The door opened and Ikumi walked in. Like Mizuho, she was completely naked. Around her crotch was a large strap-on dildo. She was also wearing…a bald cap. She looked at Mizuho very annoyed while Mizuho squealed in delight with hearts in her eyes.

'_This better be worth the damn paycheck…' _Ikumi mentally growled. At Mizuho's request, Ikumi covered her hair completely so she would look bald. To Ikumi's bewilderment, Mizuho had the hots for bad men. But ever since Ikkaku left, the woman had been searching for another attractive bald person. But with no success so far, she decided that Ikumi was the next best thing.

"I'd pay you even more if you shaved your head," Mizuho offered.

"Absolutely not," Ikumi grumbled as she got on the bed. She had to draw the line with this woman's weirdness.

Mizuho got on her hands and knees, shoving her butt in the air to tempt the woman. "Come on and fuck me with your beautiful bald head."

Ikumi rolled her eyes and mounted Mizuho and got to work pounded her pussy. Mizuho cried out in pleasure in pleasure as the rubber cock stretched her pussy before wailing when a finger pushed into her ass.

Finally, Mizuho came hard and slumped onto the bed, her face that of a pure slut. Sitting back on her knees, Ikumi ripped the bald cap off and sighed. '_Please don't let my next job be this ridiculous…' _


	11. A Taste of Bee Honey

**Warning: Lemon! **

_Chapter Eleven: A Taste of Bee Honey_

**Soul King's Palace**

All five members of Squad Zero were assembled at Osho's palace. Senjumaru and Tenjiro were busy scolding Nimaiya for allowing the Djinn to escape her seal under his watch. "It's not my fault, guys!" he said in his defense. "The sword I sealed Zahna away in must've weakened over time. And it's been a millennia since I sealed the Djinn away. Can you blame for forgetting?"

Neither Tenjiro nor Senjumaru were assuaged.

Finishing off the entire chicken she was eating, Kirio Hikifune turned to their leader. "So who is this Zahna anyway?" Obviously as the newest member of the Royal Guard, she was unaware of Nimaiya sealing the creature away.

Osho sat down and scratched his beard. "Zahna belongs to a race of beings called Djinns. Or so she claims. Zahna is the only one that we have any knowledge of. We have never had any encounters with a Djinn before or after she appeared. We don't know exactly how she arrived in the Soul Society and her origins are unknown to us since Nimaiya sealed her away before we could question her. All we know is she's served several masters while she was in the Soul Society, including Oh-Etsu," he added, cocking a thumb at Nimiaya.

Hearing this, both of the Squad's women glared at the swordsmith. Senjumaru towered over the frightened man. "If you made me into one of those braindead Love Slaves…" she started threateningly.

"I didn't! I swear!"

Tenjiro sat down on a bench. "Have Genryusai and the others found her yet?" he asked Osho.

"No, but me and Genryusai are both in agreement that she's still in the Soul Society and she's formed a contract with someone in the Seireitei. Whoever has made the contract must be using their wishes sparingly since it's been a month since the seal broke. Until Genryusai tells us that she's been located or captured, we've no choice but to wait in the meantime."

The meeting quickly ended. Osho watched the other four Royal Guardsmen return to their respective palaces. Walking back to Hoohden, Nimaiya frowned, cursing Zahna for causing all this trouble and wondering which women in the Soul Society had fallen prey to the Djinn's seductive magic.

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Shihoin Manor; Byakuya's Room**

Byakuya thought his eyes were deceiving him. In front of him was Soi-Fon, completely naked and standing before him completely naked. The woman cupped one of her breasts and reached down to spread her pussy. "Would you like to fuck me, Byakuya?" she said, her voice surprisingly lewd and her cheeks aflame with pink.

Bewildered beyond all comprehension, Byakuya thought that Soi-Fon had lost her mind. In all the years he'd known her, Byakuya had never seen her act so perverted. She'd always been so diligent and serious about every facet of her life. Plus, she'd only ever had eyes for Yoruichi so everyone had pegged her for a lesbian, including Byakuya. '_Did that blow to the head Yoruichi give her addle her brain?' _he thought as he continued to stare in disbelief.

Soi-Fon was as small and petite as Rukia or Momo. Her breasts were small with pink nipples. Her pussy was clean shaven and dripping down juices down her leg. Her ass was not as big as her contemporaries but still quite sexy. Years of training in hopes of surpassing Yoruichi had toned her arms legs and stomach nicely.

Byakuya's vision swirled and he suddenly found himself on his back with Soi-Fon straddling him. "Byakuya…" Soi-Fon whispered as she leaned down. Cupping his face in her small hands, Soi-Fon gave Byakuya a passionate kiss.

Once again Byakuya's brain failed to understand what was happening. While Soi-Fon was busy tying their tongues together he regained his senses and tried to push the addled woman off of him. The Love Slave shocked him by reaching down and slipping one hand into Byakuya's pants to touch his genitals. The regal captain went stiff as a bored when she grasped his manhood while Soi-Fon smiled into the kiss when she found the captain had gotten hard from seeing her naked.

Despite his protests, Soi-Fon started to stroke his cock in his pants. A small groan left Byakuya's lips. Feeling the surprising softness of Soi-Fon's hand around his loins, he dropped his head onto the pillow. It'd been so long since he'd felt this sort of pleasure. He'd never slept with another woman ever since he lost his wife, Hisana.

Hisana had always been a very loving wife and a kind, caring woman. She was soft spoken and always polite to everyone who knew her.

What people didn't know, however, was that behind closed doors…she was a very perverted woman. And she brought out the kinky in Byakuya…

_**Years ago…**_

The Kuchiki noble moaned in absolute pleasure as he fucked his wife missionary style, both of them naked as they fornicated on their bed. Hisana clung to her husband, moaning lewd confessions of love into his ear while Byakuya rammed into her pussy with his large manhood. Taking hold of her soft breasts, Byakuya sucked on her tits, driving Hisana wilder. The two of them quietly moaned each other's names as they climaxed together, cumming hard. Taking his wife into his arms, Byakuya shared a love kiss with Hisana. Despite her health, Hisana wanted more from her husband. Getting onto her knees, Hisana put her head down on the pillow and spread her asscheeks, offering her rear end to her husband. "Please, Lord Byakuya…put it in here…" she begged.

As it turned out, loving anal sex was something that Hisana shared with her sister, Rukia.

With a rare smile on his face, Byakuya palmed Hisana's ass cheeks and fingered her rear end, getting her ready. Once she was nice and stretched out, he pushed his cock slowly into her ass, making Hisana cry out in blissful pleasure…

_**Back to the present…**_

After he'd lost his wife, Byakuya had suppressed any desire for another woman to share his bed and buried his lust into the farthest corners of his mind. However, with Soi-Fon on top of him in her birthday suit and stroking his cock, Byakuya's inhibitions and mental restraints started to crumble.

Noticing how sweaty Byakuya was becoming, Soi-Fon took her hand out of his pants and opened up his yukata to expose his bare chest to the night air. After a few seconds of Soi-Fon kissing his hard chest, Byakuya decided he couldn't bear the heat his clothes were giving him. Pushing Soi-Fon gently off of him, Byakuya stood up and stripped out of his clothes. He tossed his clothes to the side and stood in front of the brainwashed Soi-Fon in the nude, his large cock pointing right at Soi-Fon. The sight of Byakuya's erection made Soi-Fon want to swoon. "May I pleasure you?" she asked, giving the tip of the man's cock a kiss.

"Do as you wish," Byakuya simply said, curious how far Soi-Fon's insanity was going to go. "Suck me off," he commanded, putting his hands on her shoulders to assert his authority.

More than happy to please her master, Soi-Fon stuck out her tongue and licked the side of his cock, breathing in his musk with a deep inhale as she took her mouth away from him to press her nose into his balls. Once again she kissed the tip lovingly before she took Byakuya into her mouth. She could only take in so much into her mouth due to his large size. So she compensated by gently fonlding Byakuya's balls.

Byakuya felt a moan escape his lips. "Ohhh…" went the man softly. Soi-Fon heard it and bobbed her head up and down faster. The pleasure of having his genitals sucked and fondled was enough to get the sex-starved Byakuya to reach his climax quickly. "Ah!" he gasped before he suddenly came in Soi-Fon's mouth. The assassin almost gagged on his seed before pulling away. Byakuya, so pent up from not pleasuring himself for decades, covered Soi-Fon's face in his seed. While he panted for breath after cumming for the first time in years, he watched as Soi-Fon licked the cum off her face. As she looked up at him with loving eyes, Byakuya decided that it was only fair to return the favor. "Lie down for me," he ordered. Soi-Fon finished cleaned her face and laid down on her back, pulling her legs back.

Kneeling down in front of the horny captain, Byakuya brought his lips to her honeypot and licked her tender folds.

"Oooooh!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hanataro sighed in relief as he stood underneath the shower head and let the water wash over him. He was using one of the bathrooms in the Shihoin Mansion to clean up after fucking Yoruichi silly for three hours in a row. He would have liked to use the hot springs that the clan had but those were reserved for the clan heads and there was no way Yushiro was going to give him permission.

As Hanataro washed his body and made sure his cock was clean, he heard a poof of smoke behind him. He turned around and gasped when he saw Zahna standing behind him, wearing a yellow raincoat. "Zahna? What are you doing?" he demanded, immeditealy covering himself.

"Ah, don't freak out so much. I've already seen you naked enough, remember?" Zahna teased. "Nice handling with Ms. Kitty. Are you going to get a cat now?" When Hanataro just stared at her unamused, she started to pout. "Geez, between you and Ichigo not one of you has a sense of humor."

"So uh…" Hanataro had a thought since Zahna was right in front of him. "Do you…have any suggestions for who I should wish for next?"

"Well let's see. You've had sex with Unohana, Rukia, Momo, Tatsuki (which doesn't really count) and now Yoruichi." Zahna remembered someone else that Hanataro was friends with. "Why not that tall lieutenant of yours, Isane? She seems very interested in you," she added.

Hanataro blushed in surprise. "I don't know but…I always did think she was cute…" he admitted. "Okay, I'll make her my next wish."

Zahna nodded and gave him a thumbs up. She'd brainwash Isane now but it was getting late and Hanataro had to be tired from having sex with Yoruichi. "Alrighty then. We'll talk later-" Zahna suddenly gasped and disappeared back into her ring. Hanataro stared at the empty space Zahna had occupied with confusion.

Then he heard the door to the bathroom open…

He heard footsteps near the shower and silhouette emerge. "H-hello?" he called out frightened. '_Is it Yushiro? Is he still mad at me? Oh no!' _But when a hand grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it to the side, he was stunned at who it was.

"Well hello there, Hanataro," Yoruichi greeted with a smile. She'd removed her ponytail and let her hair down past her shoulders and was only wearing a yellow towel. "Mind if I join you?" Hanataro couldn't even stammer before she dropped her towel and stepped into the shower with Hanataro. The werecat sighed as the hot water drenched her beautiful naked body, Hanataro standing barely a foot away from her, his jaw about to pop off from shock. He was not expecting this at all. Yoruichi was no longer a Love Slave but here she was, sharing a shower with him in the nude! "L-Lady Y-Y-Yoruichi…what…what are you d-doing here?" he stammered finally.

Yoruichi remained quiet for a few seconds, enjoying the nervous medic's reaction before she pulled the thin boy into her arms. As her ample breasts pressed agasint him, Yoruichi whispered into his ear, "I won't lie, Hanataro, I became quite interested in you after you kissed me. Who would have imagined that Unohana's little medic would have such courage to do what you did in front of Soi-Fon and Byakuya." Caressing his cheek gently, Yoruichi leaned forward until her lips neared his. "Do you want me, Hanataro?" she whispered in her most seductive voice, "If you do…all you had to do is say yes. If not, I can leave and we'll never speak of this again," she said with a grin on her face, knowing the answer if what Hanataro was hiding behind his hands was anything to go by.

Hanataro could not believe his luck. After three hours of having sex with her while she was hypnotized, she came right back to him of her own free will, unknowingly offering him a second chance at fucking her again! There was no way Hanataro could turn this down.

Wrapping his arms around her strong back, Hanataro leaned forward until his lips grazed Yoruichi's. "Yes…" he whispered back. It was just what Yoruichi wanted to hear. With a huge grin, the werecat hugged Hanataro and gave him a deep kiss, finding Hanataro to be a better kisser than she expected. After twenty seconds of deep kissing and hugging, they pulled away from each other. Yoruichi grabbed a bar of soap and lathered her tits. "We should bathe first before the fun starts. We can pick back up in my bedroom, of course."

"Alright," Hanataro said, glad to have more time to recharge his batteries. He was taken aback however, when Yoruichi pressed him agasint the wall and started to rub her soapy boobs all across his chest. "L-lady Yoruichi!"

"I told you, we're going to have a bath. Consider a preview to the main event…" Yoruichi teased before she turned around and wedged his cock between her soap-covered buns…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Byakuya's Room**

The normally tough Captain Soi-Fon was squealing in pleasure. The assassin was sitting on Byakuya's face. The regal captain was licking every spot of her wet pussy, holding her hips with his strong hands to keep her in place. He found Soi-Fon's juices to be good, licking her clit while running his hands down Soi-Fon's legs. The petite Soi-Fon had to cover her mouth in fear of being heard. As Byakuya's expert tongue continued to assail her clit, Soi-Fon let out a muffled cry before cumming into Byakuya's mouth.

The sensation in her loins made Soi-Fon's head fog up and she fell off of Byakuya's face and back onto the futon. Wiping his face clean, sat up and got on top of Soi-Fon. Pushing her legs up, Byakuya rubbed the thick head of his cock against her folds, enjoying the soft coos Soi-Fon made. "Take a deep breath," he told her. "You're quite small." When his Love Slave nodded and prepared herself, Byakuya rammed his cock into her extremely tight pussy.

"OH! Byakuya!" Soi-Fon cried out, her voice mixed with a concoction of pleasure and pain. Byakuya found Soi-Fon's small body to be quite the challenge as he pumped in and out of her tight pussy. Soi-Fon was so small and so tight that he couldn't even put his whole length in. Judging by her extreme tightness, Byakuya figured that he was the first man to ever have his way with the uptight woman.

Eventually the pain started to fade away and all Soi-Fon was left with was the pleasure. Her moans began to come more frequently and lewder as Byakuya found his rhythm. His thrusts were strong but slow. The man wanted to make this act of sex last just a little longer. In the end though, the tightness of Soi-Fon's honeypot was too much for him. "I'm…cumming…" he softly grunted before he closed his eyes and released his seed inside Soi-Fon with a low groan. Soi-Fon saw stars as her womb was pumped full of cum, the sensation of her lower half melting from the heat of his seed enough to make her cum just as hard.

Byakuya pulled out of Soi-Fon and they sat up. Wrapping his arms around his fellow captain, Byakuya kissed her, Soi-Fon responding with a kiss of her own. Soon the pair were making out heavily. Byakuya felt a small swell of pride knowing he could still satisfy a woman after years of abstaining from the pleasures of the felsh while Soi-Fon felt nothing but utter joy from having Byakuya's cum in her belly. She felt warm and secure, as if being with Byakuya was the best decision she'd ever made.

Byakuya held Soi-Fon tightly and whispered into her ear. "I'm not satisfied yet," he told her.

"I'm not satisfied until you're satisfied," Soi-Fon said back with a smile. As Byakuya laid her back down, Soi-Fon and her pussy shivered in utter delight…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Yoruichi's Room**

Lying on his back, the naked Hanataro moaned as Yoruichi gave him the best blowjob of his life. She was sucking his cock ten times more wonderful than when she was his Love Slave!

After drying themselves off, the couple had moved to Yoruichi's bedroom. As expected of someone who used to rule the clan, her bedroom was far more extravagant than Hanataro's. Yoruichi's tongue dragged along the side of Hanataro's shaft until she kissed the tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum all over her soft lips. "Are you going to cum?" she asked in a husky voice, her eyes glazed with lustful anticipation of what was going to happen next.

So overwhelmed was Hanataro that all he could do was nod his head, his eyes squeezed shut while the pleasure pooled inside his balls. Yoruichi eagerly started to suck him off even harder. With a loud cry, Hanataro came in her mouth, filling her cheeks with hot cum. Yoruichi swallowed every last drop before pulled away from his cock. Sliding her seductive body on top of his, Yoruichi kissed his cheek and let him explore her supple body with his hands. After a few minutes she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before getting off of him and getting on her knees.

Bending over, she shoved her rump in Hanataro's direction and spread her lips to show him her hungry hole. "Want to taste this pussy's pussy?" she asked, teasing Hanataro by pumping a finger inside her. Hanataro was more than happy to have some more of Yoruichi's pussy. Sitting up, the medic crawled over to Yoruichi's sweet ass. Squeezing her chocolate-brown buns with his small hands, Hanataro shoved his face her rear and started to eat out her wet muff. "Oooooooh!" Yoruichi cooed with a perverted smile on her face. She could feel Hanataro's tongue swirling around her pussy, hitting all of her pleasurable spots. '_Whoa, he's good at eating pussy. What's he been doing to get so good?' _she wondered to herself, never imagining that Hanataro had gotten very familiar with her pleasurable spots already.

Yoruichi was disappointed by her pussy was suddenly absent Hanataro's tongue, only to gasp in surprise when Hanataro plunged his manhood into her pussy and started to thrust in and out of her rapidly. "Oh! Mmmmmmmmh!" Yoruichi put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, imagining two Hanataro's spitroasting her while the medic was balls deep inside of her. '_Ohhhhh, damn he's good! I thought he'd be just a timid virgin like Ichigo. But he's fucking me like he owns my pussy! Where'd someone so meek and timid get so experienced?' _

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the waves of pleasure Hanataro was sending throughout her body. The medic sped up his thrusts, his hips making her perfect ass ripple again and again.

Wanting to be on top of the Flash Goddess again, Hanataro quickly pulled out. He didn't know where he had the strength but he grabbed Yoruichi's wide hips and flipped her over onto her back. He laid down on top of her and slid his cock back into her womanhood. "Ah! It's tight!" Hanataro panted as his hips moved fast and hard. He had no idea how Yoruichi was so tight after being fucked relentless for three hours. He guessed it was due to Zahna's magic. Seeing her large breasts jiggling, Hanataro cupped them with his hands and eagerly started to suck on her tits.

"Ohh! My pussy feels so good!" Yoruichi sighed in ecstasy. She was truly amazed by how Hanataro was dominiating her and putting her into submission. Feeling Hanataro hit her sweet spot, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and started to hold on to him. "I'm gonna cum!" she grunted, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Me too!" Hanataro groaned as he wrapped his arms around the woman. The two held each other tightly as they both neared the ends of their respective ropes.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Yoruichi panted, planting her lips on Hanataro's neck and licking his sweaty skin. Likewise, Hanataro buried his face in her shoulder and gave a loud moan as his cock erupted inside her. "Mmmmmmh!" Yoruichi moaned, squirting around Hanataro's cock while she left a love mark on his neck, feeling a river of cum fill her insides.

When he pulled out of her, Yoruichi gifted him with another heated kiss. Yoruichi ran a hand across Hanataro's sweaty back and licked her lips. "You are something else," she said with another grin. "Tell me, do you have any steam left?" The panting Hanataro eagerly nodded, clearly wanting more of the werecat. Grinning with barely concealed excitement, Yoruichi pushed him off and got up on all fours again. This time she wiggled her ass in front of the medic. "Think you can fuck my ass as good as you fucked my pussy?"

'_Lady Yoruichi, you've no idea…' _More than delighted to tap that ass, Hanataro crawled over to Yoruichi and got behind her. Once again, he spread her soft dark buns and looked down at her twitching asshole. After quickly lubing his fingers with his own saliva, he pushed his digits into her backdoor and started fingering her.

"Mmmmmmh! Ooooooh!" Yoruichi lewdly moaned at the feeling of having her backdoor fingered. She even reached behind her and pushed a finger into her asshole too. Once she was stretched enough, Hanataro and Yoruichi pulled their fingers out of her asshole. The boy felt very lucky that Yoruichi washed her taboo hole in the shower earlier. Mounting the woman, he lined his cock up with her backdoor…and then slammed his way into her.

Yoruichi covered her mouth to contain her scream. She could feel her asshole being stretched to its limit. And yet despite the burning pain, the pleasure was too great for her to enjoy at once. Hanataro moaned happily hat having the chance to fuck Yoruichi's ass again. Both Soul Reapers moaned like wild animals, Yoruichi feeling like her ass was being split in two. "My ass! My ass is cumming!" Yoruichi practically screamed before she climaxed hard. The sudden tightness in Yoruichi's ass spurred Hanataro into filling her ass with his white cum seconds later.

Pulling out of Yorucihi's creampied ass, Hanataro fell onto his back. Only one word described him right now: exhausted. Having sex so many times in a single night was exhausting. Recovering quickly, Yoruichi laid down next to him. Looking at the medic with the prettiest smile on her face, Yoruichi leaned in for another deep kiss. The Third-Seat wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while he made out with her. His mind turned to mush when those sweet lips wrapped around his tongue and sucked on it. "Mmmmhh…"

Yoruichi broke for air and laid her head next to Hanataro's, whispering into his ear softly. "You certainly did not disappoint, Hanataro. I might ask you to come back here regularly."

Hanataro felt another swell of pride, having earned the Flash Goddess's respect. He gave Yoruichi another kiss and smiled tenderly. "Thanks for letting me get to know you a little better."

"Oh, I think you got to know me a lot-" She suddenly stopped and sat up when she heard something. It was faint but her ears picked it up. "That sounded like…" She turned to her new fuck buddy. "C'mon. Let's see what my little Bee is up to."

"What?" Hanataro was confused but tried to get up. Unfortunately his body felt like it was made out of lead and he could barely sit up. "I'm…a little worn out."

That didn't deter Yoruichi. She smiled and took Hanataro into her arms. Apparently she still had plenty of strength to get up and move around. "Hang on…" The naked werecat carried the equally naked Hanataro out of the bedroom with her Flashstep.

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Byakuya's Room**

The stoic assassin was panting lewdly while riding Byakuya's cock cowgirl-style. Byakuya lay beneath her, watching his fellow captain spear herself on his cock, watching her hungry cunt swallow his manhood over and over again. His strong hands touched her lovely body while she rode him. Her hips, her stomach and her petite breasts were all touched and groped by the man.

Suddenly, Byakuya put a hand on her belly to gesture for her to stop. "Get up and turn around," he commanded.

"Oooh…" Soi-Fon cooed as Byakuya's cock slipped out of her pussy as she got up. Turning around as instructed, Soi-Fon showed him her backside. Grabbing his strong thighs to steady herself, Soi-Fon sat back down on the man's cock. "Ohhh!" she slurred as she started moving again, this time riding Byakuya reverse cowgirl style. Both captains moaned loudly as the pleasure inside them, silvery juices running down Byakuya's shaft.

Unable to take it anymore, both of them threw their heads back and yelled loudly as they climaxed together. White liquid began to trickle out of the woman's plugged cunt as her body slowed to a stop. Soi-Fon's body shivered after experiencing such a blissful orgasm. The captain lifted her lips and got off the man's cock, lying down beside him to snuggle. Byakuya, starting to remember what it felt like to hold a woman in his arms, caressed her cheek and kissed her eagerly, Soi-Fon squealing with pure love, her breasts pushing against his chest.

Unbeknownst to the two…they had an audience peeking from behind the door.

The door slightly cracked, Hanataro and Yoruichi stood there and watched, still naked and stunned at the sight. Hanataro couldn't believe what he was seeing. His two superiors were going at it and having passionate sex. Spotting the purple gleam in Soi-Fon's eyes, Hanataro put two and two together and surmised who was responsible. '_Why is Soi-Fon under Zahna's influence? We never made a wish! And why is she having sex with Captain Kuchiki?' _he thought to himself. He made a mental note to confront the Djinn later about this with he was alone.

Two slender arms wrapped around him front behind. He turned to see Yoruichi watching the scene too. The werecat was just as bewildered as Hanataro to see her two former students making the beast with two backs. "Soi-Fon…Byakuya…" she whispered in amazement. "How the hell did this happen? Did I thump her on the head too hard?"

The voyeurs continued to watch as pair fornicate. Soi-Fon slid off of Byakuya and started to suck him off again. She purred at the taste of her juices on his cock. Byakuya ran his hands through her dark hair tenderly. Yoruichi watched it all with her jaw hanging.

Hanataro continued to watch and couldn't help but get aroused. He knew that it was wrong to peep and even more wrong to enjoy watching but it was too sizzling to resist. Looking up at the dark-skinned beauty behind him, he saw Yoruichi breathing heavily with her face a shade of pink. It was obvious that she was getting _very _turned on. Reaching down behind him, Hanataro brushed his fingers against her womanhood and found her very wet. A dirty thought entered Hanataro's mind and after all he'd been through tonight he couldn't resist the temptation. He pressed his fingers into Yoruichi's pussy, making her gasp quietly while he fingered her. She hugged the small medic tightly, covering her mouth while she watched Byakuya fuck Soi-Fon's face.

Feeling that he was about to shoot his load into her mouth, Byakuya pulled Soi-Fon's head away from his cock to stop himself from cumming. "Get on your hands and knees again," he ordered. Soi-Fon yelped when Byakuya mounted her and spread her small asscheeks. "I'm going to take you...here. Prepare yourself," he told the woman as he thumbed her asshole.

Behind the door, Yoruichi's breathing grew erratic, her heart pounding in her chest. The thought of seeing her little Bee having anal sex was really turning her on. Hanataro breathed heavy too. While he continued to finger Yoruichi's pussy, the ex-captain returned the favor by reaching around Hanataro to stroke his limp cock, getting him hard once more.

Byakuya licked two of his fingers before he inserted the wet digits into Soi-Fon's asshole, the small captain crying out in pleasure. A lewd thought came into Byakuya's mind and he decided to tease her. Byakuya ran his free hand along Soi-Fon's sweaty back, almost like he was petting her. "I wonder what Lady Yoruichi would think if she saw you like this? Do you think she'd want to join in and have sex with you as well?"

Soi-Fon's face turned cherry red. Her rampant embarrassment prevented her from answering but the expression on her face told the obvious. But with Byakuya's fingers scissoring inside her rear end, she couldn't hold back anymore. "I do!" she cried out. "I want to have sex with Lady Yoruichi too! But…I want you to fuck me more!" Smirking to himself, Byakuya turned Soi-Fon's head and kissed her. Soi-Fon excitedly kissed him back.

Hearing Soi-Fon act so horny, Yoruichi covered her mouth to muffle her moan before cumming all over Hanataro's fingers. Hanataro likewise gave a grunt through clenched teeth before he came. He was worried that the cum that splattered onto the floor would be noticed but he watched it disappear with a tiny poof of purple smoke. Hanataro mentally thanked Zahna for the assistance before looking up at Yoruichi. Luckily she didn't notice, her gaze fixed squarely on her two pupils.

Finishing his fingering, Byakuya pulled his fingers out of Soi-Fon and spread her cheeks again. "Are you ready?" he asked as he lined his tip up with her entrance. "It will hurt," he additionally warned. Soi-Fon was a small woman and Byakuya wasn't exactly fun-sized.

"Do it!" Soi-Fon pleaded. "My ass is yours!"

Satisfied with her crazed answer, Byakuya pushed the tip into her entrance before going straight into her. Soi-Fon's eyes widened and she let out a loud wail, feeling her lover penetrating her ass.

Soi-Fon wasn't the only woman having fun. Yoruichi was practically drooling at the sight while watching her students fuck like animals. She couldn't deny it. She was getting even more excited than ever. To her shock, Hanataro slipped out of her embrace and got behind her, hugging her tightly and pressing his cock into her ass. "You…want to have some fun too?" he asked, his heart pounding at the idea of having sex while watching his superiors fuck. Yoruichi didn't give an answer, merely covering her mouth to stifle her cry when Hanataro slowly pushed back into her ass. The pleasure in having Hanataro sheathe his cock in her tight ass made Yoruichi start to pant harder and drool, her eyes still on Byakuya and Soi-Fon.

The normally stoic, calm, proud Byakuya was panting like an animal as he fucked Soi-Fon from behind, sweat rolling down his body while he pounded Soi-Fon' sass as hard as he could. Her immense tightness reminded him of Hisana when he had anal sex with his wife. Putting such thoughts to the side, he gripped Soi-Fon's waist tightly and moved his hips faster once her ass loosened up and stopped resisting him. Soi-Fon's mind was barely hanging on, her eyes glazed over and slutty moans spewing from her mouth.

Yoruichi fared no better. The dark-skinned woman was biting her knuckles to keep her cries under control while Hanataro fucked her ass standing up. Her legs wobbled and she had to gather her strength to keep herself from falling over and risking discovery.

The four fornicating Soul Reapers ended their pseudo-orgy together. Both Soi-Fon and Yoruichi cry out as they climaxed at the same time, Yoruichi's muffled by Soi-Fon's howl. Byakuya and Hanataro grunt as they came in their lovers' assess. Finally Yoruichi's legs gave out and they silently tumbled to the floor. Byakuya pulled out of Soi-Fon and breathed deeply while cleaning himself. It'd been a long time since he had sex after all and he felt beat. As Soi-Fon lay there on the floor, a warm smile on her face while she basked in the heat in her ass, Byakuya sat back and ran a hand through his hair. Then…he noticed the door slightly ajar.

His eyes narrowing with suspicion, Byakuya reached for Senbonzakura…

Behind the door, Hanataro was left panting for breath while pulling out of Yoruichi. The Flash Goddess was lying on the floor with her ass in the air. Panting, she turned to Hanataro with a lewd smile on her face. "I must say, Hanataro, coming to your room tonight was the right decision." Hanataro could feel his pride start to swell up even more from the compliment.

And in one fickle second, Hanataro's pride turned to horror when Byakuya swung the door opened to find the pair naked in front of the doorway with his sword in hand!

Never had Hanataro seen the man with such murderous fury in his eyes. Byakuya ignored the dazed Yoruichi and focused all of his rage at the meek medic. "Third-Seat Yamada…" he said with cold steel in his voice. "What do you think you're doing?" Hanataro tried to stammer out an apology to the man but Byakuya would have none of it. Yoruichi was understandable but Hanataro was beyond forgiveness in his eyes.

Hanataro yelped as Byakuya brought his sword down. The Third-Seat medic cried out as he covered his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself. To his shock his left arm moved on its own and brought his hand up to guard against Byakuya's blade. The sharp metal blade ended up hitting Hanataro's ring and repelled the strike. But Hanataro was horrified when the ring fell from his finger and broke into two pieces.

Soi-Fon had been watching this all happen with a curious look on her face, only wanting Byakuya to return to bed for more lovemaking. But then the violet glow in her eyes disappeared. The spell that Zahna had placed on her prematurely ended due to the ring's destruction. And like Nemu before her, she had no idea of what she had been doing this whole time, gasping when she found herself naked in Byakuya's room with her ass feeling like it was on fire.

Hanataro stared at the destroyed ring in horror. '_Oh no! What happens to Zahna if the ring is destroyed? Is she okay? Is she dead?' _The very thought of the Djinn dead filled Hanataro with despair. "Zahna…" he muttered in his grief.

Paying the broken ring no mind, Byakuya raised his sword again to strike down the medic. "Die, you miserable wretch!" He swung downward to take Hanataro's head again…only to find his sword nowhere in his hands. Whirling around to find out what happened, he found Yoruichi standing behind him naked with his zanpakuto in her hands.

"Well hello there, Little Byakuya. Although from what me and Hanataro just witnessed, I can't really call you little anymore. And I must ask that you forgive me and Hanataro's little spying. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill Hanataro. I've grown _very _fond of him."

"Yoruichi, why are you here spying on us?" Byakuya demanded. While they talked, Soi-Fon was looking around in confusion, mortified to see everyone naked.

"Oh, I heard you two moaning like animals all the way from my room while I was entertaining Hanataro. So we decided to come see what was up."

Hanataro wasn't paying any attention to them talking. He was too busy worrying about the ring and Zahna. Suddenly, his mind went blank and he felt like he was being pulled away from his body…

**Inside Zahna's Space**

When Hanataro blinked, he found himself standing in a wasteland covered by a purple haze. In front ofhim was the only building around, a mosque made from beautiful white stone. "What the heck? Where am I?"

"Hanataro…"

Out of the entrance flew Zahna on a cloud. "Hey, Hanataro. Way to pull an Ichigo," she teased casually before she found herself hugged by the medic.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hanataro told the Djinn, almost at the point of tears. "I thought you died when the ring was destroyed.

Zahna was surprised by Hanataro's concern before smiling and patting his head, hugging him back. "Sorry about that. I'm the one who possessed your arm when Captain Sexy attacked you. Unfortunately I didn't make yours and Ichigo's rings sturdy enough to withstand a sword strike."

'So what happens now?"

"I'll make you a new ring. Although it's going to take some time. For now, I'll stay in Ichigo's ring. Um…" Zahna realized another niggling detail. "I should probably tell you that I'm the one who made Soi-Fon into a Love Slave. She was too close to dropping in on you and Yoruichi practicing the body shuffle while she was still your Love Slave. But…when the ring was destroyed…" she let the implication linger.

Hanataro gulped.

_**Back in the real world…**_

Only a second had passed since Hanataro's mind left and returned. He stood up to find Byakuya glaring at him and Yoruichi, the murder in his eyes particularly focused at Hanataro. "Looks like we got caught peeping," Yoruichi said with a shrug.

The medic opened his mouth but his words were drowned out by a scream. The three turned back to the guest room to find a completely bewildered and naked Soi-Fon, standing up and using Byakuya's blanket to cover her nudity. Her confusion had turned into pure embarrassment and shame when her reasoning came back to her and she found herself naked with both her pussy and asshole burning with cum. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I NAKED?!" she demanded. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" she screamed at Hanataro and Byakuya. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Byakuya's rage at Hanataro was replaced by sheer bafflement. '_She…she doesn't remember? Did the shock of getting caught by these two reprobates snap her out of it?' _While Byakuya was confused, Hanataro looked nervous as hell for obvious reasons.

Soi-Fon was about to scream in her usual furious self when two hands touched her shoulders. The mortified captain whirled around to find Yoruichi standing behind her with a warm smile. The smaller woman gasped with her cheeks a shade of bright red at seeing her idol completely naked right in front of her. Soi-Fon almost fainted at the realization she was naked in front of her too. "Y-Y-Yoruichi…" she stammered in embarssment.

"Just relax and chill, Soi-Fon. I gotta say. You really turned me on when I heard you and Byakuya fucking."

The shock Soi-Fon felt grew. '_Me…and Byakuya…had sex?!'_ The idea never once crossed her mind. True, she thought he was a handsome man. Who didn't, after all? But her main paramour was Yoruichi. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" The woman genuinely didn't, what with her memories erased. All she remembered was going to the room Hanataro was staying at to teach him a lesson and the next thing she knew she was in Byakuya's room naked, covered in sweat and cum.

Hanataro flinched at this while Byakuya merely continued to stand there confused by Soi-Fon's change in behavior. On the other hand, Yoruichi merely smirked. She merely thought that Soi-Fon was playing dumb. Taking ahold of her little bee's shoulders, Yoruichi leaned forward. "Would you like me to jog your memory then?" Soi-Fon didn't have time to respond before Yoruichi's lips crashed into hers. So much blood rushed to Soi-Fon's brain that she felt faint again. She couldn't believe what was happening. Yoruichi was actually kissing her! "Mmmmh!" When Yoruichi's lips pulled away, Soi-Fon eagerly advanced for another kiss.

The two men watched them with wide eyes, both of them getting turned on by the display of lesbian passion. Pulling away from Soi-Fon's small lips, Yoruichi smirked at the aroused men. "Enjoy the show, boys," she winked before going back to making out with Soi-Fon. "Mmmmmm!"moaned a very happy Soi-Fon. Yoruichi pushed her down onto the futon and got on top of her, licking her cheek like a real cat. Soi-Fon's joy only grew when Yoruichi slid her tongue down her thin body and started to attack her small breasts, dragging her pink organ around her tits and nibbling on them, making Soi-Fon squeal happily. Her cries grew louder when Yoruichi went down on her, spreading her legs and getting a face full of creampied pussy. Grinning with delight, Yoruichi started to lick her pussy and made Soi-Fon cry out in jubilation while she gripped Yoruichi's head.

The two men were beyond aroused at this point and were both sitting down, unable to take their eyes off the scene.

Yoruichi enjoyed the taste of Soi-Fon more than she thought, the added flavor of Byakuya's seed the cherry on top. She licked her index finger and circled Soi-Fon's backdoor before shoving her finger in. "Ahhh!" Soi-Fon wailed before climaxing immediately all on Yoruichi's face. Yoruichi sighed heavenly while she licked the juices gushing out of the pussy in front of her. Fingering the wet lips, she held out her hand to the observing Hanataro. "Want a taste?" Like a puppy offered a treat, the aroused Hanataro mindlessly crawled over to the two and took hold of Yoruichi's soft hand. He tasted Soi-Fon's juices and found them tangy. She then offered her other hand to Byakuya, who surprised both her and Hanataro by joining them and taking Yoruichi's fingers into his mouth, licking her slim digits clean before he pulled away. "Don't worry, Little Byakuya," she whispered to him. "Once I'm done with Soi-Fon, it'll be your turn next."

She turned her attention back to Soi-Fon, who was lying there panting and quivering after experiencing quite the orgasm. Hearing her name called, Soi-Fon looked up and found Yoruichi lying next to her. Running a hand across Soi-Fon's smooth bely, Yoruichi teasingly whispered, "Would you like to pleasure me next?"

Soi-Fon had hearts in her eyes and joyfully got on top of Yoruichi, kissing her with all the passion she could muster and started to worship her idol's body like she always wanted. She licked her ears and neck before sliding down her smooth body and reached her large chocolate-skinned breasts. "Mmmmhhh…" Soi-Fon moaned into Yoruichi's boob while she sucked on her tits like a baby.

"Oooohhh…" Yoruichi cooed in delight, gently running her hand through Soi-Fon's hair. Her pussy started to get wet again from the constant attention to her breasts and her legs started to rub together subconsciously.

Soi-Fon didn't believe in heaven. But she certainly thought she'd reached it tonight. After spending a few minutes playing with her idol's large globes of flesh she stopped. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow when Soi-Fon suddenly looked nervous. "My…my lady…" she stammered. "Could you…get on your hands and knees?" Yoruichi easily slid out from underneath her and got up on all fours. Soi-Fon struggled to keep herself from suffering a massive nosebleed at the sight of Yoruichi's sexy ass in front of her face. Right away she grabbed her plump ass cheeks and massaged them with her small hands. Spreading her cheeks, Soi-Fon put her mouth to Yoruichi's wet lips, licking them like an eager puppy.

"Ohhhh…" Yoruichi smiled lewdly as her former student ate her out. She wasn't as skilled as Hanataro but her eagerness more than made up for it. "That's a good girl…"

Finding the taste of her personal goddess to be sweet, Soi-Fon slowly grew to be addicted to Yoruichi's juices and wanted her mentor to cum all over her face. Remembering what Yoruichi did to her, Soi-Fon shoved two fingers in her mouth to coat them with saliva. Pulling them out, she started to finger Yoruichi's asshole straight away. Yoruichi's eyes went wide and her slutty moans began to fill up the room like a whore who couldn't get enough. Her asshole was already sensitive from behind fucked by Hanataro twice and she found herself approaching climax right away. "Cumming!" she shouted before gushing all over Soi-Fon's face. Soi-Fon smirked at the realization that she made her idol cum. Having been vigorously fingering her pussy for a while, she climaxed herself with a lewd smile.

As the haze of orgasm cleared, Soi-Fon remembered that she and Yoruichi weren't the only ones in the room. She saw them both staring at them with hard erections and they both looked like they were about to cum just as the sight of what they'd witnessed. Her face turned bright red, knowing that they'd watched her and Yoruichi share such intimacy. But before she could say anything to them Yoruichi hugged her from behind. "You know, if I'd known how good my little Bee was, I'd have invited you to my bed ages ago." Like with Hanataro, Soi-Fon felt a swell of pride from Yoruichi's praise.

Suddenly, she let out a loud cry when Yoruichi pushed her down and flipped her onto her back. Yoruichi scooted closer to her and put her leg on top of Soi-Fon and pushed their pussies together.

The two women moaned together while they scissored their pussies together. Yoruichi smiled as they pleasured each other. "Oh yes…" she slurred. The werecat grabbed Soi-Fon's legs and rubbed her pussy harder, her lips covered in silvery love juices. Soi-Fon had the lewdest smile on her face and responded in kind, reaching down to touch Yoruichi's clit. "Oh yes! Don't stop!" She reached out and pinched Soi-Fon's tiny nipple. The small woman threw her head back and yelled out Yoruichi's name before climaxing again. Yoruichi saw stars when Soi-Fon's rubbing on her clit increased furiously and she climaxed as well.

Hanataro was rock hard after watching that and despite the man sitting next to him, he found himself jerking off to the sight. Before he could blink, he saw Yoruichi vanish before his eyes only to find a hand grasping his manhood. "Here, let me help you with that," Yoruichi whispered, pressing herself into his back while she joined him in getting Hanataro off.

Not one to be left out, Byakuya crawled over to the dazed Soi-Fon. The captain looked up to see the man's cock pointed right at her face. "I'm curious if you're a skilled as you were when you were addled," he told her. Normally, Soi-Fon would have been disgusted at the prospect of giving a man a blowjob. But she was feeling too good and watching Yoruichi beat off Hanataro was enough to sway her. Rolling onto her belly, she opened her mouth and let Byakuya slide it into her mouth. At first she was turned off by the taste but as her tongue licked the underside of his cock and she was taste his pre-cum smearing all over the insides of her cheeks and tongue she grew to like it and soon found herself bobbing her head back and forth of her own volition. Both men let out a loud grunt before they came. Hanataro rolled his head back onto her shoulder and came all over her head. Byakuya held Soi-Fon's head still while he exploded in her mouth, Soi-Fon's eyes widening while she choked on his essence.

Exhaustion began to take its toll on Hanataro. He was tired after having so much sex in the past few hours. Yawning, he leaned back into Yoruichi's embrace. Yoruichi smiled sweetly while cleaning her hand of his seed. "Tired?" she whispered softly. Without waiting for an answer, she laid down on the floor, letting Hanataro lay on top of her. "I could be your pillow, if you wish?" she offered with another smile. Hanataro gave her a small smile before laying his head on her soft breasts, using them for his pillows and quickly fell asleep. Wrapping her arms around the cute medic, Yoruichi kissed her forehead and followed him into slumber.

Seeing Yoruichi snuggling with Hanataro, Soi-Fon felt jealous at the two. So distracted that she failed to notice the horny captain getting behind her. She gasped when Byakuya laid down on top of her, his cock rubbing against her entrance. Hanataro may have been exhausted but Byakuya was still raring to go. "Would you like me to remind you what we were doing earlier?" he asked her. His hands ran up her sides, making her shiver in delight. He turned her head and planted his a kiss on her lips. The shock Soi-Fon felt left her unable to protest when Byakuya's tongue slipped into her mouth. Again, despite her hesitation she started to get into it, reaching up to run her hand through Byakuya's long, dark hair.

The two shared a lust-filled kiss for another minute before Byakuya flipped her over. Pinned by his heavy weight, Soi-Fon is brought back to arousal as the man kissed her and fondled her breasts. Without waiting this time, Byakuya reared his hips back and pushed into her. "Oh!" Even though her mind couldn't remember, her body still knew the touch of a man and she felt her body cave in to the pleasure all too quickly.

"So then, Captain…" Byakuya teased as he slowly fucked the woman. "Do you remember this now?"

Soi-Fon felt full. She hugged Byakuya tightly while the man ravished her. Her pussy felt like it was on the verge of melting from the overwhelming heat. She was so sensitive already from scissoring with Yoruichi and she wasn't prepared for Byakuya to plunge his cock into her again. Soon enough, her cries spilled from her lips when she climaxed, her juices spilling from her plugged cunt. Byakuya gave a grunt and spilled his cum inside Soi-Fon, filling her womb. The assassin panted heavily while Byakuya held her in his arms, her chest heaving while she soaked up his heat.

The two captains kissed again, completely ignoring the sleeping Hanataro and Yoruichi. Pulling out of Soi-Fon, Byakuya sat up and pulled Soi-Fon into his lap. "Are you ready for more?" he asked, his fingers prodding her asshole.

"Yes…" Soi-Fon whispered, overcome with pleasure.

It would be a long night for the both of them…

**_The next morning…_**

****Hanataro opened his eyes and yawned, feeling sore all over. As his memory returned to him, he gasped and wiped the sleep out of his eyes to find himself staring at Yoruichi's naked boob. Blood rushed to his face as the realization that he had been sleeping on top of Yoruichi, the events of last night coming back to him.

His sudden movement roused the sleeping beauty beneath him. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the astonished Hanataro and sat up. "Good morning," she whispered softly, kissing his cheek. She looked over at the other end of the room and covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Oh my. I should have brought a camera."

Hanataro turned and despite what happened last night, even he was still shocked. Wrapped up in the futon were Byakuya and Soi-Fon, the latter laying her head on the man's chest while he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We should let them sleep," Yoruichi whispered. Once again she picked up Hanataro. "Let's go wash ourselves up. After that, I'll have breakfast brought. And then after that…" she looked at Hanataro suggestively. "We'll see…"

**_Later…  
_Squad Four; Hanataro's Office**

"Wow…" Ichigo stared at Hanataro in utter shock as the medic explained what happened after he'd left the Shihoin mansion with his ring. "You're a really lucky guy, Hanataro."

"I know," Hanataro sheepishly said. "It's going to be hard being in the same room with Captain Kuchiki or Soi-Fon after that. I ran into Captain Kuchiki right before I left the mansion." He gulped as he remembered the cold glare he received from the man. "We uh…we agreed to never speak of this again…"

"Considering its Byakuya, just be glad he didn't try to finish the job after he destroyed Zahna's ring."

As if on cue, Zahna appeared in another chiar with a puff of smoke. "Boy, you two sure like to cut it close!" she said. "Still, at least everything worked out in the end. Here, Hanataro." She waved a hand and summoned another ring, this time made out of gold. "Here's a new ring for you. This one won't break from a hit like the old one." She waved her hand and changed Ichigo's ring to gold too.

"Thanks, Zahna." Hanataro slipped the ring onto his hands. "But did you really need to turn Captain Soi-Fon into a Love Slave?"

"I took a look inside her head, Hanataro. You did not want to know what she was going to do to you for kissing Yoruichi. And she was going to do a lot worse if she saw you having sex with her. Besides, both she and Captain Hunka-Hunka needed to unwind. I'm surprised he kept going even after the spell ended. I guess they both were feeling pent up."

"It's kind of hard to imagine those two together…" Ichigo noted.

"Just try not to let them know that I told you," Hanataro said worriedly. "I'm already terrified enough that Captain Soi-Fon will try to kill me to keep me quiet."

Zahna shrugged. "Eh, I'm certain Yoruichi has already calmed her down. Besides…" she glanced at the piece of paper on his desk. "Is that Yoruichi's number I spy?" When Hanataro blushed, she raised an eyebrow and asked the obvious.

"Are you guys sure you need a Djinn to get laid?"

_To be continued_

**Omake  
Ikumi's Side Business Pt.5**

On the bed lay Chizuru, the redhead completely naked again. Her lust for a certain orange-haired girl had grown so much that she needed someone to vent her passion out on, thus hiring Ikumi again. The lesbian was moaning loudly while she fingered herself. In her hands was a picture of Orihime in a bikini, the photo secretly taken when they went to the beach. "Oh my sweet 'Hime…" she slurred, imagining herself burying her face in Orihime's cleavage and ass. She wanted to finally sink her claws into Orihime but she kept getting blocked by Ichigo and Tatsuki.

The door opened up and a figure stepped in. "Orihime!" she squealed in delight.

In the doorway was Ikumi dressed in Chizuru's high school uniform…and her hair dyed orange. At Chizuru's request, Ikumi made herself look like Orihime and had to act like herto help fulfill her fantasy. The older woman rolled her eyes and wondered what she got herself into. Chizuru's request was almost as bad as Mizuho's request but at least she didn't have to pretend to be bald. She cleared her throat and spoke in Orihime's voice as best she could. "Chizuru, please fuck me. I need you bad."

Taking out a strap-on, Chizuru put on the sex toy before pulling Ikumi onto the bed and positioning her onto her hands and knees. Pulling off Ikumi's skirt and shredding her panties, she grabbed a bottle of lube to get Ikumi's ass ready. The older woman cooed as Chizuru fingered her ass before the lesbian suddenly plunged the dildo into her asshole.

The two women moaned lewdly as they fucked wildly. "Your ass is so good, Orihime!" Chizuru cried out, Ikumi panting for breath as Chizuru slammed her toy into her, moaning incoherently. Reaching around the woman, Chizuru grabbed Ikumi's top and ripped it open, buttons flying as Ikumi's large breasts are freed. "Oooooh, I always love your titties, 'Hime!" Chizuru squealed, her hands groping the large boobs. Before long, the two climax and they decide to change positions…

**_Hours later…_**

After Chizuru left, Ikumi decided to take a nice hot shower. Once she was finished washing the orange dye out of her black hair she stepped back into her bedroom. Deciding to sleep nude tonight she removed her towel and laid down on her bed to go sleep. Hearing her phone buzz, she grabbed it and saw that she'd several text messages from her female clients, the most recent one coming from Ryo. Reading it, Ikumi's face turned cherry red…and slowly she starts to play with herself as she read the message and what Ryo had in mind…

_The End_


	12. Rangiku's Raunchy Service

**Warning: Lemon!**

_Chapter Twelve: Rangiku's Raunchy Service_

_**Two days later…  
**_**SWA Meeting Room**

Nemu smiled lovingly as she fed Renji chocolate pudding she'd brought with her. After Renji had recovered enough to walk from the beating Ichigo and Rukia had given him, he had finally returned to the Soul Society. As soon as he passed through the Senkaimon the first thing he did was go and see Nemu to and find out how she was faring. Judging from the happy smile on her face as she sat on his lap and fed him pudding, one would argue she was faring very well right now. Renji enjoyed the treatment Nemu was giving him…until he suddenly remembered they weren't the only people in the room, making him blush in embarrassment.

Watching them with eyes agog were Nanao, Isane, Momo and Rangiku. All of them were shocked to see what was happening in front of them. Renji had came into the meeting, asking about Nemu and suddenly Nemu pulled him into a chair and began to feed him pudding.

"Okay, I'm so lost. Since when did Renji become Nemu's boyfriend?_" _Rangiku wondered.

"I'm more shocked that Nemu is showing romantic interest in _anybody_," Nanao remarked, shaking her head. "She's never once displayed any behavior that she liked somebody."

Momo was practically fawning over the sight. "Aww! They make such a cute couple!" Of the four, Momo was the happiest for Renji.

"Oh my…" Isane blushed, not sure if she should keep watching. '_They look so happy together. Maybe I should get a boyfriend…' _she thought to herself, giving a quick glance to Hanataro.

Sitting at the other end of the table were the SWA's invited guests, Ichigo and Orihime. Hanataro was also there to help Orihime with Ichigo's medical treatments. Next to Hanataro was Rukia. All four were doing their best to ignore Renji and Nemu. Sitting at the front of the table were Yachiru and Unohana, the former taking on nap on the older woman's lap. The Squad Four captain was just as surprised as everyone else at the sudden relationship, finding it very curious that these two lieutenants of all people would fall for each other but she smiled regardless.

After watching the couple for several minutes, Rangiku cleared her throat and decided to say what they were all thinking. "Uh, Nemu? You mind telling us what happened between you and Renji?" All of the SWA members, save for Rukia and her guests, leaned forward to hear Nemu's explanation. Orihime and Rukia blushed since they knew exactly what happened. Ichigo's and Hanataro's faces turned red but both for different reasons. Hanataro was still embarrassed by the memory of Nemu having sex with his friend and Ichigo had not yet forgiven Renji, Nemu or Zahna for the mess he had to clean up.

Swallowing the pudding, Renji tried to think of a way to explain what happened in Ichigo's room. Like with Ichigo and Rukia, he had no idea how to explain that Nemu suddenly wanted to have sex with him, forgot all about it and then wanted more lovey-dovey sex. Nemu, on the other hand, bluntly told them the truth. "Renji and I had sexual intercourse," she casually said.

That caught the women's attention. A shift of chairs later and the bewildered members of the SWA gathered around the couple. "Okay, I'm just dying to know the juicy stuff," Rangiku said with a hungry smirk. The other three were blushing from how casually Nemu revealed she had sex with Renji with no hesitation. Nemu opened her mouth to explain more before Renji grabbed her hand and stood up, heading for the door. "Not everyone needs to know!" Renji told her before he opened the door…and bumped into Yoruichi.

"Yes, Renji, tell us what happened?" asked a very curious Yoruichi, Soi-Fon walking in behind her. Having overhead what was going on from the other side of the door, Yoruichi was very curious about how Renji ended up knocking boots with Nemu. She grinned with delight at Renji's flustered, embarrassed expression. "C'mon, Renji! Spill the beans!" Looking over, she saw Hanataro and gave the boy a quick wink, the medic shivering as he remembered what happened between them. Soi-Fon was about to scold the two lieutenants for their behavior, having always believed that it was improper for two Soul Reapers from different squads to have relationships since complications between squads could sour things…but since she and Byakuya were now intimate, she kept quiet. Soi-Fon was aware that she had no leg to stand on if she spoke up.

Still holding Nemu's hand, Renji glared at the werecat. "It's none of your business," he told all of the curious women.

"Aww! C'mon, Renji!" Rangiku pouted her lips. "Can't you at least give us a few juicy details?"

Sensing how stressed her boyfriend was, Nemu decided to cut in. "If you need details, ask Rukia and Orihime. They were there too."

Nemu's statement mortified the mentioned Rukia and Orihime. Suddenly it was they who were surrounded by their friends asking for the juicy details. Retsu stayed in her seat, preferring to listen as she held Yachiru. The girls try their best to answer while leaving out the more naughty details. Renji sighed in relief and decided to sit back down. To his surprise, Nemu sat down on his lap and hugged him. "You seem tense. Let me help you relax." Putting everyone else in the room out of her mind, Nemu kissed her boyfriend deeply on the lips.

The group of women, plus Ichigo and Hanataro turned and watched in stunned silence as the lieutenants made out without a care in the world. Nanao whipped out a small pad of paper while Rangiku pulled out a video camera and started filming. Ichigo and his friends looked at each other worried, concerned that Nemu might start stripping naked. The woman certainly had no concerns about something like modesty or concern for the other people in the room. So entranced by the sight of the two was everyone that they missed the door opening up again and two men entered the room.

In walked Captains Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi, who'd come by to see where their respective lieutenants were. Seeing his daughter in the arms of Renji and making out with him, Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head from sheer rage. Byakuya's expression remained its usual stoic calm but his eyes were a different story. "Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?" he calmly asked.

Hearing his captain's voice, Renji broke the kiss and gulped when he saw Byakuya standing behind him. "C-captain!" he greeted nervously.

"Oh, hello, Master Mayuri," Nemu greeted, oblivious to her father's seething anger. "I failed to mention this before I left the lab but Lieutenant Abarai and I are in an intimate relationship."

Even Ichigo and Hanataro were scared by Mayuri's livid expression. They'd never seen him look this angry before. "NEMUUUUU!" the scientist roared. "YOU DISAPPEAR FROM MY LAB WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND NOW I FIND YOU HERE FRATERNIZING WITH THIS BRAIN DEAD BABBOON?!"

Byakuya wasn't as vocal as his comrade but the look he was giving Renji right now told both him and Rukia that Byakuya was going to thoroughly question his lieutenant later in the day. Provided that Mayuri didn't kill him first, that is.

The scientist grabbed Nemu by the arm and yanked her off Renji's lap. "You're coming with me! And you!" He turned his venomous glare to Renji. "I can promise you a premiere spot in my next experiment. Count on that!"

"No, he will not." Byakuya put his hand on Mayuri's shoulder. Now it was Mayuri who was on the receiving end of his glare. "You have no authority to lay a finger on my men."

The tension between the two men made everyone worried. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Hanataro were especially concerned for Renji and Nemu, particularly Nemu due to Mayuri's abusive behavior. The other women looked on with concerned faces while Yoruichi joined Byakuya in glaring at Mayuri.

Before things could get ugly, Captain Unohana stepped towards Mayuri. Mayuri stopped in his tracks when he saw the dark smile on her face, letting go of Nemu who immediately went to Renji's side. "Now Captain Kurotsuchi. You should be thanking Lieutenant Abarai."

"Excuse me?" Mayuri questioned in confusion. "Care to explain?"

"I know how much you care about Nemu. She is one of your prized creations after all. But consider this before you blow a gasket: if Nemu's relationship with Renji progresses then she could possibly conceive a child of her own. And if that would happen, you would have an accomplishment that Kisuke Urahara hasn't reached."

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Urahara Shop**

Playing cards with Tessai and the kids, Kisuke Urahara suddenly sneezed.

_**Back to Ichigo & Hanataro…**_

Processing what Unohana said, Mayuri's enraged expression faded slowly. He went quiet for a few moments and contemplated while everyone sat and watched, wondering what he was thinking. Eventually his scowl returned and he headed for the door. Before he left though, he glanced over at Renji. "Consider yourself lucky…" he growled before he slammed the door behind him.

Nemu hugged Renji sweetly. "Thank you, Captain Unohana. I was afraid Master Mayuri was going to use Renji in his gene-splicing experiments."

Renji grinned nervously before addressing his captain, who was still standing in front of him scowling. "Um…I apologize for not telling you before, Captain Kuchiki. It was my intention to tell you after the meeting but then things…" he blushed when Nemu hugged his arm, "delayed me."

Byakuya merely dismissed Renji's explanation and turned around to head for the door. "A captain doesn't have the right to dictate who his lieutenant should have a relationship with. However, as your captain, I'd advise you to not let Lieutenant Kurotsuchi get in the way of your duties."

Hearing Byakuya let him off the hook, Renji quickly bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Captain!"

As soon as Byakuya left the room, Unohana clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Well, I think we've all had enough drama for one day. I believe this meeting is adjourned for now."

_**Later…**_

The three young men sighed while relaxing in the hot spring. The three had been given permission by Rukia to bathe in the Kuchiki Clan hot springs, a rare privilege for anyone outside the clan. "Whew!" Renji sighed as he sank into the water. "I'm so relieved that Captain Kuchiki didn't get mad. And Captain Kurotsuchi…" he shuddered at the memory of the man's rage. "I really thought I was done for. Thanks for keeping quiet about…you know," he said sheepishly.

Sitting across from him, Ichigo glared at his friend. "You still owe me for my bed…"

"Hey! I already apologized! And you and Rukia almost beat me half to death. I think we're even. What's your problem anyway?" He smirked as an idea came to him. "Are you just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend and you'll always be a virgin?"

"Shut the hell up, Renji! You don't know anything about me!" Ichigo shouted.

'_Oh if only he knew…' _Hanataro thought to himself as he watched Renji argue with Ichigo. It amused the medic that the lieutenant had no idea that Ichigo and Hanataro were far from being virgins. '_Thanks to a certain Djinn, of course.' _When he saw a figure near the hot spring, he snapped back into attention and went stiff.

The presence of Byakuya was enough to quell the quarreling Ichigo and Renji. "Both of you, enough," he said with an icy glare. "Rukia invited you here. The least you can do is act like gentleman to repay her for her kindness rather than act like you're in a kiddy pool," he chastised.

"Sorry," both men said, going to opposite sides of the spring while Byakuya got into the hot spring.

Byakuya spared the nervous Hanataro a glance. "I assume you're doing well, Third-Seat Hanataro?"

"I'm doing fine, Captain Kuchiki," Hanataro quickly replied. Ever since the night at Yoruichi's mansion, Hanataro had kept a tight lid on what'd transpired, telling only Ichigo and Zahna. Byakuya had also kept quiet. Since that fateful night, he and Soi-Fon had met in his bedroom for nightly trysts. They both realized that they had both been repressing their more carnal urges and found the pleasure of the other's company quite satisfying in relieving those urges. However, Byakuya was forced to use Kidō every time to soundproof his room so Rukia or anyone else couldn't hear Soi-Fon's screams of pleasure.

"Captain, has the search for the Djinn progressed any?" Renji asked, having been out of the loop while recovering at Urahara's. Ichigo and Hanataro both stiffened, both of them making sure to keep their rings underwater to not draw suspicion.

"We have been unsuccessful in locating her," was all Byakuya said. Ichigo and Hanataro quietly breathed a sigh of relief until Byakuya spoke again. "However, Squad Zero has given us a composite sketch of what to look for. The creature will stand out so it should be easier to find her now that we know what she looks like." Byakuya reached behind him to the drawing he brought to show the three. Hanataro and Ichigo waited with bated breath…before they saw that the sketch was a highly oversexualized version of Zahna, looking more womanly than the girlish Djinn. Ichigo stared blankly at the sketch while Hanataro scratched his head.

Inside the rings, Zahna was fuming. "I look nothing like that!" she yelled indignantly. "I'm going to kill that stupid Nimaiya!"

The door to the hot spring opened and all of the men turned to see several feminine figures enter the area. Byakuya became very annoyed when he saw it was the SWA. "What are you all doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry, Brother," Rukia sheepishly apologized. "But…I'd promised the others we could use the hot spring this one time and I thought that Ichigo and Hanataro would have finished by now…" Beside her walked Orihime, Unohana, Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Nemu, Momo, Nanao and Rangiku, all naked save for the fluffy white towels wrapped around them.

The boys save for Byakuya all struggled to keep themselves from bleeding out the nose. All four men struggled to keep their arousals from showing at the sight of Rukia, Orihime, Unohana, Yoruichi, Momo and Soi-Fon. After all, they did have wild sex with them. Byakuya and Soi-Fon tried not to look at each other, making Yoruichi grin at the sight of seeing them so bashful, giving Hanataro a knowing wink.

"Well hello there, Ichigo!" Rangiku greeted with a wink of her eye. Ichigo blushed and looked down at the water, trying his best to keep himself from staring at her or Orihime. The same went for Hanataro, who was just as shy in front of Rukia and Momo. Orihime and Isane were nearly fainting at the idea of being so close to their crushes in the nude.

"Hanataro, may we join you?" Unohana politely asked with a friendly smile. Unable to hide the growing blush on his face, Hanataro rapidly nodded his head.

"Hello, Renji," Nemu greeted before casually taking off her towel right in front of everyone. "May I join you too?"

This time all four men, even Byakuya, struggled to keep their noses from gushing blood. "N-Nemu!" Momo shouted in embarrassment as Nemu headed into the spring. "That's totally inappropriate! Please put your towel back on!" Nemu ignored her and sat down in Renji's lap, smiling at him lovingly before giving him a deep kiss, Renji responding in kind.

Rangiku, impressed by Nemu's boldness, decided to show her stuff too and dropped her towel, baring it all before everyone. Ichigo and Hanataro were very close to a serious nosebleed at the sight of the luscious strawberry blonde in all her glory. "You like what you see?" she smirked at the boys. Her breasts were as big and firm as Ichigo and Hanataro imagined, her creamy skin capped with pink nipples. Her thighs were smooth and slender, leading up to her shaved pussy. In short: her body was in perfect shape. Even Byakuya had to shift his legs to hide his erection at this point.

Most of the girls were dismayed at Rangiku's bold move. Unohana, blushing like everyone else, covered her mouth to conceal her smile. "I see you've been taking great care of your body, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Yoruichi let out a whistle. "Care to give us a show, Rangiku? You have the boys' attention after all," the werecat teased.

Nanao's glasses were fogged up from her steamed face. "L-Lieutenant Matsumoto!" she stammered. "You shouldn't be flaunting yourself like that in front of men! And in front of two captains!" Isane, looking like she was going to faint any second, nodded her head furiously.

Rangiku merely grinned. "I'm just being generous to the boys, girls."

Seeing an opportunity, Yoruichi snuck up behind Isane and Nanao. "We're here to relax, girls. So why don't you take a load off…" With a wild grin she grabbed the girls' towels and ripped them away from them, exposing their nudity to the rest. Isane's breasts were just as big as her captain's, standing tall with long slender legs and wide hips. Above her pussy was a tiny patch of trimmed silver hair. Nanao's breasts weren't as big, more along the size of Rukia's petite chest. She was mortified that everyone could see her unshaven pussy, covering herself with her hands.

This time Ichigo and Hanataro couldn't hold back the nosebleeds, covering their faces as blood poured from them while Isane and Nanao squealed in horror. Renji would have had a serious nosebleed Rukia, Orihime, Momo and Soi-Fon clutched their towels fearfully in case Yoruichi tried to pull a fast one on them too.

Feeling horny and thoroughly embarrassed, Byakuya decided to end things before the situation could escalate.

"Enough."

Everyone went stiff when Byakuya raised his spiritual pressure, the man glowing white as he glared at everyone. "Leave. All of you," he said, his voice tinged with anger. "Rukia. We will discuss this later." Rukia gulped.

He turned his attention to the three men and Nemu. "You as well. You have all outstayed your welcome. Leave."

All three boys quickly scrambled out of the spring to avoid Byakuya's wrath. Everyone was out the door in a flash, the girls picking up their towels as they dashed to the exit. Byakuya found himself alone in the spring…or so he thought.

Soi-Fon, the only person to not move when Byakuya ordered everyone out, merely smiled at her lover. "That even gave me a shiver. I sometimes forget how serious you can be," she teased as she walked up to the spring.

"I merely wanted to enjoy the hot spring. I didn't give Renji and Rukia permission to turn my clan's hot spring into a party house. And why didn't you leave?"

"Because I wanted to enjoy the hot spring too," Soi-Fon said before dropping her towel.

Byakuya smiled.

_**Later…  
**_**Squad 13; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay in bed naked, stroking himself as he let the images of Rangiku, Isane and Nano in the nude flash through his mind. He gave a loud grunt before he came, sighing in relief before going into the bathroom to clean himself up. Upon hearing a knock at the door, Ichigo quickly put his clothes back on and answered it. "Hanataro? What are you doing here so late?"

The medic held up the ring on his hand. "Zahna told me to come see you so we could discuss our wishes."

On cue, Zahna popped out of the ring as soon as the door closed behind them. "That's right! I didn't want to rush you two but I felt like you should start making wishes while you're both in the Soul Society. After all," she smirked at the boys. "You have your pick of the litter here in the Soul Society."

Hanataro sheepishly turned to Ichigo. "Um…have you thought about wishing for Rangiku?"

The Substitute was surprised and couldn't help but blush, especially as the fresh memory of Rangiku in the nude was still in his mind. "Yeah, I thought about it. She's flirted with me before and…well…I did just see her naked. It's hard not to fight the urge to wish for her."

Zahna grinned, already knowing Ichigo made his choice before Hanataro even brought it up. "And you, Hanataro? I saw you looking at Isane. I can see the look in your eyes when Ms. Kitty whipped off her towel." Hanataro smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright boys. Say the magic words…"

"I wish for Rangiku Matsumoto and I want the wish for tonight in two hours."

"I wish for Isane Kotetsu and I want her to be my Love Slave tomorrow night."

With that, Zahna worked her magic and inscribed both women's names to her sword, adding them to the list. "Good choices!" she said with excitement. "We're nearing the endgame now, boys. You have three wishes left. That's one wish for each of you before you decide on the final wish." She put her sword away and pointed at her masters. "Think really hard about who you want for your last slaves." When both boys nodded, Zahna gave them a thumbs-up and returned back into her rings.

"I'd better go," Hanataro said with a blush from what he'd set into motion. "I'll see you later, Ichigo." The medic bowed and exited the room, leaving Ichigo alone to wait for his newest Love Slave."

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad Ten; Rangiku's Room**

Rangiku sat her desk, casually sipping Saké from a bottle. She and the women had left the Kuchiki mansion and returned to their respective divisions. She came back to her room, ready to go to sleep, when her captain had confronted her to berate Rangiku for her lazy attitude and slaking off. He accosted her about not finishing her work, only for Rangiku to claim she'd already finished it before she left. Not believing her, Toshiro had went to her office to check and found that her paperwork was indeed gone from her desk. Giving his lieutenant a wary look, the short captain returned to his office to work on his own office to finish his paperwork.

The woman snickered at having gotten away with mixing her own paperwork with her captain's. "A gal needs some time to herself," she justified.

Feeling a pulse behind her, Rangiku turned around and looked at her zanpakuto. "What do you want now?" Curious at what Haineko wanted, Rangiku sat down on her bed and performed Jinzen to enter her Inner World.

_**Rangiku's Inner World**_

The busty babe arrived inside her Inner World and found Haineko laying atop a big pink bean bag chair. "What do you want, Haineko?"

The catwoman grinned at her master. "You see Ichigo again?"

"Yeah, I did. He was at the hot springs. You saw too," Rangiku reminded.

Rolling around on the bean bag chair, Haineko's tail swished her tail playfully. "So when are you going to sink your claws and let him have his way with you already?"

Rangiku's cheeks turned red and turned away from Haineko. Ever since Gin's death, Rangiku made sure not to get close to another man again out of fear she would be betrayed again. But she never forgot Ichigo. When she arrived in Karakura Town to save her and his friends from Aizen, his hair having grown and carrying his father in his other arm, Rangiku could not get that image out of her mind. No amount of alcohol could wash it away.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Rangiku turned back to Haineko. Okay, I think Ichigo is attractive-"

"No, you think he's sexy as hell," Hanataro interrupted.

"I can't help but flirt with him," she continued. "But Orihime still has feelings for Ichigo and I won't ruin her chances of confessing her feelings to him."

Scoffing, Haineko's expression soured. "Are you kidding me? That girl's never going to say anything if she lacks to courage to go after him. Ichigo's available at the moment so why not go for it? Sex with no strings attached?"

Sitting down on an adjacent bean bag chair, Rangiku seriously pondered the question…until she saw the horny glint in Haineko's eyes. "You want a shot at Ichigo, don't you?" she accused.

"Guilty. Who wouldn't want a piece of that sexy hunk?" the catwoman shamelessly confessed. "Every time you two interact with each other, I kept an eye on him." Thinking of Ichigo, especially after seeing him in the hot spring earlier, got Haineko aroused. The horny zanpakuto mewled while she started to rub between her legs, getting horny. Annoyed, Rangiku got up and left her Inner World.

_**Back in the real world…**_

Coming to her senses, Rangiku shook her head at Haineko's horny behavior. Yet she couldn't help the urge of following her Zanpakuto's advice and jumping into Ichigo's bed and letting Ichigo fuck her. Yawning, the woman decided to head for bed, deciding to think about the whole subject later…

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**With Ichigo**

Back in his room, Ichigo was laying on his bed, having dozed off while waiting for his wish to start. A knock at his door roused him from sleep. Annoyed, Ichigo got up to open it, knowing it wasn't time for Rangiku to show up. Opening the door, he was surprised to find Mashiro standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ichi-Berry!" Mashiro cheerfully greeted before she went over to Ichigo's bed and sat down. "I just swung by to tell you tomorrow will be the last training session. But you'll have a different sparring partner. Kensei wouldn't tell me who though."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Ichigo became annoyed however when Mashiro laid down on his bed rather than leaving to go back to Squad Nine. "Mashiro, what do you think you're doing?"

Yawning, the peppy lieutenant merely laid her head on his pillow. "I'm sleepy. So I'm going to take a nap." She winked at Ichigo. "No having sex with me again while I'm asleep."

"Dammit, Mashiro!" Ichigo scolded, but Mashiro ignored him and fell fast asleep.

Ichigo cursed his bad luck when it came to Mashiro. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was close to the time when Zahna's spell took effect. Turning back to Mashiro, he grew more annoyed as the girl softly snored while sleeping. Then Ichigo's face turned red when he saw the Vizard's cleavage showing through her loosened top. He walked over to the bed and covered up Mashiro. "Heheheh…" Mashiro giggled in her sleep. "Ichi-Berry, you pervert…don't play with my boobs like that…"

All Ichigo could do was roll his eyes in annoyance. He heard a loud poof behind him and turned to see Zahna. "It's almost time. I was going to have her come over here but…" she looked behind Ichigo at Mashiro. "I think it'd be best to go to her instead."

"Good suggestion. I'd rather not want Mashiro involve herself in this…"

"Agreed. And this time: don't fall asleep!" she warned before disappearing.

Excited at the prospect of seeing Rangiku and eager to get away from Mashiro, Ichigo opened the window and was gone with a burst of his Flashstep…

**Squad Ten**

Making his way to Squad Ten as fast as possible, Ichigo finally ended up at his destination: Squad Ten's Barracks. Making his way down the darkened hallway, he realized that he didn't really know where Rangiku's room and mentally kicked himself. Suddenly, he became blinded when a pair of hands came out of the darkness behind him and covered his eyes, a sultry voice whispering in his ear.

"Peekaboo…"

Turning around, he was unsurprised to see Rangiku, smiling seductively at him with her eyes glowing with a violet glow. The strawberry blonde took hold of Ichigo's hands and brought them to her chest. "Are you ready?" When Ichigo smirk and nodded, the lieutenant smiled and dragged him to her room.

After he was pulled into her room and Rangiku had locked the door, Ichigo let his instincts take over. Taking Rangiku into his strong arms, Ichigo gave her a deep kiss, Rangiku moaning in utter delight as she leaned backwards and fell onto her bed, taking Ichigo with her. Still kissing him, the busty babe reached down and palmed Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo's response was a deep moan that she eagerly swallowed.

Giggling, Rangiku pushed him away and sat up. Winking at the horny teenager, Rangiku pulled off her sash and shed her top, leaving her upper body bare save for her pink scarf and her necklace. Rangiku removed her necklace but when she put her hand on her scarf, Ichigo stopped her. "I've an idea," Ichigo said with a smile. Ordering his Love Slave to lift up her arms, Ichigo took the scarf from around her neck and tied her wrists together.

"Awww!" Rangiku whined. She wanted to touch her master more. Preferably after she got his clothes off.

Lying Rangiku back down with her arms above her head, Ichigo pointed his attention to Rangiku's chest. The teen was practically drooling at the mere sight of the biggest pair of breasts in the Soul Society. His hand cupped them, making Rangiku cry out in pleasure as Ichigo fondled them with glee. His fingers sank into her womanly flesh, his hands not big enough to completely grab them. The tent in his pants throbbed achingly while Ichigo played with her boobs, rubbing them softly with his fingers and pulling on her nipples. Rangiku rolled her head back and moaned all throughout this, her moaning growing lewder by the minute. Licking his lips, Ichigo started to suck on one of them, enjoying himself as he covered her breast in his saliva before eagerly switching to the other. Rangiku arched her back and groaned as Ichigo nibbled on her tit, rubbing her leg against his groin to entice him further. Having his fill, Ichigo pulled away from her glistening breasts and gave her another kiss while he undid her sash with his quick hands. Pulling away from her sweet lips, Ichigo sat up and started to pull down Rangiku's _Hakama _and was surprised to see her wearing a black thong, making him harder. After removing Rangiku's underwear, he removed her socks and left her completely nude.

The woman couldn't help but blush from the lustful stare Ichigo was giving her. She'd never seen him look at her with such desire in his eyes. "Ichigooo…" she whined, gesturing to her hands. Ichigo chuckled before he untied her, dropping the pink scarf to the floor. Leaving the nude Rangiku on the bed, Ichigo stripped out of his clothes slowly. The busty lieutenant cooed at the sight of her naked master, rubbing her legs together and squealing with delight at the sizable package between his legs.

Laying down next to her, Ichigo caressed Rangiku's cheek and they kissed sweetly for several long minutes. When he pulled away he took hold of her hand and brought it to his cock. "Mind helping me take care of this?" he suggested, tracing her lips with a finger.

More than eager to get a piece of Ichigo, Rangiku smiled and slid down Ichigo's side, dragging her breasts sensually to entice more moans out of him before she got on her knees in front of his cock. Wanting to feel him up first, she took the large package in her smooth hands and fondled Ichigo lovingly, amazed at the size and softness of his balls, very sure they were full of delicious cum. Before long she gave Ichigo's tip a kiss, Ichigo groaning from the sensitive spot touched before Rangiku opened her mouth and gave his manhood long and loving licks, dragging her tongue up and down the sides and underside of his shaft while feeling every inch of him. The Love Slave spread he rmasters' legs as her mouth moved lower, licking and suckling on his balls, unable to fully take them into her mouth due to his size. "Rangiku…" Ichigo hissed before he threw his head back when Rangiku's soft lips wrapped around his tip, slowly sucking him off so he couldn't cum right away. The Substitute's eyes went wide when he saw Rangiku stuff nearly all of his cock into her mouth, showing off her ability to go deep. The woman winked at her master before she resumed sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down while making sure to take her time so Ichigo can enjoy himself as long as he wanted with her mouth. Slurping and gagging sounds filled the room as the busty lieutenant sucked him off to her heart's content.

After five minutes of sucking him off, an idea popped into Rangiku's head. Ichigo wanted to protest when his Love Slave pulled her mouth away from his meaty manhood before Rangiku cupped her breasts and wrapped his cock with them to give her master a paizuri. Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly as Rangku massaged his cock with her lovely breasts, licking his tip to add to the pure pleasure he felt from the heavenly touch of his Love Slave breasts. He tried to pace himself to stave off his impending orgasm but it was no good. He'd always fantasized about Rangiku and her luscious breasts and they were too much for him. After several grueling minutes of struggling to hold it in, Ichigo lost his restraint and finally gave in to the ecstasy. "Rangiku…I'm cumming!" he yelled right before a burst of sticky white cum shot out of his cock. The hypnotized Love Slave cooed softly as Ichigo's cum pleastered all over her tits. Opening her mouth, she caught a stray shot and swallowed it. The thick taste made Rangiku's pussy wet, her body tingling with anticipation of Ichigo shooting more inside her. Gripping Ichigo's shaft, she took him into her mouth again to suck out any remaining cum, desperate for more of his taste.

Minutes later, Ichigo and Rangiku were on making out again, both moaning loudly while their tongues clash. Rangiku sat with her back to Ichigo, her head on his shoulder. Ichigo's hands softly fondled her tits again before one of his hands traveled lower until they found the wet spot between her legs. Rangiku shivered and moaned when Ichigo started to finger her pussy, teasing her soft lips before his digits penetrated her. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips. Rangiku blushed when she saw Ichigo lick her juices off his fingers, never thinking Ichigo could be that dirty. Hugging his Love Slave, Ichigo nuzzled her neck lovingly before he gave his next command. "Rangiku, get on your hands and knees."

Grinning what Ichigo had in mind, Rangiku got on her hands and knees with her big booty facing Ichigo. Grasping her seductive asscheeks, Ichigo leaned forward and licked her wet folds with fervor. "Oh master!" she wailed in pleasure. "Don't stop! My pussy wants you so bad!" Rangiku's breath hitched when she felt Ichigo's hot tongue lick her precious jewel. "Ohhh! Give me more, Master!"

Ichigo had no intention of stopping until Rangiku climaxed. He kept licking Rangiku's clit, hearing her moan to the point where she was almost screaming into her pillow. '_Guess she's almost ready,' _he thought to himself. Ichigo decided to give her one last push. Licking his fingers, Ichigo roughly shoved his index finger into Rangiku's asshole. The woman's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp before she cried out in her lewdest voice. "Fuck! Ichigooooo! Cumming!" she screamed into her pillow as she came hard. Ichigo felt his ego grow a little as he watched Rangiku's juices gush from her pussy. His bravery tempted him to smack Rangiku's ass to get her going. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her now.

After Ichigo pulled out of her butt and cleaned his hand, Rangiku found herself back on her back, staring at Ichigo with pure desire in her eyes. "Please Ichigo," she pleaded. Her hands touched his broad shoulders and started to trace the lines in his back, seeking to entice him into lustful madness. She wanted to see the man behind the young teenager, to feel herself become one with him. And that need was now an obsession thanks to Zahna's magic. "I need you to fuck me!"

Seeing the want in Rangiku's eyes was enough to convince Ichigo to give her what she wanted. He hadn't seen such desire for him since Orihime and it turned him on now just as much as it turned him on then. Spreading her legs, Ichigo plunged his cock into Rangiku's womanhood in one go, causing Rangiku's mouth to hang open and her eyes to widen to their limit at the fullness and length of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo himself nearly blew his load at how hot Rangiku's pussy felt. Without any hesitation he started to pump his manhood in and out of Rangiku's snatch, pounding her pussy with all the lust he could muster. Both Master and Love Slave moaned as they fucked on the bed like wild beasts. The bed creaked and shook as Ichigo fucked its owner into the mattress, his hips slapping her soft thighs with each thrust.

Seeing how Rangiku's breasts swayed, Ichigo grabbed them with his hands and squeezed them roughly, making Rangiku cry out in delightful ecstasy before she grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Ichigo kissed her back with vigor. Both of them had a fierce tongue battle as Ichigo gripped Rangiku's hips and started to pound her with more and more strength, forcing Rangiku almost to her breaking point.

All the while Zahna watched everything with a gleeful smile. She was rooting Ichigo on…before she noticed something odd coming from Rangiku's zanpakuto, laying in one of the corners of the room. Curious, Zahna decided to sneak a peek and came out of Ichigo's ring in her tiny smoke form, making her way over to it. While a Soul Reaper couldn't see inside another Soul Reaper's zanpakuto, Zahna's powers allowed her to go places most couldn't.

_**With Haineko**_

Back in Rangiku's Inner World, Haineko moaned quietly while she rubbed her crotch and groped one of her breasts with her free hand, a red blush on her face. Unaware of what was happening with Rangiku, Haineko was currently masturbating, shedding her purple catsuit and sitting on her bean bag chair wearing nothing but her arms leg sleeves. Since she was confined to Rangiku's Inner Wrold she had never gotten the chance to experience the pleasures of the flesh that a normal woman could have. Her stint during the Zanpakuto Rebellion didn't provide her the opportunity to get laid before she had to return to Rangiku. Because of this, Haineko would play with herself whenever she got horny. And since she saw Ichigo in the hot spring, she'd been very restless, wishing to herself that she could somehow jump his bones and have her way with him.

Unbeknownst to the moaning, slutty catgirl, Zahna was spying on her, appearing as an orb of purple smoke behind her while peering into Rangiku's soul. The Djinn was honestly surprised when she saw Rangiku's Zanpakuto spirit so horny. Normally her magic didn't really affect Zanpakuto spirits. But Zahna could sense a woman's arousal and seeing Haineko in such a horny state gave her the perfect idea…

_**Back to Ichigo and Rangiku…**_

The teen groaned loudly as he pounded Rangiku's pussy. After fucking her senseless, Rangiku was moaning wantonly like a slut, her nails digging into his shoulders while she arched her back, her breasts bouncing like balloons. His balls swelling, Ichigo hugged Rangiku tightly, moaning into her shoulder as he let it all out inside her, filling Rangiku's womb with his seed. The feeling of having her womb pumped full of boiling hot cum was enough to push the lieutenant over the edge, moaning loudly as she climaxed with her master, her juices spilling onto the bed. Getting his second wind, Ichigo looked at the debauched, panting look on Rangiku's face and felt a wave of satisfaction at finally having sex with her. Taking her face with both hands, he kissed her with loving passion. Rangiku happily returned his feelings and kissed him back.

Suddenly, Ichigo sensed that they weren't alone and sat up, scanning the room until he spotted someone in the corner, forcing him to pulling out of Rangiku while the woman lay in a daze. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Out of the shadows stepped out Haineko. The spirit smiled seductively at the couple with her eyes taking on a pink glow. Save for her swishing tail and the white fur around her neck she was completely nude. Ichigo hadn't really noticed the last time they met since they were fighting but now he could see how much Haineko rivaled her master in having a seductive figure. Her curves were fully revealed, her bare pussy dripping wet. His eyes found themselves staring at Haineko's breasts which were just as big as her master's.

Swaying her hips with every step towards her master, the Zanpakuto-turned-Love Slave smiled seductively at Ichigo. "Hello, Master. I see you've been having some fun without me. How could let this poor little kitty be so lonely?" she teased with an innocent expression. "Remember me, stud?"

As the zanpakuto reached for the boy, Ichigo put two and two together and realized that Zahna had put Haineko under her spell. "I don't understand…how did you manifest?" He was pretty sure that Rangiku didn't summon her zanpakuto of her own volition. He didn't even know if she could summon her to begin with.

"Trade secret," Haineko gleefully winked before she pounced onto the bed, landing in Ichigo's wet lap and kissing him forcefully. For a second Ichigo is stunned but Haineko's sweet lips one him over. He relaxed and hugged Haineko as he kissed her back, their tongues swapping saliva. Haineko worked Ichigo back to hardness by grinding her pussy into him. She loved how big he felt as it rubbed against her wet slit, exceeding her expectations. As they continued to hug and make out, Haineko's breasts pushed into Ichigo's chest, letting him feel how hard her nipples were. He responded by hugging her tighter, his hands reaching around to grope and squeeze the catgirl's bubbly ass. He couldn't believe that another woman was coming onto him. It'd happen with Jackie and Riruka but he had no idea he'd get so lucky twice. He knew Zahna had a hand in Haineko appearing in the real world but stowed away such thoughts and instead focused on the sexy naked catgirl in his lap.

Recovering from her heavenly orgasm, Rangiku sat up and was surprised to see her master and her zanpakuto making out. Luckily Zahna's magic purged any doubts and protests from Rangiku's mind. The only thing she could think about was how hot Ichigo looked making out with her equally sexy Zanpakuto. She leaned back against her pillows and smiled. "So I take it you really did want to have sex with Ichigo?"

Pulling away from Ichigo's lips, Haineko faced her master and grinned. "Having a stud like Ichigo in front of me is an opportunity I can't let go to waste!"

Rangiku nodded in approval. "Just don't drain him dry before he can pound my pussy again," she simply asked.

Grinning in delight, Haineko pulled her new master into another deep kiss to resume their intense make out session. After seeing how sexy the catgirl was, Ichigo felt he'd be a fool not to take advantage of this situation. He broke the kiss with Haineko and leaned her back, leaning down to wrap his lips around one of her hard nipples.

"Meeeeowww!" Haineko cutely mewled. Ichigo eagerly sucked her tits one at a time, switching from one to the other after a few seconds. "Ooooh! That's it, Master! Suck my titties!" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his head. She bit her lip when sharp teeth started to nibble her sensitive breasts, her tail coiling as she embraced the pleasure. She felt Ichigo's cock rub against her belly and the excitement coursed through her veins like a drug. Running her hands through his hair sensually, Haineko leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "I want your milk, Master. Won't you feed your pretty kitty?" Ichigo looked up with one of her tits in his mouth and nodded in agreement.

Haineko pushed Ichigo on his back and got on top of him. Rangiku watched pair in the meantime, masturbating with one hand while using the other to fondle her breast. She watched as Ichigo and Haineko pleasured each other in the 69 position. Haineko proved to be just as good at deepthroating Ichigo as Rangiku. She sucked Ichigo off with horny vigor, her tongue flattened by Ichigo's girth as she bobbed her head up and down while Ichigo licked her pussy. Ichigo's fingers sunk into the woman's hot kitty ass, gripping her tight enough to leave marks. Wondering if the zanpakuto was just as sensitive as her master, Ichigo moistened his fingers with her love juices and shoved two into Haineko's ass.

"Mrrrrrrowwwww!" Haineko howled with glee, sucking on Ichigo's cock even faster before she suddenly climaxed, forcing all of Ichigo's cock down her throat at the same time. The sudden tightness of her throat caused Ichigo to grunt into her muff before he filled Haineko's mouth with cum, the catgirl pulling her mouth away until the tip remained, letting Ichigo fill her mouth with his hot spunk, gagging yet loving every second of it.

Moments later, Ichigo was sitting up again holding Haineko in his arms as they kissed passionately. Haineko pulled away and nuzzled Ichigo's neck, feeling a warm feeling inside as he held her in his strong arms, purring softly like a real cat. Suddenly, Haineko pushed Ichigo on his back and straddled his lap, her eyes staring down at him with a desperate need that rivaled Rangiku's. "I can't stand it any longer. My pussy needs you, Master! Please fuck me senseless!"

Smirking, Ichigo reached out and palmed Haineko's juicy breasts. "Go ahead. I want you too, Haineko."

The sexy catgirl squealed in delight and lowered her hips to spear herself on Ichigo's cock. The Zanpakuto moaned loudly like a slut as Ichigo's cock filled up her pussy all the way. "So big! My pussy…my pussy's so fulllll!" she slurred, the look on her face showing sheer bliss. Putting her hands on his stomach, Haineko lifted herself up and down and rode Ichigo like a cowgirl. "Finally! I finally get to have a hot cock inside me!" she panted, her wish of getting laid fulfilled. "This is the best!" Ichigo gripped her hips and thrust up into her pussy, sighting in pleasure by how tight Haineko was. She was just as tight as Rangiku and felt just as amazing. The sight of Haineko riding him to heaven with her hips moving at a fast pace and her face burning red was an image that Ichigo would never forget. Her hands continued to touch his stomach as she bounced on the hot rod inside her, her large breasts jiggling everywhere.

Just then, Ichigo's vision became obscured by a pair of lovely breasts. "Don't forget about me, Master," Rangiku teased, rubbing her boobs all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo let go of Haineko's hips and grabbed Rangiku's large melons, giving the woman what she wanted by sucking on them tenderly. "Oooooh that feels so good…" she hissed, her toes curling from the pleasure in her breasts. She reached below her and started to finger her creampied pussy, moaning lewdly as her fingers touched her clit.

Haineko watched Ichigo suck on Rangiku's breasts but didn't protest. She'd gotten what she wanted: having a cock inside her at long last. Seeing how slutty Rangiku's face was becoming, Haineko let out a seductive purr. "What a slut you are, Rangiku," she purred.

"Says the one who's riding Ichigo like a whore," Rangiku retorted.

The catgirl smirked. "Shut up and kiss me already."

When Haineko leaned forward, Rangiku met her lips in a hot and heavy kiss. The two women continued to kiss while Ichigo pleasured them from beneath them. Thrilled at having two hot women on top of him, Ichigo reached above him and joined Rangiku in fingering her pussy. Rangiku squealed into Haineko's lips.

"Haineko…" Rangiku panted as they broke the kiss. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Haineko huffed, her hips moving out of her control. The bed was rocking and shaking so much it felt like it was going to break at any moment. "I'm…I'm cumming!"

"Ahhhhhh!" both women squealed as they came. Ichigo felt his cock, balls and his hand become soaked by the buxom women's juices. The tightness of Haineko's pussy caused Ichigo to cum into her womb, moaning into Rangiku's cleavage as he joined them in bliss.

Once Rangiku pulled her tits away from Ichigo's face and Haineko climbed off his lap, Ichigo sat up and gave a quick look at the clock. He saw that he still had plenty of time left and smiled. Stroking his dirtied cock, he smiled at the two horny women. "Mind cleaning me up?" he asked.

"With pleasure," both women said. Kneeling in front of Ichigo, both girls stuck out their tongues and started licking Ichigo's cock, tasting their juices on his meaty shaft and tip. The smell and taste alone was almost enough to make the hot women cum again. Once Ichigo was good and clean, they sat up again and looked at their master. "Well, Master? What would you like us to do next?" Rangiku eagerly asked.

Ichigo thought about it and decided he needed some time to gain his second wind. He wrapped his arms around the women and hugged them, smiling knowingly at the women. "I know you two don't like each other," he said as he reached around to squeeze their asses. "But why don't you two kiss and make up?"

Delighted to please Ichigo, Rangiku and Haineko turned towards other while Ichigo leaned back and watched them kiss. The two horny women embraced each other while their tongues danced a seductive waltz, their breasts pressing firmly against one another.

Ichigo laid back against the pillows stroking himself with a smile on his face as he enjoyed the show. "Do you like my gift?" said a voice beside him. Turning his head, Ichigo saw Zahna standing next to the bed, watching the two busty women make out.

"You used your magic on Haineko?" Ichigo asked despite knowing the answer. "Your magic works on Zanpakuto spirits?"

"My powers work on women. Be they Human, Soul Reaper or even a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, all women's hearts yield to my magic. I sensed something when coming from Rangiku's sword so when I took a peek I found Haineko playing with herself. I have a sharp intuition about knowing when a woman is aroused," she boasted. "Now, why don't we relax and enjoy the show?"

Rangiku and her horny catgirl Zanpakuto spirit were pleasuring each other by licking each other's pussies in the 69 position. Both girls moaned lewdly as their tongues taste the pussy in front of them. Ichigo watched while still stroking himself as the pair climaxed at the same time.

Haineko rolled off of Rangiku and lay next to her. Both the strawberry blonde and redhead panted as they basked in the afterglow, their sweaty bodies glistening in the soft lamplight that illuminated the room. "Wow, you're pretty good," Haineko panted, smiling.

"You too," Rangiku said back. "I guess we're pretty good at fucking."

The two sat up and they met in another deep kiss before hands touched their shoulders. They turned to see Ichigo smirking at them, his cock hard and ready for them. "Ready for more fun?"

"Of course, Master!" the Love Slaves said in unison.

Rangiku approached the teen first, wrapping her arms around him and gently pushing him back down onto his back. Gluing her lips to Ichigo's, Rangiku raised her hips and lowered herself down onto Ichigo's manhood, riding him cowgirl-style like Haineko had. The strawberry blonde gasped when she felt hands touch her ass. She turned her head to find Haineko with a grin on her face while she circled and teased Rangiku's asshole.

Zahna, sitting in a chair while watching, remembered the last time she gave Ichigo an extra girl for his wish. In particular, she recalled Riruka and one of her sex toys. Rubbing her hands, she created one around Haineko's crotch. Haineko was taken aback by the strap-on dildo she was wearing, sporting a long red rubber cock on a black harness. But her confusion faded quickly when she saw a certain empty hole to put it in. Spreading Rangiku's asscheeks, Haineko grinned as she pushed the dildo into her asshole. "FUCK!" Rangiku howled in both pleasure and pain as her ass was stretched by the sudden size of the dildo pushing inside her. The woman fell forward onto Ichigo's chest and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly while her two lovers worked her holes good. Ichigo gripped her hips and held her in place while Haineko groped her ass, both of them pounding her pussy and asshole while letting their lust for the woman take over.

Double penetration was something that Rangiku had never expierenced before, never having two lovers at the same time. The feeling of having both holes pounded at the same time made her brain melt from the hot pleasure. It felt like electricity was shooting throughout her entire body, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she shouted, clinging to Ichigo as her holes clamped down on the cocks inside her, gushing like crazy.

Haineko slowed her hips to a stop as Rangiku laid on Ichigo's chest panting heavily. The strawberry blonde groaned as her zanpakuto pulled out of her ass, sighing into Ichigo's shoulder as she basked in the warm afterglow. The Zanpakuto removed the strap-on off her very wet crotch and tossed it to the floor. "Master, it's my turn now…" she purred seductively. Getting on all fours, she wiggled her sexy rump at him, her tail coiling in anticipation. "I want you to take me…here." She spread her cheeks to show him her delicate asshole, positioning herself above Rangiku's head so that the woman could see Ichigo fuck her in the ass.

Rangiku regained her senses and blinked to see Haineko sitting on her face. The catgirl looked down at Rangiku and grinned while Ichigo moved towards her. "Enjoy the show!"

Spreading her asscheeks, Ichigo pushed two fingers into Haineko's clean asshole and fingered her. The slutty catgirl moaned lewdly while she groped her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples. After stretching her out enough, Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Haineko's ass, Ichigo gripped her waist and positioned his cock in front of her puckered hole. With a single push, he buried himself in Haineko's ass. The catgirl had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream of ecstasy. Rangiku watched with a lewd smile as she watched Ichigo's cock push in and out of Haineko's seductive ass. Wanting in on the action, Rangiku raised her head and began to eat out Haineko's pussy, her tongue slithering into Haineko's wet and warm hole.

"Mmmmmmmh!" Haineko moaned into her hand. Having Ichigo pound her asshole was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. She rolled her eyes backwards and leaned back into Ichigo's strong chest. Ichigo hugged Haineko from behind while he kept fucking her in the ass. His hands cupped her bouncing breasts while turning her head to kiss her sweet lips, swallowing all of her lewd moans while he enjoyed the almost unbearably tight heat of her asshole around his cock. Rangiku gripped Haineko's thighs and started licking Haineko's clit, making the catgirl squeal into Ichigo's lips.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of ass fucking, Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm…I'm cumming! I'm gonna blow!" he grunted into Haineko's ear, his hands squeezing her boobs tighter.

Haineko was already in the throes of orgasm, her mind turned to mush as Ichigo fucked her insides. "Yesssss!" she screamed as she came for what felt like the umpteenth time, squirting all over Rangiku's face. Ichigo threw his head back and let out a groan as he came, filling up Haineko's asshole with hot cum. Rangiku licked the juices off her lips and smiled at the sexy sight of Haineko's plugged ass dripping cum.

Ichigo pulled out of Haineko and sat back while Haineko fell forward, a shivering mess on the bed. Rangiku eagerly took her place and slid into Ichigo's lap. "Master, I still want you…"

_**Later…**_

The bed rocked as Ichigo fucked Rangiku from behind doggy style. After going back and forth between Rangiku and her zanpakuto, Ichigo decided it was time to have a taste of Rangiku's sweet ass, burying his cock in her asshole as he groped her soft asscheeks. Behind Ichigo was Haineko, hugging him from behind while turning his head to capture his lips in another kiss while Ichigo fucked her master. Getting bolder, Ichigo took his hand and smacked Rangiku's ass, painting her asscheek red. "You should be really proud of this sexy body," Ichigo praised. "I can't get enough of you. This ass. Your breasts. Your body. I can't get enough."

Rangiku was happy to hear Ichigo's praise. She gripped the sheets tightly, her ass on fire from Ichigo's fucking and spanking, moaning lewdly. Haineko greedily ran her hands along Ichigo's chest, rubbing her tits into his back while her flurry tail rubbed his balls. With a loud cry Ichigo and his Love Slave climaxed, Rangiku sticking her tongue out and lewdly moaning as she came while Ichigo filled up her hole with an anal creampie.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ichigo looked at the clock nearby and saw he only had ten minutes left before the spell over Zahna wore off. He pulled out of Rangiku and whispered into his ring to speak to Zahna, who'd returned to her vessel after an hour of watching. "Zahna, mind doing something about Haineko?"

The ring twinkled with amethyst light, Zahna's way of giving an affirmative. Haineko went stiff for a moment before she got off the bed. Before she could disappear, Ichigo got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you, Haineko. I really enjoyed being with you," he said with an honest smile.

Haineko returned the smile with a sweet one of her own. "I'm the one who should be thankful. I got to finally experience sex for myself. Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a sweet final kiss. "Goodbye, Ichigo. Thank you…" she whispered as she faded away in Ichigo's arms, returning to Rangiku's Inner World.

Ichigo turned around to address Rangiku but found the woman already up and found himself in her arms. The couple hugged each other tightly. Rangiku laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and let her emotions run free. "Ichigo, I never got to tell you this but…I've always been attracted to you," she confessed. "Ever since you saved me from Aizen, I've often thought about you. And I…think I've fallen for you."

The confession stunned Ichigo, who'd never realized Rangiku harbored feelings for him. "Rangiku…"

"I chose not to do anything because I didn't want to hurt Orihime. And I knew you cared for her too so I felt like I would be a horrible person to come between you two."

Hearing Rangiku confess made Ichigo's heart throb with want. Despite being under Zahna's spell, Rangiku's admission of love for Ichigo was very much real. Holding her in his arms, Ichigo kissed her one more time, running a hand lovingly through her hair. "Thank you, Rangiku. I'm glad you told me," he said. "I've got to go." He reluctantly pulled away from Rangiku and put his clothes back on. He headed for the door and opened it before taking one last look at Rangiku to say a final farewell.

Blood rushed to his face when he saw Rangiku back on the bed, laying on her side while posing seductively. "Goodbye, Ichigo," she said, blowing him a kiss."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Goodbye, Rangiku." He closed the door behind him with a big grin on his face and headed back to Squad Thirteen.

_**Minutes later...  
**_**Squad 13; Ichigo's Room**

"Oh right…" Ichigo grumbled when he found Mashiro still asleep on his bed. "I forgot about her…"

Too tired to pick a fight with the lieutenant by trying to make her leave, Ichigo removed his footwear and his top and laid down on the bed, keeping his back to Mashiro. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To his dismay, Mashiro hugged him in her sleep like a teddy bear, cooing happily and rubbing her boobs into his back.

"…How does Kensei put up with this?"

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad 13; Rukia's Room**

Dressed in pajamas she'd brought with her to the Soul Society, Orihime brushed her teeth while Rukia waited on her. The lieutenant had been nice enough to let her stay in her room while she and Ichigo visited the Soul Society. She rinsed her mouth off and headed back to her futon next to Rukia's bed. "So Rukia," she started, smiling up at her friend. "How long have you been in love with Hanataro?"

Rukia couldn't hide the smile on her face. Knowing Orihime's feelings for Ichigo, she felt it only right to confess her own crush. "I started realizing I had grown to really like him over the months since we defeated Aizen."

Orihime squealed happily and hugged her best friend. "You gotta tell him how you feel!" she told her.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Rukia countered. "If you tell Ichigo how you feel, then I'll tell Hanataro. Deal."

The ultimatum made Orihime's face turn red but she felt a rare feeling of courage in her heart. "Deal!" she agreed with a bright smile.

Both satisfied, the two friends bid each other goodnight and went to sleep, dreaming of their boys…

_To be continued  
_**Omake; Ikumi's Side Business  
**It was late at night as Ryo Kunieda walked down the street, dressed in a white tank top, red skirt and high heels. It was just a late night stroll taking her dog for a walk…or rather, Ikumi for a walk.

Ikumi was walking on all fours beside the teen. Except unlike Ryo, Ikumi was completely naked save for the fake dog ears, a dog tail butt plug that was shoved up her ass and a dog collar attached to the leash in Ryo's hand.

"Can't believe I accepted this…" Ikumi grumbled. She was grateful that they'd chosen to do this at an hour where everyone was asleep. Suddenly she squealed when Ryo smacked her ass.

"Tsk," the thin schoolgirl chided. She pulled roughly on the leash. "Bad doggy! Dogs don't talk! Now bark and prove you're my doggy."

"Woof!" Ikumi barked through clenched teeth, slightly shivering from the night air.

Ryo patted her head. "Good doggy." She stopped near a street lamp. Gently patting Ikumi's head, Ryo smirked. "Are you hungry, doggy?" When Ikumi eagerly nodded, Ryo pulled up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties. Horny as hell, Ikumi quickly buried her face in Ryo's muff and started eating her out. The teenager started to moan as she felt her doggy's long tongue lick her pussy. It didn't take long for the thin girl to cum in Ikumi's face, crying out in pleasure.

Panting and on shaky legs, Ryo looked down and saw Ikumi's cum covered face. "Howl for me, Doggy," she ordered. Smiling, Ikumi let out a loud howl, even barking a few times. Pleased, Ryo crouched down so she was face to face with her naked pet and rewarded her with a deep kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Startled, Ikumi and Ryo turned their heads and horror. They realized that a few blocks away was the Kurosaki Clinic…and a few feet away from them was Isshin himself, carrying a few trash bags. The man wanted to get ahead of the neighbors by throwing his trash away before morning and stumbled upon the sight. Isshin stared dumbly at the two women, trying to process what he was seeing.

"Wait…aren't you Ichigo's boss?!"

Ikumi, having been found out, groaned loudly as she covered her embarrassed, red face. "I really shouldn't have agreed to that stupid request….

The End


End file.
